Unfathomable Beginnings
by Fresh Water Plimpy
Summary: War has ended and Hermione gets a job at the MOM, while taking her Degrees in Potions and Transfiguration. However, trouble is caused when someone leaks news to the Prophet. Can she find out who's deceiving her? And what becomes of her and Severus Snape?
1. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Picks up straight from DH, ignores the epilogue.**

* * *

Unfathomable Beginnings

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry as he turned to the door. "And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Hermione smiled as she followed Harry and Ron out of the Head's office and descended the stairs, heading straight for the Gryffindor Common room. "It's really over, isn't it?" she asked. "We can finally breathe freely, do what we want to do."

Ron gave a sad smile and said, "Yeah, I suppose we can. I just wish Fred were here now, to know it's actually over."

Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "There's Remus and Tonks, too."

"Don't forget Snape," murmured Harry. Ron looked disgusted, but Hermione nodded.

"He really was on our side, after all, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Which reminds me: I need you to watch his memories sometime tomorrow so that you can back me up at his trial. With him being dead he won't be able to do it himself. You'll understand his motives better after you've seen them."

Hermione could tell that Ron didn't much like the idea of delving into their old Potions Masters memories, but Hermione knew it was necessary. "We'll go after we've had some sleep and cleaned up. We'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey sometime tomorrow, too. I don't know about you, but my body feels like it's on fire."

"All I want is a sandwich and bed," said Harry as they stood in front of the Fat Lady. She swung forward without even waiting for a password and when they had climbed in Harry said loudly, "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack as the blood-stained house-elf appeared before them, bowing low to the ground. "Master called?"

Harry knelt down so that he was level with Kreacher and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I want to thank you again for telling us about the locket and for what you did tonight. As a reward, I want you help yourself to whatever you want from Grimmauld Place."

Kreacher's eyes sparkled, his breath hitching in his throat as he grinned widely, before bursting into tears similar to that night, so many months ago, when they had given him Regulus' locket. "Thank you, Master Harry! Kreacher is the happiest he has ever been since Master gave him the locket! Is there anything else you is wanting, sir?"

Smiling, Harry asked for a plate of sandwiches. He bowed low again to Harry, then Ron and, to her complete surprise, Hermione. "Thank you Masters and Mistress!" Then he disappeared again.

Harry got up and sank into his favourite armchair by the fire, sighing in relief. Hermione and Ron followed suit, equally sighing as they made contact with the soft cushions, savouring the silence after all that had happened the night before. After about ten minutes, Kreacher arrived again carrying a large tray littered with an assortment of sandwiches, biscuits and chocolate. There was also large jug full of pumpkin juice, as well as a few bottles of butterbeer and three goblets. After they said their thanks the elf went again, they each grabbed something from the plate, chewing hungrily. Ron sighed again as he stuffed a sandwich whole in his mouth, "I 'uf 'Ogort's 'ud."

Hermione, who was usually good at interpreting Ron's broken sentences, swallowed her mouthful and asked, "What?"

"I think he said he loves Hogwart's food. You're getting out of practice," chuckled Harry.

"Who doesn't love Hogwart's food? It's just as good as Mrs Weasley's," Hermione stated, mentally adding, _Maybe even better._

The boys nodded in agreement as they helped themselves to a goblet of juice, draining them in one. Hermione wondered if they were thinking the same as her, _What happens now?_ School and fighting were the only things she knew and, like Harry said earlier, she had had enough trouble to last a lifetime. She just wanted a quiet life, to be able to do something beneficial to those who need it without the imminent threat of death hanging over her head.

She was sure that with Kingsley as the new Minister for Magic she would get a million job offers without the need to finish her education, but she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. At the end of her sixth year she had already said her good-byes to the castle, sure that she wouldn't be able to return, but now that she was back, despite everything that had happened there, she knew that she wasn't quite ready to leave again. It was a familiar place, somewhere that she could call home.

"What do we do now, then?" she asked, finally voicing her question.

Harry looked down at his hands, obviously deciding how best to phrase his answer. "I'm going to speak to Kingsley again after I've had some sleep. He's already offered me a job at the Ministry, but before I accept I need to help fix this place so people can come back in September. Then there are the trials for the Death Eaters and funerals. Basically, it's going to be one heck of a summer."

"I was thinking about going into the shop with George," Ron told them. "That's if he decides to keep it open. I know I always said about being an Auror but I don't think I could hack it, not after this year. And now Fred's…Well, George will need all the help he can get." Ron gulped, his eyes shining with unshed tears. When he was sure that he wouldn't break down he looked at Hermione and asked what she was planning on doing.

"I think I might come back here to do my last year. If McGonagall will have me, of course."

Harry nodded, knowing she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to finish her education, but Ron laughed, making her frown. "What's so funny?"

"Why would you want to come back? You could have any job you wanted, we don't need N.E.W.T's because we've had more than our fair share of experience. You could even carry on with the house elf thing."

"I know I could, but I still want to finish here. There are things that we haven't learnt that they teach in seventh year and I promised my parents ages ago that I would make them proud by getting the best possible grade I can…" She trailed off, thinking about her parents. They were still in Australia, as far as she knew. She made a mental note to ask Kingsley about it later.

Harry abruptly stood up, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." He winced as he stretched his arms above his head and clutched his chest where Hermione supposed he had been hit by the Killing Curse. She and Ron stood up too and followed him to the staircase, the boys going through the door that led to the boys dormitory, Hermione going through to the girls'.

Hermione knew she needed to clean herself as she looked at her bed longingly, but she got as far as taking off her shoes and socks before she collapsed on top of the duvet and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	2. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: E****njoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Surprise

When Hermione next woke up, she saw that she was still alone in her dormitory. The sun was filtering through the window, bathing the room in a warm glow that didn't seem to fit the situation. Too many people had been hurt, too many had lost friends and family and yet, Hermione couldn't cry. She felt hollow, as though she too had died. Her body still ached, despite the long sleep. The remaining burns from the Gringott's vault were still painful, as were the various other cuts, burns and bruises she had gotten since then.

Lifting her wrist to eye-level she looked at her watch. Seeing that it was ten o'clock the next day, she groaned and rolled out of bed, feeling every ache anew. She felt inside the robes she was still wearing for the beaded bag and pulled it out, rummaging through it for clean clothes and a toothbrush. Once she found them she left her dormitory and headed straight for the showers.

As Hermione stood under the running water she grabbed her flannel and soap, working up a good lather before starting the painful process of washing her injuries. Every time she ran over an open wound she gasped but didn't stop, knowing Madam Pomfrey would do her nut if they were still dirty. When she had finished she sat on the tiled floor, unsure of how much longer her legs would be able to support her. The hot, blessed water beat down on her back, releasing the muscles in her shoulders.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione sprang upright in her cubicle, switching the water off, wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her wand. "Who's there?" she asked shakily.

"Hermione? It's me, Ginny," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of her cubicle, wand still raised just in case. "Oh, erm, you were my first real friend here at Hogwart's; you told me to not give up on Harry but go out with other guys; I have a pygmy puff named Arnold; you hate quidditch and you used to sneak down to the Lake in the middle of the night if you couldn't sleep."

"Sorry, Ginny, I had to check," Hermione said, lowering her wand. "You look as though you could do with a shower. The water's lovely today. I'd forgotten what it's like to have a proper shower and not use up all the water."

Hermione smiled at her friend then stepped back into her cubicle to dry off. When she came back out with her bag in hand she saw that Ginny was still stood in the doorway, looking down at her shoes. Hermione immediately knew what was wrong and rushed to pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. If I could go back and fix it, I would, I promise you. If it's any consolation to you, he died laughing. Percy made a joke. I know, I'm amazed to!"

Ginny gave a watery chuckle into Hermione's shoulder as she clung to the back of her jumper. Hermione let her cry, making soothing noises and stroking the back of her head. When at last it seemed that she could cry no more, Ginny pulled back.

"If there is anything - _anything_ - that I can do to help you, I want you to come straight to me." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and whispered, "Thanks," before pulling away completely and entering a cubicle.

Hermione knew that she should stay and wait but she needed to find Harry. "I'm sorry but I need to go," she called. "I have to find Harry and McGonagall. Then I need to go to the hospital wing and get patched up. If you need me just send word and I'll be back before you know it."

She waited until she heard Ginny call back then left the bathroom. Once outside, she had no idea where Harry would be but decided to check his dormitory first. When she got there she saw that Neville, Seamus and Dean were in their beds but Harry's and Ron's were empty. She crept back out and closed the door quietly, frowning. _Where are they?_

The thought suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning. _Of course! Harry would want to be down in the Great Hall…_

Hermione raced through the castle as fast as her aching limbs would let her, climbing over rubble, slipping occasionally in what looked a lot like blood. She felt her stomach lurch but willed herself to keep going. Now wasn't the time to be weak. There were people to see, things to be done.

She finally arrived at the Great Hall and, walking through the door, she avoided looking at the long line of bodies to the side. She didn't want to face it just yet, to know who else had given their lives. To know that Fred, Tonks and Lupin were gone was bad enough. At the other end of the Hall, she saw Harry talking to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall so she hurried the length of the room and cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

"Ah, Miss Granger! I was just going to send someone to fetch you," Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione, a small but sad smile tugging at her lips. "Potter was just telling me that you had agreed to come up to my office to look at the memories." Here, she stopped talking and looked at Harry but he just shook his head and mouthed "Later".

Hermione noticed but paid no attention, excitement starting to course through her. She nodded and said, "Yes, please. Oh, Kingsley, I need to talk to you later."

"Very well," said he said in his slow, deep voice. "I shall be in the hospital wing this afternoon, at about two o'clock. Meet me in there, Hermione."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to be going, now," Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and strode away, Harry and Hermione hot on her heels. As they began the treacherous journey back up through the castle, Hermione noted that Harry was deep in thought. She wondered how vivid these memories would be, to have convinced Harry so quickly.

They arrived outside the Head's office and they gave the password before heading up the stairs. They entered the office and saw that everything was as it had been the day before. The portraits, who were talking amongst themselves, stopped and looked curiously at the three of them. Hermione smiled at Dumbledore's painting, who in turn waved, eyes twinkling even on canvas.

"Albus, Miss Granger is here to look at these," McGonagall pointed at the pensieve still sat on the desk.

"Of course, my dear! I am sure that Severus would greatly appreciate another to help prove his innocence. Just don't think too badly of me when you see some of the later ones." Dumbledore smiled half-heartedly, gesturing for them to make a start.

"Professor, I think you should come too,"Harry said to McGonagall. "After all, you knew him when he was at school. I don't think privacy is something we should pay attention to at the moment, not when we have to prove that he was our side the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Potter, I'd rather not. Albus will explain it all to me whilst you're in there," she patted his shoulder and stepped back. Harry had already told Hermione how to enter so she bent over the desk until her face broke the surface.

Colours swirled around her before they arranged themselves into a playground. Harry landed next to her and pulled her over so that they could watch Snape hiding in the bushes and still hear Lily and Petunia Evans. Hermione watched as Snape confronted Lily, telling her she was a witch, the scene changing as soon as each memory had finished, until she was feeling slightly giddy, wondering how anyone could have had such a hard life.

She never thought that she would ever see Severus Snape cry, but here she was, watching him slumped in his chair, being told that the woman he loved was dead. The memories were changing more quickly now, until at last they were back in Dumbledore's office.

Harry pulled Hermione down onto the floor, "This is a long one so we might as well sit."

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she listened intently. As Dumbledore explained to Snape what he must tell Harry, when the time is right, her eyes grew round as saucers, mouth hanging open as she took it in. Beside her, Harry shifted uncomfortably before dragging himself back to his feet. Hermione got up too just as a tavern appeared around them, Snape and Mundungus Fletcher in front of them.

Flying through the air, she saw Snape aim his wand at a Death Eater but missed and hit George. Then she was in Sirius' bedroom, reading the second half of the letter. Hermione thought he looked so broken as he knelt on the floor, tears dripping onto the parchment. She wanted to reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him in some way…

"One more, I think," said Harry, breaking into her thoughts. This time she smiled a little as she watched as Snape scold Phineas Nigellus for calling her a Mudblood, grabbing the sword and leaving the office.

At last, after what seemed like forever, Harry tugged at her elbow and they landed on the carpet of the same office. As soon as they were both on their feet, and forgetting that McGonagall was sat at the desk, Hermione threw herself at Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" she cried. He struggled against her, trying to pull away.

"Can't - breathe!" he gasped. Hermione let him go and wiped her face on her sleeve but more tears followed. She would never have had the courage to do what Harry had done, to walk calmly to her death.

"How did you do it, Harry? I would never have been able to walk into that forest!"

He gave a little cough and one side of his mouth pulled up in a smile, "I don't know. I was just supposed to accept it if I wanted to kill Voldemort and I did. The whole time I was thinking, 'I need to do this for my friends. You, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, everyone. Even people I didn't know that well. The rest is history, as they say."

They chuckled half-heartedly before Hermione remembered that McGonagall was still there. She turned to the woman and said, "Professor, I don't know how to go about this but if the school's back to normal in time for September, then would it be alright me to come back? I really want to finish properly."

McGonagall smiled, "I should have known! You have my word that if the school is repaired in time, you may come back. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are also welcome, as are the others who were in your year."

"Me and Ron were actually thinking about just leaving. I'll be helping Kingsley with finding the other Death Eaters so I won't be able to come back. And I think Ron said about helping George in the shop, if he keeps it open."

"No worries, Mr Potter. I expected as much. You may go now, I need to meet with the relatives of those downstairs…"

Harry and Hermione nodded before leaving. "I'm going to have to go to the hospital wing. Get these cleaned up properly," she said, looking at the grazes on her hands.

"Me and Ron were in there earlier before I went to speak to McGonagall and Kingsley. Ron's in there now, if you wanted to, er -" Harry looked sheepishly at her and it took a moment for her to realise what he was talking about.

"Oh! Right," Colour flooded her cheeks as she thought of the kiss they had shared outside the Room of Requirement. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Harry grinned and tugged her arm, pulling her along to the fifth floor and through the doors of their destination. As soon as they entered, Madam Pomfrey was upon her, instantly making sure that everything else was alright with her before sending her to the only bed which stood next to another that was curtained off.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back from her office with a cocktail of potions and creams. Harry sat next to her and so she asked him who was in the curtained off bed.

He looked around the room, making sure no one was listening, and said in a low voice, "It's Snape and he's alive."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	3. Arrangements

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Arrangements

"It's Snape and he's alive," said Harry quietly.

Hermione gaped at him, trying to find the right words to tell him that it was impossible. They had watched as he was attacked by Nagini and saw him die but she couldn't find them.

"We both saw him attacked by the snake," said Harry, "And we thought he was dead and so did Ron. None of us actually checked for a pulse or anything. I was talking to McGonagall about it with Kingsley just before you arrived. We'd been down to the Shack with Ron to fetch him, thinking he was dead but we found him just barely alive. Madam Pomfrey is insisting that she keep him here after we told her the truth. She wants him where she knows he won't be murdered. No one other than us, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley know he's actually here."

"So he's alive?" she whispered. "What is she doing to help him?"

"I'm giving him a Blood-Replenishing Potion and a Strengthening Solution every hour, as well as a Dreamless Sleep one, too. He's got a bit of a fever so he's restless but I can't give him anything for it otherwise it will counter-act the Strengthening Solution. That's just until they owl the antidote. He's lucky to be here."

Hermione looked up, surprised, to see Madam Pomfrey stood over her, holding out a small tub of burn cream. She accepted it and began applying it to her arms and legs whilst Madam Pomfrey healed her cuts with her wand until they were just faint pink lines upon her skin.

So Snape was alive and most likely on the mend. Hermione didn't know how she felt about this. On the one hand, she knew he had suffered a great deal, during both his child and adult-hood. After that, he deserved to be at rest, to not have to worry anymore, to lie and deceive. But on the other hand, he was now a free man, so long as they could prove it to the Wizengamot. He would be able to live his life the way he wanted without having to answer to anyone. He deserved his freedom.

Harry seemed to know what was going through her head because he said, "It's going to be difficult. When he wakes up he'll probably be angry with us for saving him, but I just didn't want any more people to die. As if there were not enough already! I think he ought to have the chance to taste freedom, to know what he's been missing for Merlin-only-knows how many years."

"You're right," she agreed. "I suppose we'll have to talk to him, won't we? Let him know we'll be defending him."

"Yeah. Listen, Ron's coming so I'm going to go now. Do you know where Ginny is? I need to speak to her."

Hermione smirked at him, "She was having a shower when I came to find you. She's probably with Mrs Weasley now, though. She was crying, too…About Fred."

Pain crossed Harry's face and she knew that it was mirrored in hers. What had they done to deserve something like this? Fred was only twenty when he was killed. George had lost his brother and best friend: she didn't even want to know how he was taking it. Losing a twin was like losing oneself and she could never imagine what that felt like.

"Hey, you two," Ron stood next Madam Pomfrey who was trying to heal a particularly nasty cut along her jaw.

"I'll leave you two to it, shall I?" Harry got up and left, Ron taking his place beside her. He looked at the matron, wondering if he should say what he needed to in front of her.

"Don't mind me, I'm almost done," Madam Pomfrey said, before covering a bandage over the newly cleaned cut on Hermione's jaw. "I'm sorry about this one, Miss Granger. It's too deep to heal effectively by magic. The salve should stop most of the scaring, though it won't eradicate it completely. If you'll excuse me now, I need to see to Severus."

She slipped through the curtains of the next bed as Hermione turned to Ron and grabbed his hand. "Ron, at first I didn't know what to say to you but I'm just going to come out with it. That kiss outside the Room; I meant it. I really like you and I want to -"

Ron cut her off by pressing his lips against hers and, after the initial shock wore off, Hermione responded. "I really like you, too," he said.

Hermione smiled before it flickered and died. "I'm sorry, Ron. Here's me being happy when I have no right to. Fred's gone, Teddy has no parents now! Then there are all those others that I don't know about yet."

"Hey, don't worry," he pulled her into a hug, whispering softly. "You have every right to be happy. We're alive and it's no use feeling guilty about it. I know for a fact that Harry feels guilty. He'll think it's all his fault, that if he had just handed himself over no one would have died. We need to be there for him."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley? Since when did you ever speak such comforting words?"

Ron shrugged, "It's been known to happen from time to time."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, telling him what she wanted to plan with Kingsley.

"Do you want me to stay with you when you talk to him?"

"Yes, please. He should be here at about two o'clock."

When Kingsley arrived he headed straight for Hermione and pulled up a chair. "What did you want to see me about?"

So Hermione lurched into the story of having to modify her parents' memories, how they moved to Australia and she now had no idea where they were, or if they were even alive still. "…And so I need help finding them and giving them their memories back. If I don't do it soon then I may be too late and I'll never find them."

The new Minister nodded his head in understanding and told her that he would set a couple of members of the Order straight onto it. In the end it was agreed that Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle would accompany her as soon as they brought the Dursley's out of hiding. "I'll send an owl as soon as we know where they are then Hestia and Dedalus will fetch you. I have to go now, Minerva wants me to help her downstairs."

That night, Hermione was able to sleep peacefully again due to the copious amounts of Dreamless Sleep Potion that had been forced down her throat by Madam Pomfrey. She had been forced to stay in the hospital wing, although she had tried to convince the older woman that she was fine, just exhausted, but she wasn't fooled.

"Nonsense, you have been through a terrible ordeal, not that I need to remind you. You will stay here until I am sure that you will not go into shock. You are my patient and I have a duty to restore you to full health. Now drink it!"

In the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Hermione woke to the muffled sounds of laboured breathing. She looked to her left and saw that Lavender Brown was sleeping peacefully so she got up and peeked through the curtains of the bed on her right.

Severus Snape lay on his back, shivering despite the sweat glistening on his forehead. His hands clutched at the bed sheets, his brow scrunched in obvious discomfort. Hermione wasted no time in grabbing her wand from her bedside and casting Cooling Charms over him before rushing to find Madam Pomfrey.

She found the Matron in her office, despite the early hour and told her what she had seen.

"Right, his fever's at it's peak now. This is the most crucial point," she told Hermione as they went back to his bed. "If he makes it through this then we can breathe freely. St Mungo's finally sent the antidote so we can give that to him. I'll need your help, if you don't mind."

Hermione agreed to help so she conjured a cloth and poured some water into a bowl, before gently wiping Snape's forehead. Never had she seen him so weak and helpless. She had only ever known him as the tough, sneering, Potions bat of the dungeons. When she had seen him in his memories the day before she had felt so…sympathetic towards him. To know that he had had such a hard life was difficult for her. It had been the same for Harry. Neglected because he was unwanted, forced into something that he had no control over.

Madam Pomfrey changed his dressing, doing her best not to jostle him too much.

"We need to give it half an hour for that to work it's way into his system then he can have the Fever-Reducing mixture. Other than feeling incredibly weak, he should be right as rain by the end of the day."

Hermione nodded and offered to watch over him whilst Madam Pomfrey bustled off to check on her other patients. She settled herself on the edge of the bed and continued to mop his brow until thirty minutes later when the matron declared it safe to give him the Fever-Reducing potion.

"How is he?" Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron poking their heads through the curtains.

"He's okay at the moment, we think. There's no poison left in him so we're just waiting for this to kick in then -"

"Potter, Weasley," interrupted Madam Pomfrey. "I know you intend to talk to him but I will not allow you to do so until I am sure that he is up to it. Now, please, go elsewhere. There's not enough room for all of you in here!"

She glared at Harry and Ron, both of them retreating immediately. "I think I'd better go, too, if that's alright. He's already looking better," Hermione jerked her head in Snape's direction.

"Alright, dear. Thank you. I'll come and find you if he agrees to see the three of you."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	4. Aesthetics

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Aesthetics

Hermione left the hospital wing in search of her friends, catching up with them as they neared the end of the corridor. "Where are we going, then?" she asked.

It was Harry who answered, "McGonagall. It's best if we start the repairs as soon as possible. That way you can come back in September."

They found Professor McGonagall on the third floor with Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Sinistra, discussing where was best to start with the repairs.

"I think it's best if we start at the bottom and work our way to the top, that way we're less likely to hurt ourselves. We should gather everyone who's able in the Entrance Hall and split into groups," squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick.

"I agree with Filius. We'll split up now and meet back downstairs in an hour with as many people as possible."

And so they all went in search of whoever they could find. Hermione was able to find Luna, Neville, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Together, they journeyed down through the castle until they reached the Entrance Hall which was already occupied by Mr Weasley; Bill; Fleur; Percy; Ron; Ginny; Harry; Dean; Seamus; Hagrid; all of the Professors and a few people Hermione recognised from the village.

They separated into teams of fives and sixes, each taking a separate corridor on the first floor. Hermione's group had almost finished when a bright silver squirrel appeared in front of her. It opened its mouth and said, "He's awake."

"Luna, do you think you can take over for me? I have to go."

"Alright," said Luna dreamily. "Watch out for the Blibbering Humdinger!" Shaking her head at Luna's antics, Hermione raced after Madam Pomfrey's Patronus before it vanished outside the door to the hospital wing. She saw Harry and Ron already waiting for her. Behind them stood Madam Pomfrey and Kingsley and she wondered why the latter was there.

"I need to speak to him, also," said Kingsley in answer to her questioning gaze.

"You have ten minutes, the four of you! He needs rest and he can't have that with people firing questions at him," instructed Madam Pomfrey.

When she stepped through the curtains after the others, she decided that Snape was definitely looking better than when she had seen him this morning. For one, he was sat up, arms crossed, propped against several pillows. He was still deathly pale but he was no longer glistening with sweat. What alerted Hermione to the fact that he was most definitely better was that he fixed them with a glare that would have made Hermione quake in her boots if she was in one of his lessons.

"Poppy tells me you can't speak yet because of where you were bitten. Is that true?" asked Kingsley.

Snape stared coldly at him before giving a reluctant nod. Hermione stood at the end of his bed, wringing her hands nervously, Ron beside her, an arm thrown around her shoulders. She leaned into his body, grateful for his reassuring closeness. Harry went around the other side of the bed and sat in a chair, Snape's malicious eyes following him.

"I know you're not particularly grateful for the fact that you're here but it was necessary. Hermione and me have been talking-" (Snape's gaze flickered to her before going back to Harry) "-and we've agreed that we're going to help you get the freedom you deserve."

One of Snape's eyebrows lifted, questioning him. "I've shown her the memories you gave me," Harry said hesitantly. Snape's eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth. Hermione knew what was racing through his mind. He didn't like the idea of anyone knowing about his motives, especially if he was going to live. People would know he has a weaker side and play it to their advantage.

"Don't look at me like that! You're damned lucky I believe you. If it were anyone else you'd be sent off to Azkaban right now. If you'd rather die than be a free man then be my guest; the Astronomy Tower is always there."

Snape flinched at the reminder and Hermione frowned. "That wasn't necessary, Harry. Professor Snape is an adult. He should be able to have a say in what he wants. If he'd prefer to stay in Azkaban then that's his choice. I'm only going to witness for him if he wants me to."

Snape considered what she was saying before giving her a curt nod. He grabbed a sheet of parchment and quill from the bedside cabinet and began to write. When he had finished, Harry held his hand out to take it but Snape offered it to Hermione.

At little surprised, she took it and began to read aloud the spiky, black writing, "'I do not wish to go to Azkaban and so I shall allow you to speak in my defence when my trial will undoubtedly take place'." Hermione looked up at the man in the bed and said, "Thank you, Professor. I won't let you down and neither will Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement just as Ron cleared his throat. Every one turned their heads to look at him. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather not say anything. Ginny's already said that she was going to say something so I figure one Weasley is enough. She'll be pretty shocked when she finds out your alive, though."

Snape snapped his gaze to Kingsley, who said, "We decided it's best to keep it quiet until the right time. Otherwise, people will come barging in here and who knows what they'll do to you. However, you will have someone stood outside the curtains at all times, though they won't know who's in here."

Before Snape could respond in any way, Madam Pomfrey came in with a mixture of vials in her arms. Setting them on the bedside cabinet she told them that their ten minutes was over. One by one they left, Hermione giving a small smile in Snape's direction, not sure if he saw it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Basically, Nagini's fangs pierced his larynx (that's voice box for those of you who don't know) making it difficult for him to talk at all. Seeing as it's only just happened, he won't be able to talk without pain, but I promise you now that he will recover his voice soon.**

**Please review!**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	5. Next Contestant

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Chapter title belongs to Nickelback.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Next Contestant

It was the middle of July and Hermione could be found snuggled up in Ron's arms as they sat in a secluded spot at The Burrow. It had taken them just over two months to make Hogwart's whole again. During that time, they had been to so many funerals that Hermione had lost count. The most difficult one had been Fred's. Never before had she seen George so utterly devastated. He hadn't cried but instead it was like he was empty. He locked himself away in his old bedroom, refusing meals and refusing to speak to anyone.

Harry was no better. But he, at least, made an effort to pretend that he was coping. During the day he would involve himself in daily activities, or otherwise borrowing someone's broom and losing himself in the flight. At meals, he would eat small amounts of food just to satisfy Mrs Weasley before he pushed the rest of it around his plate. At night, though, it was a completely different story.

It was now custom to hear someone scream at least once in the night but it was a regular occurrence for Harry.

"He thrashes in his bed most of the time, shouts out. It's almost impossible to wake him up from it, though," Ron told her, playing with a lock of her hair. "Used to keep me awake but I've sort of grown used to it and usually sleep through most of what he does. Seriously, I'm worried for him."

Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek and said, "I know, so am I. We need to speak to him, make him see it's not his fault. He needs to be in his right mind if he's going to be in most of the trials and we can't have him passing out from lack of proper meals, either."

Ron nodded just as an owl flew towards them and landed at their feet. He reached forward and untied the envelope before the owl flew away. He read the address and held it out to her, "It's for you."

Hermione took it and pulled out the letter. "It's my summons for Snape's hearing," she said after she read it through. "Looks like I need to be there for nine o'clock, in Courtroom 10, on the twenty-ninth of July. That's two weeks away."

Ron took the letter and read it through before asking, "And you're still going to defend him?"

"Of course I am!" she said indignantly. "I've said again and again that he deserves his freedom. Why is that so hard for you to understand? Ginny agrees with me and she's going to do the same."

Somehow, the news that Snape was still alive had leaked out and Harry, ever the brave one, had dared to face Ginny's wrath and asked her if she would still help him. Ron didn't like the idea of anyone sticking up for 'that greasy git' but he had accepted that he had no control over the situation.

"Just forget about it for now. It's not for another couple of weeks and I can think of something else I'd rather be doing." Hermione grinned mischievously at Ron and knowing exactly what she meant, he bent his head and claimed her lips with his.

***

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" shouted Mrs Weasley up the stairs. Hermione swore under her breath as she pulled on her best robes and shoes. It was the day of Snape's hearing and she had barely slept the night before, going over what she was going to say repeatedly. Eventually, at five in the morning, she had drifted off to sleep only to be woken what seemed like minutes later by Mrs Weasley telling her to get up.

Once she deemed herself presentable in the full-length mirror which stood in the corner of Ginny's room she clattered down the stairs and bumped into Harry, who was attempting to flatten his hair with a comb.

"I don't know why you bother, Harry. You know it will never lay flat," she remarked.

"I know, but at least I'm trying. Stupid thing, why couldn't I have gotten my mothers hair?" he murmured back. After Ron and Hermione had agreed to speak to Harry, to try to convince him that he shouldn't be feeling guilty, he had become marginally more like his old self, making jokes and allowing a smile at least once a day and they were glad to have the old Harry back.

Hermione laughed whilst Ginny, who had followed her down the stairs, said, "Because else you'd look like me, and that's something no one wants."

Harry turned and enveloped Ginny in a hug before kissing her soundly on the lips. Hermione forced her way between them and said, "Can't you two quit for at least five minutes? We're going to be late."

Hermione left the kitchen of The Burrow, grabbing a couple of slices of toast on the way and rushed towards the front gate where she would be able to Disapparate. She turned on the spot and almost immediately appeared in a small alley near the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic. After a few seconds, Harry and Ginny popped up beside her and together they stepped across the street and entered the telephone booth. When they were all in, Harry dialled the number and they pinned their badges to the front of their robes.

As soon as they reached the Atrium they raced off to the courtrooms. Hermione shuddered as they passed the door to the Department of Mysteries; after all this time it still haunted her. They met Neville and Luna outside the room and together, the five of them entered, taking their places in the circular room. Hermione tried her hardest not to think of the last time she had been in a room similar to this; sitting with Umbridge and Yaxley, looking down on Mrs Cattermole as the Dementor's haunted the sides, prepared to swoop in on their victim at any moment.

_Stop it_! She thought to herself. _You're here to do some good this time. For goodness' sake, get a grip_. She took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped her palms down her sides. Her stomach fluttered wildly as she stared at the door which Snape would come through. On either side of her, her friends all looked as nervous as she felt, each of them wondering if what they said would be enough to convince the Wizengamot.

Kingsley was just taking his seat when the door burst open and Snape was marched in, one man steering him, two others aiming their wands at him. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Some people just have no idea_.

They forced Snape into the chair that sat in the middle of the room and the chains slinked up his arms, binding him there. He didn't struggle but neither did he look particularly pleased that he was being subjected to this sort of foolish behaviour.

Hermione listened as they read out his charges, asking for his version of events. She noted how his voice was hoarse, as though recovering from a sore throat (W_hich he is_, she reminded herself). It seemed an effort to speak, as though any second his voice would vanish.

Harry stood before the crowded room, speaking in a loud clear voice, trembling a little when he spoke of his mother. He recounted what he had seen in the pensieve, even including the time when he tried to save Harry from his bucking broomstick in first year, protecting them from a supposed mass murder in third year and even about the time in Umbridge's office in fifth year when she tried to find out who he was contacting through her fireplace.

She concentrated on her breathing, willing away the need to vomit as she thought through what she had planned to say. Suddenly, Luna nudged her in the side and she realised that she had been asked to take Harry's place. She walked down the steps, stumbling a little in her nervousness and took the seat offered to her.

"Can you please state your name for those who are gathered here," called out Kingsley.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she said as loudly as she could so those in the back rows would hear her.

"I believe you are speaking in defence of the accused, Severus Snape?" (Hermione nodded) "Very well, please tell us what you have to say."

"In my first year, as Harry's already told you, we were watching a quidditch match. Suddenly, Harry's broom started acting strangely. I looked through the stands and saw Professor Snape mouthing something." Hermione's voice grew stronger as she went on, gaining courage in the small nods Harry sent her way.

"At the time I thought it was him who was jinxing the broom. I'd already read about jinxes and you're supposed to maintain eye contact and he wasn't blinking. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and rushed to do something about it. As I was making my way through the crowd I accidentally knocked Professor Quirrell out of his seat but I didn't stop because I was too intent on distracting Snape. I set fire to his robes but if I had been paying attention I would have noticed that as soon as I knocked Quirrell out of his seat Harry was able to get back on his broom."

She felt the eyes of everyone in the room staring at her, some looking as though they couldn't believe that one of Harry Potter's best friends had done something so dangerous in her first year. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?" asked Kingsley.

Hermione nodded before continuing, "I don't need to tell you about the other times that he saved either one or all of us, other than in our third year. Professor Snape still believed Sirius Black to be guilty about handing the Potter's over and so, because of what he felt for Mrs Potter, he refused to believe the truth. I know this makes it sound as though he was only getting his revenge but I don't believe it was just that. Snape had promised to look out for Harry and so when he learnt that Sirius was there with us, he was intent on protecting us from a supposed mass-murderer. The memories Harry told you about, I saw them too and I can honestly say that he truly was a brave man to have risked his life numerous times to protect Harry, for reasons which I don't think it fair to bring up again."

"Very well, Miss Granger, you may step down."

"Thank you," Hermione got from her seat and walked past Snape, who looked as though he couldn't believe his ears. She gave him a small nod before taking her place back in the audience. Next, it was Ginny's turn. After giving her name she launched into the tale of what it had been like at Hogwart's during the past year.

"It was terrible. The Carrow's were given free reign and if we didn't comply to their rules we were often punished, usually with the Cruciatus Curse. If ever we were meant to be given a detention we were supposed to be sent straight to them but the teachers did their best to avoid going to that extreme. If I had been paying more attention, I would have noticed that anyone who was caught by Professor Snape were given easier detentions.

"One time, Neville, Luna and I were caught by him and we expected to be sent straight to one of the Carrow's but instead he sent us to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. I was so caught up in the stress of what school had become that I didn't pay much attention to anything else outside my own little bubble. Looking back on it now, though, I realise that he was doing his best to protect us. If one of the Carrow's had been there with him he wouldn't have had a choice, not if he needed to keep up his charade as Voldemort's" (there was a ripple of wincing as she said the name) "right-hand man if we were truly going to win the war."

After Ginny went back to her seat, Neville and Luna were called up one after the other, supporting her evidence with tales of their own. After a further hour, in which various people were called up and Snape was questioned, they were allowed to take a break in which time the decision would be made.

Hermione left the court room with the others, Luna following dreamily behind, discussing the possible outcomes.

"I think we put up a pretty good argument," said Hermione. "I know there are all those people who were against him but having the Boy-Who-Lived on your side does tend to up the odds. I just hope they'll listen to us. They'll probably feel they owe it to you, Harry, and take your word as law."

"You'd better hope they do, then," said Neville. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat."

After a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, they filed back into the court room. Hermione had her fingers crossed in the sleeves of her robes as she took her seat. She didn't quite know why she was so anxious to see Snape released but she figured it must have something to do with not wanting to see a brave warrior go to prison.

Snape was brought back in the room as the Wizengamot settled themselves in, some of them not looking happy, whilst the others remained impassive. She waited with baited breath as she listened to Kingsley give a small speech and then, "Severus Snape, you are hereby declared not guilty by the members of the Wizengamot. You shall remain behind until your wand is given back to you and the release papers have been signed. Case closed."

Hermione wondered why she couldn't breathe but then she realised that Harry had her in a fierce hug, pulling her to her feet and thanking her over and over.

"Why are you thanking me?" she managed to gasp.

"Because you gave evidence. You didn't have to but you still did it," he replied. "This calls for a drink ... I'm buying."

Just as they were leaving, someone caught hold of Hermione's sleeve. "Hermione," murmured Kingsley. "So far there hasn't been any news on the whereabouts of your parents but Hestia and Dedalus are still trying. I'll send an owl sometime in the next month if there's any progress or not."

Hermione thanked him and hurried after her friends, the happiness she was feeling a moment ago ebbing away as a sinking dread filled her. She could only hope that it wasn't too late for her parents.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	6. The Burrow

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Burrow

_HOGWART'S SCANDAL!_

_'Following the recent hearing of Severus Snape, (ex-Death Eater, member of the Order of the Phoenix) who was proven to be innocent, no one can claim they know where exactly he has been, until now. Your_ Daily Prophet _reporter, Pandora Hardy, was situated in the popular Leaky Cauldron after work one day. And who should enter but the Minister for Magic and Snape, himself!_

_'I hastened to listen closely, sure that there would be important news and I was right to do so. It seems that Snape, previous Headmaster of_ _Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is set to return on the first of September as Potions Master, following the recent retirement of Horace Slughorn. Here's what Harry Potter had to say on the matter,_

_'"I see no reason as to why he can't go back. He was proven to be innocent and anyone who says otherwise, I'll gladly hex them…"_

_'Such admirable words, Mr Potter, but I don't think that will be enough to convince the Wizarding world of the truth. After all, we're not all like you…'_

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Hermione at breakfast one morning. "The Prophet is still making you appear delusional and big-headed, Harry."

Harry looked over his bowl of cornflakes and shrugged his shoulders. "There's no pleasing some people. At least they know I'll hex them if they try anything. That has to count for something."

"Who are you hexing?" asked Ron as he entered the kitchen. Hermione silently handed him the newspaper and watched him read it, his eyes slowly widening the further down he read. "Well, you can't really blame them, can you? After everything he's done, his reputation…"

He trailed off as he saw the death glare Hermione was sending him. "One more word about how evil Snape is, Ron, and I will make sure you'll never be able to speak again."

He gulped, then hastily set about filling his plate with sausages. "You know, it looks a lot like Rita Skeeter's style. Don't forget she hates us so she's not going to write nice things, is she?"

"You're right," agreed Hermione. "I just hope it's not her. If it is her, however, I'm officially allowed to hand her over for being an unregistered Animagus. That almost makes the article worth it, in a way."

Harry laughed and turned back to his breakfast. Suddenly, George appeared in the doorway. Hermione froze, not knowing how long she would be able to look at him. It was like seeing Fred all over again.

"Don't stare at me," he grumbled. Hermione looked down at her breakfast, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of how hard it must be for him. She wanted to hug him, comfort him in any way but she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. "Mum, is it alright if I have some breakfast?"

Mrs Weasley, who had been standing at the stove throughout their conversation, watching over the eggs, turned to him and gave him a watery smile. "Of course you can, dear. You don't need to ask. Sit down and I'll give you these eggs."

George nodded and sat down next to Hermione, who was still determinedly looking down. She couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something willingly and hoped that now he was beginning to realise that he couldn't shut himself away forever.

_One day at a time_, she thought.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me later," said Ron. She looked up, surprised, and said, "Sure, where are we going?"

He thought for a moment. "How about we go down to the river? No one should see us if we go out the back way."

Hermione smiled by way of an agreement. She knew that it wasn't possible for them to go far without someone recognising them, especially as there was a crowd of reporters huddled in the lane leading up to the Burrow.

A couple of hours later, after a thorough de-gnoming session in the Weasley's garden, Hermione and Ron could be found walking slowly, hand in hand, along the river bank, talking in low voices. "Are you still going back to Hogwart's, then?"

"Definitely. I know we won't be able to see each other as often as we'd like but it's just one year; you of all people should know what I'm like about school. Besides, it's not like we won't see each other on Hogsmeade weekends, Christmas and Easter. I promise I'll write every week."

Ron grinned at her and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "I know you will. Just don't expect me to write an essay in return. You know I can't write a decent letter to save my life."

"Like I needed you to tell me that!" she said good-naturedly. "If George doesn't re-open the shop, what are you going to do?"

Ron considered for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, if he does open it up again then I'll offer to work for him, as his employee, though he might suggest becoming partners but I dunno if I could fill Fred's place like that. You never know, I might get bored of that and decide I'd rather do the whole Auror thing again. I know I said that I don't think I could hack but when you think about it, I'm sort of decent at it."

"You can be so big-headed sometimes, Ronald," she joked.

"Anyway, enough about my job prospects. What are you going to do when you leave Hogwart's?"

Hermione sighed and bit her lip. "I honestly don't know. I was thinking about taking S.P.E.W further by working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Obviously, it all depends on whether they'll accept me or not. Come on, we should be heading back. The others will be wondering where we've gone."

***

July rolled into August and Hermione did her best to absorb as much of the heat as possible before heading north to Hogwart's. She was laying on her back in the Weasley's paddock, picking out pictures in the clouds, when she heard someone calling her name. She sat up to see Ginny at the gate, waving something in the air.

"Hogwart's letter!" she called. "Mum says, if you hurry up, we can go this afternoon."

Hermione got up and rushed up to Ginny, taking the envelope from her hand. She pulled out her book list and read through it. Most of them she already had but there were a few she still needed.

"Come on," said Hermione, climbing over the gate. "I just hope we don't get ambushed."

Ginny laughed, falling into step with Hermione until they reached the back door and entered the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was sat at the table, already wearing her travelling cloak. "Girls, I think we should Floo today, seeing as Ginny doesn't have her licence yet. Get what you need and we can go now."

Mrs Weasley smiled at the two girls as they hurried to Ginny's bedroom. Hermione grabbed her bag, letter still in hand, and checked that she had the right amount of money. She was nervous about having to exchange it at Gringott's; she had no idea how they would react when they saw her, especially after their escapade a few months previous.

When she was back in the kitchen, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and chucked it into the fireplace. She stepped into the emerald green flames and said, loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!"

As she began to spin, Hermione tucked her elbows in tight and scrunched her eyes closed, trying not to feel sick. At last, she fell forward out of the grate but before she hit the ground, someone caught her around the middle. Looking up, she saw it was Hagrid, grinning widely at her through his black beard, eyes glittering under his thick eyebrows.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly thought it'd be best fer someone to escort yer, what with yer being famous, an' all," he continued to grin at her but she just groaned and said, "Don't remind me."

Soon after, Ginny and Mrs Weasley arrived and, brushing soot from their clothes, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. They made their way to the wizard's bank virtually unnoticed, until Hermione stood before one goblin and realised, too late, that it was Griphook. He glared at her smugly but Hermione stared back at him coldly. If it hadn't have been for him they would have still had the sword in order to destroy the last couple of Horcruxes.

"Miss Granger," he sneered. He held his hand out for her money whilst with the other he brought forward a large sack of Galleons. However, Hermione placed her money on the counter, wanting as little contact with him as possible. He huffed as he counted out the coins and when he had finished, Hermione took it, said a small 'thank you', then turned and left with Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Once outside, they were still able to push through the crowd with only one or two people noticing them but just as they were entering Flourish and Blott's book store someone shouted out and a swarm of people crowded around Hermione, making it impossible to go any further.

_Damn! I knew I should have asked Harry for the Invisibility Cloak_. "Can I get through, please? I - yes, thank you, you're welcome. I need to - Hagrid, help me!"

At her plea, Hagrid turned and, seeing the people ambushing her, reached into the middle and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her out and shoving her in through the door to the shop.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't realise it was going to be this bad," she replied.

She checked her list and searched the shelves for the correct books before the shop keeper could hassle her. When she found the ones she needed she stepped up to the counter and pulled out her purse but the man behind the counter declared, "There's no need for you to pay, Miss. You can have 'em."

"Don't be ridiculous," she scolded.

"But -" the wizard began to argue but Hermione interrupted him.

"No, I won't hear of it. I want to pay for them and you need the money so just take it," she put the money on the counter and put the books in her bag. She stood to the side waiting for the other two, doing her best to ignore the people pressing their noses up against the window to get a good look.

The rest of their shopping trip continued, strangers coming up to them, all of them noticing Hermione, a few recognising the two Weasley's. As they prepared to Floo back to the Burrow, Hermione huffed, "You'd think they might let us have a bit of privacy. If that's what it's going to be like for us, I don't even want to know what it will be like for Harry. He won't be able to step out the gate without it making the front page."

"It'll die down, eventually. Don't let it bother you," said Mrs Weasley. "Ginny, you go first this time and make sure you keep a tight hold on your things."

As Hermione travelled back to the Burrow, she wondered if she was doing the right thing in going back to Hogwart's this year. If people were going to be like they were today, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't just jinx them so that she could study. But the need to go back overpowered her qualms. It was where she belonged and she wasn't yet ready to say good-bye.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	7. Hogwart's Again: Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****_Munio: Latin for 'Defend'_**

**Severus is unable to speak properly due to where he was bitten (it's explained further on) but I won't constantly be writing how hoarse his voice is, else it'll get boring, if it isn't already.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hogwart's Again

Severus paced in front of the fireplace in his living room, wondering why he had agreed to take back his position as Potions Master, even though it was obvious that he was the best person for the job; Slughorn had been soft on the students the two years he was teaching the subject. Oh, he knew the subject well enough. After all, it was he who taught Severus everything he knows about the subtle art of potion-making. But there was just something about Slughorn that made the students seem to think that they could relax and take it easy. Well, he'd soon see to that!

However, there was one upside to deciding to remain at Hogwart's...

*

Last night, he had been asked to Minerva McGonagall's new office and he, thinking it was to be about something trivial, took his time to get there. After all, he had all the time in the world, now. When at last he had arrived, Minerva had been irate, but apparently too eager to tell him her news to remain that way for long.

He had sat down, declined a cup of tea, and waited impatiently for her to begin.

"Severus, I understand that you are not exactly the most popular of people, at the moment," she said, ignoring his sneer. "But I have a proposition for you, in order to gain the trust and respect you deserve."

"And what makes you think I desire that or, as you put it, deserve?" he asked hoarsely, trying to make his voice as cold as possible.

Minerva had frowned at him and pursed her lips, before continuing, "I am offering you the position of Deputy Headmaster."

Severus was stunned and it showed on his face as his carefully drawn mask fell away. "What?"

She gave a small smile, and said, "I know it's a step-down from…before, but if there is one way to gain two of the things you need most, it is by being my Deputy that you shall earn it. I know it's short notice, but after Filius, you are actually the best for the job. Filius had been on the verge of taking it, but decided at last minute that he'd rather not. So, are you willing to take me up on the offer? I'm sure you are aware of the duties that will be handed to you."

Severus thought for a moment, considering the possibilities. When he had survived his near-death experience, he knew that it would take a long time before anyone trusted him again, no matter what the verdict was at his hearing. He could decline, refuse the help offered his way, but that would make his already unstable and difficult life even more unbalanced. No, it was time to swallow his pride, just this once, and accept that help.

"Very well, I'll do it," he decided, pulling his mask back into place. He cleared his throat, trying to remove the uncomfortable pressure pushing against his vocal chords, but failing. "Don't expect me to become their favourite teacher anytime soon, though. I'd be surprised if anyone actually came to me at all for help. I don't want the position of Head of Slytherin, either. I doubt many of them will take kindly to me."

Minerva sighed with relief, "Oh, thank you, Severus! Filius can stop worrying now; he was convinced you would say no and he would have to do it. He'll be so pleased. Don't worry about being Head of Slytherin; our new Muggle Studies Professor has already taken up the position."

Severus scoffed at the idea of a Muggle Studies Professor being the Head of Slytherin House. _He'll be eaten alive_, he thought.

*

He stopped his pacing to look up at the clock resting on his mantle, trying to ignore the painful twinge in his neck as he turned his head and, seeing it was almost seven-thirty, marched out of the room and proceeded through the dungeons to the Entrance Hall in time for the new first years to be Sorted. As Deputy Head, it was now his duty to call them forward, one by one, and place the Sorting Hat on their heads. A boring and tedious job, he was sure of it. At least he would be able to give them a good talking to before they got any wrong ideas.

He stood in the dark shadow of a suit of armour, waiting for the rest of the school to pass through. He noticed some of the students stare at him, horrified, whilst others looked menacing. He glared back at them, silently daring someone to say something. There were a few last stragglers passing by him, amongst them was Hermione Granger. He stared coldly at her but she either didn't notice him, busy keeping her head down in an effort to avoid recognition, or she was deliberately ignoring him. _As she should_, he thought. He was going to have words with the Headmistress later. No one had said that Granger was coming back, although he guessed he should have known that she wouldn't miss the opportunity.

At last, every one was situated in the Great Hall at their house tables, talking loudly amongst themselves. Severus closed the door to muffle the sound of their annoying voices just as there came an echoing knock at the front doors. He hastened to open them and looked once at Hagrid before taking in the sight of a long line of scared-looking eleven year olds.

"The firs' years, Professor Snape," said Hagrid cheerfully.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Severus pulled the door open wide and stepped back to let them in. Severus herded them all into an empty classroom on the other side of the Hall and stood poker-straight before them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome to Hogwart's," he said. "Before the start-of-term banquet begins, you shall be sorted into your houses. In total, there are four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. During your seven years here, you will have classes with the other members of your house, share a dormitory with them and spend any free time you may have in your house common room.

"Whilst here, you will be able to earn points for your house by excelling in your classes, whilst any disobedience on your behalf will lose points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony shall begin in five minutes. Whilst I am gone, I expect you all to make yourselves presentable."

Severus smirked to himself as he left the room to see if the rest of the school was ready for them. He pulled at the collar of his robes as they chaffed against the scars on his neck. He hadn't worn high-necked robes for weeks, not since his trial, and he had forgotten how uncomfortable they were against his now damaged skin. _Damn snake! She could have bitten me anywhere, but she decided on the one place that would make it extremely difficult to talk._ He knew he was going to have a tough time to inject fear into his students without his usual soft, menacing voice.

He opened one of the doors to the Great Hall marginally and looked up at the staff table. Minerva noticed him and gave him a small nod so he withdrew again and stood outside the door to the first years, letting them stew in their nervousness for a little while. When he deemed it the right time he flung open the door, making those closest jump about a foot in the air.

"Follow me," he commanded. "Whoever is last out will close the door behind them."

He turned round and, without a backward glance, entered the Great Hall, aware that every pair of eyes of the student body was upon him. He ignored them, his own eyes fixed on his destination. The Sorting Hat sat on the four-legged stool exactly where he had stood it earlier that day. When he reached it he made sure they all stood in a straight line facing the rest of the school just as the Sorting Hat burst into song.

Severus listened as it sang about their recent victory; how they had stood together and fought as one and, exactly what he had been expecting, a reference to him, although not by name. He gritted his teeth, muscles tensed as he tried to block out the words. When it was over, he pulled out a scroll of parchment from inside his robes and said to the new students, "When your name is called, you will step forward, put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

He called out the names of the new students and watched as they were sorted. Each table cheered their new members and Severus had to wait until they had quietened down before he could say the next name, his voice being unable to get any louder than normal conversation. He continued down the list, pausing as he recognised the names of sons and daughters of Death Eaters who were sure to know who he was.

After the last person had been sorted, Severus took the Hat and stool away and place them in the anti-chamber behind the staff table, then took his place beside Minerva as she stood to address the school.

"Many of you will have noticed a few changes in staffing this year," she said in a clear voice that carried across the room. "First of all, I would like to introduce Professor Munio, who will be taking over as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor."

There was a polite round of applause and Severus allowed himself to clap a few times, surprised that he felt no jealousy towards the woman who had taken his dream job from him. He had, after all, chosen the Potions position over the Defence one.

"Also, Professor Todd will be taking over Muggle Studies and will be Head of Slytherin."

There was a collected silence at this news and, as Severus had predicted, the faces of the Slytherin students looked mutinous. The silence only lasted a couple of seconds before everyone from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables burst into applause. From the corner of his eye, Severus saw Anthony Todd incline his head graciously.

"Thirdly, Professor Snape will be taking back his old position Potions Master, following the recent retirement of Professor Slughorn, as well as being the new Deputy Headmaster."

No one clapped this time. Instead, the whole Hall erupted into furious whispers as they consulted each other. Severus appeared to remain indifferent but on the inside he was churning. So this is what it's going to be like?

It took several minutes for them to fall quiet again and only after Minerva had given the usual start-of-term notices and food appeared on the tables did the noise pick up again.

"I knew I shouldn't have accepted your offer," he commented to Minerva as he helped himself to some roast potatoes. "They're going to think you've gone as mad as Dumbledore."

"Good thing he wasn't mad, then," she replied, dryly. Severus rolled his eyes and began eating, only now realising just how hungry he had been. "Someone's appetite is back."

Severus decided to ignore her last comment, not wishing to be reminded of how he had neglected himself these past several months. He had practically hidden away in his house at Spinner's End, only venturing out for his small interview with Shacklebolt. Even when he had returned to Hogwart's, a week previously, he had stayed in his rooms, a house-elf bringing small meals that he barely touched. Minerva had put it down to sulking; Severus had put it down to guilt and fear.

Suddenly, he got the tingling sensation that someone was looking at him. _Of course there is, everyone is looking!_ But the feeling wouldn't go away so he raised his eyes from his plate and searched the students before him. _That's odd_, no one was looking at him. Then his eyes fell on Miss Granger, who was staring straight at him. He scowled at her until she turned away, leaving him wondering what was going through that brain of hers. _Stupid Gryffindor_. He wasn't sure how he should act toward her. She was still that annoying know-it-all, still bossy, still bushy haired, and yet he felt he owed her. She had helped him gain freedom, after all.

_Don't be stupid_, he scolded. _I don't owe her anything. I helped her and her friends countless times so I owe nothing. If anything, she owes me._

_

* * *

_

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	8. Hogwart's Again: Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hogwart's Again: Part II

Hermione pushed her way through the crowded platform, Ginny close behind her, trying to spot the recognisable heads of their friends. They had just put their trunks in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express and had gone back to say goodbye. At last they spotted the trademark Weasley mop of hair that was Ron and the shock of untameable hair of Harry, just visible over the staring faces of the crowd.

"Finally!" said Ron. "If you two didn't come back soon, we were going to get on there with you."

"Ginny insisted I come to say goodbye," joked Hermione. Ron feigned mock-hurt, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips. She responded half-heartedly and that did not escape his notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," frowned Hermione. In truth, she felt a little miffed that when he kissed her she did not feel that exhilarating shiver down her spine that she had come to expect. Ron took her word for it and went back to kiss her but before his lips met hers, the whistle sounded, signalling for her to aboard the train. She pulled out of his embrace, gave him a peck on the cheek so as not to hurt his feelings, and had to literally drag Ginny away from Harry.

Once they had climbed onto the train and the door had closed, they hung out of the window waving at Harry and Ron until they rounded the corner and could no longer see them. Silently, the two girls made their way to their compartment to see that Luna had made herself comfortable beside the window.

"Who else from your year is coming back?" Luna asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, undoing the clasps on the carrier to let Crookshanks out. He settled himself on the seat beside Hermione, watching Ginny's Pygmy Puff, Arnold, who was perched on the red-heads shoulder.

"I'd be surprised if anyone came back. I know for a fact that Neville wants to complete his Herbology N.E.W.T, but he's helping the Ministry round up the Death Eaters that have gone into hiding. Other than that, I have no idea."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, but rather than saying anything else on the matter, she pulled out a copy of _The_ _Quibbler_ and buried her nose in it. Hermione stared at her for a moment before striking up conversation with Ginny.

"Do you think I'll have to share your dormitory?"

"Probably," said Ginny. "The first years will be taking your old one. Word of warning, though: Rebecca Simmons snores like a pig. We had to ask McGonagall to do something about it back in first year."

Hermione laughed, scratching Crookshanks behind the ear. He purred contentedly, leaning his head into her hand. "I wonder who they have to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies."

"Dunno," said Ginny darkly. "But they had better be good, after the two we had last year. I actually enjoyed Muggle Studies before they came along. All I learnt last year was that Alecto Carrow could spit about five feet in front of her when shouting about how muggle's were like animals."

"That's terrible," piped Luna. "Amycus could do at least six feet!" The three of them cracked up laughing, until Luna sobered enough to look seriously at Hermione. "Daddy says to tell you he's sorry for what he did to you, Harry and Ronald at home."

Hermione was a little shocked at the sudden change of topic and the sincerity in her eyes and voice, which were usually so dreamy and distant. "Thanks, Luna," she said at last, " I'll tell them that when I write to them later. Besides, he was only doing it because he wanted you back."

Luna nodded, then went back to her magazine.

After what seemed like an age, the lunch trolley appeared and Hermione eagerly helped herself to a handful of pumpkin pasties. She paid the witch and retreated back into her seat.

The journey north was fairly uneventful. A few people had popped in, some who were friends of the two younger girls, others who came in to ogle them and ask for a first-hand account of the final battle. The latter only left after Ginny threatened them with the Bat Bogey Hex and after that no one else bothered them.

_Word really does travel fast_, mused Hermione.

The lights in their compartment came on as the sky outside darkened, so they changed into their school robes, Hermione shoved Crookshanks back into his carrier, whilst Ginny scooped up Arnold and put him in the front pocket of her robes. They dragged their trunks along behind them as they joined the crowd in the corridor when they reached Hogsmeade station.

When they had descended from the train, Luna and Ginny went to get a carriage, but Hermione stopped behind when she heard a familiar voice.

"Alrigh', Hermione?"

"Hagrid! I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" she said as the new first years crowded round him after his call for their attention.

"Not bad, not bad," Hagrid did a head count, then said, "You bes' be off, if you wan' to catch a carriage. I need to get these across the lake. I'll see yer later, shall I?"

Hermione nodded, waved to him and left. She walked slowly, dragging her feet. She was not looking forward to seeing the mysterious Thestral's. As she stood waiting for a free carriage she studied the creatures. They really were quite frightening-looking. _No wonder Harry was nervous when he could suddenly see them._

Soon she was one of the last people left and grabbed the last carriage with a couple of third years who watched her throughout the whole ride up to the school. She looked out the window of the carriage and gazed at the darkened outline of Hogwart's as it came ever closer. She had only been away for roughly three months and as she saw it again, she realised with a _pang!_ just how much she missed it.

When their carriage stopped, she waited for the other two people to get out and followed after them. As she climbed the steps to the front doors she tucked her chin down and let her hair fall forward, partially hiding her face, hoping no one would pay any attention to her. As she walked across the Entrance Hall she thought she saw someone stood in the shadow of a suit of armour, but she didn't look up for fear of being recognised by someone unwelcome.

She knew she was being stupid, hoping she wouldn't be recognised. Word had already gotten round that she was here and she knew she wouldn't have another peaceful minute. She sighed as she took the seat Ginny had saved for her and waited for the Sorting to begin. She had always loved watching it, remembering what she had been like.

Hermione looked up at the staff table and saw two people she didn't recognise and supposed they must be the new teachers. The woman had a kind face, with auburn hair pulled back in a knot at the base of her neck. She wore deep crimson robes and she had a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose, her full lips pulled back in a small smile.

The man, on the other hand, was devilishly handsome and young, maybe in his mid-twenties. His dark hair was short and sleeked back elegantly. From where she sat, Hermione could only see that he had a perfectly straight nose, chiselled cheeks and he was grinning crookedly, showing a glint of white teeth. Hermione felt a little flutter somewhere in her chest and looked away before she drew attention to herself.

Her eyes raked along the rest of the staff table, searching for Snape, but all she saw was an empty chair on the right hand side of Professor McGonagall. _Hang on_, she thought. _That must mean that he's_ -.

Suddenly, the doors flung open, interrupting Hermione's line of thought, and in marched Professor Snape, scowling as usual, followed by a long line of timid-looking eleven year olds. She studied each of their faces, her heart softening as she thought of the torment Snape probably just gave them. It was so typical of him.

Hermione watched the sorting, her stomach rumbling with hunger. She noticed that Snape's scowl became more pronounced when he read certain names but she had no idea why. She could only suppose that he must recognise them as relatives of Death Eaters or victims. _Great_, she thought. _That's really going to improve his mood_.

When the sorting had finished and Snape took his seat next to McGonagall, the latter stood before them and introduced the new professors. As she told them that Professor Munio was taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione glanced at Snape, expecting him to be looking furious at the woman, but instead he was actually applauding quietly, his face empty of any emotion.

Hermione was little stunned to find out that the handsome man was going to be teaching Muggle Studies whilst being Head of Slytherin. She saw the faces of the Slytherin's and didn't envy him one bit: she certainly wouldn't want to be in his place. But he was most definitely brave to do that. She overcame her initial shock and clapped along with the rest of the school.

When the clapping died down, Professor McGonagall continued, confirming Hermione's suspicions. She wanted to clap for him, congratulate him on becoming Deputy Headmaster, but she noticed that no one else moved and she really didn't want to look like an idiot. Instead, she grinned widely in the hope that if he looked at her he would know that at least there was someone happy for him.

As Hermione helped herself to the piles of food that had just appeared on the table, she listened to the conversations going on around her.

"A Slytherin teaching Muggle Studies!"

"Snape's Deputy? There's no way he's going to be fair. Remember last year?"

"Last year he had to do what he did!" Hermione reminded a fourth year. The boy looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise as Ginny said in her ear, "He doesn't look to good, does he?"

Hermione looked up at Snape to see what she meant. He was talking quietly to McGonagall then stopped abruptly, as though he had just decided to ignore her. As he ate, Hermione studied his face the best she could because it was shrouded by his hair. He seemed thinner, like he hadn't eaten properly for a while, but he was now tucking into his meal as though his life depended on it, but still being graceful about it.

Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes scanned the hall until they fell on her, as if he had felt her stare. He scowled at her, but she continued to look at him, studying his face better. He looked paler than usual, the dark shadows under his eyes suggesting he hadn't had a lot of sleep. Whilst his face scowled, his eyes were wary.

_Probably wondering why I'm even looking at him_, she thought. She felt a poke in her side and turned her head to see Ginny looking at her.

"Who are you staring at?" she asked curiously. Hermione shrugged. Ginny's eyes sparkled as she looked at the row of professors. "Were you looking at that Professor Todd? He's quite handsome, isn't he? I'm glad I still do Muggle Studies!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. There was no way she was going to tell Ginny that she had, in fact, been looking at Snape, so she played along and joined in her conversation about the new teacher.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	9. Australia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Australia

The school was buzzing with the usual excitement on Halloween, everyone anticipating the feast later that evening, and Hermione was no different. When the Great Hall was decorated it looked almost as good as it did at Christmas. The smell of baking pumpkins would drift in the corridors, somehow a relaxing aroma to her.

Hermione came out of her Arithmancy class for lunch and went straight downstairs to the Great Hall. She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and helped herself to a couple of sandwiches. She had just taken a bite from one when a large tawny owl landed in front of her, almost knocking over a jug of juice. She frowned at the owl; they usually came during breakfast. Hermione untied the scroll from its leg and watched it fly away, then pulled the ribbon off, unrolled it and began to read.

When she had finished she stared at it, mouth hanging open. Her throat felt constricted as she tried to take in all that she had just read. Hermione blinked and read it several times again before getting up from the table and racing to the seventh floor, forgetting all about her lunch. She reached the fifth floor, rounded the corner for the next set of stairs, and fell backwards as she hit something solid.

From her seat on the floor she saw Professor Snape looking down at her, furiously. "Watch where you are going, Miss Granger!" he spat. "You know the rules; no running in the corridors."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I've just had some really good news! I was on my way to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Be that as it may, you were still breaking rules. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Normally, Hermione would have been annoyed that Snape had taken points from her, but nothing could dampen her mood. She got up off the floor and said, "Sorry about running into you, sir. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

"There won't be a next time," sneered Snape. He turned away from her and left her looking after him as his robes billowing behind. When he disappeared from view, Hermione shook her head and continued on her way. He really was just as snide and cold as usual. She reached the Headmistress' office and was about to give the password when she realised she didn't even know it.

"Damn!" she muttered. "Okay, erm…what does she like? Ginger newts?"

She was surprised when the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the spiral staircase behind it. Hermione took the stairs, two at a time and rapped loudly on the door.

"Enter," came a voice from within. Hermione opened the door and saw Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk. "Miss Granger! May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I need your permission to leave school for about a week," she said, getting straight to the point. "Kingsley - I mean, the Minister just sent me an owl with this. They've found my parents in Sydney!"

Hermione handed the parchment to the professor and watched her read it. "That is excellent news, Miss Granger! Certainly, you may go as soon as you are ready."

Hermione grinned widely, still a little breathless from running all the way up here. "I'll get my things, then I'll have to Apparate straight to the Ministry. I have to take a Portkey straight to Australia, then I'm supposed to meet Dedalus Diggle at the other end. We can't be certain about when exactly we'll be back but if it's any longer than a week, I'll make sure someone lets you know."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall stood up and strode around her desk and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving her a rare smile. "Good luck. There will be no need for you to see me before you leave; I'll make sure someone meets you in the Entrance Hall to walk you to the gates. I'll also explain to your professors that you won't be in classes for a little while."

"Thank you," said Hermione. She left the office and walked briskly along the seventh floor, (in case she ran into another teacher) and gave the password to the Fat Lady. When she reached her dormitory she emptied her trunk onto her bed, searching for the small beaded bag she had magically deepened. At last she found it and began shoving clothes into it. When she had packed a weeks worth she grabbed a scrap of parchment, a quill and some ink and wrote a note to Ginny explaining where she was going and asking her to write to Harry and Ron to tell them.

With one sweep of her wand, everything settled back into her trunk and she left, hooking her bag on her shoulder.

Breathless, she reached the Entrance Hall and saw that Professor Todd, the Muggle Studies teacher, stood by the front doors. She stopped short, a little surprised as she had been expecting Mr Filch. At the sound of her arrival, the professor turned to look at her and he asked in a deep voice, "You are Miss Granger, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Come along, then. Professor McGonagall asked me to escort you down to the gates."

He opened one of the doors and waited for her to exit, before following suit. "How are you, Miss Granger?"

A little flustered, Hermione said, "Oh, erm, I'm…well. Actually, I'm brilliant! I just had some really good news and I'm going to do what needs to be done."

He looked at her with inquisitive blue eyes and Hermione had to force herself to look away. "If I may ask, what news have you received? You certainly look exhilarated."

"Just over a year ago," she explained, not sure why exactly he was interested, "I had to force my parents into hiding. It was difficult; I had to perform memory charms on them, make them forget that had me as a daughter and who they were. They're Muggles, you see, and being Muggle-born really wasn't the safest thing with Voldemort on the loose, only made worse when you have Harry Potter as a best friend and told your parents all about him. They moved to Australia, and I've been waiting for news on their whereabouts for months. That's where I'm headed now!"

"That must have been difficult, I'm sure," he said, his lips curving into a lopsided smile. "That is rather extraordinary magic, for someone so young."

Hermione blushed a little at his compliment but before she could say anything, there came a shout from somewhere to their left. She whipped her head round and saw a group of five boys, all clad in Slytherin coloured scarves to protect their faces from the wind. They were looking at her and the Professor and one of them called in a sneering voice, "Hey, blood-traitor! You off to play with Mudblood's and Muggles? You're a disgrace!"

They started laughing and Hermione bristled with anger. Beside her, she noticed that Professor Todd appeared calm. "Gentleman, I will not accept that sort of language in my presence. You shall come to my classroom tonight at seven o'clock for your detentions; all of you."

"Ooohhh, now we're scared! What are you going to do? Make us write lines?"

"Compared to last years set of punishments, you should consider yourselves lucky," he said almost cheerfully, although Hermione could detect a hint of ice in his deep baritone.

A couple of the boys flinched at his words, obviously remembering their own punishments, but they recovered quickly. "That's exactly our point. Detention now is a bit tame."

They started to walk away, but Professor Todd's sudden eruption stopped them, "_DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME_! You are being spoken to by your teacher! You are using foul language and you deserve punishment! If detention is so tame, we'll see how you survive with Professor Snape, shall we? Or the Forbidden Forest? How about being forced to work with Mr Filch? Or would you rather go straight to the Headmistress and see what she can do about it?"

The boys were stunned at their teachers bellowing voice. Hermione had her hands clapped over her ears, trying to muffle the sound as it pressed upon her eardrums.

"Now I repeat," he said, his voice turning deadly quiet, "You will come to my classroom at seven o'clock tonight and you will do your detentions. If you continue to argue I will make it a months worth. Now get inside!"

The boys glared at him, spared one more glance of deepest dislike for Hermione, then turned and traipsed back up the path for the castle.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Miss Granger," said Professor Todd, completely calm again. Hermione looked at him as they started walking and she saw that he looked apologetic. "It is not often I let others see my anger. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Professor. In any case, why would they think you're a blood-traitor?"

He grinned at her and said, "How many Slytherin Heads of House do you know that have taught Muggle Studies? I must be a first, but I'm proud of what I do."

He saw Hermione's quizzical look and elaborated, "I came from a Pure-blood family, grew up with the same views as almost all Pure-blood families. Deep down I felt a growing fascination towards Muggles, the ways they have invented things to cope without magic. One day, my parents found out and disowned me. I admit, it was difficult at first, without the home comforts. But I soon managed to get back on my feet, studying Muggles closely, whilst a war raged on."

They reached the gates and stepped out onto the Hogsmeade road. Hermione stopped and turned to look at the professor. "That's actually quite admirable, the way you chose to stand up against your family and do what you wanted to do. I had better be going, then. Thank you for walking me down."

She waited for him to close the gates on her, but he had followed her out and said, "I am not going to waste a journey down to the gates just to turn around again. I need a few supplies from Hogsmeade. Good day, Miss Granger."

He gave a slight bow and loped down the road into the village. Hermione stared open mouthed at his retreating figure, forgetting that she was supposed to be going to London.

***

"I'm so sorry, Minister!" Hermione said, as she entered Kingsley's office. "I had a little hold up."

_Yes, you did, didn't you? In the form of a very handsome Professor Todd, _said a little voice in the back of her mind. _No! Shut up!_

"No worries," Kingsley got up from his desk and gestured to an empty butterbeer bottle, which stood on his desk. "You will arrive in a small alleyway about a mile from where your parents are living. Dedalus Diggle will meet you there and he will take you to them. Hestia will be inside, waiting for you. They decided it would be best if she made a friendship with them, so they won't be quite so alarmed at a sudden appearance."

Hermione nodded and realised that she was still in her school robes. "Is there anywhere I can get changed? I can't just walk in on them wearing robes."

"You can use my bathroom. It's just through there." He pointed to a door and five minutes later, Hermione emerged, clad in an ordinary pair of jeans and a shirt. She gave a quick thank you to the Minister and touched a finger to the bottle, immediately feeling the jerk behind her navel as it pulled her into nothingness.

Almost a full minute later, Hermione landed on her back in a dark alley. There were footsteps and she jumped up to see Dedalus Diggle grinning at her excitedly. "Miss Granger! A pleasure to see you again. I am hoping you are well?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so, so much for finding my parents. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

Diggle waved his hand dismissively and said, "It's nothing. Nothing! Least we could do in return for everything you and your friends have done. Shall we proceed?"

Hermione nodded and they left the alley. The height of the buildings on either side of the alley had blocked out any potential light, but now she saw that it was dark and she remembered that Sydney was about ten hours ahead of Britain. "Don't they find it a bit strange that Hestia is with them at such a late hour?"

"As far as they are concerned, she is waiting for a friend to fetch her."

_Such a simple, but effective excuse_.

They walked down the road and Hermione took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a well-off area; respectable houses, with neat gardens and picket fences, lined the road on either side. The narrow garden paths led to large, ornate doors, light shining through the glass panels. They walked for about five minutes then stopped in front of a garden scattered with roses. They went up the garden path and Hermione stood nervously behind Diggle as he knocked on the door. Suddenly, Hermione was afraid of how her parents would react to her once they got their memories back. Would they be happy to see her? Angry? Disappointed?

After a few minutes a shadow appeared on the other side of the panels, growing larger the closer it came.

"Hello, Dedalus," said Mrs Granger, after she opened the door. "You're here for Hestia?"

"Good evening, Monica! Yes, I'm here for her."

Mrs Granger stepped back and beckoned him in, then saw Hermione. "Oh, who's this?"

"Mrs Wilkins, I'm Hermione Granger," she stepped forward into the light and extended her hand, but Mrs Granger didn't take it. Instead, she stared at Hermione as though she couldn't believe her eyes. Hermione understood why. She was seeing almost an exact mirror image of herself.

"What the -?"

"Monica, is it alright for us to come inside?" asked Diggle. "We need to tell you something."

They stepped past the woman and Hermione followed Diggle down the hallway and into a large living room. Hestia sat on a large sofa, bag clasped in her hands. Opposite her, Mr Granger was in a large armchair, a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in his lap. They both looked up at the others as they entered and Mr Granger looked just as surprised to see Hermione.

Mrs Granger went to stand beside her husband and said, "Wendell, dear, they apparently have something to say to us."

Hermione stepped forward, pulling her wand out as she did so. Her parents eyed it with a mixture of curiosity, humour and fright. "I need you to close your eyes. I promise you that nothing bad will happen."

They looked at each other nervously, before Mr Granger gave a slight nod of his head and shut his eyes, his wife doing the same next to him, almost exactly at the same time. Hermione pointed her wand at her father first, muttering under her breath. At last, she lowered her wand and her father opened his eyes, looking straight at his daughter.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Weasley's for the wedding?"

"Dad, give me ten minutes, then I have something to tell you."

He looked at her in puzzlement, his eyes widening as she pointed her wand at her mother. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head and concentrated on her mother, muttering under her breath again. When her mother opened her eyes again, she asked the same thing as Mr Granger.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the wedding. Where are we?"

"Mum, Dad, please. I need you to stay calm and pay close attention to me," Hermione looked around to Hestia and Diggle and nodded her head once. They both left the room to give them some privacy, shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

She sat in a chair and began to explain, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see their reaction. She told them everything; from the troll and what she had to do in first year, to being petrified in second. Voldemort coming back at the end of her fourth year, to the fight in the Ministry of Magic in her fifth. The fight during her sixth, to missing her final year of school and the final battle.

Several times she heard one of her parents try to interrupt her, but she pressed on, finding that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to carry on. "…So, you see, if I hadn't have modified your memories, Voldemort would have found you, tortured you, interrogated you and would most likely have killed you. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, to say good bye to you, not knowing if I would ever see you again, in case I died. I know I've taken away the life you had back home, but it really was necessary."

She cracked one eye open and looked at her parents. They both wore similar expressions of shock, mouths gaping open, tears forming in Mrs Granger's eyes. At last, her father spoke, "So…so, this Voldemort…he's dead? And you helped defeat him?"

Hermione nodded. Her mother looked seemed to be recovering quickly and she took a step toward Hermione. She shrank in her seat, waiting for the shouting to begin.

"You think it's alright for you to mess with our heads, just so that you can go gallivanting around the country with two boys?! You purposely put yourself in danger, time and time again? Why couldn't you have left it to other people? Older people!"

"Mum, please," begged Hermione, tears threatening to spill. "You have to understand! I had to do it. No one else would. I was helping my friends; Harry needed all the help and support he could get! He had to _die_ to save everyone! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for him? To walk to his death, to _willingly_ sacrifice his life, all for the greater good!"

At last, her father spoke. "Harry's dead? But you just said that he killed that bloke."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, he did die, but something brought him back. I don't know how to explain it so that you can understand. There was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside Harry. In order to kill that part of soul in him and, eventually, Voldemort, he had to accept that he had to die. He had to embrace it. When he did, the piece of soul in him died, but Harry came back."

"So he's alive? How is he now?"

"He's good. He's in Auror training, at the moment. That's like wizarding police, only they deal with the bigger cases."

"What about the other one? Ron?"

Hermione blushed a little at his name. "He's helping his brother, George, in the shop. Fred died in the final battle and so did many others," She looked down at her hands, then said, "I didn't only suffer physically. I lost friends, the bravest people ever."

Mr Granger got up and pulled her into a fierce hug. Her mother still stood in the middle of the room, still looking angry and Hermione noticed.

"You can't say that I did everything I did, without giving a thought as to what would happen to others. As though I didn't care what happened to them. We did it to try to prevent anyone from dying, but sometimes it's inevitable."

Mrs Granger looked at Hermione for a moment, then turned and stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind her, she'll come round," soothed Mr Granger. "She just needs a little time. I'm still a bit shocked, but I can understand why it had to be done. If I may ask, though, why Australia?"

"It was far enough away that I knew you would be safe for a while. Voldemort was trying to take over Britain, and to do that he needed to kill Harry so that when the hero was dead, no one would dare to stand in his way. They knew I'm one of Harry's best friends so it would have been obvious that they would find you, and do whatever they needed to, in order for you to tell them where I was."

Her father nodded in understanding, still hugging his daughter, both of them hoping that Mrs Granger would accept what had happened soon.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	10. A Helping Hand

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

A Helping Hand

"Don't worry about your mother, Hermione," said Mr Granger as he gave her a one-armed hug. "She might be a bit more understanding once you've gone back to school."

"But Dad, it's been almost two weeks!"

They were stood in the hallway of their Sydney house and Hermione was getting ready to leave. Both her parents had left their jobs and had been closing down accounts and anything else that led to a Mr and Mrs Wilkins. They were due for their flight in two days. Her father had accepted everything she had told them, but her mother was less willing and Hermione couldn't understand why.

"She's just trying to come to terms with the fact that you've been in incredibly dangerous situations since the age of twelve. You've dealt with more things than either your mother and I have. It's a mother thing; she thinks she should have done something to prevent it. You are no longer our 'little girl'."

Hermione nodded and stepped back, hitching her small bag further up her arm. "I'd better be going. I - I think you had better say bye to Mum for me. I'll write each week, let you know how I am. Let me know how you get settled back in England. Love you."

She stretched onto her toes and kissed him on his cheek, then left put a finger on last weeks newspaper, which lay on a small table. She felt the uncomfortable tug somewhere behind her navel as she was pulled into nothingness, then suddenly she slammed into the ground, smacking the back of her head on wet gravel.

She groaned as she clutched her head, rain falling on her face, eyes closed shut.

"Get up, Miss Granger," came the familiar hoarse voice of Severus Snape.

Her eyes flew open and she saw him towering over her, arms crossed over his chest. She sat up slowly and tried to stand, but her head swam and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

"I can't, Professor," she said through gritted teeth. "My head…dizzy…"

Snape appeared to deliberate for a moment, before stretching out his arm and offering his hand. She took it and let him pull her up. She swayed dangerously, but before the ground met her face she felt his sure hand grip her elbow firmly.

"The hospital wing, I think," he sneered. He tugged Hermione through the gates, pausing only to lock them, whilst still supporting her. Several times Hermione felt as though she was going to fall, but Snape's hold on her kept her upright all the way to the hospital wing. Once there, he told her to sit as he fetched Madam Pomfrey and when they came back Hermione was laying on the bed, fast asleep.

Hermione snapped awake, breathing heavily, trying to wipe away the sharp images of her nightmare. Her mother had been hurling abuse at her, telling her she was an abomination, a shame on the family and whilst Hermione knew it couldn't be true, it still haunted her.

She tried to sit up but her head was weighed down by a turban of stiff bandages. It was dark in the room and she could smell the strong aroma of disinfectant and she realised she was in the hospital wing. Reaching up, she began unwrapping the turban, until the last bandage fell away and the pressure on her head faded a little. She search blindly for her wand and found it resting on the small cabinet beside the bed. Lighting it, she saw her bag also there, along with the clothes she had been wearing earlier.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her coat, shoving her feet into her shoes, deciding she needed a breath of fresh air. Luckily, she met no one on her journey through the castle and she managed to slip through the front doors unnoticed.

The rain had stopped and the moon was out, spilling silvery light over the grounds, illuminating the ground before her. She followed her feet and soon found herself at the edge of the Black Lake. Drying a small boulder with her wand she sat down, gazing out at the deep water, knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them in an attempt to keep out the chill.

Hermione often came out here in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep, or needed to think, and this was one of those times. The dull throbbing in the back of her head reminded her about her mother and the dream.

For the past week and a half, Mrs Granger had barely spoken to her daughter. On the rare occasion when she had, she had shouted and raged about how she could have warned them, put them in hiding, anything but erase their memories. No matter how many times Hermione had tried to tell her it was for the best, Mrs Granger still continued to rage at her daughter. Hermione half-expected her mother to come out and call her a 'freak', tell her she was abnormal and never want to see her again.

Hermione's childhood, whilst comfortable, had been lonely. She had never had proper friends; now and then she would be forced to play with the neighbours children, but either they thought she was weird or she found them too far behind, intellectually at least. When she had come to Hogwart's she was still friendless, until she became friends with Harry and Ron. She could laugh and talk with them, but they were never quite on the same level as her and that was difficult. They were both clever, but they never had the drive to learn. Even now, after everything they had been through together, they were still one step behind her in the brains department and that made her wonder whether Ron really was the right man for her.

Sure, they were only in the early stages of a relationship, but they had been friends for so many years that they knew each other inside and out. If their relationship went any further, did she really want to be with someone that she couldn't have a lengthy, intelligent conversation with? Would she have to wait until she was at work to talk about issues that matter? No, she needed someone on the same brainwave as her and that pained her; she loved Ron.

"Well, well, well," came a slow, cold voice from behind her, breaking off her thoughts. "Is the hospital too good for know-it-all Granger?"

Hermione sprang up and pointed her wand at the silhouette. In the light of the moon she saw Professor Snape and her insides dropped. Now she was in for it. He had a nasty smile playing about his mouth and his eyes were alight; definitely not a good sign.

"Oh! Professor…I…erm…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Care to explain why you are outside, in the dead of night, when you are supposed to be in bed, with a head injury, no less?"

"I had a bad dream and I just needed some fresh air, so I came down here," said Hermione quietly. She watched his face closely, trying not to show how nervous she was under his stare.

"Surely an open window would suffice?"

"I needed to think about a few things…personal things," she said as she looked at her shoes, realising as she did so that she had silent tears running down her face. She wiped them on the sleeved of her coat, hoping Snape hadn't noticed.

He watched her for almost a whole minute, not saying anything, until he seemed to make a decision and said, "Follow me." He turned away, Hermione close behind him. When they reached the castle, she expected him to go up the stairs to the hospital wing, but instead he led her through to the dungeons, until they were right outside his office.

"Inside."

She went in and stood back so he could come past her and watched him as he stood before a cupboard, obviously searching for something. Hermione took the time to notice that he wasn't wearing his usual teaching robes. Instead, he was wearing a simple black trench coat that defined his broad shoulders and accentuated his slim waist and tall frame. She managed to look away, blushing as she did so, just as he turned back to her with a small vial in his hand.

"Whilst you may be older than the rest of the student body, you are still a student and the school rules still apply to you. You are not to be out of bounds in the middle of the night, especially outside. There are still Death Eaters on the loose and if they should have found their way into the grounds tonight, you could have been seriously injured."

Hermione thought she had been used to the sound of his new voice; she heard it most days of the week in her Potions classroom and it reverberated off the walls, making it appear more menacing. In his small office, however, Hermione thought it sounded painful, as though every word was a razor grating in his throat.

He looked at the vial in his hand and said, "This is a Dreamless Sleep potion, take it once you are back in bed. Normally, Madam Pomfrey would be the one administering this to you, but seeing as it is four in the morning, she will not be very pleased."

He held it out to her, expecting her to take it, but she hesitated.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that it is not poison," he said irritably.

"I know. That's not why…I'm just a little surprised."

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Let it not be said that I willing let a student suffer unnecessarily. Now take it."

Hermione reached out for it and took it, thinking over his statement. _He let students suffer last year. Yes, but he didn't have a choice, did he?_

Snape must have been thinking along the same lines as her because his jaw tensed and his eyes filled with resentment. Hermione looked at vial, swilling the liquid round so that she wouldn't have to look at him. When he collected himself, he said, "I shall walk you back to the hospital wing to ensure that you arrive and stay there."

They left his office. When they reached the door to the hospital, Snape held it open for her to go inside. He stayed there, watching from afar as she got back into bed and drank the potion. Before he closed the door, he called, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and you have detention on Saturday." Then he left.

_He's not all bad_, she thought as she began to feel drowsy. _Underneath that cold indifference, there's a man that cares. All he needs is someone to bring it out. He's got nice shoulders, too…_

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	11. Detention

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Detention

Hermione was discharged from the hospital wing that morning, after much arguing with the matron. When she had finished the bowl of porridge that Madam Pomfrey had given her, Hermione rushed to her dormitory to change into her school robes and grab her books. She tried to sooth her hair down as she caught her breath before entering her first lesson.

Every head turned to look at her, astonished. Almost all of them had no idea where she had been for the past week and a half. Hermione supposed there had been all sorts of rumours flying around. Only one other person, other than McGonagall, knew where she had been and that was Ginny, who, after seeing who had burst in the door, turned back to her work.

Snape stood at the front of the class, obviously in the middle of a lecture. He looked at her coldly and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor, for being late to my class and another five for interrupting it. Sit down."

Anger bristled up in her and it must have shown on her face because Snape raised an eyebrow, daring her to disagree with him. Hermione gritted her teeth and went to the back of the room, taking her place next to Ginny. He knew perfectly well that she had been in the hospital under the wing of Madam Pomfrey who could nurse anyone to death. _And he still blames me for being late!_

Snape began where he left off as Hermione pulled her things from her bag, opening her textbook to the right page. Ginny took the opportunity to pass her a scribbled note.

_How did it go? Were they alright with it once they found out the truth?_

Hermione read it, then carefully wrote a reply, pretending to be taking notes from Snape's lecture.

_Dad was shocked, but he's fine with it now. He understands that it was needed if they were to stay safe. Mum, on the other hand, was absolutely livid that I had erased her memory. She wouldn't speak to me and if she did it was because she was shouting at me for using magic on her. She's never been entirely comfortable with it. Dad thinks it's just a mother thing, which is understandable, but it still hurts to know that she hates me for_

Suddenly, the parchment disappeared from under her hand and she squeaked in fear as she saw Professor Snape looming over her.

"Writing notes in class, Miss Granger?" he said in a dangerous voice.

Hermione didn't answer, but looked him squarely in the eyes, determined to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. "I think this earns another hour onto your detention, don't you?"

Unthinkingly, Hermione said, "No, sir, I don't think it does."

The other students in the room had been pretending to work as they listened to Snape punish Hermione. When she spoke, they all turned to look at her, mouths open in shock, some giving her admiring glances. Snape put his hands on the desk and leant down so that his face was inches away from Hermione's.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Hermione swallowed, debating whether to keep her silence or risk seeing how far she could push him. "I said that I don't believe I deserve an extra hour in detention, sir."

Snape's lip curled as he stared her down. "Would you care to add another?"

She shrugged. "Very well, you have detention all morning on Saturday, and the same again next week, and the week after that, until I think you have learnt your lesson. You will stay behind after class today to discuss your punishment."

Then he was gone, moving swiftly back to the front of the class, snapping at them all to gather the ingredients for that lessons potion, the note still clasped firmly in his hand.

"I don't believe you actually did that!" gushed Ginny, as Hermione came out of the room after speaking to Snape.

"Neither can I," said Hermione, honestly. "I don't know what I was thinking; I just came out with it."

"That's not the Hermione I know and love. Whatever happened to the one that thought things through, always had a plan and thought of the consequences?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just angry at him; he knew exactly why I was late, yet he still felt the need to punish me."

"Why would Snape know why you were late?" asked Ginny.

Hermione launched into her tale, from the moment she got the letter; how she bumped into Snape on her way to McGonagall's office; Professor Todd escorting her to the gates; her parent's reactions; how it hurt that her mother was unable to forgive her; finally ending with her little meeting with Snape in the night.

"It's a shame about your mum, but really, you can't blame her. Like your dad said, though, she'll come round. She just needs time."

"I suppose so," sighed Hermione as they entered Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Just so long as she doesn't take forever."

The rest of Thursday passed without any more sudden outbursts from Hermione, though the news of her talking back to Snape had travelled fast and several people had congratulated her for it. Whenever this happened she would make her excuses and hide in the library, knowing no one would venture in there unless they had to. Friday passed much the same way.

Hermione spent any free time she could in the evenings trying to complete all the work she had missed whilst she'd been away, as well as doing the homework she had been set since her return and she found that already she was falling behind. To make matters worse, she would lose Saturday morning to scrubbing cauldrons clean, without magic.

Saturday dawned clear and crisp, the sky a clear periwinkle blue, the school grounds littered with oranges, reds and browns as the trees shed their leaves. The lake was calm, reflecting the light of its surface, causing the observer to squint against the glare.

Hermione got up and dressed earlier than she usually would on a Saturday, intending to eat enough breakfast to keep her going until lunch. She grabbed a handful of toast, deciding to take it outside so that she could have a breath of fresh air before spending the next few hours in a freezing dungeon. After a quick turn outside, she headed back in, glad she had put on an extra thick jumper under her jacket to keep out the chill.

Hermione heard someone call her name as she passed the Great Hall, but she ignored them. If she stopped now, she would be late. The voice called her more insistently so she turned around, ready to snap at them, but she saw that it was Professor Todd who had been calling her, a charming smile on his face. Her annoyance immediately disappeared as she smiled back, albeit a little nervously.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you again! By your return, can I assume that all went well with your parents?"

Hermione was a little surprised that he remembered. Trying to hide her sadness at her parents, she said, "They're…erm…alright, thank you."

He must have noticed because he said, "Are you sure? You look a little upset."

"I'll be fine, sir. There was a little problem, but nothing a bit of time won't sort out," she said, echoeing Ginny's words. "Thank you for your concern, though."

He looked at her for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something, but before he could, Hermione gasped. She had just looked at the clock that hung in the Entrance Hall and saw that she was now ten minutes late for her detention.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, Professor, I need to go. Detention with Professor Snape and I'm late."

She left for the dungeons, leaving Professor Todd looking after her, a wistful expression on his face.

Severus sat at his desk, fingers thrumming impatiently against the wood as he waited for the Granger girl to arrive. He glanced at his watch just as she knocked and came in, stammering her apologies.

"I'm sorry, Professor! I got held up by Professor Todd and -"

"Spare the apologies, Miss Granger," he said, his throat straining uncomfortably. He stood up and walked to the front of his desk. He leant against the edge of it and folded his arms, noticing she looked a little flustered and he didn't think it was due to her rush to get here. "You were originally meant to be scrubbing cauldrons, but after the Headmistress found out, she insist that I allow you this time to catch up on your schoolwork."

He noticed her surprise before continuing. "Therefore, I will permit you fifteen minutes to get it from your dormitory. When you return you will sit and complete it. Go."

When she left, he sat back in his chair, cursing himself for having told McGonagall that he had given detention to her favourite student. The only punishment she would be getting now was spending a chilly morning in a dungeon with him for company. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought, _That's punishment enough_.

She came back and settled at a desk near the front, a pile of books in front of her, as Severus pulled a stack of essays towards him, ready to mark them. Throughout the morning they both worked steadily, Severus gladly scrawling plenty of insults on the essays; the Granger girl catching up on her work, occasionally asking for his permission to go to the library. He let her go, only because he wanted to get this detention over and done with.

He had to admire her nerve in Thursdays lesson; it wasn't often that a student dare tell him he was wrong about something. It had aggravated him that she had done it, but he still admired her courage for it. He could understand why she had snapped at him. After she had left, he had looked at the note she had been writing and saw the reason why she had been absent from his lessons.

_So her mother had been livid that she had used magic on them?_ Severus knew only too well what it was like to have a parent resent you for using magic; in his case, it had been his father.

He had noticed how she had changed since being back at school; whereas before she would always ask questions, now she would keep her head down, only raising her hand if she really needed to. He supposed that with the stress of being back at school, surviving a war, being a decorated war heroine and knowing that one of her parents was angry with her had caused her to snap at him and he couldn't blame her. War had changed them all, including him.

For example, Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, was caught outside in the dead of night. Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, terrifying Potions Master, had helped said know-it-all by giving her a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He could have sent her straight back to the hospital wing, but he had seen the tears on her face and something in him had made him change his mind. He decided it would be acceptable to help her, just this once and so long as it didn't become a regular occurrence.

A loud growl pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw that she was smiling sheepishly, clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Breakfast was a long time ago."

Severus hid a smirk and looked at the time, amazed to see that it was gone lunch time. "Very well, you may leave for today, but you are to come back next week at the same time. How much do you have left?"

"I've finished all of my Potions work and I've just started on Ancient Runes, Professor."

He was mildly surprised to see hear that she had completed almost two weeks worth of essays in just one morning and finding time to start on another subject. At this rate she wouldn't need many more detentions. He nodded and told her to leave her completed work so he could mark it.

When she was gone, Severus flicked through her work, impressed. She hadn't missed a single thing; she had even added in a few extra pieces of information. And all in one day! Yes, Severus was very impressed indeed. He just wasn't going to show it. He picked up his quill and wrote one word at the top of the first page, "_Adequate_."

It was only later that night, as he settled into an armchair in his living room, did he realise that he had admitted to himself that he was impressed by Miss Granger and that he admired her nerve. And that made him angry; both at himself and her. He didn't admire anyone, least of all know-it-all Gryffindor's!

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	12. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the chapter title. The title belongs to My Chemical Romance.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Hermione left her first of many detentions in a slight daze. When she had seated herself in the Great Hall for a late lunch, she thought back on her morning. When Snape had declared that she would be catching up on schoolwork, rather than scrubbing cauldrons, to say that she was surprised was an understatement. He always made sure that his students had to the worse detentions ever and she knew he hadn't softened, not one inch. Ginny had had a detention with him for traipsing mud through the castle after a quidditch practice and he had made her pickle rat spleens. Needless to say, Ginny had come back well past midnight, looking slightly green, until she vomited spectacularly on the hearth rug in the common room.

_So why hadn't he pushed the matter with Professor McGonagall, or ignored her altogether and made me do what he'd originally planned?_ _Or maybe he had, but because he ranks below McGonagall he had no choice?_ Hermione sighed and took a swig of pumpkin juice, deciding to forget it completely.

Just as she was finishing her lunch, Ginny sat beside her with a couple of her friends. "You still have your arms, then?"

Hermione chuckled and said, "Actually, I didn't have to clean anything. Apparently, he was told that he had to let me use the time to catch up on all that work I missed, and I'm grateful for it. I've finished all of Potions and started on another subject already!"

"Wow! Since when has Snape ever let a student do that? I think he's starting to get mushy with old age," laughed Ginny.

"Ginny! He is not old and he is not getting 'mushy', as you put it. Besides, I just told you that he had no choice in the matter."

"Yeah, but since when did that matter?"

Hermione shrugged and got up from her seat. "I'm going back to the common room to get some more work done. I'll see you later."

She waved to Ginny as she walked away, head down, thinking. Her morning with Snape had actually been quite pleasant. She froze; 'Snape' and 'pleasant' should not be in the same sentence as each other! But she couldn't deny the truth.

When she had settled down at a desk to begin this morning, Snape behind his, she had noticed that the silence was actually quite enjoyable, nothing disturbing them except for the gentle scratching of quills, the occasional shuffle of parchment or a clearing of the throat (more often in his case, than hers). Several times she had timidly asked to visit the library. As she had been working on Potions, she knew she could have just asked her professor, but she hadn't wanted to disturb the peace by asking too many questions. Each time she had expected him to say 'no', and each time she had been proven wrong.

_He obviously wanted to keep the peace, too_, she thought in amusement.

***

Hermione's next detention passed in much the same as the first, occasionally asking for permission to go the library and enjoying the silence. By her third detention, she had now finished all her subjects, save for one. She carried her Charms work with her to the Great Hall at breakfast, prepared for her final detention. She was about half-way through a round of toast when the post arrived. A large brown owl landed in front of her and held its leg out. She took the envelope, wondering who was writing to her, and opened it. It was from her parents; her mother, to be more precise.

She read it through, her heart sinking with every word, until tears pooled in her eyes. Words like 'unforgivable' and 'abnormal' jumped out at her through the watery haze, her breath hitching in her chest. Four weeks and there was still no improvement. Hermione wondered just how long it was going to take for her mother to accept what had happened, or if she ever would.

Realising she wasn't hungry any more, she got up and left, heading straight for the dungeons, despite being half an hour early. She knocked on the door to Snape's classroom, drying her eyes on her sleeve as she waited for him to call her in. When he did, she went and took her seat, Snape not even sparing a glance in her direction, allowing her to dry her eyes even more.

Not long after she had settled, Snape stood and set up a cauldron, laying out ingredients, chopping board and knife and Hermione watched. She couldn't concentrate on her work; her mothers letter was on her mind, pushing away all other thoughts. Mostly, she watched his hands. They moved swiftly and precisely, cutting the ingredients into perfect size. She saw that they were long and slender: piano hands, her mother would have called them. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she thought of her mother.

"Miss Granger, did no one ever tell you it is rude to stare?"

His rough voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She realised her mouth was hanging open unattractively and she snapped it shut, looking back at the book in front of her. Sounding like she had a bad head cold, she said, "I'm sorry, sir. I was just watching whilst I took a break."

"This is detention; you are not here to take a break," he reminded her.

She apologised again and felt the tears streak down her face as she picked up her quill to start writing. From the corner of her eye, she saw Snape look at her for the first time that morning, frowning.

"Miss Granger, why are you crying?" he demanded.

Hermione just shook her head, wiping at her eyes again, angry that she had become crying in front of him. "I'm not crying, Professor."

"I do not appreciate being lied to, Miss Granger," he said, as he stirred the potion. She looked at him again, debating whether she should tell him the truth, or to mind his own business. She decided on the truth.

"I had a letter from my mother today, sir, and she's not very happy with me."

"Would this have anything to do with erasing her memories last year?" he asked, still stirring.

Hermione gaped. _How the hell did he know_? He scowled at her, waiting for an answer. Eventually, she nodded and pulled out the letter, shoving it along the desks to Snape. He looked at it for a moment, before picking it up and reading. She watched as his eyes narrowed with every line, lips pressing into a line worthy of Professor McGonagall's.

"She hates me and I have no idea what to do about it. I told them what it was like last year, but Mum just doesn't understand the importance of why I had to do it. Dad was shocked, before he accepted it and forgave me. He's tried talking some sense into her, but she won't listen and she sent that to me this morning."

Hermione bit back a sob that was threatening to escape her as Snape put the letter back on the desk, his familiar scowl back in place, although she wasn't sure this time if it was a mask or genuine.

He thought for a moment before saying, "I suggest you let the matter rest, for now. There is nothing you can do whilst stuck in school, so wait until the holidays before you do anything. If the matter is not resolved this time round, wait until your exams are over before trying again."

Hermione stared at him, eyes wide as she tried to process the fact that Snape had just willingly given her advice. Maybe Ginny was right and he is going mushy. Either that, or she was losing her mind…

"I'm not a complete novice when it comes to dealing with such matters, Miss Granger," he huffed. "I may be the most hated teacher at Hogwart's, but I am capable of helping students, as I have proven to you several times now."

She gave a small smile and said, "You're not the most hated teacher -" She broke off when he raised an eyebrow, so she corrected herself. "Alright, so maybe most of the students do hate you, but there are those that don't. I, for one, do not hate you. If I did, I wouldn't have helped you out at the trial or when you were ill."

Snape's eyes widened momentarily. "I don't recall you being there during that time."

She nodded, feeling a little better now that she was distracted. "It was when you had the fever, so you wouldn't. I was in the next bed and I heard you, so I fetched Madam Pomfrey and helped her change the dressings and give the antidote."

Snape's hand involuntarily went to his throat and traced the scars there. He scowled again and turned away and Hermione knew that was the end of the discussion, so she tried to make a start on her Charms work. She had just started writing when Snape interrupted her.

"You may leave. There is no need for you to be here next week." he said in clipped tones.

A little taken aback, Hermione packed her books back into her back and slung it over her shoulder. Before she closed the door behind her, she said softly, "Thanks for the advice, Professor."

Snape nodded curtly before returning to his potion and Hermione left, thinking about how complex Professor Snape was.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	13. What Next?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

What Next?

Christmas that year was a sordid affair. Hermione had spent half of the holidays at her parents' home, trying to make peace with her mother. When she had left for the Burrow on Christmas Day, her mother was still no different; she didn't speak to Hermione once during her stay.

Her time at the Burrow was hardly any better. It was their first Christmas since the deaths of Fred, Remus Lupin and Tonks and nobody felt like celebrating. Gifts had been exchanged and they had shared a fantastic lunch and dinner, but none of it was the same as Christmas' past without the others.

Hermione had spent most of her time with Ron, catching up on what she had missed. When she kissed him in greeting she was reminded of the time back on Platform 9 ¾. She felt no exhilarating shiver down her spine, she felt no joy in the kiss, but she didn't say anything to Ron. Their holiday was bad enough and she didn't want to make it any worse by telling him that she didn't think she loved him anymore, but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep it up.

When she went back to Hogwart's, Hermione became engrossed in revision for her exams, her lessons becoming more demanding. She had already drawn up a revision time table for herself and Ginny, who wasn't very happy about it, until she learnt that she had time off for Quidditch practice.

All to quickly, the exams arrived, helping her to forget about her mother. She had decided to take Snape's advice and not worry about them until after she had finished with school.

A week before her first exam, Hermione could be found in the library, a stack of books and parchment piled in front of her at a desk. Her quill was scratching furiously as she wrote, her tongue poking out between her teeth in concentration. She was just beginning another paragraph when a nervous little cough sounded from the other side of the books. She looked over them and saw a small first-year watching her.

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to tell you that Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

Hermione smiled at the boy and thanked him, before packing her things in her bag. She left the library and headed straight to the seventh floor and arrived outside the Heads office, just as the Headmistress herself arrived.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to have interrupted your studying, but we need to discuss the letter you sent me," she said as they went up the spiral staircase.

Hermione nodded. She had sent a letter to her three days ago, requesting a meeting as soon as possible. She had written very little on the matter, simply asking that Professor Snape be there, too. When they reached the top of the stairs, McGonagall opened the door, revealing Snape, who was just coming out of the fireplace. She took a seat behind the desk, Hermione and Snape sitting opposite her.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you requested a meeting?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I had a job offer for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As soon as my exams are over and I have my results, I will be working there on a full-time basis, but if you agree to what I'm asking, it will only be part-time."

She looked sideways at Snape, noticing his frown and she knew that he had a shrewd idea of where she was going with this, despite how little she had said. Professor McGonagall, however, was still oblivious, so she pressed on.

"I want to be able to further my studies in Transfiguration and Potions and who better to have as my tutors than the two that have taught me everything I know already in the subjects? It's clear that you are both the best options, otherwise you wouldn't be teaching here," she paused to let it sink in. She watched as a small smile spread across the Headmistress' face and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why, of course! That is excellent news. Certainly, I would very much like to continue your education, but it is up to Professor Snape whether he agrees to teach you advanced Potions. We mustn't forget that we have classes to teach and you will be starting a new job. Your lessons will have to be carefully planned to fit in with our timetables."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She had known that Professor McGonagall would not hesitate, but she had no idea how Professor Snape would take it. She hadn't spoken to him directly since her final detention before Christmas.

She looked at him expectantly, wishing for him to say something. He was sat back in his chair, one leg folded over the other, arms crossed, frowning out the window. His coal-black eyes were calculating as he thought it over.

Hermione was just starting to lose hope when he said, "I will need to go over what I will teach and give you an overview of what you can expect. You will follow my standards and you will produce the best possible work. Any slacking and the lessons will discontinue. Is that understood?"

Hermione smiled broadly. "Of course, Professor. Thank you, both of you. I just need to let the Ministry know that I'll be working part-time."

"When we have our teaching schedules for next year, I'll send you an owl, asking you come up so we arrange lessons," said Professor McGonagall. "I'll alert the authorities, let them know what it is we are going to be doing. You may go now, Miss Granger. I know you have a lot of studying to do."

Hermione thanked them both again, then took her leave, wondering who she should tell first about her plans for next year. In the end she decided on telling Ginny first, before writing to Harry and Ron. She knew Harry and Ginny would be happy for her and would encourage her. Ron, on the other hand, would not be quite so enthusiastic about her choice of Potions tutor.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	14. One Thing After Another

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

One Thing After Another

As she had expected, Harry, Ginny and most of her other friends had encouraged her to further her education, the exception being Ron. After she had written to him about her meeting with the two Professors, she had waited patiently for a reply, but none came. She had, at first, thought it was the owls fault, but Harry had replied straight away, congratulating her.

When she had arrived at the Burrow, where Ron was still living, she found out why he hadn't replied. She had barely put her trunk and bag down at the bottom of the stairs when he came charging at her, demanding to know what had made her want to do it. She had replied calmly, telling him why she had decided on further education, but on the inside, she was fuming. He had no right to tell her what she could or could not do!

"Alright, so you want more grades. But _Snape_? Why him? You know what he's like. He'll make your life a living hell if you go back."

"I know perfectly well what he's like!" she argued back. "I've told you before, he's not the bad guy. So he's sarcastic and cold towards us, but what do you expect? He hated Harry, therefore he hated me, just because I'm friends with him. I used to annoy him in class by constantly raising my hand to answer his questions. You don't know the real Professor Snape and neither do I. For all we know, he might actually be a nice man, but he's never had the chance to show that side of himself!"

Ron snorted and said, "Yeah, right!"

Hermione snapped. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "I told you last summer what I would do if you ever insulted Professor Snape in front of me again -"

"Alright! Alright!" He raised his hands to his chest, palms facing her, unsure of why she was getting so defensive of the Potions professor. He backed down the hallway into the kitchen, leaving Hermione to carry her things upstairs, cursing him under her breath.

She wasn't sure why she was so defensive of Snape, either. All she could come up with was that she had been doing it for too many years to stop now.

***

Hermione had passed all of her exams with mostly Outstandings, with only one Exceeds Expectations in Ancient Runes and had now been working at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for six weeks and she found that it was tough and demanding. She had already had several meetings with the Head of Department and Minister Shacklebolt about the Werewolf Legislation. Together, the three of them had gotten rid of the prejudiced laws and were currently writing up new ones that would enable those inflicted with lycanthropy to maintain a job.

She only worked three days a week, Monday to Wednesday. On Thursday and Friday, she attended to Hogwart's where she had her lessons with Professor's McGonagall and Snape. Her weekends were spent at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. Thursdays were given to Minerva and Fridays to Snape. Hermione had already formed a firm friendship with the older witch and they were already on a first-name basis. She had hoped that with her no longer technically being a student of Hogwart's Snape would loosen up a bit, but her hope was lost. He was still the same unfeeling, stubborn man he had been before.

"He'll loosen up eventually," Minerva McGonagall had said when Hermione voiced her thoughts. "Severus is a very private person, as you can imagine. With the life he's led, he finds it difficult to trust. Either that, or he is unwilling to trust. He'll soon see you are no longer a school girl, but a fully matured woman and when he does he'll be a bit more himself."

Hermione had raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. Instead, she raised her wand so she could practice the spell she had been working on.

She had offered to pay for her lessons, too, but the Headmistress had been adamant that she would accept nothing. Hermione still tried to press her case.

"You've given me a place to stay for two nights of the week and feed me for those two days. You're teaching me when it's the holidays and then you'll be teaching me when you have classes, meaning you have to give up even more of your time, so why can't I pay and give something back?"

Minerva had argued with her, saying, "Hermione, it's the least I can do to further your knowledge. Now, Severus may feel differently and might expect payment, I wouldn't know. I suggest you speak to him about it. But not another word to me about money."

When Hermione had taken the matter to Snape, he had sneered at her as if to say, "What makes you think I need your money?" So she had dropped the matter, still feeling guilty for taking up their time without giving anything in return.

Several times since her argument with Ron she had been close to telling him the truth about her not loving him quite the same way, but Ron always seemed to be so happy around her. She hated herself for lying to him, knowing that when she would eventually tell him, he would be heartbroken and she just didn't have that kind of strength in her.

Instead, she had managed to keep physical affection to a minimum, saying she was either too tired after work or she was busy reading up ready for her next lesson. He had been a bit put out, to say the least, but he had grown accustomed to the fact that he was just not going to see as much of her as he had originally planned and settled for what he had.

There was also still the pressing matter of her parents. Mr Granger had entirely forgiven her for everything and if it hadn't been for his wife, he would most likely have forgotten all about it. Mrs Granger, however, still refused to speak to Hermione. On her most recent visit, just as she was leaving, her mother came to stand beside her husband and, for the first time in months, said to Hermione, "Don't bother coming here, next time. Your father will meet you somewhere else; I don't want you in my house."

"Jean, dear, that is entirely unnecessary!" exclaimed Mr Granger. "She's our daughter and has every right to visit us -"

"She's no daughter of mine!" spat her mother, before storming back into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes prickled with tears and she tried to hold back a sob as her father pulled her into his arms. Why was her mother being so cruel to her? She had apologised time and time again for what she had done, but nothing worked. If anything, it only made the woman even more angry with her. She had wondered if something had gone wrong when she had restored their memories, but her father was as right as rain and she had done nothing different to her mother.

The week following that incident had not been one of Hermione's best. When she had gone into work the next day she had tried to behave normally, but by the end of the day she was exhausted and her face ached from the fake smile she had been wearing. She managed to get through Tuesday and Wednesday without raising suspicion. During her lesson with Minerva on the Thursday, she had felt her façade starting to slip and knew that the older woman had noticed. She had gently tried to coax it out of Hermione, but she had just told her she was feeling a little under the weather.

Friday was an entirely different matter.

The sun shone through a gap in the curtains of her new rooms at Hogwart's school, making patterns on the opposite wall. Hermione watched them shimmer through puffy, sleep-deprived eyes. She had barely slept this past week and it was starting to take its toll on her body. Everything she did seemed a great effort; when she wrote she had to drag her hand across the parchment, meaning her normally neat writing had turned into a scrawl similar to Harry's or Ron's.

After watching the patterns on the wall for what seemed an age, Hermione hauled herself out of bed and went straight into the shower. She stood under the hot water, letting it loosen the muscles in her back and shoulders. After she had washed and rinsed her hair, she turned the hot tap off and stood under the cold water for a few minutes, letting it waken her fully.

Shivering, she turned the water off altogether and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel as she went in search of some clothes. Considering it was summer, she settled on an ordinary pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a jumper to take with her in case the dungeon classroom was chilly. When she deemed herself ready, she left her rooms on the first floor and went down to the Great Hall. As she entered, she saw that several staff members were already there, including Professor's Snape, Todd, and Hagrid.

She took the seat between Hagrid and Professor Todd and helped herself to a slice of toast, which she picked at. She wasn't in the mood to eat and only appeared at the table because she didn't want to be rude.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Professor Todd. She noticed that he used her given name and wondered if she would be expected to do the same in return.

"Yes, thank you, Professor," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Please, call me Anthony. You are no longer a student so we can drop the formalities," he said, flashing her a heart-stopping smile, teeth glowing in the morning sun.

"Yer don't look that good ter me, Hermione," put in Hagrid. "Yer sure yer had enough sleep las' night?"

She gulped. Why did they have to notice, today of all days, when she had to spend the next six hours with Snape? He was sure to bully her now she wasn't at her best. He was sitting at the other end of the staff table, eating his breakfast as he read the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, seemingly not taking any notice.

_He's still reading that?_ she thought wearily.

"I had plenty of sleep last night, Hagrid, I can assure you." She hated lying to him, but it was the only way to get him off her case. Anthony Todd must have noticed her slightly grating tone and let the matter drop, applying himself to his plate of kippers.

Hermione gave her toast up as a bad job and politely excused herself from the table, trying to walk as quickly as her tired legs would allow her. She arrived back to her rooms and gathered her books. Instead of doing a bit of reading like she normally did after breakfast, she went straight back down the stairs and to the dungeons, not caring that she was early or whether Snape would be there or not.

She settled at one of the front desks, flipping idly through her Potions book, waiting for him to arrive. After about ten minutes of waiting, he came through the door, his usual black robes billowing behind him. He rounded on her as soon as he reached her desk and snapped at her to get a cauldron and ingredients for today's potion (Polyjuice Potion). She did as she was told, wincing at the sharpness of his tone as it cut through her like a knife. If he noticed, he chose not to say anything.

Carefully, Hermione set about fixing up a base for the potion, then preparing the other ingredients. She was confident that her next month of potions lessons were going to be relatively easy; little did Snape know that she had brewed the exact same mixture in her second year. She didn't rush, knowing that if she wasn't brewing she would be taking notes and she didn't want to have to rewrite her notes later because she couldn't read her untidy scrawl.

She was just about to add a few more lacewings so that they could stew for the next twenty-one days, when suddenly she felt a hand envelope her wrist and yank it back.

"Are you not paying attention to the instructions, Miss Granger?" snarled Professor Snape in his painfully hoarse voice. "Only twelve are needed! Anymore and the potion will have disastrous consequences when drunk!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she registered what he said. How could she have been so careless? Never before had she ever had to be corrected when making something. This was a first. She was lucky that Snape was paying attention, otherwise there would be no telling what else she might have done.

"I - I'm sorry, Professor," she whispered, still aware that his hand held her wrist. She realised it was warm and comforting, though surely not his intention. She gently tugged it out of his grasp and said, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was…distracted."

"By what, Miss Granger?" he asked coldly.

Once again, Hermione found herself trying to decide whether to tell him the truth, the first time being in her detention all those months back. _What harm could it do? He already knows about it, so why not?_

"Do you remember what I told you about my mother?" she whispered, dreading his reaction. "How she hates me? You told me to wait until school was over before I did anything else."

He nodded once, his brow furrowing a little.

"Well, I went to see them both on Sunday. Other than mum not talking to me, it was going fairly well. Dad was the same as he ever was. We talked about things; Harry and Ron; how work was going; about these lessons. I was just leaving when mum came up to us and, for the first time since Christmas, she spoke to me and said she didn't want me in her house anymore. Dad tried to protest, telling her I'm their daughter, but mum - she -"

Hermione hiccoughed to a halt, tears threatening to spill. She gulped down air, until she regained some control before continuing. "She basically said that I wasn't her daughter anymore!"

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	15. Friend or Foe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Chapter title belongs to Adams and the Ants.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Friend or Foe

Severus was sat at the staff table, reading that mornings edition of the _Daily Prophet_. He had just started reading an article about the effects of some potion that a wizard from Belgium had concocted, when the Granger girl came in. He barely spared a glance in her direction; he had more important things to attend to. He had willingly given up his Fridays to teach her, only because he needed something to occupy his time with during the summer. There was only so much time he could spend at Spinner's End, before he felt too confined. Not that he told anyone else that.

He was about half-way through the article when conversation drifted over from the other end of the table and, try as he might, he couldn't shut it out.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Professor Todd.

"Yes, thank you, Professor. I'm fine." Severus noted that she sounded exhausted and briefly wondered how much sleep she'd had last night. He was half tempted to glance at her to see how bad she really looked, but he had a reputation to uphold, so forced his eyes to stay on the page in front of him.

"Please, call me Anthony. You are no longer a student so we can drop the formalities."

"Yer don't look that good ter me, Hermione," Hagrid said. "Yer sure yer had enough sleep las' night?"

Severus still pretended to be reading the paper, but his eyes weren't moving. Instead, he was concentrating on his peripheral vision and saw Miss Granger look at him, before answering.

"I had plenty of sleep last night, Hagrid, I can assure you."

He could hear the lie in her voice. He was an expert, having lived most of his life in deceit, and he could always spot a lie. So feeble were Miss Granger's attempts, he wondered how Hagrid and Todd couldn't see it for themselves.

It wasn't long before she got up from the table and this time, Severus took the time to watch her. She was dragging her feet, as though she didn't have the physical strength to do anymore. Her shoulders were slumped slightly and her arms just hung by her sides. As she exited the Great Hall, he decided it must just be stress from her work at the Ministry and so continued to read the rest of the article, pushing the matter from his mind. After all, she was no concern of his.

With half an hour until he expected Miss Granger to arrive in his classroom, Severus upped and left the Hall, intent on making sure they would have everything they would need for today. He was a punctual man, often arriving early or exactly on time. He hated lateness, as it took up precious time, but when he saw that she was already seated at a desk he felt a stab annoyance.

_Absolutely no consideration for others_, he thought scathingly. In his irritation, he barked at her to get the ingredients and sat behind his desk, watching her as she worked. He had to agree with the smarmy Todd and the oaf, Hagrid; she definitely did not look too good. It wasn't the bruise-like shadows under her eyes, or the pale complexion that alerted him to the fact that something wasn't quite right with her. Severus could see it in her eyes. They were dull in comparison to her usual chocolate brown ones and they looked to be full of pain. Not physical, but emotional. Severus knew that look all to well; it was what filled his own eyes whenever he thought about Lily.

He faintly noticed that her concentration was slipping and it wasn't until she was about to add more lacewing flies than was needed did he do anything about it. He snarled at her, his throat tightening as it so often did when he spoke, subtly patronising her for her mistake. He didn't realise how warm her wrist was in his hand until she pulled it away and realised that he actually _liked_ that warmth.

_Of course I don't like it! _He mentally scolded himself and forced the thought to the back of his mind. He listened to her as she reminded him of the reluctant advice he had given her, wondering where she was going with it and when she told him what her mother had said to her, he was reminded of his own childhood, but that was suddenly wiped from his mind when Miss Granger flung her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

He tensed under her touch, arms pinned to his sides, eyes wide with shock. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't the comforting sort. He tried to extricate himself from her surprisingly strong grip, but she just hugged him tighter. Soon, there was a slight pause in her sobbing and he took the opportunity to shout as loudly as his throat allowed him, "Miss Granger! Remove yourself from my person, immediately!"

She jumped back in shock and looked up at him pure horror, evidently only just realising what she had done. "I'm sorry, Professor! I - I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking," she hiccoughed.

Severus was suddenly furious and disgusted. "Be that as it may, you do not touch me without my express permission," he said in a cold, deadly voice. "If you cannot keep your emotions in check, then why should I waste my time? You're as bad as Potter; you both wear your hearts on your sleeves for all the world to see -"

She interrupted him, suddenly shouting. "Don't you dare! Don't you _dare_ insult Harry and me! Or anyone else for that matter! You are entitled to your own opinions, but it is an entirely different thing for you to say it to my face! For years I've stood up for you, defended you from others! Harry and Ron always used to insist you were the evil git, trying to ruin our lives. Sometimes they managed to talk me into believing it, too, such as with the Philosophers Stone. The rest of the time, I defended you!"

He listened to her tirade as she poked him in the chest to emphasise her point. He made himself appear indifferent to her, as though he didn't care for her words, but on the inside, his brain was working in overdrive. She had defended him from Potter and Weasley? He had always supposed that the three of them came as a unit, she was the smart one, Potter was the attention-seeking brat and Weasley was his faithful side-kick.

"I constantly tried to tell Harry that you were working for the Order. He overheard you once, talking to Malfoy, offering him help and that was enough to convince him, but I _still_ stood up for you! It wasn't until you killed Professor Dumbledore -" (Severus flinched inwardly at the unwelcome reminder) "-did I actually start to believe that maybe he was right. When we watched you dying in the Shrieking Shack, I had a gut feeling that maybe I was wrong to believe Harry, that maybe you really were on our side the whole time. Why else would Voldemort want to kill you so brutally? And then, as I watched your memories, I saw that you could actually feel something besides hatred. That was proven to me again when you gave me advice about my mother. Despite every hurtful thing you've said to me over the years, I trusted you enough to tell you my problem, knowing that you would know what to do."

She stopped abruptly, breathing heavily. Then she added, "Despite everything, I wanted to comfort you, to let you know that someone else actually cares about your welfare."

Severus looked down at her, unsure of what to say. No one, other than Dumbledore and Lily, had spoken in his defence, and even then Lily had turned on him (not that he could blame her) and Dumbledore had used him. He had figured that that was all he was good for; to be used. He had built protective walls around himself, given himself a reputation, to ward off any hurt people would throw his way. His walls had been built so high he had not realised that maybe there were actually those that cared about him, wanted to see him no longer suffering.

"I don't need your pity!" he spat.

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "I don't pity you. What I'm trying to say is that I understand your reasons and actions, but now that Voldemort's dead, you no longer have to hide yourself away! I want you to know that there are people who care about your pain and suffering. Did you know that Harry treated your old Potions book as a sort of brother? You taught him far more in writing than you ever did when you tormented us in lessons. I'll admit it, when he found out who the book belonged to, he was furious. He hated you! But when he found out the truth, he understood every little thing you did and why. Why you hated him, but protected him the best you could. He now has a healthy amount of respect for you, in case you didn't know!"

"I don't need respect, either! Not from anyone," he roared. He felt as though his throat would tear from the force and tried not to wince at the pain.

"What do you need, then?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "If you don't need pity or respect or anyone's help and comfort, then just what exactly do you need?"

Severus slammed his fist down on the nearest desk, needing to vent some of his fury. "You stupid girl! Why must you be so infuriating? My personal life is of no concern of yours, Miss Granger. I risked my life over and over for you and your annoying little friends. You come down here, sit in my classroom, take up my time and this is the thanks I get?"

"Thanks?" she almost screeched. "I offered to pay you for these lessons, but you just sneered at me as usual, pretending like you don't care! In case you've forgotten, you're the one who said yes to these lessons. I'm not forcing you to teach me. I could easily go and find some other expert, who would be willing enough. The only reason I came to you was because I know you're the best in the field! You are just so ungrateful! You're the one who should be thanking me! I didn't have to stick up for you! I could just as easily have treated you like Harry and Ron did, but I didn't!"

Severus was about to shout at her some more, telling her to find someone else, when the door burst open and in rushed Minerva McGonagall and Anthony Todd, their wands raised.

"What on earth is going on down here?" demanded Minerva, breathlessly. "We heard you both shouting from the Entrance Hall!"

"Minerva, I refuse to teach an insufferable know-it-all, who thinks it is acceptable to shout at me, tell me things I have no wish to hear, then have the nerve to tell me that I should be thanking her!"

To Severus' further annoyance, Todd asked, "What are you talking about, Severus? Hermione, what's going on?"

"Nothing I can't sort out myself, Anthony," she answered, in a calm voice. For some inexplicable reason, Severus hated to hear her say the other mans name. "I think it was a mistake asking for Professor Snape's assistance. I'll see you next Thursday, Minerva."

And with that, she walked out, leaving the others to stare after her.

"Severus, what did you say to her?"

"Me? I stopped her from messing up her potion and she just burst out with why she wasn't concentrating. Suddenly, she's crying all over me! What am I supposed to do about that?"

"You could have tried to comfort her," said Minerva. "I don't know what it is that's wrong with her. I knew yesterday that she was upset, but she wouldn't tell me. Anthony was just telling me about breakfast this morning. She looks like she's barely slept, Severus, and you felt the need to antagonise her?"

"Antagonise her? I only told her she was foolish for wearing her heart on her sleeve, just like Potter. It was hardly an insult! How was I supposed to know that she would start screaming at me?"

Minerva's gaze softened as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but she gripped his robes and held him in place. "Severus, she's a young woman who has been through a lot. She's only started working recently. Put that with the lessons we're giving her, she's working herself too hard. It's bound to affect her."

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't these things that had Miss Granger stressed, that it was the ongoing ordeal with her mother, but something stopped him. She had trusted him. She could have gone to anyone else for advice, but she had come to him. He glared at the woman before him, then sighed in defeat.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not going to get on bended knee and beg for forgiveness, but I will agree to continue these sessions if she is willing."

"That's all I ask for, Severus," Minerva said quietly. She squeezed his shoulder gently, then walked out the door, beckoning Todd to follow. He looked at Severus for a moment and Severus saw anger in those blue eyes. He briefly wondered why Todd was angry, but Minerva called again and he left before Severus could even form the words to ask.

Severus sat on the corner of his desk, his face in his hands. He suddenly felt like an old man. He hadn't felt this defeated since he learnt that Lily Evans was dead and once again he was left to figure out whether he was a friend or foe.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	16. When the Going Gets Tough

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: E****njoy!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

When the Going Gets Tough

What the hell had she done? One moment she had been confiding in Professor Snape, the next she was bawling into his chest, without even thinking about what she was doing. He had quite rightly shouted at her to let go of him and she had apologised, but when he started to insult her, something in her chest had snapped. Suddenly, she was shouting and raging at him. She hadn't been cruel to him; she had only shouted the truths that he was too stubborn to see.

As soon as Minerva and Anthony had entered, she felt defeated. All the strength had left her, so she was even more tired than she had been before breakfast. All that plagued her now was anxiety. She had walked out of that classroom with as much dignity she could muster and went straight to the Black Lake, which was where she was now. She was sitting at the waters edge, idly stroking the tentacles of the Giant Squid, fretting over what she was going to do now.

She had as good as told Snape that she would find another Potions Master to teach her, but in all honesty, she didn't want to go to anyone else. There may be many professionals who were experts in various branches of Potions, but none of them knew the whole subject like Snape did. He knew everything there was to know about the subject. That was only one of the reasons she had chosen him. She had barely admitted the other reason to herself, let alone anyone else.

The truth of the matter was that she wanted to get to know the mysterious professor who had taunted her for years. To form a friendship, if she could. Hermione knew that somewhere inside that complex man, there was another who was waiting to surface. After living as a spy, she thought it only fair to let him be his own man, let him make the decisions for his own future. She could see that he was living in his own world where he wallowed in self-hatred, despised himself for who he was and what he had done. She wanted to help him realise that there were people who cared about his happiness. He didn't need to be all smiles and hug everyone in sight to be happy. He just needed to loosen up a bit.

The idea of making friends with Snape was laughable now. He had made his opinions perfectly clear. She could go back to him, apologise for shouting, but would he listen? She didn't think he would, so why even bother? Hermione had definitely blown her chances, now. The one person she could actually talk to about her problems without having to worry about them telling her 'everything will be alright' or 'it'll work out eventually' and she had well and truly blown it. Still, she needed to apologise.

A sound from behind her brought Hermione out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, she saw that Anthony was stood a few feet away. She gestured for him to sit next to her as she continued to play with Giant Squid.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His dark brown hair shone in the sunlight, hinting at other colours. It swirled slightly about his face in the breeze, reminding her of the Muggle men she had seen in films at home.

Hermione sighed inwardly and said, "I suppose. I don't know what made me do it. I'm just not myself this week."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," he said. "We all snap once in a while. It's better to let it all out, rather than bottle it all up. If you ask me, I think it's about time someone gave Snape a good talking to, do him some good. He's a sour old man."

Hermione gave a little giggle and playfully slapped his arm, making him grin widely. "He's not old, Anthony. Why does everyone insist that he is? My parents are older than him."

"Which reminds me, how are they? You never did tell me when I asked you all those months ago. I believe you had a detention to go to?"

Hermione was taken aback. He remembered such a trivial thing that happened almost a year ago? "Um…yes. My parents are doing good, thanks. They've settled back in their old home and jobs."

"What is it they do?"

"They're dentists," she said, looking for any sign of recognition in his face. His eyes lit up and smile broadened as he said, "Ah, yes! I have yet to meet a dentist. Quite fascinating, actually, how they manage to fix peoples teeth without the use of magic."

"Have you ever met Arthur Weasley?" He shook his head so she carried on. "He's a Muggle fanatic. You should see inside his garage; it's absolutely full of Muggle things. Everything from microwaves to plugs. Especially plugs!"

Anthony let out a deep chuckle as he said, "I'll have to get acquainted, then. It certainly would be nice to find out more."

"Well, Mr Weasley isn't really the best person to go to if you want to find out more. He just collects things, takes them apart and puts them back together again. When we went to the Quidditch World Cup, he couldn't even light the fire with matches!"

"Maybe you're right. I don't suppose you know of anyone else who'd be willing to further my knowledge, do you?"

Hermione was about to tell him she couldn't think of anyone else, but when she looked him in his deep blue eyes, her answer died in her throat. He held her gaze, waiting for her answer, but when none came, he frowned slightly and asked if she was alright.

"Oh…erm…yes, I'm fine." It amazed her how many times she had told people that this week. "Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say."

"No worries," he said and he looked away over the lake. "I best be getting back inside. I have lessons to plan. Have a nice day, Hermione."

He got up and started to walk away. Hermione watched him go and it wasn't until he was half-way back to the castle did she realise what he meant. She jumped to her feet and raced after him.

"Anthony! Wait!" she shouted breathlessly. When she reached him, she grabbed his arm and said, "If you like, I can help you."

"That's wonderful, Hermione! I couldn't thank you enough. You will be a great help to me. Just tell me when and where you want to meet and I'll be there."

Hermione thought for a moment, before answering. "How does tomorrow sound? We'll meet in the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock. We'll find somewhere else to talk when we get there."

"Perfect. 'Till tomorrow, then, ma'am." He gave her another dazzling smile, raised his hand to tip an imaginary hat and bowed slightly. Hermione's lips curved upwards as she watched him walk away, already looking forward to tomorrow, all thoughts of anything else temporarily wiped from her mind.

***

Hermione didn't stay at Hogwart's long enough for anyone else to question her. She had caught a glimpse of Snape turning the corner as she came out of her rooms and was scared to come face to face with him. She wasn't scared of him, per se, but rather that he would refuse to accept her apology and push her away. She took a couple of shortcuts to the Entrance Hall so as to avoid him and her luck held until she was about to leave. She stood waiting by the front door for someone to escort her to the gates, when he came down the main staircase. He looked at her briefly, then went down the dungeons without saying a word.

Her afternoon out with Anthony had been mostly pleasant. They had met up in the Leaky Cauldron as planned and looked around the shops, until they stopped at a small restaurant. He treated them to afternoon tea as Hermione told him about growing up with Muggle's. He hung onto her every word, occasionally asking a question to elaborate on something he didn't quite understand.

What made it only 'mostly pleasant' was that Hermione still couldn't go anywhere without being confronted by passers-by. At one point, she thought she saw two people she recognised in the distance, but before she could get a closer look, Anthony had pulled her into Eeylops Owl Emporium so he could buy more owl treats. All she had registered of the two people was that the woman had curly blonde hair and wore glasses and her companion had been a short, scruffy looking man. When they had come back out, the two had disappeared.

Monday morning saw Hermione, briefcase in hand, stumbling out of a fireplace in the Atrium. She had almost been late for work; having had barely any sleep all week, she had collapsed into bed and slept through her alarm. It wasn't until Kreacher had knocked on her bedroom door to ask what she wanted for breakfast did she wake up, scrabbling into her clothes.

Hermione tried, and failed, to stifle a yawn as she stepped into one of the lifts. She became aware that a couple of the other occupants were whispering behind their hands and one of them shot her a furtive glance. She ignored them; after all, it was now a common occurrence. The lift stopped and she got out, heading straight to her cubicle. She settled in at her desk, prepared to spend the next several hours writing up even more of the laws she and her colleagues had drafted, when someone interrupted her.

"Is it true, Hermione?"

She whipped round and saw Ron in the doorway, a newspaper clutched in his hand.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Is it true?" he asked again. He thrust the newspaper at her and motioned for her to read it. Hermione looked at him as she unrolled the paper, then slowly turned her eyes to the front page and gasped.

"What!" she shouted. "What is this? I don't remember seeing any photographers or reporters!"

"Well, as you can see, there were," said Ron quietly. "What were you doing with him?"

She looked back at him and saw that his brow was furrowed, chewing his lower lip. "I was telling him about Muggle's. He asked me if I knew anyone who could tell him more, so I offered. That's what we were doing on Saturday; we did a bit of needed shopping, then went to a small restaurant where I told Anthony about life with -"

"Anthony? You're calling him by his name?"

"What do you expect, Ron? I can't go round calling all our old teachers 'Professor' forever, can I? Not when I'm staying at the castle two - I mean, one night of the week. Most of the others have extended the same courtesy. The only one I don't call by their given name is Professor Snape."

"Quite rightly, too," he mumbled. "So you were only talking to him about Muggle's? Nothing else?"

Hermione gave a small sigh as she saw the anxiety on his face. Of course they had talked about other things, but did Ron really need to know that? "I promise you, Ron. We only talked about Muggle's. Obviously, we asked each other how we were, but that's as far as it went."

_No it wasn't_, she thought. She had no plans to tell him that she was going to meet up with Anthony again next week.

"Besides, this is the Daily Prophet," she said, indicating the name at the top of the page. "You know as well as I do that they print nothing but rubbish."

He searched her face, as though trying to find the slightest feature that indicated a lie. "Ok. You're right and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here and made assumptions. I'd best be going, then."

"Don't worry about it. You'd better get to the shop; George will be wondering where you are."

"I'll see you tonight. Apparently Bill and Fleur have some news to tell us, so Mum's having everyone over for dinner." He leant over and kissed her on the top of her head before leaving Hermione to look over the article.

_NEW LOVE?_

_Is Granger at it again?_

_Hermione Granger is a well-known figure in today's society, gathering a wide fan-base. Now it seems that she has another ardent admirer, writes_ Daily Prophet _reporter, Pandora Hardy. Many will remember during the Triwizard Tournament, when Granger played with the hearts of two very famous men; Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world and Viktor Krum, Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. With the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named, Granger then captured the heart of Ronald Weasley, Potter's right-hand man._

_Now it appears that she's done it again. Granger was seen in the company of Hogwart's Muggle Studies professor, Anthony Todd, in Diagon Alley where they visited a number of shops before entering the London branch of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, popular for it's romantic atmosphere._

_So how is Weasley taking the news? Does he even know? For more on Granger's love affairs, see page's 7 and 8._

Hermione reached the end of the article and growled. It reminded her of Rita Skeeter, just like the one over last summer about Snape. She looked at the name again. _Pandora Hardy_. Either this woman was basing her writing on Skeeter's, or she was using a fake name. The woman had already written two books since Dumbledore's, both of them holding about as much truth as child lying about getting his hand caught in the cookie jar.

If it was Skeeter, she had broken their deal. She wasn't supposed to write another newspaper article that put either her or Harry in a bad light. When she had written the book about Harry, Hermione hadn't been able to do anything. They had strictly made it about newspaper articles, not thinking that the vile woman would ever write a book. Hermione blamed herself for the book; if she had been tighter about the restrictions, the vile woman wouldn't have printed even more vicious lies about them.

She left her cubicle in search of her Head of Department to ask for the rest of the day off. She needed to sort this mess out. But first, she needed proof.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	17. Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Things are not going to get lovey-dovey quickly. Don't forget, this is Severus Snape, the inventor of the scowl, the stubborn, proud man, that we are talking about. And Hermione is no better. While she might acknowledge her emotions sooner, she will still not believe them without solid evidence and a few trips to the library.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Apologies

As soon as Hermione got permission to leave, she went straight to the Daily Prophet office in Diagon Alley. Upon entering, she saw a small witch sat behind the reception desk, tapping piles of parchment with her wand as they sorted into order. The bell over the door tinkled and the witch looked up with a smile on her face, which immediately disappeared as soon as she saw who it was, only to be replaced by shock.

"Good morning," said Hermione, as cheerfully as she could. "I was wondering if I could speak to Pandora Hardy? It'll only take a moment."

"Oh," the witch struggled for words as Hermione smiled at her. At last she said, "I'm afraid she's not in today. If you'd like, you can come back in on a day when she is."

"What day would that be?"

The witch pulled out a book and flicked through it, until she stopped at a list of names. "Well, she'll be in Thursday, next week, but I'll have to arrange it with her and make an appointment. I'll send you an owl with her response."

_Perfect_, thought Hermione. Term started Monday next week, meaning that Minerva would be teaching all day and their lesson would have to take place in the evening.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Hermione left without another word and dropped the act. If this woman agreed to see her, she would know who she was up against. If it was just an ordinary woman, Hermione would politely ask for the articles to stop. If it was Skeeter, however, she would do everything she could to bring the woman down.

Ignoring the people staring at her, she headed to the Leaky Cauldron and through to Muggle London. She walked along, wondering what to do with the rest of her day now that she had time off. She supposed she could go back to work, but she didn't feel like it. As much as she loved her job, it was tiring, which only added to the stress she was already under. She wondered if Snape had calmed down enough over the weekend and, before she could change her mind, she slid into a small alley and Disapparated, reappearing almost instantly outside the gates of Hogwart's.

She didn't know if he would be there on a Monday, but with one week left until term started, he would most likely have arrived early so he could settle in. She pulled out her wand and tried and failed to summon the happiest memories she had so she could send a Patronus to Minerva to be let in.

"_Expecto Patronum! _Oh for goodness' sake! _Expecto Patronum!"_ She stomped her foot in the dry, cracked earth and heard a deep, throaty laugh come from behind her. She turned to see Anthony and she felt a bubble of anger in her chest.

"Did you honestly just stomp your foot?" he said, playfully. "Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would resort to such childish behaviour?"

"Oh, can it, Anthony!" she said, angrily and he sobered at once. "I'm trying to get into the school so I can speak to Professor Snape. Help me, will you?"

Hermione thought he looked slightly smug as he tapped the lock on the gates with his wand. They swung forward and they stepped through. She waited for him to shut the gates again, before they both started up the long drive.

"About the article in the Prophet, Hermione, I'm really sorry. I've made things difficult for you."

Her anger at Anthony vanished as she saw the sincere apology on his face. "Don't worry about it. It's just the press stirring things up as usual. It wouldn't be a first. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"All the same, I don't think it's fair that you should bear the brunt of this. It is entirely my fault."

"No, it's not," she said, softly. "I'm the one who suggested we go there. I should have known that there would be someone following me around. Anyway, what's done is done."

They walked up the drive together with very little to say. Hermione felt a little awkward; she was still angry about the article and anxious about delivering her apology to Snape. They stepped through the front doors and she wondered briefly where to look for Snape.

"He is most likely in either his office or classroom. Although, why he would be in there with a week still left until term starts, I cannot fathom. I don't even know why he teaches here; he loathes the students and won't willingly communicate with the staff. Waste of time, if you ask me."

"It doesn't bode well if you bad-mouth your colleagues, you know, Anthony" said Hermione irritably. "I'm sure he has his reasons for being a teacher. Back to the matter at hand, I think we'll have to meet somewhere else on Saturday. I'll let you know where is acceptable for me. In the mean time, however, I need to be going."

"Certainly," Anthony said. "I apologise again for what happened. It was a pleasure to see you again."

He left before Hermione could refuse his apology again. She watched his retreating back, marvelling at the way his thin summer robes defined his figure, causing her heart to flutter. Realising she was now staring at nothing, she blinked several times and went through the door to the dungeons.

She had been to his office only a couple of times before, the most recent being when he gave her the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He'd been unusually kind, in his own way, she mused. She hoped in vain that he would be mellow enough to accept her apologies. She wanted to ask him if he would at least consider continuing being her tutor, but it had only been three days since their…quarrel.

She faced the door to his office and took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. Raising a hand, she knocked tentatively on the hard wood and waited for a reply. When it came, she slowly pushed the door open and poked her head in to see Snape sat behind his desk, book in hand.

_He reads sat at his desk?_ she thought, fighting back a smirk.

"I wondered when you would come crawling back," he said, instantly getting her back up. She went up to his desk and glared at him and he returned the gesture just as coldly.

"I am not crawling back!" _Great start, Hermione_, she told herself as she watched one side of his mouth curve into a smirk. She started again, "I came to apologise for what happened on Friday. I shouldn't have shouted at you, but -"

He interrupted her, his eyes returning to his book. "Yes, I knew there would be a 'but'. Miss Granger, you may not be a student of Hogwart's, but, at the time, you were still under my tutelage. Therefore, I still expected you to behave respectfully."

"Very well. With all due respect, _Professor_," she said, noticing the past tenses. She braced her hands on the edge of his desk and leaned down so they were on eye level, forcing him to look back at her. "I was emotionally distraught, as you well know. There was no need for you to insult me and push me farther. It was uncalled for."

"If you can even call it an insult. On the contrary, what you were shouting was far more insulting."

"What was so insulting? The truth? Being defended by a girl? By a Gryffindor? Stop being so stubborn! Why can't you, for once, just accept that someone out there is concerned? Is it seriously too much to acknowledge that? I understand that you are a private man, sir, and you deserve it, but you can only shut yourself away for so long before people get worried."

"Do elaborate, Miss Granger," he said, humouring her. "Who exactly is worried about my welfare?"

"For one, I care," she recognised the small flash of surprise flicker in his eyes, before it vanished and the ice creeped back. "It's not healthy for you to hide from everyone else. Harry cares and - er -"

_Damn!_ He had her cornered. She didn't know of anyone else who felt the same. Ron was definitely out; he hadn't gotten over everything Snape had done to them in school. Everyone else had grown used to the idea that Snape was an extremely private man and they had all been too scared of him to try and push it further.

"I thought as much. Miss Granger, you may think it acceptable to push your nose into other peoples business and I am sure that many others would appreciate your effort. I, however, do not. As you rightly said, I am a private man, so if you only came here to shout at me some more, then you can go."

This definitely wasn't going the way she had planned it. Cursing herself mentally, she said, "You're right. I came to say sorry and I end up pushing you even more and I'm sorry for that. It's just who I am; I don't like to see other people alone. Growing up as an only child was lonely, having no friends until I came here. I guess I just want to make sure that no one else has to go through that."

Aware that she was rambling, she stopped and looked at him, expecting him to laugh at her foolishness. He didn't do anything except look at her as though he was waiting for her to say more. "So, yeah, I'm sorry for Friday."

He watched her for almost a whole minute, then said, "Apologies accepted, Miss Granger. Do I have your word that you will respect my privacy?"

She nodded.

"Good. I expect you to be in my classroom Friday night at precisely five o'clock." He looked back to his book again and turned a page with his elegant fingers. Suddenly, an image of those hands gently caressing her flashed before her eyes and her stomach clenched.

"W-what?" she stammered.

He frowned. "And there I was, thinking you wanted to prove your intelligence. You do _want_ to continue your education, don't you?"

She nodded a little too enthusiastically, trying to cover what she had just imagined. "Of course I do, sir! Thank you so much, I was hoping you would say yes. It's saved me a lot of trouble with having to find someone else."

"Yes, well," he said, gruffly. "Professor McGonagall has been hassling me all weekend. It's the only way to get her off my back. Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She groaned. "I asked for the day off for personal reasons. Don't tell me you don't know? Everyone else seems to…" she grumbled.

"Ah, I believe you are referring to the article in the Daily Prophet?"

Hermione didn't comment, but nodded her head. She was more focused on the way he said it. He sounded almost angry and (dare she say it?) pained. It wasn't in the painful way his muscles stretched and contorted to allow him speech; she had grown used to that after being in his Potions class for a whole year, plus the days they had spent together since. No, it was more of an emotional pain. The cause of it, though, eluded Hermione entirely and she thought she must have imagined it; he didn't give two hoots about her. As for the trace of anger, she could only assume that it was because his protégé was once again in the press, sure that it would divert her attention from their lessons.

"Yes," she said. "I go out for a coffee with a man and the whole world assumes I'm having an affair. Ron came to see me earlier, asking if it was true. He should know not to believe everything he reads, after everything Harry went through with the papers at school. Honestly, if you told him that you and I were dat -"

"Miss Granger, is it in your nature to ramble on incessantly?"

Hermione's cheeks flared with colour as she thought over what she had been about to say, incredibly grateful that he had interrupted her when he did. Her and Snape date? The thought made her feel slightly queasy.

"Sorry, sir, I really don't think before I speak. I should probably be going now…"

Snape inclined his head curtly and looked back to his book yet again. "Five o'clock, next Friday, Miss Granger. Close the door on your way out."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't keep them apart for long. Yes, she was about to say 'if you told him you and I were dating...'. Foolish girl.**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	18. Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Questions

Hermione's next week passed by in a rush. After she left Snape's office on Monday, she'd gone to visit Hagrid in his hut for a friendly chat. He had immediately dismissed the claim that she was having an affair. He knew that she would never intentionally hurt Ron in that way, despite their many fights over the years and, if he didn't know any better, they would end up married with plenty of children.

Guilt and fear had flooded through her at his statement. She knew that she didn't love Ron in the way everyone thought she did and she couldn't imagine being married to him and birthing endless red-headed children. An image of her in Mrs Weasley's place swam before her eyes and she struggled to bite back the gasp threatening to escape. She didn't want to be a full-time house-wife and mother. But what did she want?

She already had half the answer to that. Yes, a family of her own would be nice, but it wasn't at the top her list. She wanted to be beneficial to more than just immediate family and friends, to know that she was helping others to lead a better life style. The only way she knew that she could do that was by continuing to work in the Department she was already in. Writing up endless new laws for better treatment of magical creatures, eventually introducing elf-rights. But once she that was done, what was she going to do then? When the laws were written, did she really want to keep working there?

She thought of the hassle of travelling to and from work each day, trapped in her cubicle all day, writing endlessly, her other talents going to waste. What could she do once she gained her degrees in Potions and Transfiguration? She supposed Potions would help her into Healing, but she had seen enough damage to last two lifetimes. But what else was there she could do? Her options were limited. It looked like she would be a stay-at-home mother, after all.

After her visit with Hagrid, she had gone straight to the Burrow, wondering what the news was that Bill and Fleur wished to convey. She had an inkling and when she arrived, her suspicions were proven correct; they were expecting a baby. Hermione congratulated them, while her insides churned. Was she going to be reminded repeatedly of how much she was lying to Ron and what she was denying him? Was everything going to remind her, until she finally cracked and told him the truth?

It was at times like these that she wished she lived a normal life, to be the nobody in the crowd. To blend in with everyone else and admire the real heroes from afar.

Her last full day of being taught by Minerva before term started was what brought Hermione out of her small depression. They were seated at the staff table in the Great Hall and Minerva was congratulating her on her recent efforts.

"You really are progressing quite quickly. I think that you will soon be ready to start the Animagus transformation -"

It was at this point that Hermione was taking a sip of her juice. She sprayed it across the table as she choked, trying to take in what the older woman had just said. "Pardon? You think I could become an Animagus? But that's…I can't…I don't know how!"

Minerva frowned and pursed her lips. "That's the point. I will be teaching you. Of course, we will need to inform the Ministry that you are attempting such a thing."

"That's just…wow! You would really teach me that?" asked Hermione, filled with a mixture of shock, excitement and fear.

Minerva nodded as she waved her wand at the table, drying it after Hermione's mishap. "It usually helps to improve your marks if you can do the more advanced magic, such as transforming into an animal. Once you are successful and registered, you will be free to explore with your knew senses. I, for one, have rather excellent hearing, but as soon as I become my animal self, it becomes impeccable."

Hermione sat transfixed, imagining the possibilities of new found freedom. She would be able to go around unnoticed by others if she wanted privacy. She wondered what form she would take. Her Patronus was an otter, so would that mean that she would turn into an otter, too? There was only one way to find out.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you were the one to teach me, Minerva," she said. "Only, can we keep it to ourselves? I don't want to try and fail at it, then suffer the embarrassment."

"Oh, nonsense, Hermione," scolded Minerva. "You will have me as your tutor and I am determined to see you succeed. Certainly, it is your news to tell so there would be no danger in me telling anyone, but if you continue with that attitude, you won't get anywhere!"

Hermione grinned widely and thanked the woman who was fast becoming a good friend, albeit of the strict kind.

On Friday, Hermione went down to the dungeons straight after breakfast, but then remembered that Snape had told her that she wasn't to be there until the evening, leaving her with a free day to brush up on her knowledge of Animagi. When, at last, the time came for her to meet Snape in his classroom, she left the library and walked in. He kept his eyes on her, as though daring her to ask where he had been all day, but she knew better. She'd agreed to not pry into his private life, so she settled for giving him her best smile and took out her books, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed.

She was glad that the next day was Saturday. They sat well into the night, discussing theories, as she worked on the Polyjuice Potion she was still supposed to be brewing. She was amazed by how easy he was to talk to once he loosened up a bit. Even through his hoarse voice, she couldn't mistake the gentle caressing tone he used when explaining about the effects of one ingredient and how it balances out another. Hermione never ran out of questions for him, firing them at him, expecting him to snap at her, but she was further surprised when he answered each question willingly. She knew he was her Professor and he was supposed to answer them, but past experiences had taught her not to ask him anything.

_Maybe he's decided to start treating me like an adult_, she mused.

When Hermione finally woke the next day, she hurriedly gathered her things together, realising it was the middle of the afternoon. She remembered crawling into bed at three in the morning, after Snape had forced her out of his room when he saw that her attention was slipping.

As she entered the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, it was to the sight of Harry and Ginny stood at the sink kissing furiously. She gave a small embarrassed cough and they sprang apart, looking like deer caught in the headlights.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"It's Saturday and I just thought…It's alright, I'll find somewhere else to stay for the weekend. It's about time I found my own place."

"Don't be stupid. You can stay here for as long as you like. I'm barely here anyway, so it will do the house some good to have you living in it."

"Thanks, Harry. Can I talk to you for a moment, please, Ginny? I won't keep you for long."

"Of course you can. We'll be back soon," she replied, pecking Harry on the cheek with a quick kiss.

The two girls left the kitchen and made their way up to Hermione's room. Ginny walked over to the window and leant against the frame as she closed the door and faced her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Can you see yourself marrying Harry? Maybe not now, but in a few years?" she said, immediately wishing she could take the words back. Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I think in maybe a few years, yes. Obviously, it will have to wait for a little while, what with me only just being taken on as reserve Chaser for Harpies and Harry still in training. But someday, yes."

"What about children?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I've only just turned eighteen and you're asking me about children?!" she yelped.

"Shush! I know, but please help me. Can you imagine having children someday?"

"Well, I don't know. A couple would be nice, maybe, after my Quidditch days. What's brought all this on? Oh, Merlin! Ron's asked you to marry him?"

Hermione snorted with laughter. "Of course not!"

"You're pregnant? I'll kill him!"

"No, Ginny! Stop jumping to conclusions. I was just wondering where you see yourself in ten years time. I mean, a family of my own would be nice, but it's really not on my priority list at the moment."

Ginny looked at her suspiciously, so she changed the topic. "How are things with you and Harry, anyway?"

"It's fantastic! He took me to dinner last night. I know, I didn't think he was capable of such a thing, although I think it's got something to do with that book Ron gave him for Christmas a few years ago: _Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches_." She rolled her eyes. "Ron really is a bad influence. I feel sorry for whatever witch spawns his mutant children."

Hermione shuffled nervously, but was saved from saying anything by a knock on the bedroom door. "Hermione, you've had an owl!" called Harry.

"Thanks, Ginny," she said as she opened the door to Harry. She took the scroll from him and shut the door again after the other girl had walked out. Hermione perched on the end of her bed and frowned at the return address. It was her parents' address, written in her mothers hand. Puzzling over what other insults her mother could have cooked up, she unrolled the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How can I ever find the words to describe how incredibly apologetic I am? I realise now that I have been behaving childishly and I regret it more than I can ever say. You already know I was angry and shocked when you first told us what you had to do, but I let that get a grip on me and it wouldn't let go. But now I understand that your actions were necessary for our safety and I am grateful that you care so much about us. I suppose I should just be happy that you came for us to put us right._

_We both know that I never grew accustomed to your abilities and so you must understand that suddenly coming to my senses in an unknown house and a different country is quite unnerving. It still doesn't explain why I treated you the way I have; I'm lucky you still tried to reason with me. Your father was always going on at me, telling me to write to you and forgive you. Now I am. Let us just say that I came round yesterday (Friday)._

_I was going to invite you to come over on Sunday, but I don't know how long it takes for the owl to deliver to where you are, so come over next Sunday if you can. I completely understand if you don't want to and I won't object if you want to meet your father elsewhere, but at least consider it. This letter doesn't explain everything that I am feeling, so when I see you next, we will sit down and talk everything through._

_Your deeply apologetic and forgiving mother,_

_Mum_

By the time she finished reading, Hermione was shaking with unshed tears. What had made her mother see sense? Why so suddenly? She had been waiting a year for this day and now that it was here, she didn't know how to feel. Certainly, she was thrilled that her mother finally understood, but she also felt irritated. _It took her long enough!_ It had taken a year to get to this point and all she got was a letter and an invitation to visit so they could 'talk everything through'.

How was she supposed to behave to the woman who had refused to acknowledge her presence? After every hurtful word, it wasn't something she felt she could easily forgive, even if it was her mother. She had been hurt deeply the day her mother had forbidden her from the house and said she had no daughter. The outcome of this rested on Hermione. She could either go and make amends with her mother, or she could ask to meet her father elsewhere and stay away from home.

_No_, she told herself. _That's just immature_. She would go to see how sincere her mothers apology was before she made her final decision. She quickly wrote them a reply, telling them she would be there next week as she had a lot of work to do before Monday. Hermione ventured downstairs, back to the kitchen, to see if she could borrow Harry's new owl, Artemis.

"Sorry, she's out delivering a letter. Anyway, the owl that brought yours hasn't left yet. I think it's waiting for a reply." Harry gestured to the perch behind the door and Hermione saw a beautiful tawny owl staring at her.

"Hello there, little guy. You're a handsome little man, aren't you? Can you take this to my mother, please? No need for a reply." She tied the scroll to the owls leg and carried it to the nearest window. She watched it fly away, wondering who the owl belonged to and how her mother got hold of it to send a letter. When she turned to sit at the table, she saw that the other two were stifling their laughter behind their hands.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"You. Talking to the owl, telling it how handsome it looks," laughed Harry.

"And you never spoke to Hedwig? Or to Artemis?" She smiled smugly as Harry stopped laughing immediately. "Exactly. Pass me the jug, please."

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh, mutant spawn of Ron. Nasty little buggers.**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	19. Interrogations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Interrogations

Hermione survived the next few days on sheer determination to find out who was writing the articles for the Daily Prophet. An owl had arrived on Monday with an invitation to meet the reporter and she had immediately sent a reply.

She went to work each morning with a bounce in her step and a sparkle in her eye. After many cheery greetings, everyone attributed her new found happiness with her apparent affair with Anthony. Hermione, on the other hand, knew different. After much consideration over the remainder of the weekend, she had come to the conclusion that she would forgive her mother immediately. They had been apart much too long for Hermione to hesitate and so she was thoroughly looking forward to her upcoming visit to her parents.

Thursday arrived and Hermione woke to see rain lashing at the windows, flattening the parched, yellow grass of the square outside. She watched it for a moment, expecting it to dampen her spirits, but she felt happier than ever. She was soon going to find out who she was up against.

Hermione spent the morning reading several chapters that Minerva had instructed her to read about Animagi before their lesson later that night. At eleven o'clock that morning, Hermione readied herself for the oncoming storm and Apparated straight onto the doorstep of the Daily Prophet office. She stepped inside, the bell tinkling, and stood before the receptionist.

"Good morning. I have an appointment with Ms Hardy."

"Name?"

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes. The witch behind the desk had no trouble remembering who she was last week. "Hermione Granger."

"Right, take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."

_Snooty cow_, thought Hermione as the witch pointed to a row of chairs along one wall, her nose turned up in the air. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking at the photographs hanging on the opposite wall. There were several of the same man and she supposed that was the editor, Barnaby Cuff. She recognised a couple showing Rita Skeeter and wondered why they were still up there if the woman was no longer working here.

"Miss Granger?" came a high-pitched voice from her right. She looked up and saw a tall woman with lightly greying hair, glasses perched on her nose.

"Yes?"

"My name is Pandora Hardy," she said, offering her hand. "I believe you requested a meeting with me?"

Hermione took the woman's hand briefly and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Skeeter. She followed her through a door and they climbed several sets of stairs until they entered through another door into a small office. The tall woman sat behind her desk and gestured for Hermione to take the other chair.

"Please, have a seat. Tea? Coffee?" she offered.

Hermione politely declined and explained her reasons for being there. "…So, basically, all I'm asking is that you stop printing such things about me. I'm sure you know my life is hectic enough as it is, without the stress of untrue articles."

"What were you doing with Professor Todd? He is quite handsome, isn't he? How are things between you and Mr Weasley? Everything going well?"

Hermione bit back a sigh, her good mood disappearing fast, and said, "Ms Hardy, I am here to request that you stop the articles, not an interview. There are plenty of other topics to discuss; what is so interesting about my life?"

"Oh, you tell me! Would you say you were close to Todd? How does he feel about you being Muggle-born? What do you think about him being a Pure-blood, teaching Muggle Studies?"

"I - he's - we're friends, but that is beside the point. Can you please just stop printing stuff about me? I get enough press coverage from others as it is, and it's incredibly frustrating."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Hardy smiled sweetly and took a lengthy sip out of her cup, shuddering a little. "It's not often I get to write up a story about you; that usually gets given to the less experienced. It's easier for them, you see."

Hermione noticed the jibe, but ignored it. If this woman thought she was easy, then she's got another thing coming. "I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between your work and that of Rita Skeeter's. Do you know her?"

"Rita? Oh, my dear! Of course I do. We're close friends, very close. Grew up together. Shame she doesn't work here anymore, though. She always knew how to brighten the paper up with her stories. They were most…illuminating."

"Quite," Hermione said dismissively. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing marvellously. She has a good job that lets her do what she does best."

"Messing peoples lives around?" interrupted Hermione. Hardy frowned slightly and regarded her over her glasses. "Tell me, does she have any plans for more books? There was that one about Dumbledore, then the one about Harry and Professor Snape. I've read all three and hardly any of them contain any fact."

"Those books would never have sold if Rita hadn't dug up good, solid facts. I'm sure she would be willing to revise the one over Harry if you could get him to agree."

Hermione had had enough. She jumped up from her chair, her hand twitching toward her wand. "I will do no such thing," she said coldly. "Harry's life is his own and I know for a fact that he doesn't want the world to know everything about him. You're just as bad as Skeeter! The wretched woman couldn't get enough of him. Poking her nose in every five minutes! Write one more despicable article about me or any of my friends and I will go straight to the editor. Then we'll see who's laughing."

She turned and went straight out the door, but before she could slam it shut, she heard Hardy mutter in a sing-song voice, "That's not going to work, Granger!" Hermione ignored her and slammed the door with as much force as she could muster. She left the building altogether and stepped out into the pouring rain. It definitely matched her mood now. Thunder clapped and lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the storm darkened sky.

She was fuming. She could tell that Hardy and Skeeter knew each other; neither of them had a regard for others. _Only interested in the next mornings story_, she thought dispassionately. She wouldn't be surprised if there was story about her demanding privacy in that evenings edition. No doubt the two women were best friends in school, gossiping and spreading rumours about the place.

Hermione marched through the rain, too aggravated to head straight back to Grimmauld Place. She looked in several shop windows, letting the rain drench her. She was just eyeing a book on display in the window of Flourish and Blott's when the reflection of a certain professor came up beside her.

***

Severus stepped out of the apothecary in Diagon Alley, paper bag in hand. The rain beat down on the black umbrella he held and thunder clapped overhead, accompanied by a quick flash of lightning. He strode down the street, intent on looking for a deserted alley to Disapparate from when a small figure in the distance caught his eye.

She ambled along despondently, peering in shop windows, her hair, usually so bushy, was now sopping wet down her back. Her arms were wrapped around her torso and even from this distance, Severus could see she was shivering. On a sudden impulse, he went up behind her as she stood outside the book shop and said, "Miss Granger, surely you know better than to stand in the rain aimlessly?"

She whipped round and exclaimed, "Professor!" She had to tip her head back a little to look at him as he towered so close over her. "What are you doing here? I mean…sorry, it's none of my business."

He frowned at her, wondering why _she_ was here. He repeated her own question back to her, knowing she would answer. "If I may ask, why are you wandering about in the middle of a storm? You were most certainly not purchasing anything."

She smiled a little and wiped her hand over her face to brush of some of the water. Unconsciously, Severus shifted the umbrella so that it covered them both.

"I was just thinking over some things," she said. "Oh! You'll never guess what, Professor!"

"What, Miss Granger?" he asked, sounding bored. He had no time for guessing games.

"I got a letter from my mother at the weekend with the best news! She apologised to me and asked me to visit at the end of the week. Isn't that brilliant?" Her whole face lit up and Severus' stomach clenched. He cleared his throat before answering. "Congratulations, Miss Granger. Will you visit?" He feigned indifference, but inside his chest tightened a little, along with his already uncomfortable stomach, anticipating the answer. _What is wrong with me?!_ he thought angrily. _Just because I -._

"Definitely!" she said, breaking off his chain of thought. "At first, I wasn't sure that I should forgive her for being so spiteful, but then I figured that it doesn't make me any better. I sent a reply straight back. I've no idea how she got the owl to send a letter to me, though -" (Severus shifted his weight from one foot to the other in unexpected nervousness) "- I don't have one and my parents certainly don't. Anyway, I answered my own question for you; now it's your turn."

She grinned mischievously and his eyes narrowed. _Stupid Gryffindor daring_. He should have just left her. "Sir, I know you said about respecting your privacy," she pressed on. "But it's a school day and you're supposed to be at Hogwarts, teaching."

She had him there. Slowly, he said, "I needed to purchase a few items for your upcoming lessons. Someone has depleted my store of boomslang skin, so I took the liberty of coming here during my rare double free period. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

She nodded and looked about, probably looking for a way to escape him. "Well, I should probably be going now. I might help Kreacher clean out the attic. He's been collecting things again."

"If you are amenable, why don't you come to Hogwarts now?" he suggested. "It will save you a great deal of boredom and tedious work and no one will have to travel down to the gates in this weather. I checked on your potion earlier and it appears to be ready for the next stage. It will keep you busy until the end of the school day."

She appeared to deliberate for a moment before she agreed. "I need to get my things from Grimmauld Place first."

"So long as it is quick. My next class begins in half an hour."

After walking into a deserted alleyway, Severus Disapparated to the doorstep of number 12, Miss Granger appearing by his side a second later. She brought her wand out to unlock the door and invited him in. He followed, somewhat reluctantly, and hovered in the hallway, while Miss Granger headed straight up the stairs, no doubt to get her bags.

As he waited, Severus thought of the last time he had been here. It had been just over two years ago and he had ransacked every room, searching for anything Black might have that was connected to Lily. Now that he thought back on it, he supposed that it was rather childish taking her signature and photograph. He was partially surprised to see that the jinxes Moody had put up were no longer there; he didn't much relish the idea of standing in a cloud of dust again. _Maybe Potter isn't as gormless as he looks_, he mused.

Miss Granger came back down the stairs, tip-toeing past the curtained portrait of Mrs Black, and whispered, "I'm all set. Shall we go?"

Severus opened the front door and stepped aside to allow the girl out.

***

As the two walked up the winding drive to the castle, Hermione felt a little put out. She had confided in him and in turn he had given her advice and unknowingly comforted her. And then he just acts like he doesn't care! _Mind you_, she thought. _He probably doesn't. I'm just a royal thorn in his side._

But then why the act of kindness? As far as she knew, he didn't often invite people to sit at the back of his classes. She had only ever seen one other person do that and that was compulsory.

For the rest of the school day, Hermione sat at the back of the Potions classroom, paying strict attention to her own work. Sometimes she would stop to listen to his strained voice, wishing there was something she could do. If he talked for too long she found that his voice grew even more hoarse, until it was almost non-existent. In between lessons, Snape would come to inspect her work and, when he could find nothing to criticise, smirked smugly at him. After she had done all she could do for the moment, Snape set her the task of brewing mixtures for Madam Pomfrey, whose stock was running low.

Hermione's lesson with Minerva that evening went by relatively quickly. Minerva spent the evening teaching Hermione the theory of Animagi, until Hermione could recite it back in her own words. The older witch praised her, saying that at this rate, if she kept this up, she would be ready to start practising by the end of the month.

In contrast, her Potions lesson the next night passed quite slowly. She couldn't explain why, but she felt a little awkward in his presence. He spoke to her in the same way as any other lesson, yet at the same time, he seemed a little more tense and she couldn't understand why. She was just about to close the door on him as she left that evening, when he called her back.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her, though not in the eye, and opened his mouth to speak. "Miss Granger, I should probably tell that I -" He broke off and his brow furrowed infinitesimally.

"Sir?"

He gave a small cough and said, "You will need to prepare yourself for your next assignment. Go over the notes you have on potion variations and how they are achieved. You may go."

"Oh, ok, Professor. Good night." She left with a niggling feeling that he had wanted to say something different, but changed his mind at the last minute. _Whatever it was_, she thought, _it's none of my business_.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	20. An Act of Good

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

An Act of Good

Severus stood at the gates of number 33, Hemmingway Road, Oxford, wondering why he was here, of all places, on a Friday. While she had been stood in his office, apologising, he had already decided that he would need to do something about the situation with her mother. He couldn't very well have any accidents occurring in his class, now, could he? He told himself that it was purely for this reason that he was here, outside her parents home.

He looked up at the moderate, middle-class building, dressed in his only Muggle suit (all black, of course). He heaved a sigh and walked through the gate, shutting it behind him, and went up to the door. He lifted the heavy knocker and snapped it three times, listening as it echoed distantly through the house. He waited, but there was no reply and so after several more minutes, he gave up and stared to walk back to the gate.

The sight of a man and woman getting out of their car on the opposite side of the street made him stop. His eyes rested in on the woman and he knew immediately that this was Miss Grangers mother; they had the same wild, bushy hair that aggravated him so much. They stopped short at the sight of him on their doorstep, until Mr Granger stepped forward and greet him cheerfully. It seemed to Severus that the Granger girl got her personality from her father.

"Hello, there! How may I help you?"

"You are Mr and Mrs Granger?" he asked. After they nodded he continued, "I am Professor Snape, Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Mr Granger's face fell, while Mrs Granger's twisted into something similar to disgust. "Oh, dear," said the man. "Is there something wrong with Hermione?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, there is."

"You'd better come in, then." Mr Granger stepped around Severus and unlocked the door. His wife swept past them both and immediately hurried up a set of stairs and Severus watched her go with contempt. After he had hung up his coat, Mr Granger gestured for Severus to follow and they entered into a comfortable-looking living room.

"Don't mind her, Professor. She's a little…touchy at the moment about the whole magic thing. Anyway, what's wrong with Hermione? Was there an accident?"

"I can assure you that there was not, although I am still here with concern for Miss Granger," he said calmly. Seeing Mr Granger's confused expression, he pressed on. "As I understand it, Miss Granger modified your memories and sent you to Australia?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Last Autumn, she came to us and put us to rights. We were back in a matter of weeks."

"Shortly after Miss Granger's own return, she felt the need to confide in me, informing me of a situation between mother and daughter."

"Ah. Yes, well, Jean has never been entirely comfortable with Hermione being a witch, but she accepted it, knowing there was nothing she could do. I suppose this was just one step too far."

"I do not wish to be so blunt, but, as you can imagine, Miss Granger has been most upset by certain declarations made by your wife. Letters and the such like."

Granger's face contorted with rage, which Severus thought didn not suit this jovial man, and for a moment he thought he was angry with Severus for suggesting such things, but -

"Excuse me for a moment." He got up from his place and exited through the door and shouted, "Jean!" Severus vaguely heard the man arguing with his wife, but he blocked out the words, having no desire to be reminded of his own parents arguments. Instead, he looked about the room. He saw plenty of shelves filled with books and he got up to inspect them, gathering that he would be waiting a long time, if the noise from upstairs was anything to go by.

There were many featuring of the likes of Shakespeare and Dickens, along with more academical titles. He ran his fingers over a particularly inviting one and nearly jumped out of his skin when Mr Granger spoke from right beside him. "Ah, so you're a fan of books too, are you?" He pointed to the one that Severus still had a hand resting on and said, "That one is a particular favourite of mine; Hermione's too. She would spend hours sitting in here, reading it over and over."

"My apologies, Mr Granger, I did not mean to pry." He sat back in his seat and looked at the other two. Mr Granger's smile was back in place, though it was a little tense, and Mrs Granger was still looking at him with a twisted expression. Suddenly, Severus had an image of Miss Granger wearing the same look, if and when she found out what he was about to do.

"How much are you aware of what Miss Granger has done while in school?"

As expected, it was Mr Granger who answered. "At the time we weren't aware of much, but in Australia she told us everything. Something about a troll in first year, amongst other things. Second year, she brewed a Polysquash…no, Poly…Poly…"

"Polyjuice Potion? She brewed _Polyjuice Potion_, in second year?" Severus asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

"No, I did not. What did she use it for?"

"To interrogate some students, if I remember correctly. We already knew she was hurt that year, but she recovered. There was that issue with Serious Black, was it? And a werewolf. That Tournament and Voldemort coming back. A few other things, as well, like the fiasco at your Ministry and that Professor who murdered the Headmaster. Then she told us how it all ended."

Severus' hands tightened convulsively on the arms of his chair at the mention of Dumbledore and he fought to relax his grip. "Did Miss Granger tell you about the Wizarding world at large?"

"She told us that Voldemort was taking over, but she didn't elaborate too much."

"I see. Mrs Granger, are you aware that your daughter was often discriminated against because of her birth?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

She shifted in her seat and sniffed delicately. "No, I wasn't," she said reluctantly. "What has this got to do with you coming here and judging us for how we treat our…her?"

"I am not making judgements. As I have already disclosed to your husband, Miss Granger came to me, most distressed, and informed me of a familial discord. At the time, I gave her the advice to wait until her exams were over before she approached the matter again. At one point, she showed me a letter and only last week she told me of her visit the week before."

Severus broke off and pulled at the collar of his shirt. His already painful throat was beginning to become unbearable the longer he talked. He swallowed a couple of times in an attempt to ease the scratchiness, then started again.

"Normally, if it were a Hogwarts student, the matter would be taken to the Head of House. As it is, she is no longer a Hogwarts student, but is now my own individual student, studying Advanced Potions. Therefore, I had no choice, but to address the matter myself. I cannot afford to have accidents happening in my classroom and, as of late, her concentration has been slipping even more so when brewing."

Severus looked at the others for a moment, waiting for them to say something. Mr Granger was looking too appalled and Mrs Granger was now staring at him blankly. "What do you know of pure-blood wizards?"

Again, it was Mr Granger who spoke. "Not much. Just that they descend from entirely magical families and have a different set of ideals. Would you like a drink? Your voice sounds a little painful."

"Thank you, that would be most welcome," said Severus stiffly. Mr Granger bustled out of the room, leaving Severus and Mrs Granger sitting uncomfortably in each others presence. He said nothing, thinking it more appropriate that the eldest Granger should be with them to hear what he had to say next. He looked at the mantle and saw a row of photo frames, each one depicting a different scene, all containing the same little girl.

"Here we are, Professor," said Mr Granger as he came back in the room, carrying a large tray. "Sugar?"

"One, thank you." He took a few sips of scalding tea, feeling it sooth the inside of his throat, then began to talk again. "Many of the old pure-blood families believed, and some still do, that they are superior to others because of their heritage. Half-bloods were frowned upon, but most were accepted. However, those with absolutely no magical relatives, for example, Miss Granger, they were considered to be filth by pure-bloods. More disgusting that animals. In the war, Muggle-borns were captured, tortured and murdered by the most sadistic witches and wizards, simply for the fun of it. Are you aware that Miss Granger was one of those that were lucky enough to only have been tortured?"

Finally, Severus got a rational response out of Mrs Granger. Her eyes widened with shock as she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Apparently not. I myself, have also seen and experienced such things first-hand and I can tell you that it is not an easy thing to live with. I am astounded that Miss Granger is coping so well. The only thing keeping her back now is the matter of family, which brings us back to my purpose of being here; there is also another prejudice within wizarding families."

Severus took another sip of tea, praying that his voice wouldn't disappear completely. "Much in the same way that a witch or wizard can be born into non-magical families, a person can also be born with absolutely no magical talents at all in wizarding families; we call them Squibs. Often, Squibs are forced out of our society, believing it is unfair to let them live around magic when they are unable to perform it themselves. They are made to live as Muggles, disowned by their families.

"What I am trying to say is that what you are doing to Miss Granger is considered no better than what wizards are doing to their own children if one is unlucky enough to be born a Squib. As I see it, Mrs Granger, you are forcing your own daughter out of her home, purely because she is gifted with something that only others can dream of. I have known Miss Granger ever since she was a first-year and I can honestly say that she is an incredibly intelligent witch; one of the brightest I have ever seen. That was the reason I agreed to be her tutor for her Masters Degree in Potions."

_Where the Hell did that come from? _he wondered. He had never praised Miss Granger in his entire time of knowing her and here he was telling her parents!

"You don't understand!" burst out Mrs Granger angrily. "We were in Australia with no idea of how we got there. She used magic on us, without asking permission, and she expects us to forgive her? Richard, tell him how disappointed we are!"

"On the contrary, Mrs Granger, I do understand. And as I see it, your husband does not bear a grudge against your daughter."

"I most certainly do not," he agreed. "Jean, dear, I've said all along that you're being ridiculous. Hermione told us it was for our own safety."

"Would you rather have had the Death Eaters had come to find you and kill you? You are very fortunate to have a daughter that cares for you so much. She lived for a year with the fear that somehow you might have been found and murdered. She didn't have to tell me that it hurt her to think that she might never see you again."

_Stop it now!_ He stopped short, not wanting to make it sound like he actually cared for her more than was necessary. _It's strictly for academic purposes,_ he reminded himself.

Severus looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed four. He needed to get back to Hogwarts if he wanted to be ready in time for his lesson with Miss Granger.

"I am afraid that I will have to leave now. My lesson with Miss Granger begins in an hour and I need to set a few things up." He reached a hand into a cavernous inside pocket of his blazer jacket, then withdrew it with a fully-fledged tawny owl, about the size of a pigeon. He quietly murmured instructions to the owl, who blinked once to show he understood.

"I shall leave Hades here with you, should you decide to send a letter to Miss Granger. I believe she is staying at number 12, Grimmauld Place. My owl knows where it is so there will be no trouble with the delivery." He absent-mindedly stroked the feathered chest of Hades as he took in the shocked expressions of Mr and Mrs Granger.

"How did you -? Where did you -? Was that inside your pocket?"

"Undetectable extension charm. It allows me to carry my belongings without the hindrance of bags." He stood up and perched Hades onto the arm of the chair, giving him a few owl treats. Then he turned to Mrs Granger and said, "I hope I have given you enough reason to forgive Miss Granger. Hades will only wait until Sunday evening before he returns to me, so make sure you draft an apology soon." He paused for a moment, then surprised even himself by asking, "Would it be acceptable if I Disapparate here, rather than finding elsewhere?"

"Of course you may, Professor," said Mr Granger, who stood up and offered his hand. As Severus shook hands with him, Mr Granger whispered, "Thanks for talking some sense into Jean. I've been trying all year, but she just won't listen."

Severus felt a little uncomfortable with the thank you; it wasn't often people thanked him. Dumbledore had always taken him for granted, used him as a tool in his great game. Lily had never really said it either, but that was entirely different. As far as he was concerned, she never needed to say thank you; he would have done anything for her. But now that he looked back on it, it was rather ungrateful of her. The thought was like a knife in his heart.

He nodded his thanks, stroked his owl once more to reassure it, then turned on the spot into the suffocating darkness.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	21. Embraces

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Embraces

Hermione sat in one of the armchairs of the Granger's living room, a cup of tea in one hand, her mothers hand in the other. Mrs Granger had just spent the better part of an hour explaining why she behaved the way she did and another simply apologising.

"Mum," said Hermione. "For the hundredth time, you don't need to apologise again. Once is enough for me to know that you really mean it."

"I know, dear," she replied. "But I just feel so terrible about it. I've spent months treating you horribly and if it wasn't for that professor of yours, it might have been a while before I came around, if at all!"

"Professor? What professor?" she asked, feeling confused.

"He was tall, had dark hair, smartly dressed and quite handsome in his own way, I suppose. He was ever so polite, once you got past the adamant behaviour. He was quite determined that I should say sorry."

"Anthony came to see you?" she asked quizzically. "How can he have done? He doesn't even know about this."

"Oh, so that's his name?" Mrs Granger said, ignoring the rest of Hermione's statement.

"Anthony Todd. He's the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts."

"Oh, no, dear! No, this was a Professor Snape. He told us everything; the ideals of those pure-bloods, what they did to people like you. Then he told us about…Squibs, are they called? How they were treated; told me that I was doing the same thing, only with certain differences. And you failed to mention that you were picked on because you have us as parents! Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione stared at her mother in a daze. Professor Snape had come to visit her parents? Spoke to her mother and knocked some sense into her. She thought of her mothers description of him. Tall; yes, he was definitely tall. When she stood next to him in Diagon Alley a few days ago, she only just reached his shoulder. Yes, he had dark hair, but it was greasy and hung about his face, as though he hid behind it. Smartly dressed? She had never seen him in anything other than wizards robes. Would he have come in them or did he don Muggle clothes? She tried to picture him in jeans and a t-shirt and almost laughed out loud.

And handsome in his own way? She had already acknowledged that he had elegant hands and she admired the broadness of his shoulders, but what was her mother _thinking_?

"Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

She mentally shook herself and said, "I'm fine. Sorry, I was just a little shocked that Professor Snape actually came to see you. Are you sure?"

Her mother nodded. "If the Professor Snape you know has a terribly painful voice, then yes, we're talking about the same professor."

"But - but why would he want to talk to you? He hates me; always has, and he just came here and told you to speak to me again?"

"We shut the surgery early last Friday; we were having a slow day, so we were going to spend the afternoon out in the garden. We got home and he was on the doorstep. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He came here, after all, and said you were one of the brightest witches he's ever met. Just before he left, he brought an owl out of jacket pocket and told me to use it to send you a letter. It was his owl, too."

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. He gave his own owl? Why couldn't he have left a school owl? And he said she was one of the brightest witches he's ever met? Surely there must be some mistake?

"Are you sure it was Professor Snape? He spent six years tormenting me and my final year wasn't exactly a bucketful of roses."

Mrs Granger cut her off. "Hermione, that's enough. Whether you like it or not, Professor Snape came here and chewed my ear off. He helped you and complimented you and you sit here now and refuse to believe me. You need to thank him when you have your next lesson. And pass on my thanks, too."

Hermione nodded and sipped her tea, deep in thought. The Professor Snape she knew was cold-hearted, cruel, unpitying, snide and sarcastic. She had never seen him warm to anyone, unless his memories counted, and she didn't think it likely that he would do so in the near future. So why would he come here to visit her parents, who were Muggles, and how would it benefit him?

But why should she complain? She was now back on speaking terms with her mother and it was all down to him. She had no idea how she was supposed to thank him for this. He had saved her a great deal of stress and heartache; now she owed him._ Great, _she thought. _That's all I need; in debt to Professor Snape._

"I should probably be going now; I have a report to write up. Some merpeople put in a complaint about a troublesome kelpie. What they expect us to do about it at the bottom of a lake, I have no idea." Hermione stood up, shaking her head, and put her cup back on the tray. Mrs Granger stood up with her and pulled her into another hug, whispering her apologies again.

"Make sure you visit again soon. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Don't worry, Mum," said Hermione. "If you like, I can pop in next week, tell you how my…'thanks' with Professor Snape went. Chances are that he won't be happy that I know what he did. He'll probably hex me for even bringing it up."

"If that mattered to him he wouldn't have left his own owl," said Mr Granger, who had just come into the room. "Are you off? In that case, be sure you come again soon. I don't think I can go for so long without seeing my favourite daughter again."

"Dad, I'm your only daughter," she laughed, picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder. "Well, I'll come back in a weeks time, let you know how things are. Love you both." She gave each of her parents a swift kiss on the cheek, then turned on her heel and Disapparated.

When she landed, she opened her eyes to see the front door of number 12, Grimmauld Place, but before she could tap the lock with her wand, the door flung open to reveal Ron. She barely had time to take in his dishevelled appearance before he pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione, where were you? I've been so worried!" He squeezed her tighter until she had to thump her fists on his back, trying to pull him away so she could breathe.

"What do you mean? I was only at my mum and dad's. What is _wrong_ with you?" she said, feeling slightly annoyed. She steered him through the door and shut it behind her, hearing the locks click back into place. "Do you mind telling me why you ambushed me on the doorstep?"

"Sorry," said Ron, grinning sheepishly. "I sent you a message, asking if you'd come over to the Burrow today and you didn't. I thought maybe something had happened to you."

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him. "I've not had any owls this weekend. In a matter of interest, which owl did you use? Pig doesn't usually get the wrong address."

"I had to use Errol," he admitted, scratching his ear. "Maybe he really is getting past his prime. Anyway, instead of coming to the Burrow, why don't you let me take you out sometime this week? And don't tell me you're busy; I hardly see you anymore and it's driving me mental."

Hermione felt her heart twist at the sight of his forlorn face. "I don't know…I have a report to write up and -"

"Hermione, please! When was the last time we did something together, just us? Tell you what, we'll go out to dinner, some Muggle restaurant, if you want. You can choose where we go, then we can come back here. How about Wednesday night? I can pick you up straight after work and we'll have this place to ourselves; Ginny's got a game and Harry's going to watch."

Hermione surveyed her shoes, wringing her hands. She knew she had to tell Ron the truth sometime, but she had been making excuses not to be with him for over a year now. Surely one night with him wouldn't hurt? "I - Ron, you know I'm busy and -"

"You weren't too busy for you to visit your parents," he said bitterly. "It's just one night. Please?"

"Oh, alright," she muttered, giving in. "Just the one night, mind you, after that I need to be at Hogwarts and won't be back until the weekend."

"Thank you so much, Hermione," he said, looking relieved. "I know I'm not much of a boyfriend, but I've just been doing what you've asked; given you your space and stuff. For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me you'd had enough of me!"

He laughed as he opened the front door again and said, "So, I'll see you after work on Wednesday. Bye!"

After he disappeared, Hermione shut the door quietly and sat with her back to it. What had she done now? She had agreed to something she didn't even want and had gotten Ron's hopes up, only to have to let him down. He'll never want to speak to her again and the thought made her squirm with guilt and regret.

_What a great way to end the week_, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	22. Revelations: Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Revelations: Part I

"So," said Ron around a mouthful of food. "What have you been up to these past couple of weeks?"

Hermione chewed slowly, swallowed, then said, "Oh, you know, this and that. I've been quite busy with work and my lessons; both of which tire me out, so I spend all weekend relaxing. That's part of the reason why we haven't seen each other much lately."

She tried to ignore the hurt look that came into Ron's eyes, feeling even more guilty than she already was for lying to him. "How's the shop going? And George?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"George is alright," he sighed. "He still has his days when he won't talk to anyone, but he's getting better. As for the shop, I don't think I've ever seen it more busy! We've just brought out this new line of Skiving Snack Boxes; they've got all the original sweets, but we've added a couple of new ones, including Dragonpox Dare. We've been having to test them on ourselves. You come out looking all green and covered in little pus-filled -"

"Sounds lovely, Ron" interrupted Hermione loudly. _If this is what it's going to be like all evening…_ She left the thought hanging, wondering how and when she would be able to tell him the truth.

It wasn't until later that evening that she finally found her chance. When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Hermione led the way up to the drawing room, where she pulled out a couple of wine glasses and some elf-made wine.

"Here you go," she said, offering him one of the glasses. She sat down next to him and folded her legs beneath her, taking a deep sip of her drink to calm her nerves. "Ron, I've been thinking and I think we should -"

She was cut off by Ron's lips on hers as he thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth. She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he seemed to take it as encouragement and kissed her more enthusiastically. She squirmed under his hands as they snaked round her waist and it wasn't until he had one hand trying to undo her trouser button that she slapped his hand away, surprising him just enough for him to falter and for her to force him away. "Ron, we need to stop just…just for a minute. I need to say something."

Instead of sitting back and waiting for her to speak, he pulled her up against him and clamped his mouth noisily on her neck. She wriggled again, trying to get free, but the more she tried to pull away, the more demanding his mouth became. And then she remembered she was a witch.

Her hand went up her sleeve and she pulled out her wand, pressing its end into his throat. He backed up with his hands raised and said, "Alright! We'll talk, just…don't hex me or anything."

She removed her wand from his throat and relaxed a little in her seat. His determination to get in her knickers strengthened her resolve to tell him the truth, erasing all guilt. "I just want you to know that I love you, I really do, but -"

"Then why did you stop me?" he interrupted.

"Because there's more to it," she said. "I do love you, but it's the love a sister has for a brother, like what I have for Harry. It's been coming on for some time and I was just searching for the right time to tell you that I just don't think this is going to work out."

"You mean to tell me that you've been leading me on? Thanks a lot, Hermione!" He jumped up from the seat and glared down at her. "We've been together for months and you're telling me this now?"

"Yes, I am. You don't understand; everyone expects us to be together, now that Harry's got Ginny. If we keep this up, people will be expecting us to get married and have children; that's something I just don't want at the moment."

"What do you want then?"

Hermione straightened her back and stood up to look at him in the face, hating herself for what she was about to tell him. "I want someone who's on the same intellectual level as I am, someone to hold an intelligent conversation with that doesn't include Quidditch. Don't get me wrong, you're great, but I just feel like there's something lacking in the conversation department.

"And I don't always want to be doing something active. I want to be able to sit down and read or work while they do the same. To be perfectly honest, the physical side of a relationship just doesn't appeal to me right now. I want someone who knows what he's doing, someone with experience of the world."

"I've had plenty of experience! Or was that year on the run just a holiday?"

"You tell me!" she shouted. "You're the one who left!"

"But I came back!" Ron took a step forward so that they were within an inch of each other and he glared down at her furiously. "I came back and practically took the lead because Harry was lost in his own world over the Hallows and you were too stubborn to speak to me!"

"_I_ was stubborn?" she said, prodding him in the chest. "I refused to forgive you because you left us to fend for ourselves in Godric's Hollow against a damned snake!"

"It wasn't my idea to go there, was it? Why am I never good enough for you? I know I'm not perfect, but who is? You constantly have your nose in a book and always the first to defend Snape. The books I can live with, but Snape? Hermione, why do you always stick up for him? He's a git who lives to make peoples lives miserable! I've told you before to just look at everything he did to us -"

"It's _Professor_ Snape and I've told _you_ before, Ronald, that he had to keep his cover! He genuinely hates Gryffindor, exactly the same way that you hate Slytherin. When are you going to get it into your head that even if he didn't hate us, he would still have to pretend because of Voldemort. One slip and he would have been dead! That almost happened, too, just because he killed Professor Dumbledore!

"For goodness' sake, Ron, if you can't accept that, then that in itself is another reason why I can't be with you anymore. I have another two years of being his student and if he wants to remain the brooding Potions master, then that's up to him. I don't have a problem with it; in fact, it's actually quite pleasant being able to discuss Potions on a higher level, with someone who is equally interested in them. When we're not discussing, we're brewing in total silence and it's nice. Neither of us have to fill the void with awkward conversation, but we get on with it!"

Hermione stopped abruptly, realising that she had just admitted that Snape fit her criteria for a man. From the look on Ron's face, he had had realised it too.

"That is sick, Hermione," he said, looking slightly green around the edges (although that might be from the Dragonpox Dares he had to test for the shop). "That is seriously wrong. He's about twenty years older than you, has no personal hygiene and he's a bully."

"What? You think that I like Professor Snape in that way?" She blinked, then collapsed back on the seat behind her in a paroxysm of giggles while Ron stared at her in disbelief. "He's my…professor and…you think…that I fancy him?"

"You just said it yourself," he said angrily. "Besides, what happened to that Muggles Studies professor you were with the other day? Is he why you don't want me anymore?"

"Anthony?" she asked in disbelief. "We're just friends, Ron and that's all we'll ever be."

And it was true. While Anthony Todd was an incredibly good looking man, kind, sincere and interesting, she just didn't think she could ever love him; he was too perfect for her. Besides, she really had no time for a relationship with anyone else. Everyone else she knew was so sure of their careers, what they wanted from life, but Hermione was still unsure and until she figured it out, she needed to be without the distractions.

Ron opened his mouth to argue some more, but Hermione interrupted him. "No, Ron! If you don't like the fact that I have other male friends, then that is yet another reason for us not to be together. The bottom line is I don't love you the way you want me to. I want to be able to build my own life and not stuck in relationship that will hold me back."

Hermione stopped talking as she saw Ron's shoulders drop and his head hang forward and she started to feel guilty again. "I get it, Hermione. I'm just a drawback; that's all I ever was."

"Oh, Ron, that's not true," she said sympathetically, her hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and went to the door.

"I'll leave you alone now." He slowly opened the door and looked back at her. "You know, for eight years I've just been the best mate of Harry Potter. You were the brains in everything, always pointing us in the right direction, even when you were Petrified in the hospital. I was only ever the spare wheel, to be seen, not heard. That's the way it's always been for me, growing up with five older brothers and a sister. I accepted it, even though I didn't like it. Then, when we got together, I felt like maybe I might just get the attention I want from someone, to know that I'm wanted by just one person. I really do like you, Hermione, but it looks like I'll have to do without."

Then he left without another word.

Hermione slumped down on the sofa, unsure of how she was feeling. There was relief at finally having ended it with Ron, but that was riddled with fear for how the Weasley's and Harry were going to take the news. She wasn't sure if it was going to cause a rift between her and Harry; she had just hurt his best friend and this was one of those arguments that just couldn't be ignored. The last thing she needed was a disagreement with Harry.

Thursday morning saw Hermione getting up before dawn and Disapparating to the gates of Hogwarts before eight o'clock. All day she sat in the Transfiguration classroom going over the theory of Animagi, sometimes listening in on Minerva's lectures. It was only the second week of term and already the older woman was looking more stressed than usual. Hermione wanted to ask her about it, but she already had a good idea of what was causing it. Minerva had already spent one year as Headmistress while teaching at the same time and the demands of both jobs were starting to get her down.

Hermione wished she could help, but she knew there was nothing she was allowed to do unless she took over the position as Transfiguration professor and there was no way that Minerva would allow that! But that didn't stop her from hiring someone else with experience and the knowledge. She brought it up as the last class of the day left.

"Minerva, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you take on someone who's qualified to teach the subject? That way you can do your Headmistress duties without having to mark essays."

Minerva peered at her over her glasses and said, "I would have thought that was obvious."

When Hermione looked at her blankly, she continued, "I want only the best of the best to take my place. There has been a long line of highly successful professors in this particular subject and I will not accept anyone who cannot turn even a matchstick into a needle."

Hermione nodded her agreement and decided against pursuing the matter; it would do no good to aggravate an already stressed Professor McGonagall. When she went to bed later that night after her lesson with Minerva, she was anxious about her upcoming meeting with Professor Snape. All night she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep because of her nerves. In the end she decided that a walk around the lake would do her some good.

She pulled a cloak on over her night clothes and exited her rooms on the first floor. Though she was now allowed to wander around in the middle of the night, she still didn't fancy being caught by Filch who would undoubtedly make up some excuse to get her in trouble. Hermione silently walked through the hallways until she came to the main staircase, which she went down so that she was in the Entrance Hall. Before she tapped the lock with her wand she looked around to make sure no one would see her leaving, then she was outside in the cool late summer air, a half moon glowing over the Forbidden Forest. When she reached the Black Lake, she sat on the small boulder that she occupied every time she visited in the night and stared out across the water.

How was Snape going to react when he finds out that she knows what he did? This was her biggest worry. To make matters even worse, she knew that he had complimented her; he had never complimented her outright before. The closest he had ever come to one was by looking into her cauldron, then passing by without saying anything. She was worried that he would become downright unpleasant to make up for the small amount of pleasantness he offered towards her parents. If he did, she had no idea how she was going to make it through the remainder of her education.

But then, what if this was the beginning of the loosening up stage that Minerva had told her about? She didn't expect him to tell her his most darkest secrets, of course, but maybe just a 'good afternoon' or 'have a nice day'. he didn't even need to be polite to her in front of others, but only in the privacy of the classroom, if it was too much for him.

The argument with Ron was still at the forefront of her mind. She had half expected the owls to come flooding in from various Weasley's telling her she was selfish and stupid to have ended her relationship with Ron, but she hadn't had a single one. She had wondered if he would go around and tell everyone he could, but the way he'd left, so helpless and defeated, made her think that he would sulk for days, refusing to speak to anyone. Hermione supposed that it would be up to her to tell people their news.

What niggled her brain the most, however, was that two people now had hinted, in one way or another, at Professor Snape being relationship material, three if she included herself. But she brushed it off as Ron jump to conclusions, just like always and her mother was just being herself. She was a close observer and if Snape had gotten the thumbs-up, then he was obviously decent enough for a woman. But, she reminded herself, her mother has no idea of his past. Hermione wondered if her mother would be so welcoming to him if she knew the truth.

Hermione couldn't get what her mother had said about him being 'handsome in his own way' out of her head. She still thought him to be greasy and rude and she didn't think that anything would ever change that.

"Is this a habit of yours to wander around outside in the middle of the night, despite what I told you the last time I caught you?"

Hermione jumped and saw Professor Snape standing a few metres behind her. "Is it a habit of yours to catch me every time?" She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard him mutter "Touché".

"What are you doing out here, Miss Granger?" he asked. "I told you the last time that it is dangerous to be outside alone at night."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She was a fully qualified witch with more than enough experience when it came to Dark wizards. "I'm plenty capable of defending myself, Professor. Besides, you're the one who should be worried; just what do you think you were doing going to my parents?" she demanded.

She turned on the boulder to face him and saw that he looked slightly uncomfortable, though his face gave nothing away. Hermione had unconsciously been cataloguing his body postures and she found that when he was aggravated he would bring himself to his full height to look even more intimidating. When he was feeling particularly vindictive, his chin jutted out ever so slightly and when he was feeling uncomfortable he tended to ball his hands into fists and his shoulders would slump forward marginally. She didn't need to read his face to know what he was feeling.

"Miss Granger, you don't need me to tell you that your concentration has been slipping whenever there was conflict between the two of you. If I hadn't stopped you from adding extra lacewing flies into your Polyjuice Potion, the drinker may have suffered the undesirable consequences. If I had done nothing, you could end up causes an accident and one or both of us could die and I don't want to wait for that to happen. Therefore, I took it upon myself to sort the matter out. I must say, your mother is quite stubborn, isn't she?" he said, smirking slightly as he did so.

_Yes_, she agreed with herself. _He is most definitely still rude_.

"I'll have you know, Professor, that my mother is the most caring and understanding person I know, unlike some people." She threw a scathing glance at Snape, whose smirk deepened.

"Really? I beg to differ; from what I have heard from you and what I saw when I met her, she is far from understanding. You failed to tell them that you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor and that you were often called certain…names. Which reminds me, you also failed to notify me that you have already brewed Polyjuice Potion once before. Care to explain?"

Hermione flushed in the half moonlight and she ducked her head, playing with her fingers. "Oh, yes, about that. It really was a long time ago, Professor, second year in fact. Actually, that was why I was in the hospital wing, covered in fur. The potion was perfect; Harry and Ron were able to change with no problems, but I failed to realise that the hair I was meant to be using was cat hair."

"I see. How did you manage to break into my private stores to steal ingredients?"

"To be honest, sir, they really aren't that difficult," she said a little cheekily. "You should probably invest in some stronger defences."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and Hermione bravely met his gaze. It was then that she finally understood where her mother was coming from when she had declared that the Professor Snape, dreaded Potions Master, was 'handsome in his own way'. The sharp angles of his cheekbones were more defined in the light of the moon, the square of his jaw added strength to his physique, his tall, slender frame graceful, even when standing still. Even his nose added character. There was no doubt about it, he definitely was attractive when one took the time to look closer.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she realised she was staring. "Sorry," she muttered. "I should probably be going to bed now." Hermione stood up and smoothed out the invisible creases in her cloak to avoid looking at him again. "Thank you for sorting things out with my mother. I don't know how long I could have gone before I finally cracked."

He nodded once and turned his back on her, walking swiftly back to the castle. Hermione hurried after him, so as not to be locked out, and fell into step alongside him. "So, Professor, what were you doing outside? It's dangerous, after all."

She saw Snape look sideways at her and knew he was thinking of her as being impertinent, but she didn't care. Hermione had decided long ago that she wanted to know him on a different level other than student/teacher and now that she had just admitted that he was attractive, she felt that there was no time like the present.

"I am a professor of this school, Miss Granger," he sneered. "It is my duty to protect the students within, so when I found that the front doors were unlocked I had to find the unruly student. As it turns out, it was simply an unruly ex-student."

Feeling slightly irritated, Hermione asked, "Sir, don't you ever get tired of being cold and rude to other people? I've been nothing but kind to you and you still treat me as though I'm some annoying student. I am not a child anymore and I think it's about time you realised that I deserve a certain amount of decency. Just think about it, Professor. I'll see you in the morning."

She left him behind, not noticing the gob smacked expression on his usually blank face, and went straight back to her rooms, finally feeling tired.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	23. Revelations: Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Revelations: Part II

Severus spent the week following his visit to the Granger's in an even more foul mood than usual. He couldn't understand why he was feeling nervous about seeing Miss Granger again; he was never nervous and a mere slip of a girl was doing this to him.

So Severus took it out on his students. There was Miss Pennyfeather in third year who managed to melt her cauldron when he breathed down her neck, so he gave her a weeks worth of detention with Filch. Mr Adams was deducted fifty points from Hufflepuff for writing one inch less than what the class had been set and an unsuspecting first year was reduced to tears when Severus had shouted at her for clearing away her things when she had finished before the rest of the class. So, all in all, Severus Snape was not in a good mood and all because he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Severus, would you care to explain why the houses have managed to lose over two hundred points between them and it's only Thursday?"

He looked up from his plate at dinner to his left to see the Headmistress throwing him a disapproving glance. "Why would you automatically assume that it was I who deducted those points?" he asked bitterly.

"Because I have known you for too many years to _not_ know when something is bothering you and your behaviour suggests to me that something is definitely wrong," she said, laying down her knife and fork. "Tell me."

Severus scowled at his plate as though it was the one that dared question him. He stabbed a potato and glared at it, saying, "Minerva, when I want an Agony Aunt, I will find you, but until then, why don't you keep your nose out of other peoples business. You're becoming just as meddlesome as that old fool, Dumbledore."

"Now, now, Professor," Anthony Todd put in. "Minerva is only trying to help. If Hermione was here she would do the same thing -"

"Professor Todd," Severus cut in, still glaring at his potato. A small part of his brain registered the name and he wondered where the said girl was. _The library, no doubt_. "When your opinion is asked for, I will listen to it, but until then, I suggest you keep out of this. Now the pair of you leave me be."

"But, Severus -" started Minerva.

Severus dropped his cutlery and stood up. "Excuse me." Then he left the table, his robes billowing behind him as he marched out of the Great Hall. _Stupid, meddlesome fools_…he thought scathingly. One would think that after everything he had done for the war effort, he might be allowed some peace, but _alas!_ no. There was always something that needed to be done, or there was always someone trying to organise his life. Normally, he refused to think of the things that were wrong in his life, but right now he couldn't help himself. He wondered what his life would be like if he wasn't at Hogwarts, but he had no idea what he would do for work. If he set up his own Apothecary, he would have barely any customers. No one wanted to buy ingredients from a Death Eater, reformed or not.

When he had left school, he had briefly worked at Borgin and Burkes, before he was forced to leave when he was convicted of being a Death Eater the first time. After that, he had come straight back to Hogwarts to teach and that was all he knew. Despite the dunderhead students and interfering professors, he was comfortable. Hogwarts was home and it had been ever since he first arrived at the age of eleven. So why was he reminiscing now? He needed a back-up plan in case Miss Granger decided to make his life hell when she found out what he did.

Hades, his owl, had come back late Saturday evening, but he had no way of knowing whether Mrs Granger had sent a forgiving letter or a spiteful one. Either way, Mrs Granger was sure to tell her daughter that he had dropped in unannounced. He remembered the disgusted expression she wore when they sat down in their living room and could still imagine the girl wearing the same look while looking at him.

Severus entered the dungeons and made his way to his quarters; he decided that what he needed most was a nice helping of firewhiskey. He stood in front of his fireplace and stared into the flames, glass in hand. As he drank more deeply, the amber liquid lent him courage, erasing his nerves. He swore to himself that he was not going to allow this girl ruin the life he had made. He only had to put up with her for two more years, then she would be gone from his life forever. He could live with that.

He saw that it was past midnight and decided to take a walk around the lake before bed. If he was going to be confronted in the morning, then he needed to prepare himself. When he reached the front doors he found them already unlocked. His first guess was that perhaps a rogue Death Eater may have found his or her way into the castle, but sense caught up with him as he remembered that the spells and enchantments were stronger than ever. Which meant that there was a student out of bed and he was determined to find them and punish them.

As he rounded the corner to search the Quidditch pitch, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked over at the lake and saw a small silhouette with wild hair perched on a small rock. He knew of only one person who attended Hogwarts who had hair that was as wild and bushy as that: Hermione Granger.

_Damn!_ he cursed mentally. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He was sure her Gryffindor temper would flare and he was sure that she would explode in his face. _Maybe I should leave…No_, he remembered his promise to himself from earlier in the evening. He was not going to let her control his life.

"Is this a habit of yours to wander around outside in the middle of the night," he said. "Despite what I told you the last time I caught you?" He spoke quietly into the near darkness, the only illumination being the moon. He saw her jump and smirked to himself before quickly schooling his features to remain indifferent as she turned her head to look at him.

"Is it a habit of yours to catch me every time?" she asked sharply.

Damn that quick tongue of hers. "Touché," he muttered so that she wouldn't hear him. Then, louder, he said, "What are you doing out here, Miss Granger? I told you the last time that it is dangerous to be outside alone at night."

He saw her scowl slightly as she rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and said, "I'm plenty capable of defending myself, Professor. Besides, you're the one who should be worried; just what do you think you were doing going to my parents?"

Severus' shoulders slumped forward ever so slightly and his fists balled into fists; something that anyone who paid close enough attention to him would notice that he was feeling uncomfortable. He had hoped this would come up later, not when they were both outside in the middle of the night. He kept his face blank as he answered her.

As they spoke, Severus saw her in a new light, which surprised him. He only ever paid attention to faces and posture when trying to determine whether someone was lying to him, but now he found that he was observing because he could. He also found that he liked what he saw.

Her oval face reminded him of an inquisitive otter. Her nose was small and straight and her lips were full, the lower slightly out of balance of the upper. He could tell that, even in the moonlight, that her cheeks were flushed and he knew that in the sunlight her skin would glow. Her long eyebrows were elegant, sitting above wide, rich brown eyes. Now that he took the time to observe (discreetly, of course) he noticed that even her hair wasn't that bad. It was still bushy, but there were curls within the mass, adding detail to the caramel mane. Yes, she was definitely nice to look at, but that made his decision just that much more difficult to stick to.

As she stood up and smoothed her clothes, she said, "Thank you for sorting things out with my mother. I don't know how long I could have gone before I finally cracked."

Severus acknowledged the thanks with a simple nod of the head, then turned away from her, heading back to the castle, having no interest in taking his walk if she was going to be there. _Well, that went well_. He felt relieved that things had gone so smoothly and that she hadn't started shouting, waking up the whole castle. He heard her footsteps rushing after him as he walked away.

"So, Professor, what were you doing outside? It's dangerous, after all."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw she was looking at him. Impertinent little know-it-all. There was no way he was going to tell her that he liked to take a walk when he needed to calm himself.

"I am a professor of this school, Miss Granger," he sneered, trying to be his usual self and succeeding. "It is my duty to protect the students within, so when I found that the front doors were unlocked I had to find the unruly student. As it turns out, it was simply an unruly ex-student."

_That will teach her_, he thought triumphantly. He might find her attractive, but he was not going to let this go any further. _Just two years_, he told himself. _Then she's gone_.

"Sir, don't you ever get tired of being cold and rude to other people?" she asked irritably. "I've been nothing but kind to you and you still treat me as though I'm some annoying student. I am not a child anymore and I think it's about time you realised that I deserve a certain amount of decency. Just think about it, Professor. I'll see you in the morning."

Then she left, leaving Severus behind, gob-smacked and lost for words to reprimand her, because he realised that she was right. About one thing, anyway. He knew he was cold and rude, and he had no problem with that. He was happy being by himself, or so he thought. He believed that he didn't need anyone, that he didn't _deserve _anyone, so he kept to himself, rarely letting anyone in. But no, he never got tired of it. It allowed him to get things done, without having to worry about anyone else. It was easier that way, there were no distractions.

But she was right; she definitely wasn't a child anymore and he still treated her as though she were, but it was just his way. He had never taught anyone who wasn't a Hogwarts student at the time and so when he took on Miss Granger, in his eyes she was still a student, meaning that he still treated her as one. Now he could see that it offended her. She was most certainly a young woman now and he could acknowledge that.

Severus soon realised that he was still stood outside the front doors, staring at the dead wood. He ran his fingers through his hair as he went inside, pausing only to lock the door. As he settled between the black, silken sheets of his bed, his mind was still full of Hermione Granger and he failed to block out her image as he fell into a deep sleep; just the first of many.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	24. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Promises

Hermione woke in the morning unsure of how she was feeling. On the one hand, she was somehow thrilled about getting to share a classroom with Professor Snape all day, but she couldn't understand why. On the other hand, however, she was terrified of how he would treat her. It wouldn't be the first time she had told him something he didn't want to hear and she was afraid that this time she had really put her foot in it.

She arrived in the Great Hall half-way through breakfast and, looking up at the staff table, saw that the only seat available there was the one on Snape's right. _Perfect_, she thought sarcastically. Despite her negative thoughts, she suddenly became calm as she watched his profile, head hanging over his plate, which only confused her more. If this kept up, she was going to develop a complex.

Sitting down next to him, she muttered, "Good morning, Professor." She didn't expect a reply, so when he said, "Good morning, Miss Granger," she spilt her morning pumpkin juice down her front. Blushing furiously, she searched for a napkin, but there weren't any at their end of the table. She was about to ask for someone to pass one along when an elegant, long-fingered hand shot out in front of her face, holding an off-white handkerchief. Her eyes followed the length of the black-clad arm into the face of Snape, who was smirking at her. She forgot about the spillage, the handkerchief, that she was in a room full of people, everything but those bottomless, ink-black eyes. She forgot to breathe as she held his gaze, losing herself in their depths. Never before had she seen them so…alive.

Snape was the first to break eye contact. He looked back at his plate, frowning, and laid the handkerchief on the table. "I told you once before that it is rude to stare, Miss Granger. Clean yourself up and be in my classroom in ten minutes. You are to brew a batch of potions for Madam Pomfrey before this evening."

"C - certainly, Professor," she stammered, not noticing that he had already left as she started to dry her robes. After mopping up the worst, she held her hand out for him to take his handkerchief back and found that she was talking to an empty chair. _Great, now people are going to think I'm weird_, she sighed. Hermione shoved the cloth into her pocket and jumped up from the table, grabbing an apple from a bowl. If Snape said she had ten minutes, it usually meant five and she didn't want to be late, not after what she had just seen. It made her feel unexpectedly fuzzy inside.

_Don't be ridiculous_, she chided herself. _He's Professor Snape and he is officially off limits_. Determined to put an end to her unknown feelings, she marched down to the dungeons and went straight into the room. She saw a sheaf of parchment on the desk she occupied at the back of the room and gathered about the ingredients she would need.

As the class filed in, Hermione firmly avoided looking at anything but her work, specifically Professor Snape, so as not to lose concentration. These potions would be used on students and he had trusted her enough to brew them properly. As the minutes ticked by, she found it more and more difficult. One student thought it would be funny to use their Shrinking Solution on another student while Snape disappeared from the classroom for a few minutes, which provided a distraction, until he came back into the room and starting yelling hoarsely at the guilty. His voice thundered in her ears, making it even more difficult to ignore him, but her stubborn side won out eventually and she succeeded in avoiding looking at him all through the rest of the school day and her evening lesson.

If only she had looked at him, just once, she would have known that he was avoiding the temptation to look at her too.

Hermione woke the next morning and, after a quick shower and an early breakfast, gathered her things so she could go to Grimmauld Place. She needed to see Harry and Ginny to find out who knew about her and Ron. She had expected the owls to come crowding in from all the different Weasley's, but there hadn't been a single one. That meant only one thing; Ron had told no one and he expected her to do it all. Typical.

As she was coming down a corridor which led into the Entrance Hall, she bumped into someone and, fearing it was Snape, squeaked a quick apology and hurried away, but the person grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, it's me."

She looked up and saw Anthony Todd. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. How are you?" she asked, pausing in front of him.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" He looked down his perfectly straight nose at her, his lips pulled back in a smile. "You seem a bit distracted."

_He's good_, she thought. _Always spots things others don't. Just like Professor Snape - No! Don't think of that._ "Oh, you know, one thing or another. I have a bit of news to tell people today and I'm afraid they won't take it well."

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, what news is that?" A couple of Slytherin seventh years shuffled by as Hermione said, "Ron and I have split up and he's not told anyone, so it's down to me to do it instead. Just don't tell anyone; I need to tell his parents first and mine, for that matter."

"Of course not. You have my promise that I will not speak a word to anyone," he said, glaring at the students who had slowed down to listen. They saw him and began whispering furiously, throwing glances back at the two of them as they reached the end of the corridor. "Well, if their whispering is anything to go by, they heard, but don't let it bother you. I'll have words with them, then they'll think twice before eavesdropping again. Good luck with the Weasley's, Hermione. If you'll excuse me…"

He hurried down the corridor, no doubt chasing the Slytherin students. Hermione didn't stay to find out whether he'd confronted the students or not. Instead, she left the castle after meeting Professor Flitwick in the Entrance Hall, who was to unlock the gates for her. Disapparating on the spot, Hermione appeared on the doorstep to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She went straight in, quietly so as to avoid waking up Mrs Black, and went down to the kitchen. Harry was already in there and when she asked where Ginny was he said, "Mrs Weasley's made her stay at the Burrow seeing as she's barely been home after her last few games. I was just having some breakfast before heading over there. Why?"

Hermione shifted nervously before answering. "Has Ron said anything to you since Wednesday night?"

"No, should he have done? Hermione, what's going on?"

"I knew it would be up to me," she muttered. When Harry continued to look at her questioningly, she said, "I ended it with Ron and I don't think he's taking it too well. We got back from dinner and I told him. After the accusations he just looked so defeated. I've never seen him like that and I was worried. And I'm scared of how everyone else is going to take it. I understand if you hate me for upsetting Ron; he's your best friend, after all."

Harry cut off her ramblings by getting up from the table and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You're my best friend too, Hermione, and if Ron doesn't make you happy, then you don't need to stay with him to make everyone else happy. If there's one thing I've learnt, it's that your own happiness is just as important as anyone else's. You two are always bickering anyway, so he'll soon see that it's for the best. Don't worry about the others; I'll be beside you the whole way. That's a promise."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, blinking back tears as she hugged him tight. "You need to take your own advice and make yourself happy a bit more often."

"Well," he hesitated a bit, pulling back so he could see her face. "What would you say if I was to tell you that I was planning on asking Ginny to marry me? I know she's only seventeen, but I've never been more sure about anything else. I love her and to know that she loves me too would make my life complete. She chases away the nightmares," he added, almost as an after thought.

Hermione knew only too well what it was like to suffer with nightmares; she had them often, though she forced herself not to think about them. It didn't do to dwell on the past. "Harry, that's wonderful! Do you have a ring? Have you discussed it with her yet? What sort of wedding do you want? Who are you going to invite?"

"Whoa, Hermione! One question at a time; yes I have a ring. No, I haven't discussed it with her yet; I want it to be a complete surprise, though if she's anything like her mother, she'll already have her suspicions. I just want a nice quiet ceremony, but if Ginny wants a big one, then I'm fine with that. Her happiness is mine. Obviously her family will be there, but I plan on inviting your parents, friends, the Order and a couple of teachers from Hogwarts. It'll be pretty small on my side of the aisle. And Ron will be my best man, of course."

"Oh, Harry, this is wonderful! Make sure you ask her soon. The wedding doesn't even have to be for another year or two, but knowing that you will be getting married will be enough to keep you both going. Who else knows?"

"Just you and the guy in the shop that I bought the ring from. And before you ask, you're not allowed to see the ring. At least until it's on Ginny's finger." Harry suddenly looked panicky and he ran his fingers through his hair. "What if she says no? What if it's just for my name? What if her brothers try to kill me?"

Hermione understood him without needing to ask. He had been rejected all his life by his family and anyone who thought he was just a famous name. Now that he was a hero, witches of all sorts had been throwing themselves at him. "Harry, listen to me, if she was to say yes, it would be because she is marrying Harry. The guy who will do anything for those he loves, who lazes about in bed on a Sunday because he can't be bothered to get up, the Harry who loves to fly to release his tension. Just Harry, not Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. I don't know what she'll say when you ask her, but I have a good idea and I won't tell you. Stop worrying, keep calm and ask her, but I'm not telling you how to.

"As for her brothers, they won't kill you. They'll most likely just have a brotherly word with you, tell you not to hurt her. She's their only sister, after all, and the youngest so it's only natural that they be protective. Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Hermione knew she had said the right thing when his panicked expression calmed somewhat as he thought it through. "Thanks, Hermione. You're a life-saver."

"I do my best," she smiled. "Come on, it looks like we both have a mission to complete."

"What do you mean, you've ended it with Ron?" asked Mrs Weasley, tears sparkling in her eyes. She was sat in the living room of the Burrow, along with the rest of the family. Hermione was stood in front of the fireplace, wringing her hands and seeking encouraging nods from Harry, who stood next to Ginny, his arms around her waist.

"I mean exactly that, Mrs Weasley. I love Ron, I really do, but I just don't think it's a good idea for us to keep something up that will make us both unhappy in the long run. And trust me, it will make us unhappy."

She stopped wringing her hands and looked at the Weasley's before her. George, who was stood in the corner stepped forward and surveyed her. "Hermione's right. The amount of time the two of them spend arguing is unbelievable. If they kept it up, who knows what might have happened." He shrugged before continuing. "Ron's been staying at my place, above the shop. He's in…Fred's old room. He's not said much to me, other than declare that he's moving in with me. So you're to blame, then?" He winked and gave a half-smile.

Hermione thought for a moment. She was right in thinking that Ron would need a little time to get over it. She wanted to see him, to see for herself how he was doing, but she knew it wasn't possible just yet. He needed to recover first, then she could see him and restart their friendship. If he wanted to, that is.

"Well, Hermione, dear," began Mrs Weasley. "I understand that you don't want to be with Ronald, and now my hopes of you ever joining our family officially have disappeared, you will always still be a second daughter to me and you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you," said Hermione, who was holding back yet more tears. She was glad that they could be so understanding; it would be so much easier for her to rebuild things with Ron if the rest of his family were comfortable with her situation.

Hermione spent the rest of the day at the Burrow, joining them for dinner, before she went back to Grimmauld Place and spent the evening catching up on some work. Snuggling up in bed, she laid her work out across the quilt, her quill scratching rapidly across the parchment. When she could do no more, she set everything aside ready for the next day and laid down, waiting for sleep to claim her.

Her last conscious thought was that she felt oddly content with the 'Ron situation'. If only her recent discovery about Professor Snape was as easily sorted.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	25. A Moment of Madness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

A Moment of Madness

Severus was sat at the staff table in the Great Hall, halfway through a round of toast, firmly keeping his eyes on his plate, lest _she_ came in. As breakfast progressed and she still hadn't arrived, he became hopeful that perhaps she had suddenly fallen ill, excusing her from having to be in his presence all day. But, like always, his hopes were dashed away when he heard her mutter, "Good morning, Professor."

_Ignore her, ignore her, ignore -_

"Good morning, Miss Granger." There was an old sloshing sound and, reluctantly, he looked to his left to see her frantically searching for a napkin. Some unknown force compelled Severus to conjure a handkerchief and, just as she opened her mouth to speak, he waved it in front of her face, unable to stop the smirk that graced his lips.

Her head turned slowly in his direction, until they were looking into each others eyes. It was at this moment that Severus felt a tug somewhere behind his navel, not unlike that of a Portkey. All of the air left his lungs and he froze, lost in her deep, chocolate brown depths. They held some sort of emotion that he had not witnessed before and he tried to think of what it could be. His heart felt strangely warm, in the figurative sense; something he realised he had not felt in over twenty years.

He blinked, coming to his senses. He was behaving like a hormonal teenage boy! Frowning at his plate, he tried to regain composure and succeeded in snapping at Miss Granger. "I've told you once before that it is rude to stare, Miss Granger. Clean yourself up and be in my classroom in ten minutes. You are to brew a batch of potions for Madam Pomfrey before this evening."

He didn't wait for a reply; he needed to get out of there if he was to fully recover. So Severus quietly rose from his seat and rushed out of the Great Hall, going straight to the dungeons. He was confused, something that didn't happen often. He waited in his office for the bell to ring, all the while thinking about what he had just felt and seen at breakfast. He couldn't explain it at all.

He often looked Miss Granger in the eye, or at least he thought he did. But now that he thought about it, he frequently looked to a point in the middle of her forehead. It allowed him to remain detached from his students. It still didn't explain the infuriating reaction that came from him. Maybe it had something to do with his recent realisation in the night? If that was true, then he needed to refrain from looking her in the eyes again, especially if he wanted to stay sane when around her.

How could one night change it all?

Severus was angry at himself. As he entered his classroom, his eyes immediately wanted to look straight at her, to drink in the sight of her, but he hadn't been a double-agent for nothing. He had always needed to exercise a great amount of control and so he seized that control now and refused to look in her direction. He knew that this evening would be difficult, but he would deal with that when it came.

As the day wore on, he found his determination waning, but he succeeded. After he had shouted at an unruly student, his throat was straining painfully and he regretted having raised his voice. However, it provided a distraction and he welcomed it. Besides, what was a bit of pain compared to embarrassing yourself by looking at an annoying, young woman who insisted on bossing you about? Yes, the pain was nothing and he would take it gladly.

When she left his classroom that evening, he was thoroughly relieved to know that he still had it in him to remain stubborn. Nothing would ever take that away from him. He had spent all evening looking at a spot several feet above her head as she wrote notes and he was grateful that he had planned a theory lesson and not a practical, else he would have had to constantly check on her progress.

He sat at his desk late into the night, staring the opposite wall with only one thing running through his mind.

_It's just two more years._

***

_This is going to be a long two years_, thought Severus as he listened to the discussion between Minerva and Todd in the staff room on Sunday.

Normally, on a weekend, he stayed in his quarters reading or in his office to grade last minute essays, but today he had moved to the staff room in search of Pomona Sprout for Mandrake leaves. Only, when he got there, he found she was not there and just as he was about to leave, Minerva and Todd caught his attention.

So there he stood, in front of an open window, watching Hagrid dig his pumpkin patch. His arms crossed over his chest as he listened in, a small frown on his face.

"…Quite ghastly, when you think about it," Minerva was saying. "To think that they would do something like that, even after you punished them for eavesdropping!"

"I agree," said Todd. "She was just on her way out, when I bumped into her. She was just telling me about the news she needed to break to the Weasley family -" (Severus felt that tug behind his navel again and his brow furrowed further) "- when they came round the corner, listening in. Of course, I left Hermione and went straight after them; I had a feeling they would go straight to the _Prophet_ and now look at the result. They did it anyway!"

Severus wondered what they were talking about; had Weasley proposed to Miss Granger? Had she accepted? He suddenly felt cold, unsure of why. He might have admitted to himself that she was attractive, but that's as far as it would ever go. She was still insufferable, a know-it-all, bossy, a Gryffindor, Potter's friend, to name but a few. So when he felt as though he had been doused in cold water, his eyes narrowed and it seemed as though the frown would be permanently etched there.

"I must say, though, Anthony," said Minerva. "That after six years of being their Transfiguration professor, I really thought that it would never happen. The young Mr Weasley and Hermione were always arguing about one thing or another, so when I learnt that they had made something together, I was surprised. I just hoped it would last, but apparently not. Did she tell you why she called it off?"

Severus' frown lessened as his thoughts became disarrayed, feeling his heart racing in his chest. She was no longer with Weasley? _Well, good riddance, she deserves someone better, someone with intellect._ He stopped the thought there, feeling confused again. One moment he hated her, the next he was feeling almost happy that she was no longer tied to one boy. For that is what Weasley was; just a boy.

_What is wrong with me?_ he wondered angrily as he stared unseeingly at Hagrid. _One small meeting in the middle of the night and now my emotions are running all over the place._

"What do you think, Severus?"

He was pulled out of his musings by Minerva, who was looking at him expectantly. "About what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Minerva huffed in annoyance and said, "Why do you think that Hermione called off her relationship with Ronald Weasley?"

The frown was back on his face in full force now. "How should I know? A teenage girls mind, who knows how it works? As for Weasley…Well, I never liked him anyway. As thick as mud…"

"Severus!" scolded Minerva. "He is not thick. And as for Hermione, she is not some 'teenage girl'. She's wiser than her years…she reminds me of you, actually, Severus."

He scowled at the older woman. He did not want to be compared to Miss Granger.

"Yes," she continued. "She's very much like you. Thirst for knowledge, intelligent, both use the library as a refuge. We both know she wasn't very popular at school, much like yourself, the exception being L -"

"I would appreciate it if you would not bring up my past, Minerva," he ground out coldly. "And refrain from making comparisons between Miss Granger and myself. While we may both have those few similarities, it is common knowledge that I am not a caring man, I am not warm or friendly." In a moment of madness, his tongue ran away with him. "Miss Granger, on the other hand, is respectful, honest, caring, empathetic and many other things, besides."

He stopped there, wondering where the hell that had come from. Minerva raised an eyebrow, while Todd, who Severus had almost forgotten, looked slightly disgusted. Severus didn't care. Right now, he needed to correct what he'd just said, but Minerva got there first.

"It's good to see that you've noticed these things about her, Severus. Am I allowed to presume that you might start being a little more civil with her now? She has expressed some concerns that you are still treating her like a child, something that she does not appreciate."

Severus already knew that Miss Granger did not appreciate being treated like a student; it was something that had come up the other night. The night that this madness began. "I am aware of Miss Granger's thoughts on that subject matter, Minerva. She was quite…vocal about it. Seemed to think that it was acceptable for her to speak to me out of turn when I caught her wandering about the grounds in the middle of the night."

"She is free to roam the grounds, Professor," said Todd. "You had no right to tell her what to do."

"As Deputy Headmaster of this school, Professor Todd," Severus began, his raspy voice suddenly deadly quiet. "I would advise you to keep out of matters that do not concern you. The Ministry has not yet imprisoned the remaining Death Eaters and if one was to make its way onto school grounds, serious harm could have been done to Miss Granger."

"Seems there was one in the grounds after all…"muttered Todd.

Severus lost his already fluctuating temper and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at the Muggle Studies professor. "Do not test me, Todd. I may not be a Death Eater any more, but I have learnt a thing or two and if you continue, I will make sure that you -"

"Severus, that's enough," said Minerva sternly. "Anthony, kindly keep your remarks to yourself. Severus, put your wand away and calm down."

He glared at Todd for another moment, then did as he was told. He nodded once to Minerva, then left the staff room, heading straight to his quarters. All thoughts of Miss Granger were temporarily wiped from his mind as he thought of all the curses he would like to perform on Todd for mentioning his Death Eater days. As if it wasn't bad enough that Minerva had brought up his school days and almost mentioned Lily!

Upon reaching his private quarters, Severus muttered his password and went straight to the whiskey cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and a glass and set himself in his armchair in front of the low fire. He poured himself a decent measure and downed it in one, then poured himself another and set the bottle on the small table at his side.

If he was to get through the next years in the company of Miss Granger, he needed to do some serious thinking and he had until Thursday to prepare himself.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	26. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Discoveries

Hermione spent the next few weeks riddled with emotion. First and foremost, there was anger at the article that had appeared in the Daily Prophet. Not only had it been printed, but it also depicted that she had chosen Anthony Todd over Ron Weasley, which just wasn't true. Not only that, but three Slytherin students had gone to the Prophet and reported what they had heard her telling Anthony. So not only was she in the spotlight, but Anthony was too. Whenever she tried to apologise to him he would brush them aside and tell her not to worry. She had asked him what he did to punish the students, but he waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. Their punishment was severe enough that they will think twice before doing such a thing again." When she tried to push him to tell her, he changed the subject and asked how her lessons were going. Something she was no longer eager to discuss.

Despite her promise to herself to not look at Professor Snape, her determination was waning. She had hoped that if she refused to look at him, then her new found feelings might disappear, but over time they grew stronger and she knew that this was not ideal if she wanted to survive the next couple of years. In the end, she gave up and just looked at him whenever she could and found that she was able to concentrate more on her work if she did. When she looked at him directly for the first time in a week, she found that he avoided looking in her direction, which only made her anxious.

What if he knew what she had thought that night? Or that morning at breakfast? Both times she had looked him in the face and for all she knew, he could have used Legilimency on her and read what she was thinking. She cursed herself when she realised this; he was probably avoiding her to make sure she didn't get her hopes up. But then where was the taunting? The snide remarks? There weren't any. If anything, there had been fewer.

He still had his moments; there had been one time when Snape had been busy at one cauldron in class and another student was in desperate need of help before their cauldron exploded, so Hermione had helped them put it to rights. Snape found out and pulled her into the corridor and gave her a good talking to. She re-entered the class only feeling irritated with him. Would he rather the whole class be blown to smithereens?

Things at the Ministry were not improving much, either. There had been another article, about a week ago, that criticised her for wanting to bring forth house-elf rights. Most of the remarks came from old pure-blooded families, questioning her sanity and suggesting she book a room in St Mungo's. Hermione was finding this just as difficult to ignore as Ministry employees would often stop by her cubicle on their way past and sneer at her, quoting pieces of both articles.

Several times Hermione tried to get in contact with Pandora Hardy, the journalist who was writing the articles, even after her 'promise'. In the end, Hermione took Anthony's advice and resolved to ignore them. The woman was too much like Rita Skeeter for her own good.

It seemed that the only thing going right in her life at the moment was her friendship with the Weasley's, the exception being Ron. Now that they knew there was no chance of her officially joining the family through marriage, they all seemed more eager for her to visit the Burrow for Sunday dinner every week. When she asked Percy about this, he said that Mrs Weasley, and everyone else, for that matter, wanted to make sure that she still felt welcome any time. Hermione was touched by this and made the effort to join them on Sundays for their 'family day'.

As such, she was presently in the kitchen, supervising the peeling of the sprouts. While the knife was at work, Hermione sat at the table with a large mug of tea between her hands. Opposite her was Ginny, who was in full flow of her wedding plans as the rest of the family were out in the paddock, either watching or playing Quidditch.

"We were thinking of a spring wedding," she said. "Obviously, we'll be holding it here, in the garden. Mum and Dad have already agreed to it; you know how they dote on Harry…"

Hermione tried to listen as she ran her pinkie finger round the rim of her mug, but, like always of late, her thoughts were occupied elsewhere. Harry had mentioned inviting a few teachers; was Professor Snape one of them? On the one hand, it seemed likely that he would want to invite Snape, who had saved Harry's life many times over. On the other hand, though, she just couldn't imagine Snape at a wedding. The scene would be too joyous for him. He would most likely sulk in the corner, in his customary black, his trademark scowl on his face as he glared at unsuspecting guests.

"…You'll be Maid of Honour, of course, won't you? Hermione! Are you even listening?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Huh?"

Ginny made a hissing noise, much like that of a cat, and raised her hands in the air in exasperation. "Honestly, Hermione, what has gotten into you lately? Ever since you split up with Ron, you've been off in your own world more and more. If you're pining after Ron, why don't you go to him and tell him you still want him?"

"Because it's not Ron I'm thinking about -" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth as she realised what she just said, her eyes going wide. Ginny sat stunned, staring at her with eyes just as wide. Then she gave a very un-Ginny-like squeal and leant forward across the table.

"Who is he, then? Do I know him?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded, deciding to tell someone. They were bound to find out sooner or later. Ginny continued, "Does he work at the Ministry?" She shook her head and Ginny's eyes lit up. "So it's someone at Hogwarts? Oh, Merlin! It's that Professor Todd, isn't it?"

Hermione snorted into her tea. "Of course it isn't, Ginny. I've told you before, we're only friends. Nothing will ever come of it."

"Yeah," persisted Ginny. "But you and Ron were only ever friends and -"

"Now look where it is," Hermione cut in. "Honestly, Ginny, don't get your hopes up. Besides, he's entirely too perfect for me."

Ginny looked at her skeptically and asked, "Well, who is he? You never said if he was at Hogwarts or not. There are only... six male staff members, after all. One of them you've already declined, Binns is a ghost, Flitwick is getting on in years and Hagrid is still smitten over Madam Maxime, not to mention a half-giant. Firenze is a centaur and there is no way he would ever consider dating a human, but he is pretty good looking. The only other male staff member is Snape and no one in their right minds would ever look at him in that way."

She stopped talking and looked at Hermione expectantly. When she continued to stay silent, Ginny's eyebrows began to slowly travel further up her forehead. Hermione stayed quiet and kept her eyes on her mug in front of her to hide her embarrassment.

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly. "Tell me it's not Snape, _the_ Professor Snape?"

Hermione looked up and the answer must have been written all over her face because Ginny gasped. Hermione flinched at the sound, waiting for the tirade to begin. And begin it did.

"What are you thinking? He's Snape! The man who made our lives hell in Potions, who picked on us Gryffindor's, just because of some school boy grudge against Harry's father. Then there was the whole thing with his mother. You do know that he's still in love with Lily?"

"I know he is, but It's been years and she's dead. Who's to say he can't move on, find someone who can reciprocate his love -"

"Listen to yourself, Hermione," Ginny said gently. "This is Snape. He's cold, snide, sarcastic, grouchy, cruel, unpitying, sour…He _invented_ the scowl, for goodness' sake! He may be one of the youngest professors, but he's still twenty years your senior. Please, Hermione, tell me it's just a crush."

Ginny looked at her pleadingly, so Hermione said, "It's just a crush," but she knew there was no conviction in her voice. "He might have imperfections, but who doesn't? Besides, there are loads of things which make him likable. He's incredibly intelligent; everyone knows that. He's witty, which just makes him all the more endearing. He's spent two decades as a spy, which proves his bravery, to what extent he'll go to protect someone, whether he likes them or not."

"But he only protected Harry because of -"

"Yes, but he didn't have to, did he? He could easily have said no Dumbledore and stay on the Dark side, but he didn't. Imagine having to look into the face of the man you hated ever since you first met him, but then seeing the eyes of the woman you've loved ever since you first met _her_ in that face. He may have hated Harry's father, more than anything, but he still protected Harry for a dead woman. Doesn't that say something about him?"

"Yeah, he's freakishly obsessed over a woman who's been dead longer than you've been alive," she scoffed.

Hermione sighed, then continued with her analysis of Snape. "Anyway, back to the point, not only is he intelligent and witty, but he also has a sense of humour, albeit a dry and sarcastic one. I don't know about you, but I've always preferred that sort compared to something that is just plain crude. Not to mention that he isn't actually that bad looking -"

She was suddenly cut off by a noise of disgust coming from the doorway of the kitchen. Her head snapped round and she saw Ron standing there, his face contorted with obvious rage.

"Ron! What are you -?" she gasped. His mouth open and closed like a gaping fish, his fists clenched by his sides. He squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head forward, as though he were trying to restrain his anger. Finally, he could speak.

"Snape? You dumped me for _Snape_?"

"No! Of course I didn't. How long have you been standing there? How much have you heard?"

He turned his head away, as though she were something indecent, and said, "Ever since Ginny guessed it was Snape. What are you thinking? I agree with everything she said, not to mention he's a git. I knew it was him. Remember that night after dinner? When you were telling me what you wanted in a man? I guessed, but you denied it and I trusted you enough to believe you. Now you've just confirmed it and now I know that I can't trust you. What else have you been lying to me about? Were you really having the affair with that professor?

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?" he continued. "You always go for the popular ones. First there was Krum, then Harry, then McLaggen, Todd and now Snape. You sure get around, don't you? Anyone else you're not telling me about? How about Neville? Or Dean, Seamus, Ernie?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure how she managed it, but within a second, she was out of her chair and stood glaring at Ron, her hand twitching toward her wand. "Don't you dare insinuate such things!" she said, her voice catching in her throat. "For your information, Viktor and I are only friends and he respects that decision. Why can't you? Harry and I never did anything either, Ron, as you very well know. Cormac was a one-time, Christmas party date. He was so annoying that I just couldn't hack it. As I've already said, Anthony and I are just friends and as for Professor Snape? I may have feelings for him, but there is no way in Heaven or Earth that he will ever feel the same, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. He's devoted to someone else and nothing will ever stop that. I respect him enough to let him make his own decisions. If nothing happens within the next two years of my Degree, then I won't infringe on his privacy any longer. Even if we only ever become friends, I would be satisfied."

Ron still looked disgusted, but Ginny's face showed no signs of her previous thoughts on the subject of Hermione's feelings. Instead, she looked wondrous, as though she finally realised the extent of them.

"Do you…love him?"

"What? No!" she almost shouted. Then she carried on more nervously, "I mean, I don't think so. It's only been about a month now since I realised all of this. Actually, it was a couple of nights before I came here to tell you all the news about us. It was sort of an over night thing. He caught me out by the lake in the middle of the night and it just clicked. I can't explain it. I just…saw him differently. He was actually concerned about me being out alone in the dark; rogue Death Eaters and the such like."

"So, what? You're going to base all of your emotions down on one night?" said Ron. "How do you know they're genuine? If it's true, it was the night after you told me you didn't want me anymore. How do you know it's not just some rebound thing, somewhere else to focus your attentions while you get over me?"

Hermione huffed impatiently. "If it's just a rebound thing, then what have I got to lose? The feelings will disappear and everything will be back to normal. But that doesn't matter because I know its not a rebound. I'm over you, Ron. I was over you ages ago, otherwise I wouldn't have ended it, would I? Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going now. I'll apologise to your parents on my way out."

Looking at Ginny, Hermione saw that this would not be the last discussion they had on the matter and Hermione felt decidedly nervous. What sort of things would Ginny cook up to get the truth out of her? To what extent would she go to find out how Snape felt?

_Only time will tell_, she decided as she ignored Ron on her way out. After apologising to the various Weasley's who were gathered, Hermione Disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, deciding she needed a glass of wine to calm her nerves, knowing Ginny would arrive sometime later with Harry to continue their 'discussion'. She just hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone else, especially Harry.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	27. Unity

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Unity

Autumn faded into winter, the red and orange leaves that once littered the castle grounds were soon covered with a blanket of thick snow. As Christmas neared, Hagrid could be seen bringing in the usual twelve Christmas trees and many of the Professors were given the task of decorating. One professor that wasn't participating in the decorating of the castle, however, was Severus Snape. Instead, he stalked the corridors, taking points off students who were getting too merry for his liking.

Severus' bad mood was foul enough, but the confrontation with Anthony Todd only mad it worse. He rounded the corner to see Todd talking sternly to a couple of Slytherin students and was about to walk past them, firmly keeping his eyes ahead, when Todd called his name. Severus stopped in the middle of the corridor and closed his eyes briefly, wishing he could be back in his office with nothing but his potions to keep him company.

"Make it quick, Professor Todd," he said coldly, having no desire to talk at all. "I have business to attend to."

"We were just discussing Hermione Granger's most recent accomplishment within the Ministry," said Todd, smirking. "Did you hear that she is well on the way to passing her first law on house elf rights?"

Severus didn't say anything. Of course he'd heard and somewhere deep within him, he felt a stab of pride. Miss Granger was only twenty years old and already she was fast becoming one of the most successful Ministry employees, despite all the bad publicity from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes," Todd continued. "I was just saying to her the other day that if she keeps this up, she may well become Minister for Magic within the next fifteen years, ten if she pushes it."

"I am well aware of the accomplishments of Miss Granger," said Severus, keeping a blank expression, while his blasted insides squirmed as her title rolled off his tongue. "We were discussing her options for when she finishes her Degrees and she expressed the desire to do something useful with them. Politics do not hold her interest."

Severus felt mildly satisfied as the smirk slipped from Todd's face slightly. "Indeed, but when we discussed the possibility of the title of 'Minister', she came up with numerous ideas that she would be able to bring into action. Ideas she wouldn't even be able to voice in her current position."

"I was under the impression that that was what Minister Shacklebolt was for; to voice opinions to. It helps when he's an old friend and fellow Order member. Fighting in the war together certainly brings people together. Where were you, Professor? Mexico, wasn't it?"

The smirk entirely disappeared from Todd's face and Severus' own smirk grew. The students that had been gathered watched in fascination as their two professors battled verbally, each trying to best the other. Severus knew it was childish, but he couldn't help himself. Todd was a man that lived to get on his nerves, he hated him automatically. Living the past twenty-odd years as a spy had taught him a few things and his instincts told him that this man was not one to trust.

Sensing that things could soon get ugly, a couple of the students quickly left. "Where I was during the war is of no concern of yours, Professor Snape. As it is, I was under strict orders to remain there and who was I to argue?"

Severus could hear the lie in Todd's voice, but before he could point it out, Todd continued.

"And what were you fighting for, Professor? A woman who has been dead for half your life. A woman who never returned your…love." He sneered the last word, as though he didn't think that Severus was capable of such an emotion. "It's rather pitiful, actually, to know that you are stuck in the past and -"

The few students who were still with them saw the dangerous glint in Severus' eye and even though they believed him to be a softy at heart and no matter how many times they made trouble in his class, they knew there was line never to be crossed. They scattered as Severus bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing, his hand itching to his wand.

"Actually, I find it quite honourable."

Severus spun around to see Hermione Granger lent against a window sill, her arms crossed over her abdomen, eying the two men before her. Severus couldn't explain it, but he suddenly realised that something was missing from his presence and when he saw Miss Granger, he felt as though a gap had been filled. If there was one thing he realised over the passing months, it was that ignoring Miss Granger was doing him no good.

Instead, he found that when she was near, he felt at peace, as though he had taken a particularly strong dose of Calming Draught. But at the same time she irritated him beyond reason. Why was she doing this to him? She was half his age, his student and many other things besides that he constantly reminded himself with to remain in check. It confused him to no end, but he was fast becoming used to it.

"Hermione," said Todd, suddenly looking delighted, which only made Severus' skin crawl. Miss Granger smiled tightly and her gaze quickly flickered to Severus, before going back to Todd. "We were just…discussing your accomplishments," he said, echoing his earlier words. "Remember that we were discussing about moving up in the hierarchy, becoming Minister?"

"Yes, and I told you the last time that I have no desire for such things. I believe that Kingsley - I mean, Minister Shacklebolt -" (Severus saw a ghost of a smirk on her lips as she deliberately named the Minister) "- Is doing a good enough job on his own. Besides, he always accepts my owl should I wish to express my opinion on something. Otherwise I simply go to his office and discuss it over tea."

Severus looked back at Todd, raising his eyebrow in smug triumph. Todd sniffed deprecatingly and looked back at her coolly, opening his mouth to speak, but Miss Granger got there before him.

"Did I hear right? You were under orders to remain in Mexico during the war? What were you doing there, then?"

"That is between me and...a friend. As it happens, my being there no longer matters. It is a moot point. You have no idea how much I regret not being here."

Severus snorted under his breath, but he thought that Miss Granger might have heard it for she smiled slightly.

"Indeed?" said Severus. "I was under the impression that you deliberately fled the country to save your own skin when the Dark Lord came recruiting. While you were in hiding, better people gave their lives."

Todd made a noise of irritation and said, "Oh, please, Snape. Those people were hardly noble. They died because they were inexperienced and foolish to think that they could take on your fellow Death Eaters -"

Severus and Miss Granger moved at the same time. They both drew their wands and pointed them straight at Todd's face, who immediately recoiled. He also saw the hurt in Miss Granger's eyes at the mention of her deceased friends.

"I'll have you know, Anthony, that many of those people who gave their lives were friends of mine. People who believed in what they were fighting for, who gave their lives so that Voldemort could be defeated once and for all. Who died so that future generations could live in peace, something we never had. Many of them were fully grown witches and wizards, members of the Order of the Phoenix and the rest were members of Dumbledore's Army, who were personally taught by Harry. Would you care to explain how risking their lives and dying for us is not noble? And how hiding in another country is?"

Todd's mouth worked soundlessly and his cheeks flushed with colour. Their wands were still pointed at him and he seemed to have lost his gall under their murderous glares. Then he snapped his mouth shut and left. Severus stowed his wand back into his pocket, feeling both calm and annoyed. He was oddly satisfied that Miss Granger was able to hold her own, but he didn't need her to come to his aid.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more rudely than he intended. Her eyes flashed and he inconspicuously gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I came to see you to ask if we could schedule a few hours on a Saturday. Minerva has already agreed to teach me I the mornings, but I was just wondering if you would be willing to do afternoons." She hesitated, before adding rather nervously, "It will put us ahead and I'll be out of your way faster. We both know how I irritate you."

Severus wanted to tell her that he didn't mind how long it took for her to complete her Degree, but he had not forgotten his promise to himself. The sooner she was out of his life, the sooner these feelings would disappear and he would be able to live his life in peace.

"Very well," he agreed. "I expect you to be in my classroom at two o'clock each Saturday. The same rules apply; no lateness and no tardiness."

Her whole face lit up and Severus felt as though he were looking into a bright light, warming him. It didn't surprise him anymore; he had long since grown used to his fluctuating emotions, but that didn't make them any less confusing or annoying.

"Thank you, Professor!" she exclaimed and Severus almost smiled. Almost. Instead, he simply inclined his head in her direction and said, "If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

He saw that her face fell ever so slightly, though the smile was still there, and he wondered why that was. He wasn't exactly companion material and he knew it. He searched her face for the answer, but she gave nothing away, so he nodded to her once more and left her, his footfalls silent, his cloak billowing behind him.

***

Hermione watched Professor Snape leave, feeling suddenly empty and cold. For five minutes they had been united, then when Anthony left, he was back to the cold, indifferent Potions Master who didn't give two knuts about her.

She was furious with Anthony. She had thought that he was a genuinely nice man, someone who was friendly and good-natured, but in truth, he was a coward. He had never told her what he had been doing during the war, but she had thought that maybe he had played an active role in protecting the Muggles, due to his fascination with them. Apparently, she was wrong. He had been in hiding in Mexico.

She knew that the conversation between him and Snape was one she was not supposed to have heard; they had been discussing her, after all. She wouldn't have even been in the castle on a Sunday if it wasn't for Ginny.

After their conversation in the kitchen at the Burrow, Ginny had taken it as her personal duty to find out as much as she could of Hermione's feelings. After much protestation on Hermione's behalf and badgering on Ginny's, Hermione had finally given in and told her how it began, although she left out the bit about her parents and the role Snape played in reuniting her with her mother.

Ginny then came up with a plan to get Hermione to spend more time with Snape, so that was why Hermione was in the school. It was Ginny's belief that if Hermione spent more time with him, he would be more likely to open up to her, to some degree. Hermione doubted it, but conceded with good grace, even if it was just to stop the other girls interference.

So she travelled to Hogwarts and immediately sought him out. When she asked him, she was secretly hoping he would say no. If he was to say otherwise, not only would their lessons come to an end faster, but she would also have to seek out Minerva and ask the same, even though she had already told Snape that the Headmistress had already agreed. However, she would also be spending more time with him each week.

As soon as Snape disappeared at the end of the corridor, Hermione fled in the direction of the Headmistress' office. She needed to ask her before Snape got there and brought it up, as he was bound to do.

She reached the seventh floor and raced to the Heads office and gasped the password ( "Guinea fowl" ). She knocked on the door and waited for the call to enter. When it came she went in, clutching a stitch in her side, and said, "Minerva, I need a favour! Please, can we extend my hours, just by a couple, on Saturday mornings. I can just do theory, so you'll still be able to do your duties as Head."

Minerva considered her over her glasses, her lips pursed, and asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Oh, erm, well, it would mean that I would be able to sit my exams sooner and Professor Snape will be able to do more duties as Deputy. Then I can go into work at the Ministry full-time." She unconsciously pulled a face at the thought. She did not want to spend the rest of her career wasting away in a cubicle, writing up endless, pointless laws.

"I see," said Minerva. "Well, I suppose I could squeeze in a few hours. Do they have to be in the morning?"

Hermione nodded frantically, panicking slightly. She had told Snape that Minerva had already agreed to mornings, but if she was to call him to her office to negotiate, he would know that she had lied to him. Minerva stared at her for another moment and seemed to guess what Hermione was thinking.

"Am I correct in thinking that you used my name to get Severus to agree?" Hermione blushed and Minerva seemed to take it as confirmation. Looking slightly amused, she said, "Well, don't let him find out or it will be both our heads on the line."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Minerva." If the older woman thought she had any ulterior motives, she kept them to herself and for that Hermione was grateful. It was dangerous enough that Ginny and Ron knew, but to have Minerva and the portraits know was social suicide. Word would spread that Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, had growing affections for Severus Snape, cold-hearted bastard and Potions Master of Hogwarts. "Thank you," she repeated.

"You're welcome," Minerva said warmly, suggesting that maybe she did know. "Just don't mention it, and I mean that. We don't want word to get out that he was so easily taken in." Here, she glared meaningfully at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, whose electric blue eyes twinkled, even on canvas.

"Well, I best be going, then. I need to tell Ginny that I managed to…That I'm not going to be home on Saturdays."

Minerva just smiled as Hermione left.

* * *

**A/N: ****I am _so_ happy that many of you realised that Anthony Todd is not all he's cracked up to be. Originally, he was just going to be another harmless Remus Lupin, but then I had a sudden inspiration and changed it.**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	28. I Will Always Be Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

I Will Always Be Here

"Well," pressed Ginny. "Are you going to tell me how it went or are you just going to sit there and stare at the wall with your mouth hanging open?"

Hermione snapped her jaws shut and blinked several times, coming back to her senses. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

Ginny huffed impatiently and crossed her arms on the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Did he agree to it?" she ground out.

"To what?"

"What did you just go to Hogwarts for? The lessons! Did Snape agree to do Saturdays?"

"_Professor_ Snape wanted to know why before he agreed, but we got there in the end. I stupidly threw in Minerva's name; said she'd already agreed when she had done no such thing. I had to ask her afterwards. Seriously, Ginny, where are you going with this?"

Ginny just smiled mysteriously and tapped the side of her nose. Now it was Hermione's turn to huff with impatience. "Can't you tell me why it's so important for me to be with him on a weekend? We'll still be brewing potions and discussing theories. There won't be any time to talk about anything else; not that he'll want to, anyway. He's too busy."

"With what? Marking essays and building up the stock for the Hospital Wing? Both of which he could do in his sleep." She paused and tapped her chin wonderingly, "That's if he even sleeps…"

"Of course he sleeps," snapped Hermione. "What is it with everyone thinking he's from another planet? He eats, drinks, is capable of getting hurt, physically, mentally and emotionally, and yes, he _sleeps_!"

"Alright, keep your wig on!" said Ginny. "Sheesh, anyone would think you were in love with him," she teased.

Hermione actually growled in the back of her throat as her eyes narrowed to slits, but before she could act any further, Harry entered the kitchen and asked, "In love with who?" Hermione straightened in her chair and glared at Ginny, who simply stood, smirking slightly, and said, "I'll leave it to you to explain, shall I?"

"Explain what? Hermione?" Harry etched forward to the table and stood hesitantly on the other side, a wise choice considering the murderous glare Hermione was still throwing at Ginny's retreating back. "Hermione, what do you need to explain? Are you moving out?" he asked, his expression saddening.

Hermione brought herself to look Harry in the eye and said, "I'm not moving out, don't worry. Though after what I tell you next, you might want me to."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, unless you're going to tell me you're in love with Malfoy, or something." He shuddered theatrically.

"You have no idea how close you are with that," she laughed scornfully. He still looked confused, so she said, "What would you do if I told you that it was Professor Snape?"

She refused to say his first name as a mark of respect. If he wanted her to call him by his name then she would, but until then, he was still Professor Snape.

"Sn - Snape? The professor?" stammered Harry.

"How many other Snape's do you know that teach at Hogwarts?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Right, yes, er…Are you sure about him? I mean," he went on after seeing the flash in her eyes. "We both know he's a war hero and all that, but he's still…cold, mean, sarcastic, hateful and…Well, you get the idea." He stopped speaking, realising that if what Hermione was saying was true, then he didn't particularly want to offend him in front of her.

"I know he's all of those things, but he's also so much more. He's witty, tall, dark and, I quote, 'handsome in his own way'."

"Oh? Who were you quoting?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously. Harry still didn't know about the situation that had been between her and her mother. It was now or never.

"Well, see, after I went to Australia and reversed my parents' memories, Mum was a bit…angry with me. In fact, she ignored me whenever I visited and it got to the point where she actually banned me from the house. The only person I told was Professor Snape and in the summer he took matters into his own hands and had it out with Mum, without me even knowing. We've had a few arguments, but we just move on and forget about them."

"Why didn't you tell me about your mother? You know I would have gone to see her and settled things. All you had to do was ask."

"I know, Harry, but you had plenty enough on your plate as it was, without my one tiny problem. What with your Auror training and watching Ginny at her matches, you would never have had enough time to do anything else. Besides, you were still a bit out of sorts. It had only been six months since the final battle and the funerals."

She told him about their midnight run-in's down by the lake at Hogwarts; how the first time he gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion and the second he escorted her back to the castle. She told him what she saw in him, his intelligence, wit, sarcasm, his bravery and willingness to risk his life over and over for love. From his distinguished nose, his slender waist and broad shoulders, right down to his dragon hide boots.

Harry looked at her for a long moment and as each second ticked by, Hermione grew more and more anxious. Was he going to start shouting at her? Tell her he was disappointed in her? That he never wanted to see her again?

"Let me clarify one thing first; are you sure that you are definitely feeling…attracted to him?"

She nodded energetically and said, "Of course I'm sure! I've never been more sure about anything else. It's like something I've never felt before; it's different to what I ever felt for Ron or Viktor. This is slow and deep, like it's a solid thing in my chest. I never realised something was starting to feel missing, until he came near me, when I would suddenly feel as though I'd just been put back together. It's…I don't know how to explain it. There are no words"

Harry nodded, as if in understanding, and said, "You don't need to explain because I know exactly what you mean. It's what I feel with Ginny. It's unconditional, unpredictable and uncontrollable. I'm not going to lecture you; you are your own woman, but there are a couple of things that I do need to tell you, just so we're clear.

"Don't forget that he's in love with my mum and has been for a very long time. I know you already know, but never forget it. You don't want to get your hopes up, then have them crushed because of something you knew all along. I'll admit, I was a bit grossed out when I found out the truth, but that didn't come until later, after everything was done. I never knew my mother, so while it was weird, it wasn't full out disgusting and wrong. You, on the other hand, I have known ever since we were eleven. I know your likes and dislikes, I know the places you go to for quiet when the library isn't enough. I know loads more about you than I ever did my mother and because of that, it will be a little bit harder for me to come to terms with."

He paused and Hermione twisted her fingers together nervously, wondering where he was going with this. His next words would determine their future friendship, or lack of it.

"However, like I said, you are completely your own woman, old enough to make your own choices, to decide what you want and only you know what is best for you. I promised you that Saturday, weeks ago, that I will always be here for you and I want to stand by that promise. I'm going to respect your decision, Hermione, and if you love Professor Snape, then who am I to tell you it's wrong?

"He may not show it now, but you saw the memories and you know that he is capable of feeling. I've lost enough people in my life and I know how much it hurts. I don't want to lose you too, so I will always be here."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck and sobbed freely into his chest. She knew how much he could care about people, but he had never been good with crying girls. What man is? He usually stammered, blushed and then stopped talking. She knew he valued his friends a great deal, but she had never fully realised, until now, just how much he loved them.

"Thank you, Harry," she sobbed as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She had no idea how long they stood there, but eventually her crying subsided enough for Harry to whisper, "And if he ever so much as hurts a hair on you head, he'll be six feet under within the hour."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	29. Something's Not Right

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Something's Not Right

_GRANGER TOO GOOD?_

_Hermione Granger Expresses Desire to Leave Ministry of Magic._

_Special sources have reported that Hermione Granger, 20, has decided that she no longer wishes to work for the Ministry of Magic. Granger currently works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature, as a correspondent with the Magical Law Enforcement team. Even though she has only been there for a period of six months, she has already decided that she no longer wishes to work there, though she has several ideas to bring into action before she leaves._

_Pansy Parkinson, also 20 and in the same year as Granger when at Hogwarts, told us in an interview that Granger frequently stole the spotlight and opportunities for others to earn house points. Some would call it ambition, others snobbish..._

"Oh, this really is the final straw!" exclaimed Hermione, who was sitting in her cubicle at work. She scrunched the _Daily Prophet_ in one hand and stormed out, taking the lift for the Auror Department. She waited with growing impatience for the lift to reach the right floor and, when at last it did, she was out before the cool female voice could even finish naming the floor.

She hurried through the cubicles until she came to the right one and, standing in the doorway, she whispered, "Harry, I need your help."

He twirled round in his chair to face her, his hands resting at the back of his head. He spied the newspaper still clutched in her hand and said, "I take it it's about the article?"

"No, I wanted you to help me raise a pack of pixies," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course it's about the article!"

"You've been spending too much time with Professor Snape, Hermione," he said jokingly. Seeing her face though, he quickly turned serious. "Take a seat."

She did so and waited for him to say something. He had promised that he would always be there for her and right now she needed him more than ever. Something just wasn't right about this.

"What is it you want me to do? Don't forget, I'm still only in training. I don't have the power to order a restraining order or anything."

"No, Harry, I don't need that. I want to find out who this woman is, the reporter. I've met her only once and something just doesn't seem right about her. She reminds me so much of Rita Skeeter and she admitted to me that they were friends, but how alike can two people really be?"

Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, which didn't help Hermione's mood. "I still don't have the authority to conduct such a thing and I highly doubt you want everyone knowing just how angry you are with a mystery woman."

"It doesn't have to be done by Aurors," she said imploringly. "We're members of the Order of the Phoenix; we'll make it Order business. I only want to know who she is. I've never heard of her before and suddenly she just turns up, writing articles about me. Please, Harry, help me. This is wearing me out, constantly living in the spotlight, I don't want it. I just want to live a quiet life now, same as you do."

"Alright, who do you want to be in on the case. I could ask Ron…"

"No," she said. "He refuses to even be in the same room as me anymore. Ask Kingsley first; being Minister gives him the right to look up documents without question. Percy can help too. He's working in one of the top spots, so there'll be less questioning." Harry nodded at her first two choices, so she carried on. "We just need someone who can do the whole back-alley searching, in case she's doing anything illegal. What about Mundungus Fletcher?"

"You seriously want Dung on the case?" he snorted. "Why don't you get lover-boy in on it? He was a spy, after all. And he has ways of wheedling things out of people."

"Don't call him that!" she whispered angrily. She looked out the door of the cubicle to check no one had heard Harry, then faced him again.

"Don't worry, I've got Silencing Charms up. I don't want everyone knowing my business. I can't even spill a cup of coffee without it being in the _Prophet_," he said bitterly. "I know exactly how you feel and I will help you, even if it's the last thing I do. So," he clapped his hands together once and leant forward in his chair. "You want Kingsley, Percy and Dung to do the digging?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "As soon as we know who she is, I'll put in a complaint with the Ministry, but not before. I want to know how she's getting all this information that hardly anyone knows. I just have this feeling…"

"We won't disappoint you," Harry said sincerely. "I've got a lunch break in half an hour; I'll go straight to Kingsley's office and send for Percy. Dung might be a bit more difficult to get a hold off, but Kreacher might help. He knew where to find him the last time we needed him."

Hermione hugged Harry briefly and thanked him. He brushed it off by saying, "I promised you, after all. Go on, get back to work before you get us both into trouble."

He grinned at her and she smiled back, before leaving. Harry really was a good guy and she was lucky to have him as her best friend. She didn't know what she would do without him.

***

Severus lay the newspaper down on his desk in his office, lost in thought. Something wasn't right about this. It was yesterday that he had verbally sparred with Todd in front of a few students and today this article came out, basically telling the entire Wizarding population everything he had said.

He had caused unintentional trouble for Miss Granger by telling those there that she had no desire to remain at the Ministry. He might have told Todd that they'd discussed it, but they hadn't. He'd only said it to get the upper hand and now look where it had ended.

Severus stared at the back of his office door, trying to figure out the niggling feeling he had at the back of his mind. The two things were connected, he was sure of it, and there were several suspects. Four Slytherin students, who were likely to cause trouble for Miss Granger. She had helped put their Death Eater relatives in prison, so it was understandable that they would hate her.

The other suspect was Anthony Todd. It was unlikely; what was in it for him? He had been in several of the articles himself, although they always portrayed him as the innocent, unsuspecting victim of Miss Granger's ability to brew certain potions.

On the other hand, Severus' instincts were telling him that Todd was not to be trusted and he had learnt to act on them. So Severus resolved to keep an eye on Todd over the next couple of days. Part of him wanted to tell Miss Granger that she needed to keep on the look out, but his pride stood in the way. If he was wrong, she would know and undoubtedly tell all her nasty little friends.

_But then if I'm right…_ He didn't want to think about it.

**

* * *

****Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	30. Son of Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Chapter title belongs to Aiden.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Son of Lies

After meeting with Harry, Kingsley, Percy and Mundungus on Tuesday evening, Hermione was determined not to think about the article. At least not until they found a lead on how Pandora Hardy was getting her information. Instead, Hermione busied herself with her work and studies, not to mention thinking about Professor Snape at the least appropriate times, such as when she talking with a friend or colleague and she would lose track of the conversation.

The Great Hall was alive with students and Hermione was sat at the staff table in her usual seat, next to Professor Snape, watching them. There was once a time when she was a part of them, laughing with her friends. Now she sat looking down on them as an outsider. She was just another student, though forced to sit with the professors. She wondered what it would be like if she could sit in the Hall and be a part of the action again. The only way she could do that was become a professor herself and the only job available would be Transfiguration, but only when Minerva admitted that she was taking on too much responsibility and that seemed unlikely to happen anytime soon.

"You need to eat, if you want to live, Miss Granger."

"Hm? Oh, yes, I know. I was just thinking about a few things," she said, being brought out of her reverie just enough to answer Professor Snape's rough voice. She picked up her spoon and dunked it into her fruit salad. She swirled it around the bowl, not really paying attention. She wondered what Minerva would think if she offered her name for the Transfiguration position, and resolved to bring it up in casual conversation when she had the chance.

"It's not going to make its own way into your mouth. You'll be needing your strength if you are to practice your Animagus form this evening."

"How did you know about that?" she asked, snapping back to reality. Snape smirked and said, "Being Deputy has its perks."

Hermione chuckled under her breath and spooned some fruit into her mouth at last. She noticed Snape's uncommon satisfied smirk and her stomach did a back flip. He had many different smirks; there was his arrogant smirk, his insolent smirk, his nasty smirk that always made you think he was about to remove your limbs, but his satisfied smirk was the best of them all. At least, according to Hermione. She would never admit it to anyone, but it actually made him seem a bit, well, _sexy_.

She blushed at the thought, praying to whatever force was out there that Snape had not learnt how to use Legilimency without the need for eye contact. If he ever found out he would give her his 'nasty smirk' and she would be limbless within minutes.

"Shouldn't you be eating, too? You have teenagers to teach tomorrow," she said in an almost indifferent way. In truth, she was slightly concerned about his eating habits. She had told Ginny the truth when she said that Snape did eat, but she had left out the quantity. He ate little and allowed himself no dessert, which probably explained why he was so thin.

She wondered what he would look like without his robes on, perhaps in the Muggle suit he had apparently worn when he'd visited her parents. The thought brought up another blush that stained her cheeks. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about such things.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione? You're looking a little flushed."

To her annoyance, Anthony Todd was looking at her from a couple of seats down and he wasn't the only one. At his words, the other professors at their end of the table also looked her way, concern written all over their faces.

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine," she said curtly, reverting back to his title.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you. In private," he added, noticing the questioning glances. "Now, if you wouldn't mind. I know you have studying to do this evening."

"Whatever you need to say can be said now, I'm sure," she said, putting down her spoon again. Anthony looked slightly annoyed, but then he smiled at her and said, "Certainly. I just wanted to apologise for what was said on Sunday. I was not in the best of moods; I've been having trouble with some students and I had just caught them doing something they shouldn't have been. It's not an excuse; some things were said that should not have been."

Hermione noticed that Snape's grip on his goblet tightened in response to the words he was pretending to ignore, and she knew he was thinking of what had been said about him and Lily. Some things could not be forgiven and this was one of them.

"Why should I forgive you? You disrespected my - _our_ -" she corrected herself hesitantly. "Friends and you lied to me about your past. Again, why should I forgive you?"

"Because I did not lie to you about my past. I told the truth about coming from a Pure-blooded family, about living with Muggles. I just never told where I lived with them and the answer is Mexico. I confess, I didn't come back for the war, but only because I had everything I needed in Mexico. I had nothing here, so why fight for it?"

There were several noises of disgust that came from various staff members and Hagrid growled. Minerva had her spoon suspended halfway to her mouth as she watched from the corner of her eye. Snape was keeping his eyes on the students, who were unaware that there was a whispered argument going on, his grip on his goblet tightening with each sentence.

"If you want my forgiveness, you're going the wrong way about it," said Hermione. "If you'll excuse me, I need to gather up a few books before this evening. I shall see you later, Minerva. Professor Snape," she added, nodding to him, wishing she could at least touch his hand.

She left the table and exited the Great Hall, ignoring the curious stares of the students. That would be the downside of being a professor at Hogwarts. Everyone would wonder why you were leaving here, or entering there, never minding their own business. She entered the Entrance Hall and was halfway up the stairs when someone called her name.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione spun round on her heel to see Professor Snape walking swiftly behind her, making her jump slightly. She hadn't heard him over the noise of her angry footsteps. "Professor Snape?"

"Well done, Miss Granger," he said sarcastically, bringing up a small smile on Hermione's face. "It's nice to know that you have finally learnt my name. I need to speak with you about your lessons. I was going to tell you at dinner, but then that b - Professor Todd interrupted."

"Oh. Is there a problem? Have you changed your mind about Saturdays?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"No, now stop talking so I can tell you," he said impatiently. He carried on walking, leaving Hermione to jog to keep up with his long strides. "If you are to pass your final exam, you must be able to discuss a potion you have been working on. By this, I mean that you will need to decide on a potion and produce a variation. You already have plenty of notes on the subject, so I expect you to bring them with you in the morning and begin. A word of fair warning, Miss Granger; choose your potion wisely. Your examiner will be marking you on its effectiveness and quality."

Hermione thought about this for a moment. There were so many different potions she could work on, but how was she to decide on the final one? It could be anything, from a simple Dreamless Sleep Potion, to the Draught of Living Death.

"Do the marks depend on how complex the original potion is to begin with, sir? Or are they the same for any potion?" she asked.

"The mark scheme is the same, no matter what you choose," he rasped. "You do not sit your exam until next December, at the very least, therefore you have as long as you need to...perfect it."

Hermione was lost in thought again. Without a time scale, she could take the appropriate time to research various potions and finally decide on one. Already her mind was running through the variations she could come up with and she nodded, both to herself and to Snape.

"If you accompany me to my office, I have the necessary paperwork you will need to know what is expected of you."

"Of course, Professor. Shall we go?" she said, turning round to go back in the opposite direction for the dungeons.

Snape scowled, but followed, his strides still long, soon over-taking her again. Hermione panted as she struggled to keep up. "Why did you tell Anthony that I had no desire to become Minister for Magic at the weekend?" she asked in need of breaking the silence. "Why did you even tell him we'd discussed it, when we did no such thing? No one knows my plans for the future; even I don't. And then it appears in the Prophet the next day."

His shoulders slumped forward slightly and Hermione remembered it was something he did when he was uncomfortable. He hesitated before answering. Rather reluctantly, Hermione noted. "One can hardly fail to notice that when you arrive here after working at the Ministry, you are almost dead on your feet. It is tiring you out, much in the same way that Minerva is beginning to fade away by trying to be in three different places at once."

Snape was being strangely open and honest. Hermione took the opportunity to ask him why he hated Anthony so much. He glared at her and she thought that he wouldn't answer, but she was surprised when he said, "I did not live twenty years of my life as a spy without learning to trust my instincts."

"And what do your instincts tell you?" she asked nervously. Did he know something? Something about the articles? He stopped walking and Hermione realised that they were outside his office.

"That is between my instincts and myself," he said seriously, blocking her out sooner than she would have liked. "Wait here."

He whispered his password to unlock his door and disappeared into his office, leaving Hermione out in the draughty corridor. Her breath rose in front of her face as she wondered if she should take Snape seriously. True, he had been a spy for the Order and played his part well, with no one ever suspecting. But did he ever trust anyone these days? She knew the answer to that already. No, he did not trust anyone. Perhaps living as a spy for so long had made him paranoid?

Snape was back within seconds with a handful of parchment. "As I have already said, you will research everything you can on the matter, then you will use these specifications to write up your choice, method and findings. Once completed, you are to hand it in to me, with a vial of your potion variant."

He held it out to her and she took it, letting her fingers brush against his, just so she could feel some part of him. At the contact, her insides jolted and she gulped to keep her heart in her chest. She pulled her hand away reluctantly, missing the warm glint in Snape's eyes.

"Thank you," she said, staring at the parchment, pretending to be reading it. Instead, her thoughts were full of that momentary contact. She'd held his hand before, when he had pulled her up from the cobbled road after she had arrived back from her parents' house in Australia. There had been no out of the ordinary feelings, not startling discoveries, just a simple helping hand.

Harry was right; love, if that was what this is, was uncontrollable, unpredictable and unconditional. But now she realised that it's unfathomable, too. What she was feeling for Professor Snape was impossible to understand. She couldn't understand why she loved the way he moved, the way his eyebrow would quirk up in a silent question. Why she loved his sarcasm, or the way he intimidated everyone by being in the same room. She just couldn't understand why she loved him.

There was only one thing missing that was just a distant memory to her now and suddenly, everything clicked into place. His voice, once silky smooth and deadly, was now the voice of a chain-smoker. She remembered how he used to use his slow, deep voice to lecture them all, intimidating his students to the point where he literally had them quaking in their chairs. He used to only ever talk in low whispers, able to hold the classes full attention without ever having to raise his voice. Now, however, he had to speak in louder volumes for his voice to be clear enough for people to understand him, due to his damaged vocal chords.

As she still stood staring at the parchment, Snape opposite her, his often admired eyebrow rising, Hermione made her decision. She would work on the Volubilis Potion. In its original state, it allows the drinkers voice to change temporarily, but if she altered it, she would make it so that the drinkers voice changes permanently. All calculations would need to be perfect if she was to restore his voice to its former beauty and she was determined to make sure it was. She was sure he would appreciate it, even if he never admitted it.

"Miss Granger, are you going to leave for your lesson with Minerva, or do I have to conjure up a pillow?" sneered Snape.

"Sorry, but I've just decided on what potion I'll be working on." She took her eyes of the parchment and looked up at him. He was frowning curiously, but she decided not to enlighten him just yet. No doubt he would refuse to allow her to do such a thing. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of such a situation to better her final grade, but she just couldn't resist. She still owed him for his help with her mother. Plus he wasn't letting her pay for her education.

"Well? Which potion have you decided on?"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure I can do it," she said hesitantly. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the tip of his nose, so as not to look into his eyes in case he decided to use Legilimency. "Good evening, Professor."

She left before he could say another word. If she was to make it on time to Minerva's classroom for their lesson, then she needed to hurry. Making it to her rooms, she rushed in and grabbed her books, then left. As she rushed through the castle her steps echoed off the stone walls, masking the second pair of footfalls that soon joined hers.

* * *

**A/N: Now she gets to pay him back for all his help by working on the Volubilis Potion. It's not in the books, but it's in the Half-Blood Prince game. That's practically where this whole story popped up from.**

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	31. Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Chapter title belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

Attack

Hermione's thoughts were full of the Volubilis Potion as she made her way to Minerva's classroom. She listed the ingredients in her mind and thought up several possibilities of making its effects permanent. Not only that, but she would also need to find something that would return his voice the way it was before, rather than a new voice altogether.

She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings; her feet carried her automatically in the right direction, so she didn't see the dark shape that had been following suddenly grab her from behind. A hand clamped over her mouth and she was jolted back to reality. Her eyes widened and she flung her hands up behind her to fight off the person, dropping all her books in the process. She tried to reach inside her robes to grab her wand, but the position of the persons arms made it difficult. They were strong; one clamped round her waist to stop her escape, the other wrapped round her shoulders, hand still over her mouth.

She tried to scream, but it came out muffled and the hand tightened.

"Scream, and I'll make this even more unbearable."

Hermione stopped struggling at once as she recognised the voice. What was he doing? Why would he sneak up on her like this? Why was he even doing this?

"That's it, Hermione," said Anthony Todd smoothly. "Keep quiet. Now, slowly walk backwards with me, until I tell you to stop." Hermione did so, taking slow, tentative steps. Half of her wanted to keep struggling in the hope that she would be able to escape before anything else happened, but the other half of her wanted to do as told, hoping she would be able to leave unharmed before things got ugly.

The air around them grew darker and Hermione realised they were backing into a niche. Soon it was pitch black.

"I don't particularly want to do this, Hermione," said Todd, sighing as though he were reluctantly punishing a student. "But we have a bit of a problem. Or rather, I do. You see, I am a man that demands respect from everyone, so when you spoke to me that way at the weekend, and again this evening at dinner, I lost my temper, and all rational thinking along with it."

Hermione whimpered into his hand, not liking where this was going. He had always seemed so gentlemanly, friendly, but now he was a completely different man. The Anthony she knew, or thought she knew, would never sneak up on her and force her into a dark space against her will. Now, he was speaking in low whispers, promising her without saying it that she was going to regret everything she'd said to him.

She tried to speak and, realising what she was doing, Todd loosened his grip over her mouth to allow her. "Please," she said. "What are you going to do? Why?"

"I'm going to make sure the papers have something to write about in tomorrows issue. You put all your trust in the wrong person, Hermione," he said, and she could hear the smugness in his voice. "You told me all your little secrets and I passed them all to an old friend. She found use for them; revenge, if you like. I was honest all along; I was in Mexico, in hiding, waiting out the war. When it was over, I came back to help said friend get her revenge. You see, you made her life rather difficult, slamming her for her work for the _Prophet_, then making her write for free in that rag they call _The Quibbler_."

He chuckled a rich, throaty laugh in the back of his throat and she could almost hear his lips pull back in a triumphant grin.

"But what was in it for you?" she asked. "You were in the articles, too."

"Yes, but if you remember, I was always portrayed as the innocent victim who'd fallen under your spell. As we criticised you, made you out to be the villain, we were making me ever more innocent. Then, at the right moment, we would go to the Ministry and bring you to court and ruin your name and reputation. Who were they more likely to believe? Hermione Granger, who was interfering with the treatment of werewolves and house elves, who prefer their lives as they are? Manipulator of men? No, they were more likely to believe the innocent professor who taught the soft option at Hogwarts. How dangerous could I really be, right?"

He laughed again, his grip tightening once more. "And, thanks to you, they would never be able to prove me wrong because you helped ban the use of Veritaserum and Legilimency within the courtroom. There's no one here to help you. Basically, everything worked out in my favour. So when I've finished here, all I have to do is tell Pandora how you 'tricked me' into doing something against my will and you'll be down in history as best friend of Harry bloody Potter, know-it-all busy-body and succubus. Doesn't that just sound appealing? After all, the world can't keep reading about you visiting the bookshop; it'll get boring. New angle, if you like.

"Now," he said, his tone changing. "Lets get down to business, shall we?"

Another scream bubbled in Hermione's throat as she felt the hand that wasn't over her mouth move further up her body, pressing roughly over her chest. He cupped one of her breasts and gave a harsh squeeze and she shrieked into his other hand. Now she knew what her punishment was going to be.

Hermione screamed again, but Minerva, who was just one corridor away, would never hear it. Her only hope was if someone walked by and found them.

She tried to empty her mind of everything, pretend it was happening, but he pushed his body up against hers, shoving her back roughly into the wall, making her nerve-endings erupt in pain. The back of her head met the bricks and she felt the skin break and warmth seeped down her neck. Her eyes watered as his free hand roamed over her body, hitching her robes up inch by inch. She clawed his chest, trying to push him away, but he just growled and continued more harshly. His lips claimed her throat and he made his way down, hurting her with each supposed nibble that were more like bites.

"Keep still," he ordered, but she didn't obey. She was going to get out of this, one way or another.

His hand moved up under her robes that were now hitched up to her hips. He kneaded her thigh roughly, slowly moving further up, then, all of a sudden, a light illuminated the darkness and Hermione sagged with relief at the raspy voice of Professor Snape.

"Remove your hands immediately, Todd," he growled fiercely. Todd froze, his lips still at Hermione's throat, hand still on her thigh. "Now!"

***

Severus was furious. No, he was livid. While he had been conversing with Miss Granger in the dungeons, he had already broken his promise to keep a closer eye on Todd. He had taken to leaving the table at the same time as him, but he'd left the table early this evening to catch up with Miss Granger. As soon as she'd left him he had gone in search of Todd.

He became increasingly agitated the longer he went without seeing neither hide nor hair of him. He arrived on the fourth floor and hurried through the corridors until he was close to Minerva's classroom. Something told him that Miss Granger wasn't safe and he needed to check she was well. He couldn't explain why; she irritated him to no end, but he still felt compelled to ensure she was safe.

With only one more corridor to go, Severus quickly went through reasons for interrupting them, but excuses were rendered useless as he heard whimpering and rustling coming from a dark niche about halfway down the hall.

"Keep still."

Cold dread filled him as he recognised the voice and he knew that he was too late. Severus stepped over the scattered books that lay on the floor, whipped out his wand, cast a silent Lumos and pointed it into the darkness. Light flooded the confined space to show Miss Granger fighting tooth and nail against Todd.

"Remove your hands immediately, Todd," he said fiercely. Todd froze, but made no attempt to withdraw. "Now!"

The man actually had the audacity to laugh as he said, "Wait your turn, Snape. I'm willing to share -"

Severus' restraint snapped and he flung his left fist into Todd's face, who staggered back into the wall from the sheer force. "Be grateful I didn't use my wand," he sneered, still pointing it at the man who was now crouched against the niche wall, running his hands over his face as he felt the damage.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Miss Granger slowly sliding down the wall and knew that any minute now, she was going to faint. Soon enough, her legs gave out beneath her and he quickly rushed forward to grab her before she hit the floor. As his arms circled her waist to break her fall, he felt the odd sensation of completion through his rage. He had only felt it once before in his life and that was down in the dungeons only fifteen minutes previously. He'd admitted that having her near made him feel almost complete again, but at the feel of her in his arms, the wholeness came back stronger.

Lost in his discovery and wondering what it meant, Severus didn't notice Todd inching slowly across the floor, away from them. When Severus next looked round, he saw Todd was gone.

"Damn it!" he rasped under his breath. He looked back down to Miss Granger, wondering where to take her. His first choice was the Hospital Wing, but he was sure she wouldn't appreciate being left in there with the possibility of Todd coming back to finish what he'd started. That meant her own rooms were off limit, too. There was only one place in the entire school that meant she'd be safe as houses.

Making his decision, Severus scooped her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. He freed his wand hand momentarily so he could Banish her books to her rooms and with that done, he hurried through the corridors, taking the secret passageways, whenever they were available, to avoid meeting anyone. The last thing he needed was for some first-year to lose their head completely and shriek for everyone to hear that he'd kidnapped the famous Granger.

Arriving at the Entrance Hall, Severus strayed to the shadows, waiting for any late diners to leave the Great Hall. When he was sure no one was going to walk out on him, he slipped into the entrance to the dungeons. He went past his classroom and his office and carried on, until he reached the end. There, hung on the wall, was a painting of Hogwarts in all its former glory, before it'd been blasted by Death Eaters and giants.

Severus looked behind him, to check no one had followed, then he looked at Miss Granger's face to make sure she was still out cold. She was, so he shifted her again to one arm and raised the other to stroke one finger down the length of the North Tower. The painting dissolved and became a solid door.

Hurrying inside, Severus slammed the door shut, praying the noise would wake her up. It didn't, so he walked down his hallway and went through the first door on the right, entering his living room. The first thing he went to was his threadbare sofa. He stood before it, trying to remember the position he often found himself when he came back from a particularly gruelling visit to the Dark Lord.

He lay her down, her feet resting over the arm, and turned her head so she wouldn't choke on her tongue, not even realising that his hands glistened with her blood. He silently conjured a cloth and doused it in water from his wand and draped it across her forehead. The room was dark and cold, but Severus barely noticed it, though he thought Miss Granger might, so he pointed his wand at the grate and bright flames sprang to life, casting the room in an orange glow.

As the flames crackled, Severus placed himself in one of the armchairs at a complete loss as to what to do. Should he attempt to waken her? Leave her and go in search of Todd before he could unleash himself on some other unsuspecting person? Instead of doing either, Severus simply stared at the young witch before him.

She looked so fragile and breakable in her unconscious state and protectiveness surged through him. He recognised the feeling as the same thing he often felt with Lily and the realisation scared him. It was understandable that he would have been protective of Lily; she used to be his best friend and he believed himself to be in love with her. But this - this was far more powerful and new. What he felt for Lily paled in comparison to what he felt now.

Before he could think on it anymore, Miss Granger's eyes moved under their lids and he knew that, any second now, she was going to wake up. Panicking slightly (something else that was new to him), he stood and paced in front of her, waiting. What was he supposed to say to her? She would want to know his reasoning for being in his rooms rather than the Hospital Wing. And why hadn't he sent for anyone, someone with medical experience?

He watched, still pacing, as her eyes flickered open, at last.

***

The first thing Hermione knew of after the darkness disappeared was inexplicable pain. She felt as though she'd just been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange again. Her back felt bruised, worse because she was laying down, so all her weight rested there. Her head felt as though something was inside it, pushing outward on her skull, more painful at the back where it throbbed unbearably.

Through the pain, she found that she could hear. The most dominant sound was the crackling of a fire and she could smell the wood smoke. It reminded her of the nights she spent with Harry and Ron in the tent, but the idea was ludicrous. The war had ended over a year ago. There was also a rhythmic whisper somewhere to her right; similar to that of sweeping robes. She wondered perhaps if a window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains.

Remembering that it was the middle of December and it wasn't a good idea to let the chill in, Hermione opened her eyes. She looked about her, realising that there were no windows. She didn't even recognise the room. Then she remembered what happened. Todd had snuck up on her, told her things she couldn't remember right now and started assaulting her. He must have brought her here, she realised in horror. But then she remembered that Professor Snape had arrived.

The swishing stopped as she bolted upright, ignoring the lurching in her stomach, and she added two and two together. Snape had intervened, she'd fainted into unconsciousness. He must have dealt with Todd and brought her to what she assumed was his rooms. Sure enough, there Snape stood in front of her, his silhouette outlined by the fire lit behind him.

"Lay down, Miss Granger," he said. When she opened her mouth to protest, he repeated his order and she heeded. She didn't want to vomit on his carpet, not after what he'd done for her.

"How long have I been unconscious, Professor?" she asked, her voice shaking. She couldn't see his face, but if she could, she knew he would be frowning. He hated questions that weren't related to specified topics.

He stood unmoving and silent, then he went to sit in an armchair, letting her see his face. There was a small crease between his brows, as if he was worried about her. That's impossible, she thought bitterly. He sat and pulled out a pocket watch, to Hermione's amusement. She would never have thought him the type to carry a pocket watch.

"Approximately," he said, flipping the watch open. "Twenty-three minutes. If it went on for much longer, I would have had to send for Poppy and she'd be clucking over you like a mother hen. You wouldn't get another moments peace for the next week."

Hermione chuckled quietly as she looked at him horizontally. At the small sound, the crease between his brows seemed to lessen slightly. Maybe he was worried about her…? The thought made her spine tingle. Or maybe it was the blood that was beginning to dry on the back of her neck?

"How are you…feeling?" he asked hesitantly.

What she wanted to say was, "Well, my skull feels as though it's about to crack open. My body feels as though it's on fire. Oh, and I think I'm madly in love with you!" She was quite sure he wouldn't quite appreciate that, though.

So she just said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	32. Truce

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Truce

Severus didn't have the chance to do anything. Miss Granger rolled over on his sofa and vomited all over his carpet. He could have just used his wand to Vanish the mess, but what he saw made his stomach drop to the ground.

There, at the back of her head, was blood-matted hair, glittering sickeningly in the fire light. He cursed himself for not checking her over more thoroughly, for thinking she'd lost consciousness from just the shock.

"Miss Granger," he said, annoyed that his voice came out more croaky than usual. "When you have finished decorating my floor -" (he was slightly proud that he could still be sarcastic in such a situation) "-You need to lay on your front, while I heal the cut on your head."

She groaned at him and muttered something along the lines of, "You could have done that earlier."

"Seeing as you were unconscious, you could hardly tell me where you were hurt. Now do as I say and don't touch."

As she settled on her front, Severus shrugged off his robes and hung them on the back of his armchair. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and quickly Scourgified his hands after seeing the blood that was on them. He touched the tip of his wand to Miss Granger's head and siphoned away the drying blood. She groaned again and he tried to ignore the unknown feelings it brought to life in him, ignored the images that flashed across his mind. Now wasn't the time; he would deal with those when he was alone again.

"What potion did you decide on?" he asked, needing to keep her talking so she wouldn't fall asleep. She gave a weak chuckle and said, "You're not getting it out of me that easily, sir."

Severus allowed himself a quick smile before his features settled back into a worried scowl. He pulled aside her wild hair, noticing it was soft, despite its frizzy appearance. He saw the wide gash and he cleaned it with his wand. It didn't look even half as bad without the added gore.

"Do you have any idea of how long it will take for you to finish the calculations? I'm supposed to check through them before you attempt to go any further -"

"What?" she yelped, jumping slightly. "You have to check my notes?"

"Yes," he said frowning. "You didn't think I would really let you have free reign, did you? I'd prefer to keep my classroom the way it is. What potion is it?" he asked again.

She mumbled something unintelligibly and said louder, "The Volubilis Potion." Severus' hands froze and she shrank away from him, as though expecting him to deliberately hurt her. "Please, let me explain. Who has thanked you after everything you did in the war, other than Harry? I didn't even do it and this is my chance. I apologised, but I never thanked you."

"I don't expect people to thank me," he said bitterly. He honestly didn't expect it and he'd grown used to it. That was the way it was in his life. When Potter came to visit him one evening in the Hospital Wing and thanked him, as well as apologised, Severus had been in shock.

"I know you don't, so that's another reason why I'm doing this. It's about time people started thanking you for things. Not only the war, but you helped me with my mother. She really holds you in high esteem, always asking after you."

He scowled at the back of her head. He didn't want people asking after him, especially Mrs Granger.

"You gave me that Dreamless Sleep Potion the night I got back from Australia and now this," she continued. "You saved me from…him. If you hadn't come along, I don't want to even think about just how far he would have gone. You could have taken me to see Poppy, but you brought me here." She turned her head and looked up at him. "I take it we're in your rooms?"

"Yes. Turn your head again; I need to heal that wound before you stain my furniture permanently." He saw her lips curve into a small smile before she turned her head again. He pointed his wand at the gash and muttered melodiously under his breath. The bleeding stopped and he repeated the incantation so that the edges knit together. He got halfway through before he had to stop, trying to clear his throat.

"If I altered the Volubilis Potion, you wouldn't have to keep doing that, either. I'm going to make sure you get your old voice back because I liked it better that -" She squeaked as she broke mid-sentence. The swooping sensation came back and settled in the pit of his stomach. She liked his old voice? He struggled to keep the smile off his face.

"You liked my old voice?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes," she admittedly quietly. "You could make everyone shake with fear when you spoke real quietly. That was when you were most dangerous. The shouting was bad enough, but when you spoke in those low whispers, we all knew we'd reached your limits."

Severus hated how she put herself in the same category as the other dunderheads. She might have been annoying, always raising her hand and asking questions, but she really had been the perfect student. And still is, he thought.

"You don't exactly fit in with the other students." She started to protest, but he interrupted her, his black hair falling forward to hide his face. "It's my turn to explain. Yes, you were annoying, constantly questioning my methods, but in every other sense, you were the…ideal student. You had the right attitude."

He cleared his throat and started healing the cut again, all the while thinking about her choice of Potion. He didn't particularly like the idea of her using him as a sort of experiment, but it was hardly new to him. All his life he had been used. When he'd been young, he'd been his fathers punch bag when he came home drunk. At least until Severus was big enough to fight back. Lily used him for his knowledge of the wizarding world. Dumbledore used him as his lapdog, spying on the Dark Lord and keeping Potter alive.

But then it would be nice to not have anymore pain, to be able to speak clearly again. He thought of the look on everyone's face when they heard him speak with his old voice again and a small laugh escaped him.

Miss Granger propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes wide with shock. "Did you - did you just laugh?"

He scowled at her and sat back on his heels. "Yes, Miss Granger. It is what one does when one is amused."

She smiled widely at him and he saw that her eyes became strangely bright. "You should laugh more often."

"Are you always so forward?" he asked. _What a stupid question_, he thought. Of course she was. She rolled her eyes and said, "Do you honestly need to ask that?"

_Why that impertinent little…_ "Miss Granger, I have told you before about trying to interfere with my life. As it is, I do know how to laugh, despite the popular opinion. Though I have enough sense not to do it in plain view for everyone else to see. How would I ever control my classes if they knew I found certain things amusing?"

"Good point," she said. Ignoring what he'd said about interfering, she said, "So, what was funny?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, but answered her anyway. It was the only way to keep the peace now that she knew he was capable of laughing. "I was imagining the faces of all those idiots if I got my voice back."

Her face lit up and he realised what he'd just said. "You're going to let me do it, then? You'll let me thank you by helping you in return?"

"Very well," he sighed. "You can work on the Volubilis Potion, but I'm making no promises of ever drinking it. Now will you turn around so I can finish healing you?" he added impatiently.

Five minutes later, Severus was done and Miss Granger was sat up, her hands on her knees, staring at him. He ignored her to the best of his ability, but it was difficult. He could imagine her being a regular occupant of that seat. When at last the staring started to annoy him, he said, "Stop staring at me, Miss Granger. There are better things to look at."

"My name is Hermione. I hate it when people call me Miss Granger. It's so formal and upper-class. Call me Hermione," she said. Then, as an after thought, she added, "Please."

He thought about it for a moment. He'd promised himself long ago that he would remain distant with her, so he could survive the duration of her Degree, then go back to his quiet life. But then this comes along. She was willingly offering him the chance to know her on a more personal level and realised in that moment just how much he wanted it. Who cared if she was an annoying Gryffindor? If she decided to cut him out of her life after her exams, then he would just have to live with the consequences.

"As you wish…Hermione." Her name rolled off his tongue as he tested it and he found that he rather liked it. "However, I will only use it in the confines of my classroom, when it is just the two of us. I have a reputation to keep intact."

She nodded, but then stopped, wincing slightly. He continued, "Also, if I must use your name, it is only fair that you return the gesture. You may call me Severus, though it's still Professor in front of others."

"Of course, Prof - Severus," she agreed. "Reputation and all that."

Severus inclined his head slightly toward her and stood up, eager to get out of there. The sound of his name on her lips was like music to his ears, bringing on more unknown feelings. What ever happened to life being easier after a hard war?

"Are you well enough to be left here on your own, while I go in search of Todd? Minerva will be losing her head over you, too. When I get back, we have a few things to discuss. Such as why he chose to attack you."

She looked over to the door and he knew she was scared that Todd might be able to get in. "Don't worry," he said coolly. "The door is secure and no one, besides myself, knows how to get in. You will be safe. If you must, you may help yourself to a book from the shelf."

He gestured to the back wall where books lined the wall from top to bottom. He saw Hermione's eyes widen and knew exactly how she felt. He wished he could have seen her face the first time she walked into the Hogwarts library. He certainly was amazed; never before had he seen so many. A book shop didn't even compare.

"I shall be back as soon as I can." He grabbed his robes from the back of his chair and put them on. Then he left Hermione alone with his books as he shut the door with a quiet click. Severus stepped out of the portrait and hurried through the dungeons, snapping back into his old self. Some Hufflepuff student would probably die of fright if they saw the small curve of his lips that was a hint at a pleasant smile.

_Damn, this witch is starting to make me soft_, he thought as he stepped onto the main staircase.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	33. Caught

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Caught

Hermione sat on the sofa, watching Professor Snape. She'd only ever seen him without his robes on twice; the first in the Hospital Wing when he was recovering, the second when he'd found her outside in the middle of the night. Both times he'd been covered by something, though; either blankets or a thick trench coat.

This time, however, he was in just his black trousers and a white shirt, tucked in at his waistband, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pale skin glowed in the dim light, each arm covered in a dusting of fine, black hairs. No wonder he always wore his heavy robes; he looked far more human this way than he did any other time.

She'd been wrong at dinner this evening; his eating habits were not the reason as to why he was so thin. His muscles stood out under the skin of his forearms, and if he was to remove his shirt, she was knew they would be visible in his upper arms, chest and shoulders. The Dark Mark stood out clearly on his left arm, though she was sure it had faded since the death of Voldemort.

"Stop staring at me, Miss Granger. There are better things to look at."

She wanted to tell him she liked looking at him, that he obviously didn't see himself clearly, but instead she said, "My name is Hermione. I hate it when people call me Miss Granger. It's so formal and upper-class. Call me Hermione, please."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for his reply. This was the turning point; if he agreed, it was one hurdle down. She could take it one step further, ask him about himself, but if he disagreed, she didn't know what she would do. Other than go back to how things used to be and make-do with their student/teacher relationship.

"As you wish…Hermione," he said, looking slightly uncertain as he said her name. Hermione glowed inside; this was going exactly the way she hoped it would. Perhaps Ginny knew what she was doing after all? He glanced quickly at her, then said, "However, I will only use it in the confines of my classroom, when it is just the two of us. I have a reputation to keep intact."

She nodded enthusiastically before he could change his mind, but stopped, wincing at the pain the movement caused. It was understandable that he would care about his reputation; it was what gave him his privacy. "Also, if I must use your name, it is only fair that you return the gesture. You may call me Severus, though it's still Professor in front of others."

"Of course, Prof - Severus," she said, correcting herself in time. "Reputation and all that." She liked the way his name sounded in her soft voice; it was gentle, calming.

Severus nodded curtly to her and stood up. She took it as her cue to leave, so she was about to stand herself to leave, but he said, "Are you well enough to be left here on your own, while I go in search of Todd? Minerva will be losing her head over you, too. When I get back, we have a few things to discuss. Such as why he chose to attack you."

She looked over to the door that she assumed led to outside; would she be safe here? Of course she would; he had been a spy, constantly looking over his shoulder, surviving hour by hour, rather than one day to the next. It was obvious he would have secured his rooms to prevent anyone from entering and attacking him in his sleep.

"Don't worry," he said coolly. "The door is secure and no one, besides myself, knows how to get in. You will be safe. If you must, you may help yourself to a book from the shelf."

Hermione looked in the direction Severus was directing and her mouth fell open. It was like a miniature library and she was reminded of the first time she'd stepped into the school library. Shelf upon shelf of books lined the wall from top to bottom. She itched to get up and read the titles, but thought it best to wait until Severus had left. She didn't want him thinking she was some eager child in a sweet shop, even though that was how she felt.

"I shall be back as soon as I can," he said. She didn't even have the chance to reply as he donned his robes again and went back to formidable Potions Master. After he left, Hermione waited for a few minutes in case he came back. Then she got up to inspect his books.

Most of them were about Potions, which was to be expected. A Potions Master has to keep his books somewhere and his office was no where near big enough to keep them all. But as she inspected the lower shelves, different titles jumped out at her. There were Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but in the very bottom right hand corner were titles she never would have expected to see on his shelf.

The first one she noticed was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _and she couldn't stop the shiver than ran down her spine. She hadn't been near the copy that Dumbledore left her since their visit to Xenophilius Lovegood and didn't plan to any time soon. There was _Quidditch Through the Ages_, in pristine condition, as though it had never been opened. But what intrigued her the most was the small number of Muggle titles.

They were of Muggle science; mostly chemistry and physics. She pulled one off the shelf and carried it over the sofa and settled in. If she wanted something to occupy her mind to keep her thinking about Todd, then this was the right way to go about it.

***

It was an old Snape tradition that the day went from bad to worse and, in Severus' case, that had been true for as long as he could remember. Until today, that was. True, his day had started off bad when he stubbed his toe on the end of his bed. His day had gotten worse as students failed to brew their potions correctly. The worst part had been discovering Todd in a dark niche with Hermione, who evidently didn't want to be there.

But then things had started to go up from there. Hermione was currently sitting in his private rooms, her nose undoubtedly buried in one of his books, awaiting his return. He had an excuse to touch her, even if she was injured. He made a mental note to check on her newly healed wound when he got back.

And now he was striding down the corridors in search of Todd. He searched everywhere; all of the classrooms, used and unused. The bathrooms, even the girls'. He thought about going into Hermione's rooms to be thorough, but he thought it unlikely that Todd would be able to get in there. He was just passing her portrait door when it opened. Immediately he had his wand pointed at the person stepping out, only to see it was Minerva.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Todd," he rasped. Minerva blinked in confusion and asked him why. "Because he deserves to be arrested and thrown into Azkaban."

"And why does he deserve -" she broke off, looking scandalised. "Does this have anything to do with Hermione? She hasn't turned up for her lesson; her books are on her table, but I can't find her anywhere."

"That would be because Miss Granger is currently in my quarters recovering from a shocking...ordeal_,"_ he growled the word.

For someone who was supposed to be an incredibly intelligent witch, Minerva sure was slow on the uptake. At last she gasped and mouthed wordlessly at Severus. "If you have finally come to the conclusion that Todd attacked Miss Granger, then congratulations," he said sarcastically. "Stop gaping and look for him before he does anything else."

"Right," she said, shaking her head slightly, as though to clear it. "Right, you start from the fifth floor and make your way up; search the towers, Owlery, every single classroom -"

"Minerva!" he almost shouted. "I know perfectly well how to search a school. Now stop gibbering and find him."

She left without another word and Severus headed straight for the fifth floor. He made it through each of the top floors, slowly losing hope of getting to hex Todd after searching the towers too. Finally, he reached the Owlery and his day became complete.

There was Todd, on the other side of the circular room, trying to attach a scroll of parchment to an owl with fumbling fingers. "Hand it over, Todd," he said. Todd jumped slightly and whipped round to face him. He still had the scroll in his hand and the owl stood stupidly on one leg, waiting for it to be attached.

"Ah, Snape," said Todd, as if he was greeting a friend. He raised a hand and touched the shiny bruise over his left eye, left there from when Severus punched him. "How nice to see you again."

"Forget the pleasantries, Todd," he said. Then, before Todd could say or do anything else, Severus muttered, "_Accio_!"

The scroll soared into his hand and he unrolled it. He skimmed over it, taking it all in, then looked at Todd again, pure hatred written in every hard plane of his face. "So, been keeping in touch with Ms Skeeter, have you?" Before Todd could so much as reach into his robes for his wand, Severus said, "_Legilimens!_"

Severus was pulled into Todd's open mind and he searched through endless memories that showed Todd and Skeeter plotting and writing. The one he searched for most was of what happened tonight in that dark niche. At last he found it and he watched it replayed in Todd's head, listened to the conversation that occurred, before he started running his hands over Hermione. When he reached the part where he saw himself punch Todd, Severus left that specific memory in search of others. Eventually, he pulled out of Todd's mind and glared at him.

"So those Slytherin students had nothing to do with passing information along to Skeeter, after all? Ingenious, Todd, really clever," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Blame it on the students, but don't punish them, and in return they keep your secret? No wonder they suddenly warmed up to you."

"Granger put their relatives in Azkaban," snarled Todd, balling his hands into fists. "It wasn't difficult convincing them to agree. The rest of it is simple; ruin her reputation and Rita and I get all the money for the articles. We've been doing it to Potter for years, but it's not worked. We even tried it with you when she wrote that book about you, but it seemed to have no effect on you."

Severus looked at Todd in disgust. If he'd let the book have an effect on him, he would presently be hiding in his house at Spinner's End, staring into the bottom of an empty bottle. As it was, he had long since gotten used to being criticised, having dealt with it daily for all his life.

"You are either very sure that you will somehow get out of this, or you are incredibly dim-witted, to have told me everything. You are going to accompany me to the Headmistress' office and we are going to have a little…discussion. Let me do just this one thing before we go anywhere."

Severus raised his wand higher and pointed it straight between Todd's eyes. "What should I do?" he said coldly, enjoying taunting the wizard. "Cover you in boils? Turn you into a teapot? Or perhaps I should just dispose of you now, say you fell down the stairs, and save the Aurors a trip to Azkaban? I fear the possibilities are endless."

Todd gave a feeble laugh and his eyes flickered about the room, searching for an escape. Severus took a threatening step closer. As far as he was concerned, nothing short of a Crucio would be good enough for Todd and he was half tempted to cast the curse. However, his job here at Hogwarts was comfortable and worth-while, despite the dunces he had to teach. If he used an Unforgivable, he would be thrown into prison without question.

Instead, he just muttered, "_Incarcerous!_", and thick ropes shot from the end of his wand and wrapped themselves round Todd's torso. Then he pulled Todd out of the Owlery door. He sent his Patronus to find Minerva, telling her he'd found Todd and to send for the Ministry, then went straight to her office. As soon as he entered the room, he forced Todd to sit in the chair opposite the desk and trained his wand on Todd once more.

"Now," said Severus. "Where was I? I believe I was going to hex you? Which shall it be; boils or leeks?"

"Actually -"

"Save it, Todd," interrupted Severus. "As far as I am aware, you are as guilty as a dragon next to a burning building. I think we'll go with the boils, shall we? _Furnunculus!_" Todd's entire face erupted with angry, red boils and he strained against the ropes binding him. Severus smiled nastily, caught up in the perfection his evening was ending in. For once in his life, he could help another without being accused of half a dozen murders on the way.

Not to mention that Hermione was waiting for him.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet, Todd -" he sneered, but was broken off mid-sentence.

"What is going on here!" screeched Minerva as she entered the office, followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebolt, two Aurors, Potter, Percy Weasley and none other than Mundungus Fletcher. He could understand why the Aurors, Potter, Kingsley and Weasley might be there, but Mundungus?

_If this is what the Ministry is letting in these days…_he thought, trailing off, feeling the ring of Minerva's shriek in his ears.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	34. Justice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Justice

"Severus," said Minerva shrilly. "Would you care to explain why he is covered in _boils_?"

"Certainly, Headmistress," he said coolly. "I thought it only fair to cause him harm. Besides, it is nothing compared to what he was trying to do to Miss Granger. Is it not, Todd?"

Todd didn't answer, but eyed the Ministry members instead, sizing each of them up. _Now he's going to shut up_, thought Severus irritably.

"What do you mean, Professor Snape?" asked Kingsley.

"I was in search of Todd after dinner this evening; Miss Granger had just left my presence after receiving her next assignment in Potions, and I had reason to believe she was in danger. I followed not long after and soon found them on the fourth floor; Miss Granger was trapped against a wall and Todd had forced himself upon her, ignoring her attempts to free herself."

Minerva sat behind her desk, glaring at Todd. Potter wore a similar expression; his green eyes, so much like Lily's, glittered angrily in a familiar way. It was the same glint that was often reserved for Severus himself, back when Potter was still his student. The same glint Lily wore when he called her that unforgivable name in their fifth year.

He waited for the stab in the chest that occurred every time he looked Potter in the eye, but it didn't come. Instead, there was just a gentle weight, as though it had worn itself out and decided to rest. He instantly knew what it meant, but before he could think any further on it, Potter stepped forward, his fists clenched in rage.

"If I was on duty, I wouldn't be allowed to do this. But, as it is, I'm off-duty and here on Order of the Phoenix business. Therefore, I feel fully justified in doing this," he said, his voice strong and sturdy. Severus knew what was coming before anyone else had even processed what Potter had said. Sure enough, he pulled back his right fist and brought it crashing into Todd's face, exactly where Severus had hit him earlier.

Severus had to hand it to him; Potter sure could throw a punch. Todd was thrown back in his chair, which almost toppled over, before Severus steadied it. Everyone reacted, even the portraits. The only exceptions were the two Aurors, who maintained blank, professional expressions.

The paintings roared; most with approval, a few in outrage, including Phineas Nigellus, who was yelling about unjust treatment of a Slytherin. A couple, such as Dumbledore, remained silent, though they, too, looked as though they would have liked to take a swing at Todd themselves.

Kingsley's brown eyes sparkled as he looked the other way, pretending he hadn't seen anything. If this was about anyone other than Hermione, Severus would have complained that the Ministry was almost as bad as when Fudge was in charge. As it was, though, he thought it fair. Perhaps they ought to make a line for the honour of avenging Hermione?

Weasley smiled smugly, though looking a little uncertain; it was a perversion of the law, in his mind. Minerva's lips thinned out to the thinnest he had ever seen them. Her eyes, however, twinkled at the loyalty Potter was showing to her favourite student of all time. Mundungus Fletcher was the only one who said anything.

"Cor, 'Arry!" he shouted, jumping back a little, wafting his lingering tobacco smell about the office. "Where'd you learn to do that, eh?"

"Living with my cousin teaches you two things; how to dodge a punch, and how to throw one. Over to you, Minister," he said, stepping back to his place by the door, looking slightly more calm than he had before.

Kingsley walked up to the desk and asked for a detail account of what happened. Todd remained silent, so it was up to Severus to repeat what he'd seen in Todd's mind, though it wasn't legally valid. "And what was the reason for the attack?"

Weasley was scribbling away, writing every word that was being said, ink splattering his freckled nose. "According to Todd, Ms Skeeter has a grudge against Miss Granger and they thought it fair to pay her back by degrading her. Ms Skeeter was writing under a pseudonym; though why, I can't be sure. Todd was featured in several of the articles, portraying him as the victim, so the public would take pity on him and ask for Miss Granger's removal from her position at the Ministry." He paused to clear his throat, then continued.

"Everything worked out in their favour because once he'd had his fun, Todd would then blackmail Miss Granger, and no one, but the three of them, would ever know the truth; two perpetrators and one victim. With the out-law of Veritaserum and Legilimency, no one would ever be able to prove them wrong."

"Why does Skeeter have a grudge against Miss Granger?" asked Kingsley.

"Do you remember the articles during the Triwizard Tournament about me?" said Potter. "Hermione was included in some of them; a love triangle with me and Viktor Krum. Of course, it was all lies. Hermione had shouted at Skeeter about that one featuring Hagrid, so she started to include her. Then she made Skeeter write the truth about Voldemort and had it published in _The Quibbler_ during our fifth year."

The sound of scribbling paused momentarily as Weasley shifted guiltily. Severus knew he was remembering how he'd abandoned his own family for the Ministry during that time.

"How did she convince Skeeter to write for _The Quibbler_, if they were against each other?"

"Ah."

It was Potter's turn to shuffle uncomfortably, which made Severus wonder whether Hermione had more talents than she let on. "Well, you see, Hermione was devoted to finding out how Skeeter was listening in on private conversations and she found out. Rita Skeeter is an Animagus; a beetle, to be exact. Hermione promised to keep it quiet, so long as Skeeter didn't write anymore articles about us. Then she called in a favour to get the article for the magazine."

_Well, well, well_, thought Severus proudly, though he kept his face blank. _Hermione Granger; you sly little witch!_

"Of course, when the books started coming out, we couldn't hand Skeeter over because she was technically keeping to her word. That's why Mundungus and I are here. Hermione came to me at work on Monday to ask for help. She wanted to find out who was writing these articles; said she had a feeling that something wasn't right. That explains the pseudonym; Pandora Hardy was too much like Rita Skeeter for them to be two different people. So she asked me to help and suggested we make it Order business, seeing as we couldn't control what went on in the Auror Department.

"In the end, we decided that Minister Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher and myself should be in on the case. When we found out who was writing the articles, Hermione said she would then go to the Aurors and report the abuse. Now we know who's writing them _and_ who was passing the private information along."

"Thank you, Mr Potter," said Kingsley. "Professor Snape, has Miss Granger been hurt at all?"

Severus nodded once and told him about the nasty cut she'd had on the back of her head. "I healed her in the safety of my private quarters; she'd fallen unconscious and if I'd taken her to see Madam Pomfrey, I could not be sure that she would be entirely safe. We didn't want to risk Todd finding her again, Minister."

"Is she awake now?"

"Yes, no doubt buried in one of my books," said Severus, injecting as much venom as he could into his voice. It was one thing that they knew she was in his rooms, but another entirely for them to know that he had given her permission to roam his shelves.

"Very well. Someone will be along tomorrow to get a written statement from Miss Granger, providing she is well enough," he replied in his slow, deep voice. Usually so calm and reassuring, his voice was now deadly and Severus could see that Kingsley was definitely the right choice for the position. "Mr Todd, you will be escorted to the Ministry of Magic, by Proudfoot and Williamson, where you will be formally charged. You will then be sent to Azkaban to await your trial."

He signalled for the two Aurors to take Todd, and they did so. Before they left the office, Kingsley stopped them and said, "When you have detained him, head straight for Rita Skeeter's residence and arrest her on the charges of harassment and being an illegal Animagus."

"Yes, Minster," replied Proudfoot and Williamson in unison. After the door closed, everyone, but Severus, seemed to relax. Potter collapsed in Todd's now empty seat, shaking the hand he'd used on Todd. Minerva sat back in her chair and closed her eyes and Weasley put his parchment and quill away.

"Weasley," said Severus. "Miss Granger is well enough to give a statement now, if you are amenable. You wouldn't have to litter the castle by coming back tomorrow."

In his peripheral line of vision, Severus saw Potter roll his eyes, smiling a little. Since when did Potter ever smile at something Severus ever said? _Insolent little swine_, he thought. He knew it had been a bad idea telling them where Hermione was. Now they were all going to know he was going soft.

"Yes, Professor," said Weasley. He went to open the door, but Severus stopped him.

"You will wait here, while I fetch Miss Granger," he said coldly. He was just about to close the door behind him when he turned back and, on impulse, said, "Potter, follow me. Miss Granger will undoubtedly want to see you."

Potter followed without a word, keeping a couple of paces behind Severus.

***

Hermione was about halfway through the book she'd picked up, when the door opened. She jumped and immediately went for her wand, but seeing that it was only Severus, she put it down again.

"What happened?" she asked immediately. "Did you find him? Where is he now?"

Severus strode forward and wordlessly motioned for her to stand up and turn around. She did as he wanted and she felt his gentle fingers carefully part her hair to inspect the now non-existent cut there.

"I found him in the Owlery," he said. "Todd was sending a letter to his accomplice."

"It was definitely Skeeter? He wasn't lying when he said all that stuff to me? I knew it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Keep still," he growled. "After I found him, I took him to the Headmistress' office. After covering him in boils, members of the Ministry and Order arrived. Does that hurt there?"

"It's a little tender," she answered. Then she caught up on what he'd just said. "You covered him in boils?"

"Would you rather he went to Azkaban unscathed?" he huffed. "Yes, I'd just covered him in boils when the door opened and the Headmistress shrieked at me to explain. I told them everything; I'd already searched Todd's mind before they entered. Though, thanks to you, it doesn't legally count. Also, you must send on my compliments to Potter."

Severus wanted to compliment Harry? That must be a first. "Why should I send your compliments?"

"Because he can throw a bloody good punch," he chuckled under his breath. It was the second time she'd heard him laugh, and all in one evening! She let it wash over her, savouring it while it lasted. "Actually, you can do it now. He is waiting in the hallway."

"Harry's - Harry is in your hallway?"

"There's no need to sound so shocked," he said impatiently. "Would you rather I send him away, leave you with no one to confide in, then force you up to the Heads office to leave a statement to the pompous Weasley?"

Hermione shook her head and turned to face him. "I'd like to see him, please."

He looked down at her for a moment, his coal-black eyes seeming to soften a little, but then it disappeared again and she decided it must have been a result of the dying embers. There was a hesitant cough from the doorway and they both turned to see Harry smiling sheepishly at them.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She saw the apologetic look in his eye and immediately said, "No, of course not."

Severus scowled, mostly at Harry. "Didn't I tell you specifically to wait outside until I told you to come in?"

"Yeah, but I heard Hermione say she wanted to see me, so I thought it was time to make an entrance. I'll be out of your way faster then."

"Very well, Potter," said Severus. "You have precisely fifteen minutes to yourselves. When your time is up, I will be back to escort you both to Professor McGonagall's office." He picked up the book Hermione had been reading and was about to put it away on its shelf when Hermione stopped him.

"Actually, Professor," she started. "I was wondering if I could borrow it temporarily? It had certain information which may be useful for my assignment."

Actually, there was nothing in the book that would help with the Volubilis Potion, mostly because it was a physics book, rather than chemistry. She needed to have some reason for speaking to him on a familiar level, and not just as his student. Ginny would be proud of her.

He appeared to be having an internal struggle and she could guess what it was. He definitely wanted his voice back to the way it used to be, but to concede and give her the book in front of Harry went against everything they believed him to be.

Silently, he handed the book to her and left the room through a door which she presumed led to his bedroom perhaps.

"Nice timing, Harry," she said sarcastically. "Come and sit down. Severus - I mean, Professor Snape has only given us fifteen minutes."

"So it's Severus now, is it?" he teased. "Did he give you permission, or have you changed your tune and decided to drop the goody-two-shoes act and use him name, after all?"

"He gave me permission, actually," she sniffed. She decided to have a little fun and traumatise Harry for walking in on them. She put on a fake, over-enthusiastic voice, similar to that of Lavender Brown, and said, "Do you think it means something? Maybe he doesn't think I'm that bad. Why else would he let me use his name? He calls me by mine in return, too!"

"Hold up, Hermione," insisted Harry, looking stricken. "I don't do this girly stuff. You're going to have to keep it neutral if you want me to keep up. Don't do the girly, non-Hermione voice; it's kind of freaky."

"I know, I'm just messing around. Anyway," she said, turning serious. "Was he telling the truth? Did he really cover Todd in boils?"

Harry laughed and said, "Yes and if we hadn't walked in on him at the moment we did, I'm sure he would have done more. It looks like you've got an admirer."

"And you," she said. Harry looked puzzled, so she continued, "He asked me to pass on his compliments for the punch. Did you really punch him, Harry?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asked innocently.

"You could get in trouble with the Ministry for that! Besides, Severus had already punched him. He did it when Todd refused to let go of me."

"He punched Todd? Wow, that's something I would definitely pay to see. And don't worry, I'm not on duty at the moment," he said reassuringly. "I came for the Order business. McGonagall sent a Patronus to Kingsley, asking him for some Aurors, and Percy, Dung and I happened to be with him when he got it. We were thinking of ways to find out who Hardy really was without being obvious. When the Patronus said you'd been hurt, we thought it best that we come along, just in case it had anything to do with the articles. Turns out it did. Oh, and - er - I accidentally let slip about Skeeter being an Animagus and you finding out."

"What?" she exploded, leaping to her feet. "You told them that I deliberately withheld information from the Ministry and used it to blackmail Skeeter into writing no more articles about us?"

"I made it sound as though it was an agreement, rather than blackmail. She was the one who went back on her word and started writing again. They'll both get prison sentences; the most you'll get is a fine, if that. It's more likely they'll just give you a warning. Besides, you were still only a teenager then, and it happened years ago."

"I hope you're right, Harry," she said, wringing her hands. She paced back and forth across the faded hearth rug, worrying about what would become of her. "But I need to take into account what will happen with my job at the Ministry."

"Hermione," said Harry, standing up and stopping her pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "If Kingsley could look the other way when I punched Todd, then I think he will do the same with your case. Anyway, it was an agreement, not aggressive blackmail. You didn't threaten to hurt her if she broke her promise. You only said you'd hand her in for being an unregistered Animagus. Your job is secure; you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

_Of course,_ she thought. He was right. She was stupid to think that her job would be jeopardised for such a thing.

"Come on, Percy's waiting for your statement," he said, just as Severus came back in the room. "Give your statement, watch Todd and Skeeter go to Azkaban, then you can focus on other things."

He winked knowingly at her and she scowled. It was daring enough to talk about it when Severus was just one room away, but when he was in the same room as them? That was just one step too far.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	35. Rumination

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Rumination

"Very well, Potter," said Severus. "You have precisely fifteen minutes to yourselves. When your time is up, I will be back to escort you both to Professor McGonagall's office." He reached down and picked up the book that Hermione had been reading when he came in.

_Physics?_ What could possibly interest her in that?

"Actually, Professor," she started. "I was wondering if I could borrow it temporarily? It had certain information which may be useful for my assignment."

Severus knew there was no such information in a physics book that would help her with Potions. But this was Hermione Granger; there was no telling what was going on in her head. Only now, should he with hold the book and keep his distance? Or should he give it to her, so he could see more of her and discuss something other than Potions?

If Potter wasn't there, he wouldn't even hesitate in letting her borrow the book. As it was, though, Potter had that annoying habit of turning up at the wrong time. He already knows his darkest secret; what was the harm in letting him see Severus lend a book?

He held the book out to her without a sound. As soon as she took it, he left the room by taking the door that led to his bedroom. He slumped back on the end of his bed, feeling exhausted. He ran his hands over his face and thought back on what he'd felt in Minerva's office as he looked into Potter's eyes.

The usual stab in the chest feeling had gone, only to be replace by that gentle weight. His feelings for Lily were still there, but they had been dimmed in comparison to what he was feeling now, and he didn't even know what that was.

What Hermione made him feel was complex; she made him feel a hundred different things at once. There were all the familiar emotions, like anger, irritation, and malice. Then there were all the new, complicated emotions, such as calmness, blissfulness and elatedness, all intermingled together as one.

It was like being in the Dark Lords presence; you never knew what was coming next. One moment you could be completely sure of what was happening, the next you could utterly lose yourself and throw everything out of proportion.

Is this what love really is? This maddening complexity? What he felt for Lily was black and white; he knew what was what and how to control it. But this time it was different. There were layers, many different layers.

He wanted to know whether it would be worth it, whether he could finally have some happiness in his life. Holding onto the memory of a dead woman wasn't doing him any favours. Severus knew he was cold and sarcastic, cruel and unpitying, but he was that way for a reason. It stopped anyone getting too close to him, stopped him from caring about anyone, and getting hurt when it ended badly.

Nothing would ever change his old behaviour, but Hermione was already beginning to evoke new characteristics in him, not that he'd ever acted on them…yet. They weren't behaviours one would normally embrace in a room full of people.

Hermione's mind confused him too. She had the brains, the looks, the friends and a family. She could have anything she wanted, go anywhere she liked, and yet she was going to be spending all her spare time dedicated to making sure Severus got his old voice back. No one would ever have done that for him, neither before, nor after he became a Death Eater.

It had to mean something, didn't it? She was going to willingly spend more time in his company. She'd asked him to call her Hermione, she wanted to help him, she'd been defending him for years. To Severus, it was obvious. She wanted to know him on a more personal level, though he was sure that friendship was as far as it would ever go. She was young (twenty years younger than himself, he noted reluctantly) and had her whole life ahead of her; she could have anyone she wanted. She would never want some old, grouchy, ex-Death Eater.

But if she wanted friendship, then Severus was prepared to give as much and he would live with it and appreciate it.

Seeing that their fifteen minutes was almost up, Severus slid off his bed and went through to his living room.

"Come on, Percy's waiting for your statement," said Potter. "Give your statement, watch Todd and Skeeter go to Azkaban, then you can focus on other things."

Severus saw Potter wink at Hermione and his stomach dropped. It was same wink Potter senior always gave Lily whenever he used one of his lame pick-up lines.

_Were Potter and Hermione -?_ He couldn't even finish. Maybe he was right, and he had no chance with her. But then he remembered a small piece in the _Daily Prophet_ about the engagement of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley.

He breathed out a silent sigh of relief as he saw the scowl on Hermione's face, which suggested that, though it wasn't Potter, there was someone. He could deal with a stranger, but he just couldn't compete against a Potter, no matter how brainless they were.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Hermione as they were leaving his quarters. He raised a questioning eyebrow; what was she thanking him for? "For bringing Harry down before I have to give my statement. It helped a lot, so thank you."

Severus didn't know what to say; what does someone who has never been thanked say to someone who finally had the manners to? Instead, he just nodded his head once and she looked at him in understanding. Potter was firmly keeping his eyes locked the other way, so Severus quirked the corner of his mouth up fleetingly.

He watched as the most brilliant smile he had ever seen lit Hermione's features. He drank it in, committing it to memory. He wanted to act on impulse and reach out, take her face in his hands and trace her cheekbones, her small nose, her full lips. He wanted to -

He suddenly remembered who they were with, where they were and where they were supposed to be. He turned away and walked ahead of them. The blank expression was second nature to him and it fell immediately on his face, but all the way up to Minerva's office, he struggled to control his thoughts.

He wondered what it would be like to have his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. To breathe in her scent, to kiss her, to have her soft lips pressed gently against his, moving in synchronisation. He wondered what it would feel like to have her small, warm body pressed up against his. He struggled not to groan out loud.

"Severus?"

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's quiet, gentle voice. They'd arrived at the entrance to Minerva's office and he saw that it was just the two of them; Potter must have already gone up. She laid a hand on his arm and looked worriedly at him. Had he groaned out loud, after all?

He checked that no one else was near, then said roughly, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you alright? You look a little hot."

"I am fine," he said, hoping she would drop the matter. What a stupid thing to hope for.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're coming down with something. Perhaps you should go to Poppy -"

"I said, I'm fine, Miss Granger!" he said loudly. This was a perfect example of how one minute he would actually be content with her, the next he'd lose his temper.

"Right," she muttered, eyes downcast. "Of course you are."

She went up the revolving staircase, leaving Severus to stare after her. He'd done it again, though on a much smaller scale. For the second time in his life, he had refused to accept the help of the person he admired most and for the second time, that person had accepted it with cool behaviour. This time, thankfully, they hadn't taunted him.

He followed her up the stairs quickly and caught her just before she opened the office door. She looked at him quizzically and he wondered how he should say it; it wasn't often he apologised.

"Hermione," he said in a low voice. "Please accept my apologies; there are a few things you don't understand about me. I'm not used to having people concerned about me; my behaviour in the past has proven that to you."

"Don't worry, apology accepted," she said earnestly. "I shouldn't have pushed the matter. I know how private you are and it's none of my business. Come on, lets get this over with, shall we?"

She made to turn the handle, but he stopped her again. "If you need to stop at any time, then do so. You've been through a lot and you are recovering from a head injury."

He paused, then went on hesitantly. He wasn't sure how comfortable she would be if he said it, but he said it anyway. "If you should feel the need to…talk, to someone who knows what you went through, do not hesitate to come to me."

To his complete surprise and pleasure, her eyes became bright again and she stretched up on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek. He froze and she must have noticed, because she pulled back, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He wanted to tell her not to be, but she opened the door and slipped inside. As the door slowly swung shut, he heard her say, "Professor Snape is just on his way."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	36. Reassurances

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Reassurances

They were walking through the dark corridors, Severus in front, Hermione and Harry behind him. She kept her eyes locked firmly on Severus' broad back; there was something wrong with him. Every now and then he would falter in his step, as though he was deep in thought and not looking where he was going. She wondered what it was he was thinking about; it must have been something important, if it made him less like his usual, careful self.

They reached the stone statue that guarded the Headmistress' office, and Hermione gave the password. Harry went straight up, conveniently leaving the others behind. She waited for Severus to go ahead of her, but he didn't move. He just stood there.

She moved so that she was stood directly in front of him and saw that he looked slightly flush, as though he had a fever. "Severus?" she said quietly.

He blinked several times and seemed to come back to himself. He looked about them, as if he was checking for anyone lurking nearby, then he looked back to her. Was that worry in his eyes?

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you alright? You look a little hot."

"I am fine," he said in a tone of voice that indicated the matter was now closed. But still she pressed on, worried that he might be ill.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're coming down with something. Perhaps you should go to Poppy -"

"I said, I'm fine, Miss Granger!" he said loudly. She flinched back from the sudden loud sound of her name that reverted off the stone walls. She knew their first-name basis wouldn't have lasted long.

"Right," she muttered, eyes downcast. "Of course you are."

She left him and went up the revolving staircase. She had to just go and put her foot in it, didn't she? He had been more open with her tonight, than she had ever seen him with anyone else. Why him? Why did she have to love him? He had more mood swings that a hippogriff.

Hermione reached the top of stairs and was just about to turn the handle, when she felt something catch her arm in a firm, but gentle grip. She turned her head to see that it was Severus, and her curiosity burned. Was he going to tell her that it wasn't such a good idea for them both to be so familiar, even after everything he'd done for her? No, he was going to do the last thing she'd expect from him.

"Hermione," he almost whispered, so that those in the office wouldn't hear. "Please accept my apologies; there are a few things you don't understand about me. I'm not used to having people concerned about me; my behaviour in the past has proven that to you."

Of course she understood! He'd lived most of his life in solitude; as far as she knew, he had acquaintances, but how many of those could he call friends? He had his colleagues, but how many of them did he know on a more personal level?

She thought she knew the answer to that one already. After getting hurt by Lily Potter, it was to be expected that his self-preservation instincts would kick in. He'd shielded himself from others, locked himself away to prevent anyone else getting too close, too personal. And then, if he died, no one would have to feel the pain of losing someone they loved. If someone close to him died, then he wouldn't have to feel the pain himself of losing another person in his life.

"Don't worry, apology accepted," she said, reassuring him. "I shouldn't have pushed the matter. I know how private you are and it's none of my business. Come on, lets get this over with, shall we?"

She turned back to the door, but he stopped her again. "If you need to stop at any time, then do so. You've been through a lot and you are recovering from a head injury." He paused, looking uncertain, then said, "If you should feel the need to…talk to someone who knows what you went through, do not hesitate to come to me."

Hermione swelled with happiness and felt the sharp sting of tears in her eyes. Before she could stop and think about what she was doing, her need to be close to him took over and she stretched up onto the very ends of her toes to reach his face. She brushed her lips against his cheek, and at the same time, breathed in the rich aroma of tea, parchment and…was that cinnamon?

She drew back immediately, blushing furiously. She didn't look at his face, scared of what she might see. He was probably glaring daggers at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. She stood up straight and opened the door slightly, so as not to show the others that he was there. He'd probably want to be sure that he wasn't going to murder her on the spot before he followed her. "Professor Snape is just on his way," she announced to the room at large, giving Harry a significant look. He smirked slightly, but kept his mouth firmly shut.

Kingsley nodded to her and gestured for her to sit in the seat provided. She'd barely settled herself in it when he started asking her questions. She answered them as fully as possible, never leaving anything out.

About halfway through, Severus came in and stood quietly by the window. The whole time, he kept his eyes on Hermione and she struggled to control the blush that was threatening to rise in her cheeks. She quickly averted her eyes so as not to lose track of what she was saying. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on the floor, the patterns blurring into one the longer she stared at it.

By the time she got to the point where Todd started to touch her, she felt as though she couldn't breathe, and soon she was starting to hyperventilate. Reliving it was worse than what she thought it would be. Perhaps she was going into belated shock?

Immediately, Harry and Severus both moved forward to help and Harry was the faster of the two. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the backs of them.

"It's alright, Hermione," he said soothingly. "You don't have to tell us exactly what happened right now. We'll take a break, let you have a few minutes quiet."

As nice as it was to hear Harry reassuring her, it wasn't his voice she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear Severus tell her that she was safe, but, of course, that wasn't possible. He would never put his reputation at risk by trying to calm a person he was supposed to hate.

"Here," said Severus in his gravely voice, surprising her. "Drink this."

He held a cup of water out to her and she took it gratefully. After a few small sips, she began to feel calmer and she wondered if he'd put anything in it.

"Thank you," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice might break. "I'm sorry about that," she apologised to everyone else.

"Don't worry yourself about it," said Kingsley. "It's natural after something like this has happened. If you like, we won't ask for details. We already have a statement from Professor Snape and Aurors will be questioning Todd as we speak."

She nodded her thanks and took another sip of water. Thinking that maybe they wouldn't question her about Skeeter, Hermione prepared to leave. She was just standing up when Kingsley said," Actually, there is one other thing we need to ask you about. We need to know about this business with Rita Skeeter."

Hermione flumped back down into her seat and looked at Percy to see his nose covered with ink, his quill poised to take notes the moment she opened her mouth. He always looked eager when he was working, but this time, Hermione thought he looked a little too eager. Well, she'd soon see to that.

"Harry had come back from Voldemort," she said, remembering it as if it'd only happened yesterday. "And we were all in the hospital wing. Fudge came in, arguing with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, then Professor Dumbledore arrived. They all tried to tell Fudge that Voldemort was back, but he wouldn't believe any of it. He managed to convince himself that Dumbledore was going to try to bring him down and take over the Ministry and soon after that, he left.

"I'd walked over to the window to watch as Fudge left the grounds - you get a perfect view of the front gates from the hospital wing - and I saw a beetle on the windowsill. I'd already had my suspicions about how she was getting information from inside the castle and that night confirmed it. I caught her quickly and as soon as Harry was asleep again, I left and went looking for ways of making sure she couldn't break out of the jar I put her in."

Percy still seemed full of himself, so she said, "The reason why I didn't go to the Ministry and hand her in was because everyone in Fudge's office would undoubtedly have let her off once they found out I was siding with Dumbledore. Instead, I used the opportunity to our advantage. Harry and I were getting unwanted attention, so I proposed that we make an agreement. I wouldn't hand her over, if she wrote no more articles about us."

"Be that as it may, you still used blackmail -"

"Percy," warned Harry. Hermione thought she heard Severus growl somewhere behind her, though she couldn't be sure.

"Actually," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "I think you'll find that blackmail is the act of forcing someone to pay money if they want their secret kept. No money whatsoever was involved. Also, I didn't threaten to maim either her or anyone close to her. Therefore, it isn't officially blackmail. And if it was, Skeeter was the one who went back on the agreement. I didn't go back on my word; Harry was the one who told you about her being an Animagus. She started writing the articles again, though under a different name."

Percy seemed to deflate right before her eyes. It was true about it only being an agreement. Skeeter didn't have to agree to stop writing; she could have carried on and just paid a fine for being unregistered.

"Thank you," said Kingsley. "Is that everything?" She nodded and he became cheery, far less serious. "Excellent. Now, Weasley, I know it is late, but you are to go to the Ministry and file your notes straight away and check on Proudfoot and Williamson. They should have Skeeter by now."

"Yes, Minister," said Percy grudgingly. He left the office and as soon as the door clicked shut, Harry was off.

"That damn, son of a -" He was cut off by Hermione's hand over his mouth and an admonishing "Harry!" He apologised when she removed her hand and he continued. "Who does he think he is, coming in here and trying to get you in trouble? After everything he's done! I'll be talking to Ginny tomorrow, then we'll see how he feels about it. I would tell Mrs Weasley, but she'd probably blow the roof, or something. Which reminds me, you should be getting your invite soon - for the wedding," he added when Hermione looked confused.

"Harry," she whined. "I'm Maid of Honour; I'm the one who's going to be writing the invites! Anyway, don't talk about this now. We're in a room full of people."

She glanced quickly at Severus to see he was looking at her again, smirking. His eyes glittered, almost warmly, and she wondered whether he'd been lying when he told her he was fine. It wasn't often you saw Severus Snape looking warmly at someone he'd hated for years.

"You'd better be going, Harry," she said. "Ginny will be thinking I've kidnapped you and I don't particularly want her marching up here. Go on."

"Alright," said Harry, grinning like an idiot. "If you need me, let me know and I'll be right here. See you on Sunday."

He pulled her up into a hug and, so that no one else would hear, he whispered, "He can't take his eyes off you. You must be doing something right."

"There's a reason for that," she whispered back. Hermione pulled out of his arms and smiled back at him. "Thanks, Harry. I'll see you soon."

After Harry left with Kingsley and Mundungus, it was just Hermione, Severus and Minerva, who had kept strangely quiet the whole time. "Well done, Hermione," she said at last. Her eyes shifted to Severus for a second, then fixed her beady eyes back on Hermione again. "Would you like anything to relieve the stress, anything to help you sleep?"

"No, thank you," she replied. "I'll be alright, I'm sure." She stood up and smoothed out her robes, ready to leave. "Well, I think I should be going," she said awkwardly. It was difficult to know what to say when they were both staring at her like that. "Goodnight."

She smiled before she left and just as the door was slowly swinging shut, she heard Minerva say, "Severus, is there something you're not -" The door clicked shut and she was tempted to go back in, just to hear what Minerva was saying. But, of course, she didn't. If it concerned her, they would have spoken to her and not waited until she'd left.

Hermione reached her rooms, and was halfway through getting ready for bed, when she realised she'd left behind the book she'd asked to borrow from Severus. There was nothing useful in it for the potion, but where was the harm in catching up on what she'd missed in the Muggle world? At least her parents would be happy.

She thought about maybe going to Severus' rooms, but she didn't want to tempt fate. _After tonight, he's probably had enough of me to last a lifetime_, she thought sadly. No, she would see him tomorrow and ask for it then. She couldn't even be sure if he was in his rooms yet.

Throwing herself into bed, Hermione wrapped herself in her duvet, hoping sleep would come to her straight away. Half an hour later, Crookshanks came in and curled up against her, and she was still awake. Her mind kept replaying the evenings events, from the argument at dinner with Todd, to being attacked, waking up in Severus' rooms and the kiss she'd given him before entering Minerva's office.

When she'd been reading the book, waiting for Severus, her mind had been clear. There was no going over the scene in her head again and again. There was no thinking on why he'd done it and what he'd been doing for the past several months.

But now that she'd been over it again, and she was alone, she felt worse. Everything kept replaying in her head, like a stuck record. He'd been kind to her ever since they'd first met, but tonight he'd been completely different. He'd been cold, unpitying and ruthless. He'd enjoyed watching her squirm, leering down at her as she tried to escape. Hermione pulled the duvet up over her head, willing the images away, but they refused to budge.

When she could stand it no more, Hermione got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. It was too cold to go down to the lake, so perhaps a trip to the library would be better? She might as well start her research on the Volubilis Potion. After picking up her quill, ink, parchment and the specifications Severus had given her, she went into her living room and slipped on her shoes.

Crookshanks was by her side instantly and she unsuccessfully tried to convince him to go back to bed.

"No, Crookshanks!" she admonished. "Bad boy, go back to bed. I won't be long, I promise."

He meowed and looked at her with his lamp-like eyes, innocent as pie. Soon she gave in. "Oh, alright, Crooks! You can come too, but you need to be good. You're not supposed to be in the library."

She left her rooms, Crookshanks close on her heels, and went straight for the library. She wasn't exactly sure where the librarians rooms were, so she tip-toed in and headed straight for the back so she wouldn't be seen by anyone who happened to check the place.

She found a table in the very back corner and she put her books on it. After she'd lit a lamp, she sat herself down and opened the notes Severus had given her, Crookshanks nestling on the chair next to her. The parchment was covered in his spiky, black lettering and she found herself scrutinising every letter. Each one reminded her of the essays she used to get back from him, criticising her work.

Was this new Severus Snape really the same one she knew growing up? To anyone who didn't know any different, yes, he was. But to her, in just one night, he'd changed completely. She'd seen him smile, heard him laugh, heard him compliment Harry and he'd helped her by healing her head.

_He definitely deserved that kiss,_ she chuckled to herself, dipping her quill in the ink and starting to write.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	37. Follow You Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Chapter title belongs to Nickleback.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Follow You Home

Severus stood just outside the office in a state of shock. The initial shock and pleasure he'd felt had dissolved into just shock. He was frozen in exactly the same position as when she had left him, staring at the now closed door.

_Did she just -? Was that a -?_ No, of course it wasn't. Maybe she was right and he needed to see Poppy, after all. There was no way she would have just kissed him on the cheek.

This was just a dream, which was unusual. Severus didn't allow himself to dream; if he did, he would never have another minute of sleep again. So what just happened must have been real...Holy hippogriffs! She'd kissed him!

Severus was aware that he was thinking like some hormone riddled teenage, but he didn't care. Not at this precise moment, anyway. No doubt later he would be cursing himself for allowing such a thing to happen. At least he was the only one who could see into his mind now.

It took him a full twenty-five minutes to fully recover from the shock, all the time trying to figure out why she'd done it. He'd only offered himself as a lending ear, should she feel the need to talk. That wasn't enough to make her want to do such a thing, though, was it?

He wasn't sure; he wasn't used to feeling like this. He wasn't used to being so open to anyone. He'd never been close to his parents; they'd usually pretend he wasn't there, too busy arguing with each other to notice him. When they did, though, his father would lunge out and his mother would cry.

There had been Lily, but that was back when they were young and everything had almost always been about her; how she hated Potter and Black, studying and what her friends thought about them both being close to each other.

With Dumbledore, it had always been about the Dark Lord; what was his next move? Make sure he knows about this, but not that. He hadn't even shown any sympathy when Severus found out about Lily. He'd sat in the very office he was outside of now, torn apart, wishing he could die too, but Dumbledore had stomped on the idea, asking what good it would do. Severus wanted to shout back in his face that it would do all the good in the world, but Dumbledore went on to tell him about Potter Jr.

After that, it'd been all about him. Keep him alive, then, at the right moment, tell him he was supposed to die in the end anyway. When Severus had the chance to die, he'd shoved that damn bezoar down his throat in the hope that he would be able to escape for just an hour to tell Potter everything. As it was, Potter had come along as he lay on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack, and Severus took the opportunity to tell him anyway, even though he knew he himself might survive.

If only no one had gone to fetch him that morning, he might have died eventually.

Hermione's voice drifted through the thick wood of the door and he realised that soon she would be getting close to the part where Todd started to run his hands over her. He shook his head, trying to clear it, then opened the door quietly and went straight in. His eyes immediately fell on Hermione and as soon as he met her gaze, she dropped her head and stared at the carpet, still speaking.

Severus stood quietly by the window, still watching her intently. He saw every flicker of emotion that crossed her face; anger, embarrassment and disgust. Suddenly, she stopped speaking all together and started hyperventilating instead.

He didn't care that he was in a room full of people, or that she was supposed to be someone he hated. All he cared about was getting her breathing again. Potter crouched down in front of her and took her hands, speaking soothingly to her, something Severus knew he would never be able to do, no matter how much he wanted to be in Potter's place. Instead, he pulled out his wand and conjured a cup. He filled it with water and from inside his robes, he pulled out a tiny vial of Calming Draught. It was second nature to him to carry various potions with him, should he ever need any of them in an emergency.

He poured it into the cup and thanked his rarely lucky stars that it was clear. "Here," he said quickly. "Drink this."

She took it from him and drank a little. After a few sips, she was back to her normal, calm self. It didn't take long for her to report Skeeter and he was glad it was almost over. If only Weasley would shut up.

"Be that as it may," he said. "You still used blackmail -"

Severus wasn't the only one who reacted. Potter warned, "Percy!", while Severus growled deep in his throat. He wasn't sure if anyone else had heard it; either they were ignoring him, or they just hadn't heard. Either way was fine with him.

He looked quickly at Minerva, who was sat quietly behind her desk, to see that she was watching him. He quickly averted his eyes; the last thing he wanted was Minerva guessing what was going on inside his head. His eyes automatically rested back on Hermione as she brought Weasley down a notch.

At long last, Weasley left and Severus let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He still kept his eyes on Hermione, watching for a relapse of any kind, but none came.

"That damn, son of a -" Potter began, only to be stopped short by Hermione's hand in front of his mouth. When she removed her hand, he apologised quickly and started again.

"Who does he think he is, coming in here and trying to get you in trouble? After everything he's done!"

Severus couldn't agree more; he knew all about Percy Weasley and his little antics.

"I'll be talking to Ginny tomorrow, then we'll see how he feels about it. I would tell Mrs Weasley, but she'd probably blow the roof, or something. Which reminds me, you should be getting your invite soon - for the wedding," he said.

"Harry," she whined. "I'm Maid of Honour; I'm the one who's going to be writing the invites!"

She was going to be Maid of Honour at Potter's wedding? He wondered what she would look like and he tried to remember what she'd been wearing to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. As far as he could recall, she'd been wearing a blue-purple gown, with her hair tied back. He couldn't remember details; he was ashamed to admit that he had only spared her a passing glance and a sneer.

"Anyway, don't talk about this now," she continued. "We're in a room full of people."

Severus failed to stop the smirk that rose to his lips and it was at that moment that Hermione decided to look at him again, if only fleetingly. Was this what it was going to be now? Small glances every now and then, but refuse to acknowledge each other the rest of the time? Severus didn't think he could live with that.

"You'd better be going, Harry," she said. "Ginny will be thinking I've kidnapped you and I don't particularly want her marching up here. Go on."

"Alright," said Potter, grinning like the idiot he was. "If you need me, let me know and I'll be right here. See you on Sunday."

Severus felt a twinge of jealousy as Potter pulled Hermione into his arms and whispered something he couldn't hear. His curiosity only heightened when Hermione whispered something back. Perhaps he could wheedle it out of her one of these days?

"Thanks, Harry, I'll see you soon," she said, stepping back. Potter, the Minister and the sneak-thief, Mundungus Fletcher left, so it was just himself, Hermione and Minerva, who kept throwing curious glances in his direction.

"Well done, Hermione," Minerva finally said, putting in her two Sickles worth.. Her eyes flicked between the two of them again, which only made him wonder what was going on inside that head of hers.

"Would you like anything to relieve the stress, anything to help you sleep?" she asked.

"No, thank you," replied Hermione. "I'll be alright, I'm sure." She smoothed her robes out as she stood and Severus saw her looking a little awkward. Was he really that intimidating? Surely if she could work up the courage to kiss him on the cheek, then she could stand another five minutes being in the same room as him.

_Unless,_ thought Severus, suddenly worried. _Unless she thinks I'm going to be angry with her!_

That couldn't be any further from the truth. The last thing he wanted was to be angry at her for doing such a thing, especially when he wanted to do the same in return, preferably on her lips.

"Well, I think I should be going. Goodnight."

She smiled before she left and before the door had even swung shut, Minerva was on his case faster than a bowtruckle on fairy eggs. "Severus, is there something you're not telling me? Something concerning Hermione?"

"What makes you think such a thing, Minerva?" he said gruffly, trying to throw her off the scent.

"Well, as soon as you came in, you wouldn't take your eyes off her, not even for a minute. I would advise that you -"

"That I what, Minerva?" he interrupted,, suddenly angry. "That I do not keep a watch over Miss Granger in case she should lose consciousness again? Would you rather leave her to recover by herself? Or leave her with Poppy Pomfrey, who doesn't even know what has occured? When I found Miss Granger with Todd just one corridor away from your room, would you rather I left her there?"

"No, of course I don't, Severus," she started, only to be interrupted again.

"Then do not try to _advise_ me on my behaviour. I know the extent of Miss Granger's physical and emotional trauma, and I will not be told that I cannot tend to her in the way I see fit. She is not a pupil of this school, Minerva. She is my pupil, studying Potions, and so I am responsible for her well-being."

He breathed heavily through his nose, staring at Minerva who looked as though she'd just been slapped. It wasn't often he lost his temper with her, but when he did he found that he won almost every single time.

"Very well," she said, recovering quickly. "You will do as you see best, but if I get one complaint about you, be sure that you will hear from me again."

"Indeed," he snarled. Damn woman didn't even know the half of it, though she'd guessed well enough. If he wasn't careful, he'd have Minerva following him round like his own shadow, watching every move he made. Severus left without another word to Minerva, mentally grumbling about her interference.

He made it down to his rooms and took his robes off so that he was left in his shirt and trousers. The fire had long since died out, but he made no move to light it again. He stared at the ashes, still trying to figure out why Hermione had kissed him, what Minerva was really thinking and his discoveries about his deepest feelings. Severus stifled a yawn and decided that perhaps it was time he tried for some sleep. He pushed himself up off the sofa, but stopped as something thudded to the floor.

He lit his wand and saw it was the book Hermione had been reading earlier. Did she still want to borrow it? He thought it likely, so he grabbed the book and, hoping she wouldn't mind, went straight to the first floor corridor and knocked gently on the door to her rooms. The door creaked open as soon as his knuckles rapped on the wood, but there was no Hermione.

Severus pulled out his wand again and entered the room, lighting up the corners. He checked in the few rooms that led off the main one, then he came to the last door which was her bedroom. If she was asleep, she would never know he'd checked on her, but he had the feeling she wasn't here. Sure enough, when he opened the door an inch, the bed was empty and uncertainty settled in.

Todd wasn't here anymore and Skeeter had also been arrested, so unless there was someone else they didn't know about, Hermione must have gone for a walk, right? Severus certainly hoped so. He backed out of the room and stepped back into the school corridor, trying to think where she would have gone.

The first place he checked was the lake, though he didn't think it likely. He'd caught her there twice before, but it was the middle of winter and she had more sense than to sit out in the freezing air. He rushed back inside, feeling the cold himself; he'd forgotten to put his robes back on before he left his quarters. Where else would she go?

The next likely place was the library, so he went there and searched the rows, looking for any hint that she was there. He was beginning to lose hope when he reached the very back of the room and saw her bushy head bent over a desk, her quill scratching across parchment and a ball of orange fur on the chair beside her.

He etched forward quietly, book and wand still in his hands, and stopped just outside the ring of light. He studied her as she wrote, wondering why she was here when she'd told him and Minerva that she would be fine. He stood there for about five minutes and she still hadn't noticed him - or so he thought.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	38. Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Freedom

She hadn't been writing long before she started to feel as though she was being watched. Hermione knew immediately who it was; there was only one person she knew who would be wandering the school this late at night. She waited for him to say something, but when he stayed where he was, just outside the ring of light from the lamp, Hermione knew it would be up to her to break the silence.

"Is there something you wanted, Severus?" she asked, looking up.

He stepped into the light, his face a blank mask. What surprised her was that he was once again in just his shirt and trousers, though this time his sleeves were rolled down, hiding his pale arms. "What made you think it was me?"

"Intuition," she shrugged. He smirked and she took it as encouragement to proceed. "Who else would be walking about the castle at this time of night?"

"Apparently, I'm not the only one," he retorted. "Care to explain why you are out of bed when you clearly said that you would be able to sleep?"

"I thought I would be able to," she frowned. "But when I shut my eyes, I kept seeing everything in my head again and it wouldn't stop. I decided to come here and get some work done, take my mind off things. How did you find me? I came to the back for a reason."

She noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "You left the book behind." He held up the book and she saw it was the one she'd been reading in his living room. "I went to your rooms, intending to leave it on a table, but when I arrived the door was already open. Naturally, after everything that has occurred, I hastened to inspect."

"And when you found I wasn't there, you came in search of me?" Hermione didn't wait for a reply as she went on. "You do know that I don't even need the book?"

Severus rolled his eyes and huffed, "Clearly I underestimated you. Who knew you were capable of such Slytherin antics? First Skeeter and now this drivel they call a book -"

"It is not drivel!" she exclaimed and he smirked again…his satisfied smirk. She blushed slightly under his gaze. "I mean, it's quite interesting. The Muggles certainly know more than we give them credit for. Besides, if it's such drivel, why was it on your shelf?"

He scowled, but didn't answer. Instead, he put the book on the table and pulled out the chair that Crookshanks was curled up on. Pointing at the animal, he asked, "What is that?"

Hermione made an impatient noise and scooped Crookshanks up into her arms. "He's my cat, aren't you Crooks?" she said, kissing the top of his head. He meowed back in answer, and looked at Severus.

"Why does he look as though he's run head-long into a wall?" joked Severus, all irritation apparently forgotten as he sat in the chair.

"Don't be mean; he's half-kneazle, so it's excusable," she said, adding to the cat, "Don't listen to the mean man, Crooks. He doesn't mean it."

"Don't I?" muttered Severus, lifting a hand for the cat to sniff. After a few seconds, Crookshanks leant his head into Severus' hand, obviously making his decision.

"I think he likes you," said Hermione, smiling. Never, in all her life, did she think that Severus Snape would be sat beside her, talking so familiarly and at ease. But here he was, half turned toward her in his seat, one arm resting on the table, the other lifted as he scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. The perfect position to -

Severus coughed lightly and withdrew his hand, frowning slightly. She wanted to know what was wrong, but her experience that evening outside Minerva's office had taught her not to do such a thing. If he wanted to talk, then he would and she vowed that she would always be there to listen.

Crookshanks settled on her lap and she picked up her quill, dipped it in the ink well and started writing again, waiting for him to regain composure. Several minutes passed with no sound except the soft purring of Crookshanks and the scratching of Hermione's quill.

At last, Severus spoke. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"I'm starting the Volubilis Potion," she said. "I'm trying to think of all the variants and how they compliment each other. Which reminds me," she added, looking up again. "I need to know whether there was anything you did to stop yourself from dying right away when you were bitten. It might have had an effect on your vocal chords."

Hermione sat patiently waiting as Severus glared down at the table top. Thinking perhaps that he hadn't done anything after all, Hermione started writing again.

"I used a bezoar," he said suddenly. "I still had to tell Potter the truth about him and the Dark Lord and so I swallowed it just before I was called in. It wouldn't have saved me; the venom was too strong, but it slowed it down. If no one had come for me when they did, I would have died within the next hour."

It made sense; Nagini's venom should have killed him approximately five minutes, but because he'd swallowed a bezoar, it'd slowed the process down, taking longer for the venom to eat away at his veins and blocking his heart. She shuddered as she thought of how close he'd come to dying, never having appreciated it fully before.

She wrote his answer down eagerly, glad that the use of a bezoar wouldn't affect her potion greatly. After writing several more lines, Hermione stopped and decided to question Severus on something he'd said to her.

"Earlier," she started. "You said there were some things I don't understand about you, one of them being that you're not used to have people concerned about you. What did you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her sideways. Severus knew he should have expected it; he'd walked right into it when he apologised to her. He knew he couldn't just leave her hanging; he felt the need to tell someone…to tell her.

Only where should he start?

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" she asked, laying a gentle hand on his arm. He wanted take it in his own, but held himself back, unsure of how exactly he should do it. Instead, he contented himself by feeling the warmth that flowed through the cotton of his shirt, making his arm tingle. His hair hung forward, hiding his face, making it easier for him to start.

"My mother was from a wealthy, chauvinistic, pure-blood family, who were set in their ideals and big supporters of the Dark Lord. My father, on the other hand," he said, his fist tightening into a ball. "Was a Muggle who looked out for number one and no one else. I am unaware of how they met, or even how they came to be married."

"What was it like, their marriage?" asked Hermione, dipping her head to look round his hair into his face. He kept his eyes firmly on her hand, taking in the shape of her delicate nails, the small smudges of ink on the ends of her fingers.

"To put it simply; it was a disaster," he admitted. He laughed bitterly at the memories which resurfaced, making him hurt inside. He wanted to tell her everything that happened to him when he was young, but he didn't want to scare her, or make her upset. Then he reasoned with himself that she'd lived through a war, witnessed death and destruction; it wouldn't exactly be new to her.

"When I was young, very young, my father used to…" he swallowed, trying to bring back the old, choking fear rising in him. It was ironic, in way; he could be in the presence of the most evil wizard of all time, but he couldn't talk about his father without feeling fear.

"Did he used to hurt you?" she murmered, saving him from the task of having to say it out loud. He nodded once, trying to control his fear still. When he had it under control, he continued speaking.

"It only ever happened when he came home drunk; he worked at the cotton mill, not far from our house. When he got his pay on a Friday evening, he'd spend most of it at the local alehouse, then when he finally got home, it would all start."

He cut off again, flexing his jaw, feeling grateful when Hermione said, "It's alright, you don't need to tell me exactly what happened; I have a pretty good idea."

"I was the easiest target; I was small, young and helpless. I hadn't performed magic yet and he hoped he would be able to beat it out of me -" He stopped abruptly, believing he'd said too much and frightened her, but she just nodded her head in affirmation. She lightly squeezed his arm, urging him to go on.

"My mother used to try and help me, but then he turned on her and she soon stopped altogether. I didn't understand at the time why she wouldn't just leave and take me with her, but when I asked her one day, she told me it was because she'd been disowned by her family. She had not a knut to her name, so we had to rely on her husband.

"I was six years old when I cast my first spell. It was pay day and he'd been out drinking. When he came back, I was in the kitchen, clearing away the dishes. I remember seeing him through the doorway; he was pulling off his belt and snapping it threateningly. He started forward and I slammed the door shut and locked it magically. It took him a while to figure out what I'd done in his drunken state and after that he never hit me again, though he shouted plenty."

Severus looked at Hermione from behind his hair, trying gauge her reaction. He expected tears or pitying stares; what he didn't expect was the angry expression on her face.

"That's awful," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "He only stopped when he found out you were a wizard? When he realised that he wouldn't be the bigger man anymore?"

He nodded again, his throat beginning to hurt from talking so much. "Things died down a little with him after I got into Hogwarts; I didn't have to see him all year, not until the summer. I stayed here during the other holidays."

"What was it like being here? I know about…some things," said Hermione.

"Which things?"

"Harry's mum and you," she replied. "I know you weren't exactly on best terms with his dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, either."

_Weren't exactly on best terms? That's an understatement_, thought Severus. But she was right, in essentials; there had been too many fights between them to count. Too many times he had ended up in the hospital wing as a result of the latest scuffle with Potter and Black.

As for Lupin and Pettigrew, Lupin had stood by and let it happen. He cared too much about having friends to stop them, while Pettigrew just stood by and cheered them on and when they weren't winning the fight, he was oddly quiet and looking for an escape.

Severus supposed he should have seen it coming. That little rat only ever supported the bigger man, the one with the most power. If it hadn't been for the importance of keeping his cover, Severus knew he would have killed the slime ball himself.

"Severus," said Hermione, breaking off his thoughts. She was looking pointedly at his hand, which he realised was now clamped round hers, despite his holding back. He quickly let go and she stretched her fingers, easing the blood back into them. "Thanks," she muttered. Louder, she added, "I'm guessing it was bad? Worse than what I already know?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Is that why you were always so mean to everyone? To keep others out so you wouldn't get hurt, or so that others wouldn't get hurt?"

He glared at the hand resting on his arm, not saying anything. She was right; the natural thing for him to do was to withdraw from everyone to prevent others getting hurt. He didn't care if it hurt himself in the process; he was used to pain. He could live with it.

She seemed to take his silence as confirmation, because she said, "You don't need to tell me about it," and he appreciated it. It wasn't something he usually allowed himself to think about, unless he was in a particularly vindictive mood, in which case he brought up all the old memories, reminding himself why he was in that situation. To remind himself that it was all his fault.

"About earlier," she continued. "Outside Minerva's office; I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that."

She was looking at him nervously, as though expecting him to start shouting at her, but Severus couldn't be any less angry with her than he was right now. Didn't she realise that he'd just confessed one of his darkest secrets to her? If he could do that, he was hardly going to mind a fleeting moment of physical contact, but she couldn't know that.

"Yes," he said, making himself sound irritated. "Just what were you thinking?"

Hermione bowed her head and said, "I don't know. You said you would be there for me, should I need someone to talk to. I guess it just made me…I don't know," she repeated.

Severus didn't know what to say. She'd done it because he'd been nice to her? If that was true, then he would definitely have to be kinder to her in the future.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, we might become friends?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her motives. "You can tell me to shut up at anytime, but I want you to know this. You are a good man, Severus Snape, and you don't need to keep hurting yourself over something that happened a long time ago. You deserve to have some happiness, now that you're allowed to live your life as you want. If you want me to go back to being just your student, then I will, but I respect you a great deal and you're worth knowing."

Hermione removed her hand from his arm to pick up her quill again and he felt a sense of loss, but over that he felt something else, something else he hadn't felt in a very long time. He hadn't realised it as he was speaking, but now that he'd stopped, he felt as though a dead weight had been removed from inside his chest, along with the one that had been Lily. He tried to figure out what it was and soon he came to the conclusion that it was relief at having told her about his childhood.

A whole new world was opening up to him, and all because of the young witch sat beside him. If she could extend the hand of friendship to him openly, then where was the harm in letting himself go a little, something he'd already done numerous times in this one single evening?

"Thank you," he whispered and he felt uplifted, contented.

He felt free.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	39. Don't Doubt Yourself

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Don't Doubt Yourself

Hermione didn't know how long they stayed in the library, she writing and Severus reading what she'd already done. They said not another word to each other as they sat there, remaining in companionable silence. Crookshanks left them after a while to go hunting, and Hermione let him. It was really thanks to him that she and Severus had been able to continue their conversation.

In an unspoken agreement, they left the library and headed straight for their respective rooms. When they reached Hermione's on the first floor, she said a quiet goodnight and Severus returned it, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

As soon as her head hit her pillow, she was asleep. It wasn't the exhaustion of staying up most of the night that overcame her, though. It was the peace of mind she now had after learning about Severus' childhood, understanding him a bit more. He reminded her of Harry; he'd been brought up by people who resented him, bullied for being a wizard. Of course, Severus would hate the comparison. Nothing would ever change the way he felt about Harry.

She knew that what he'd told her in the night wasn't all. She could only imagine what it must have been like to be a half-blood in a pure-blood house at Hogwarts. Then again she supposed they might have over-looked it because of his extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts.

Hermione was puzzled as to why the knowledge that he'd been up to his eyes in the Dark Arts didn't bother her. He still knew everything there was to know about them, he was still the same man he'd always been, but still it didn't bother her. All she knew was that she accepted it and what she was feeling for him had no boundaries.

After a couple of hours sleep, Hermione got up and dressed for the day. She was determined to act normally, no matter what she'd been through the previous evening. She pulled her hair back into a knot and tucked a few escaping tendrils behind her ears; she had made plenty of notes on the potion to keep her busy in Severus' classroom and she planned to make a start today.

Stowing her wand and notes in her robes, Hermione went down to the Great Hall. Everything looked brighter, as though recent events had opened up new possibilities for her. She stopped in the doorway and her eyes immediately went up to the staff table.

There he was, right next to Minerva, who sat at the centre of the table. His was sat poker straight, in his usual black robes, his eyes sweeping the hall for early morning trouble-makers. His gaze passed over her, but before she could feel any more than a flicker of fear that it had all been a dream, he snapped his eyes back to her. Even from this distance she could see the ice melting to be replaced by a warm glow.

She started forward, shifting her eyes to her feet as she walked, blushing slightly. If she couldn't keep her reactions under control, and behave no differently toward him in front of the others, she was sure he would change his mind about their new-found friendship.

Hermione sat in the vacant seat next to him and pulled the toast rack toward her. As she buttered a couple of slices, she said, "Good morning, Professor Snape."

She expected a nod of the head, at very least. Maybe a quiet "Good morning, Miss Granger" back. But she definitely did not expect him to say, "Good morning, Hermione."

On his other side Minerva froze, her spoon raised halfway to her mouth and Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout resembled guppy fish at feeding time. Severus was smirking at their reaction as he turned his head to look at Hermione.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked sincerely.

"Um…yes, thank you," she replied in a daze. _What is he doing?_ He said they were supposed to refer to each other with their titles when in company, not their given names! "I hope you slept well, too?"

"I was too lost in thought to get adequate enough sleep, but thank you for your concern," he answered, his smirk deepening.

_At least one of us finds this amusing_, she thought. She raised an eyebrow, his own method of silently asking questions, but he turned his gaze to the other professors, all of whom were looking at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Close your mouths," he snapped, returning to his old self. "I'd rather not see the contents of your stomachs!"

There were several audible snaps as jaws clamped shut, though their eyes were still bulging from their sockets. Minerva was the first to recover.

"I see you've changed your tune, Severus," she said, lowering her spoon and looking at him pointedly. She couldn't see Severus' face, but by the look on Minerva's, she guessed he was giving his deadliest glare.

"Indeed," he said coldly. "But instead of commenting on my behaviour, why don't you turn your attentions to the meal before you? And as I recall, you are in need of someone to teach Muggle Studies, seeing as we no longer have a professor for that subject."

Hermione looked at her plate, feeling a little guilty, though she wasn't sure why. She'd done nothing wrong; it was Todd who had betrayed her and attacked her. "I'll do it," she said suddenly. They both stared at her and she knew what they were thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine with it. I'm sure he left a lesson plan somewhere on his desk, so all I have to do is follow that. If you'd like, I can take over next week, too; if I tell the Ministry I need a bit of time off, they'll understand. Just until you find someone else."

Besides, if she made a good impression, she might be able to convince Minerva to stop teaching Transfiguration and perhaps hand the responsibility to her.

"Hermione," said Minerva. "I couldn't possibly allow you to do such a thing. Wouldn't you rather catch up on the work you missed with me?"

"We could do that this evening. Then, if Severus is agreeable, I'll do my Potions tomorrow. I have a potion I need to start on, so it will make more sense to have the whole day."

"Only if you feel that you are up to it, Hermione," Minerva said, uncertainty tainting her voice. "It's not as easy as some think, controlling a class of adolescents."

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled. "I learnt from the best."

After finishing her breakfast, Hermione hurried from the table to put her notes away; she wouldn't be needing them after all. Minerva had told her to go straight to the Muggle Studies classroom and someone would be there to introduce her to the class.

It was lucky that she kept all her old school books here at Hogwarts, rather than Grimmauld Place. She picked up her book from third year, checked her appearance in the mirror that hung over the fireplace, then left her rooms.

Busy going over everything she knew about Muggles after growing up with them and trying to guess what she might have to teach in particular, Hermione didn't notice Severus falling into step with her.

***

Minerva spoke up as soon as Hermione was out of ear-shot. "What was that, Severus?"

"What was what?" he growled, keeping his eyes locked firmly on Hermione's retreating back, remembering the look on her face when he'd called her by her name with mild amusement.

"Why the sudden use of first names?" asked Minerva curiously.

_The infuriating woman can't keep her nose out of anybody's business_, thought Severus angrily. "I believe I already made myself clear on the matter, Minerva; keep your curiosity to yourself. As it is, it was at Hermione's request that we refer to each other on a first name basis. Does that clear things up?"

"Perfectly," she said. "Why don't you go along and help her set up for her first class? I'm sure she'll need the support."

Glad for a reason to be rid of Minerva, Severus left the table and went in search of Hermione. He couldn't understand why she'd offered herself as a substitute for Muggle Studies, though he was sure she was more than capable of teaching.

He found her coming out of her rooms, a heavy book under her arm, deep in thought. He walked beside her, waiting for her to notice him, a little unsure of how she would react after what happened at breakfast.

It wasn't until they reached the fourth floor that Hermione looked up and saw him. She jumped in the air, clutching at her throat and gasped loudly. The sight would have been quite comical had he not been so uncertain of his reception.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I tend have that effect on some people," he said, perhaps a little regretfully. He didn't mind being the terrifying Potions Master, but in truth, it got a little tiring at times, being in solitude. He wanted to have an intelligent conversation with someone for once, and not come across as intimidating.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said disapprovingly. "Anyway, what are you doing? You have your sixth years first thing."

He wasn't surprised that she could recite his Friday timetable; she spent all day in the back of his classroom, working on something or other. "I came to ensure you know what to do; Minerva's instructions," he explained. "She seems to think you might go into shock."

"And what do you think?" she asked.

"I personally believe that you are more than capable of teaching," said Severus confidently. She smiled widely and he had to force himself to look away, before he did something stupid. In a sudden wave of protectiveness, he added, "However, should you have any trouble, you are to come straight to me if you cannot sort it out yourself."

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling pleasantly, so he took courage from it. When they reached their destination, he opened the door and gestured for her to enter before him. He stepped in after her and closed the door gently, then went to the front of the classroom to help her search for a lesson plan.

"For all his good looks and charm," said Hermione as she moved a pile of books. "He sure was disorganised."

Severus couldn't agree more, though he despised the comment on Todd's appearance. The desk was in complete disarray; parchment littered the desktop, quills with broken nibs surrounded an over-flowing ink well and there were even a few owl treats. They managed to clear most of it away when, at last, they found what they were looking for.

"Am I correct in thinking that you know how to start the class?" said Severus, keeping his eyes on the parchment.

"Of course," she replied and he could hear the sudden nervousness behind her confidence. He put the parchment down on the newly cleaned desk and looked her directly in the eye to show his sincerity.

"You will do flawlessly," he said. "The classes are small within this subject. There are a couple of things you should know, though, just in case. You are only a temporary substitute, so you do not have the pleasure of deducting house points or giving out detentions. I, however, do have that happy pleasure, so send them to me if they persist in causing trouble."

"Thanks," she said quietly, chewing her lower lip and showing her pearly white teeth fully. He frowned; they weren't the teeth he remember from her school days and along with it, he remembered something terrible he'd said to her.

"Hermione," he started and she glanced up at him, her brow furrowing a little.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I owe you another apology. For the teeth comment," he added when she remained silent. "I shouldn't have said what I did when Malfoy hit you with that hex."

"Oh, that," she laughed feebly. "Don't worry about it. You were right about them; they were quite big, weren't they?"

"That doesn't make it right, Hermione. Please, forgive me for my callousness and I hope it does not have an effect on our…friendship." He said the word with a small amount of difficulty; it had been an incredibly long time since he'd said it when it actually meant something to him.

"You're already forgiven, Severus. There's no need to make yourself uncomfortable," she told him. "In a matter of interest, why the sudden change in addressing me in company? What happened to the fearsome reputation?"

"That was the reason I slept so little," he replied, answering truthfully. "I had some things to think over."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he explained further for her. "When you asked if we may become friends, it made me think. I have had enough of the lying and deceit that was my life, so I thought that, perhaps, if you can openly befriend me, then why should I not return the gesture? I have nothing to be ashamed of, though you might."

"Don't say that," she said softly. "I meant every single word when I said that you are a good man and worth knowing. Don't doubt yourself," she added as the sound of students lining up outside filled their ears.

"Oh, no, here they are! I don't know if I can do this, after all," she babbled suddenly, forgetting her own advice. "Maybe Minerva was right; I think I might be going into shock."

He grabbed her shoulders before he could stop himself, and put on his best teachers voice. "Don't doubt yourself," demanded Severus, repeating what she'd just told him. "Remember what I said; you will do perfectly well on your own. If you prefer, I will start you off. Stand at your desk and look serious."

He flashed her a quick half-smile and she seemed to relax. Then he strode across the room and opened the door roughly, making several fourth years in the front of the line jump. "Inside!" he snapped. They filed past him and took their seats, looking curiously at Hermione, who stood wringing her hands and not looking serious at all. He felt the strange urge to laugh at the grimace on her face.

"As you will see," he said quietly, walking between the desks to the front of the class. "Professor Todd is not present and he will remain to be so. Miss Granger has offered to take his place until a replacement can be found. Anyone who is discovered to be disrupting this class with find themselves in a weeks worth of detentions and fifty points will be deducted from their house. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," they all chorused and he was pleased to see that, despite what had changed in him over-night, he still had the ability to command a class. Hermione stood by his side, drawn up to her full height and now looking resolutely at the class before them.

"Miss Granger," he said, nodding to her once. He may have changed his mind about calling her Hermione in adult company, but she would still be Miss Granger in front of the students. He couldn't have them knowing he was going soft.

"Professor Snape," she smirked back. He went back to the door and stepped out into the corridor, aware that if he didn't hurry he would be late for his sixth years. Just before he closed the door, he took the opportunity of all faces turned to Hermione.

He flashed her his second smile of the day and enjoyed the blush that creeped up her throat, even if he couldn't understand the reason for it.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	40. It's All Good

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty

It's All Good

After Severus left the classroom, Hermione started by taking the register, then asking the students what they'd already done so far, even though she had the lesson plan in front of her. According to the parchment, they were supposed to be writing a two and a half foot essay, but Hermione decided to have a class discussion, seeing as the lesson was a double and it was her first.

"Now, don't forget," said Hermione as the bell rang. "He had six wives and the easiest way to remember their deaths is like this; divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived. Catherine Parr only survived because she outlived King Henry VIII. Alright, everyone, you can go now."

So caught up were they all in their discussion, no one noticed that the most fearsome professor was now standing at the back of the room, watching Hermione with what some would call a nasty smirk, but Hermione dubbed a satisfied smirk.

As the students got up to sling their bags over their shoulders, talking cheerfully about the lesson, Hermione wiped the chalk board clean with a wave of her wand. She turned to pick up the few borrowed text books and jumped again when she saw Severus leaning against a desk in the middle of the room.

"Are you determined to give me a heart attack by the end of the day?" she asked loudly, noting as she did that it came naturally to talk to him so familiarly. She didn't need to watch what she was saying to him and he obviously didn't mind, otherwise he would tell her. She also noted that it seemed to come easily to him, too, and she wondered why that was.

"I came to ensure you are still alive," said Severus calmly. "I hardly think I would purposely defeat the object by giving you a heart attack."

Hermione faked a huff and turned away quickly to hide her smile. He'd come to check on her? That was actually kind of…sweet. She held back the snort threatening to escape as she thought it; if Severus ever found out she'd used it in relation to him, he'd have her head on a platter for dinner.

"What makes you think I need checking up on?" she said, still turned away, restacking some books on the desk.

"The mild panic attack was some indication," he said and she heard his robes rustle a little as he moved forward. "However, it seems I need not have come. I entered just as you were finishing and it seems that you handled everything quite well. Minerva will be pleased."

"Why will she be pleased?" asked Hermione, facing him again and finding him now at the front of the room with her. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his ebony robes flowed down to the ground, his ink-black hair falling lankly around his thin face.

"Because she has been looking for someone to take over Transfiguration since September," he answered, his eyes alight with enthusiasm, though his voice gave nothing away. "When she hears how you managed the class, she might consider offering you the position."

Hermione thought for a moment, now staring unseeingly at the classroom wall. Her work at the Ministry with the house elves was resulting in nothing; the exception being angry letters from a select few who owned one. Yes, she'd drafted new laws, but was it likely that they would be passed? She didn't think so, somehow.

So was there much point in staying with the Ministry any longer if it was only going to come to a dead end?

She wasn't one to give up easily, but she was considering the possibility now. In ten years time, she couldn't see the lives of house elves being any different than what they were now. So why not hand in her notice and quit while she was ahead?

Minerva was currently still teaching Transfiguration and busy being Headmistress; she had no time to find a suitable Muggle Studies professor in between all her duties. Hermione already knew all there was about Muggles, so it would make sense to take over, at least until the end of the school year. After that, Minerva could hand the position of Transfiguration professor over to her and find someone else to teach Muggle Studies.

Besides, she'd be able to spend a lot more time with Severus if she was at Hogwarts all week.

It all sounded perfect in theory, but the catch would be trying to persuade Minerva.

"Fascinating though the structure of Hogwarts is," said Severus, sounding slightly impatient. "You do not have the time to study it now."

"Severus, do you think Minerva might be persuaded to let me teach Muggle Studies until the end of the year?" asked Hermione, ignoring his attempt to bring her out of her reverie.

"So you can gain the experience and be thorough?" he said immediately. "Minerva might seem reluctant, but she will be more than willing."

Hermione blinked a couple of times, then smiled at Severus, though she was a little confused. Why was he so encouraging, so eager for her to apply for the position? Perhaps he needed this friendship more than she originally thought, even after what he'd told her of his childhood.

"That's perfect," she said, checking the time. "I don't have time now, but at lunch I'm going to see Minerva and talk to her about it. I was wondering if you could perhaps be there, too. You can tell her what you think.

"Only if you want to, though," she added nervously. They might have called a truce, but because he was such an unpredictable man, she was still unsure of what his answer might be.

Severus smirked and Hermione relaxed a little. "I should have known you would ask for my help. You have my word that I shall commend you to Minerva."

Hermione's face split into a wide grin and she fought the urge to hug him. To remove herself from temptation, Hermione busied herself by grabbing a scrap of parchment and quill to draft a letter to the Ministry, asking for time off. When she next looked up, Severus was gone, the door drifting to a close.

She sighed; he wasn't really one to linger. She probably should have said something to him, rather than leaving him to stand foolishly at the front of the room.

The next hour and a half went just as smoothly as the first; apparently, Severus had warned the few students lined up outside and he still scared them enough to avoid any remarks. Hermione had a free period just before lunch, so she took the chance to get some quiet in the privacy of her rooms. By the time lunch neared, she had already written her final draft for the Ministry.

Not wanting to miss Minerva, Hermione hurried to take her seat at the staff table, noticing as she did that she was the first one in the hall. She helped herself to a couple of sandwiches, chewing slowly and wondering whether Severus would stick to his word. It wasn't often he came to lunch and he wasn't likely to break that tradition in favour of referencing her to Minerva.

True to tradition, he didn't appear, which only disheartened her. Maybe this friendship didn't mean as much to him as it did her. She was foolish to have thought it did.

Halfway into lunch, Minerva arrived, her once rare smile now the dominant feature on her face. She avoided the centre chair in favour of the one Severus usually took and she ignored the food offered on the platters, choosing to stare at Hermione.

"How would you like to be the new Muggle Studies professor, Hermione?" she asked, startling the young woman. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Minerva added, "Severus has just been to see me. He was quite adamant."

"He told you?" said Hermione, amazed that he'd stuck to his word and feeling ashamed that she'd thought him incapable of sticking to a promise. She should have known he wasn't a man of empty words, having been on the receiving end of them too many times, she was sure.

"Oh, yes," said Minerva seriously. "He all but demanded I offer the job to you. There is just the issue with you still working for the Ministry. I know you said you would take time off, but what will happen when you have to go back? You cannot stay away from them forever."

"Actually," said Hermione with a wicked grin. "I think I can. I've been thinking about becoming a teacher, just waiting for the opportunity. Hogwarts is home to me; I've spent most of the past several years here and it's become more home to me than my parents'. I want to be back in the hustle and bustle of a busy school day, not just the girl who lodges here a few nights a week."

If possible, Minerva's grin grew even wider. She clasped Hermione's hand and said, "I knew I could rely on you, Hermione. How much notice do you have to give?"

"I'm supposed to give a months notice," she frowned. "But I think if I tell them I'm not comfortable working at the moment, I should be able to pass it by with sick leave."

Minerva nodded understandingly. "I trust you will alert them by owl as soon as you can. I must go; I need to call the school governors. We have a few other things to sort through. I've been trying to convince Severus to take the Head of Slytherin position, but he refuses. I've never met a man more stubborn than Severus Snape!"

Still ignoring the food, Minerva left the table, leaving Hermione deep in thought. Severus had been 'adamant' that she take the position? And he'd 'all but demanded' that Minerva offer it? Hermione didn't think it possible that he would do such a thing. She'd only ever seen him angry, vindictive or saddened.

_Ah_, said a little voice in the back of her mind. _That's not true; you've seen him smile, heard him laugh, not to mention that strange enthusiasm in his eyes just this morning._

Hermione could hardly believe the turn of events. In less than twenty-four hours she had been attacked, rescued, seen a new side of Severus, learnt one his biggest secrets that she was sure even Dumbledore hadn't known and now she was the new Muggle Studies professor.

All of it led to one conclusion. She'd seen the relief after he'd confessed to her about his father. If he wanted her to be his new confidante, then who was she to say no? This could be the only way she would get to be close to Severus and she would go through everything again just so he could have some peace of mind and be happy.

He definitely deserved it, after all these years.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	41. Demands

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

Demands

"You have my word that I will commend you to Minerva," said Severus. He struggled to control himself as Hermione smiled brightly at him. He could see the gratefulness in her eyes, but there was also something else, as though she was holding herself back from him. That was a cause for complaint; he would give anything just to hold her.

She turned away from him before he could do anything, snapping him out of his inner desire. What was he thinking? He couldn't just take her in his arms for no reason, not if he wanted to avoid awkward questions. The staff he could put up with, but questions coming from Hermione would throw him out completely. Their new-found, dawning friendship was something he knew he needed, if their encounter in the library was anything to by. He couldn't destroy it by doing something that would revolt her.

But then again, she'd kissed him on the cheek. So would it revolt her?

He needed to get away from Hermione. At least for a little while. He left the room quietly, not making a sound, stopping in front of the few eager students that were already lined up along the wall.

Severus gave the same small speech he'd given the other class that morning about Todd no longer being their professor. At least Hermione wouldn't have to worry about trouble-makers. He was disappointed when none of them said a word back; he would have welcomed the chance to distract himself from his confusing thoughts. However, he needed to think them if he was ever going to come to a conclusion.

He marched away quickly, all the way down to his dungeon classroom where his next class was waiting. He ordered them in and within ten minutes they were silently working from their textbooks. He wasn't in the mood to have to watch what everyone was putting into their cauldrons.

Why could this sort of thing never be simple? Why did women mean one thing, but then do something to mean another, leaving more questions than answers in his brain? During the summer she'd yelled at him, told him how she'd always thought he was trustworthy, knew that there was a reason Dumbledore had trusted him explicitly.

Little more than a week ago, she had called him honourable, defended him from Todd's criticism. She'd been on his side, one of the few people that ever were. She was prepared to perhaps damage her final Potions grade to alter the Volubilis Potion, just to help him get his voice back. No one else he knew would ever be prepared to do such a thing for him.

Then she'd admitted she wanted to befriend him, to know him better. He wasn't complaining; it was precisely the same thing he wanted. But did she really want it? What if this was just some scheme she'd come up with, so that she and her friends could laugh at his expense? He'd told her about his father, admitted that there were things too embarrassing and horrifying to talk about from his school days.

Severus stopped himself there. He may not be sure what her meaning was, but he was certain that she wasn't laughing at him behind his back. She wasn't the type to do such a thing, though he still barely knew her. He hadn't been in the position to know anyone on a more personal level, not if he wanted to keep his cover. But from what he'd seen of her, he knew for sure she wasn't laughing at him.

Only, what was she doing instead? Why would she go to such extremes just to befriend him? If it wasn't for entertainment purposes, then was it because she pitied him? He hoped not; he didn't want to open himself up to her, to know for definite that he loved her if this was all out of pity. It would only end badly and while he knew he wouldn't like it, he would be able to live with it, and that was infinitely worse than not being able to.

Unless, there was the smallest possibility that she felt the same way? Again, Severus stopped the thought in its tracks. It was impossible; what could she ever see in him? There were so many factors that would keep her at bay, so many things about him that society hated. Would she really put her name on the line for such a possibility?

Then again, her name was already widely despised because of Skeeter and Todd's efforts. So perhaps she did feel the same way…

The bell rang, reminding him he was in a classroom full of second years. Blinking discreetly several times, Severus stood behind his desk and said, "Leave your essays on my desk to be marked. And for your sakes, they had better be more bearable than the drivel you gave me last time!"

One-by-one they filed up to his desk and dropped their work in front of him. He didn't even look at them; he was far too occupied with other things to even care about their dismal essays. He didn't think he was right about Hermione, but whether he was right or wrong, he needed to speak to Minerva urgently.

Severus had given Hermione his word that he would recommend her to the Headmistress, and he knew she wanted him there with her, but it had been a lifelong habit to miss lunch. He might be feelings things for Hermione, he might want her to be happy and to see her happy, but he was still new to this. One thing at a time and in the meantime, he'd have to try and figure out her motives.

He left the dungeons, his robes swishing about his ankles in his haste. He was passing the doors to the Great Hall and he decided to take a quick look. She was sat in her usual seat, next to his empty one, nibbling on her lunch.

Her hair was pulled back, a few escaping tendrils framing her oval face. Her eyes were downcast, and even from this distance, he could see her long lashes brushing her cheeks whenever she blinked. Every couple of seconds, her eyes would dart about the Hall as though she was searching for someone, and it took him a moment to realise that she was most likely looking for him.

He was tempted to go in, just to see her smile, but if he wanted her around more often, then Minerva was his priority. Fighting the temptation to turn back and join Hermione, Severus strode through the castle, up to Minerva's office, ignoring the onslaught of students heading in the opposite direction. When he reached the stone gargoyle, he muttered the password and took the spiral staircase, two at a time.

Severus didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, he went straight in, making Minerva jump and reach for her wand. Seeing who it was, she sat down slowly, looking at him curiously. "What is so important that you barged in here without so much as a knock, Severus?"

"You will immediately offer the position of Muggle Studies professor to Hermione," he said stiffly, standing in front of the desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't really think that it would be a wise choice," she started, but seeing the outrage on Severus' face, she added, "Not that she wouldn't be perfect for the job, but she has her work at the Ministry, her tutoring with us and she is also helping Mr Potter and Miss Weasley organise their wedding. It's impossible."

"Will you listen to yourself, Minerva?" he growled impatiently. "This is Hermione Granger we are discussing. I am sure she has some plan in that mind of hers, something that will make sure everyone gets what they want."

"Exactly, Severus! She's doing this to make everyone happy. Do you not remember her third year with the time-turner? She was wearing herself out by doing all of her homework on time, even adding more than was necessary to it. She would wear herself out!"

"Like you are, you mean?" asked Severus, feeling satisfied as he saw the defeat in her eyes. "You are also doing too much. There are only so many hours in a day, Minerva. I am not the only one who has noticed, either. Hermione, Sprout and Flitwick have all realised that you are wearing yourself out by being Headmistress, teaching Transfiguration to both the school and Hermione. Even Hagrid has noticed!"

"But, Severus, she's so young. She has her whole life ahead of her. Why would she want to be stuck in this castle all year, teaching?"

"Why do you do it? Why do I do it? Why does anyone do it? Minerva, are you really so blind that you cannot see that Hermione is the best, and only, choice we have? I am certain she will take it immediately and if you do not offer it, you may have to find a new Potions Master."

He wasn't sure where that last bit had come from, but he knew it was the right thing to have said when he saw Minerva's eyes grow wide and her mouth thinned. "Severus Snape, you will do no such thing! That would leave me with two open positions…three! In light of everything that has happened, we are also in need of a new Head of Slytherin and I insist that you take it."

Head of Slytherin? Him? Was she out of her mind? Why would he want to do such a thing when he was content with the way things were? He was already Deputy Headmaster, why would he need to be a Head of house, too?

"I know what you are thinking, Severus, and it is not much of an argument," said Minerva. "If you are insisting that Hermione become a permanent teacher here, then I insist that you be in charge of the Slytherin's."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't," she replied simply. Severus' upper lip curled into a sneer, so, smiling coyly, she added, "Believe me, Severus, all it takes is a little bit of convincing."

A little bit of convincing? Who did she think would be able to change his mind about being Head of Slytherin? The answer came to him in an instant; Hermione. Minerva had already made it obvious that she knew something. How much had she guessed about him? Had he even been that obvious? He liked to think he hadn't.

"Minerva," he said warningly. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," she said absentmindedly. "Don't you have dungeons to sulk in? Come along, we'll go down together."

Before he could open his mouth to protest further, she was already out of her chair and forcing him back out the door. He followed her quietly, angry that she would use Hermione to persuade him to take the Head of Slytherin job. Whatever happened to the quiet life?

As they reached the Entrance Hall, Minerva faced him and said, "Are you coming in or do I have to do this myself?"

"You are Headmistress," he replied, scowling. "So that responsibility lies with you. If you will excuse me."

Severus left Minerva in favour of the solitude of his office. If she was going to use Hermione to persuade him, then he needed to prepare himself. It was likely the young witch would put up with a good argument and if he didn't have a good comeback, he might as well say goodbye to his reputation now.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	42. Babbling Incessantly

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

Babbling Incessantly

The remainder of Hermione's day passed just as smoothly as it had that morning. Word seemed to have spread about Severus' threat of a weeks worth of detentions and a fifty point deduction in house points. Not a single student put a toe out of line and for this she was grateful.

Of course, she didn't get away from them completely. Being Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, co-saver of the world and in recent headlines, there had been a couple of brave students who went up to her desk at the end of their lesson, bombarding her with questions. No matter what the subject matter was for each one, whether it was about Muggles, herself or Harry, she answered each one to the best of her ability and avoided the probing personal questions.

As soon as the last student left the classroom, the door clicking shut behind them, Hermione pulled out the letter of resignation she had been drafting ever since she'd seen Minerva. There was no point in hanging about with it. The next month would pass by in a blur, she was sure of it. After pulling out a fresh sheaf of parchment and writing her resignation, Hermione signed with a flourish and, after picking out a couple of owl treats she found in one of the desk drawers, immediately went to the owlery.

She took her time as she walked through the draughty corridors, flecks of snow visible through the castle windows. Hermione wondered what her parents would think if they found out that she planned to quit her job at the Ministry to become a teacher. If their past behaviour was anything to go by, her father would encourage her and her mother would most likely be disappointed.

But what did it matter now, anyway? She was her own woman, knew what she wanted from life and there were definite bonuses waiting in the wings if she stayed at Hogwarts.

Making it to the owlery, Hermione coaxed an old school owl from the rafters. The bird immediately flew down to greet her, landing on her shoulder and holding out its leg. She awkwardly tied the scroll of parchment to the patiently waiting owl and stepped up to a glassless window.

"This needs to go to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. Make sure it goes to no one else," she said, then added, "There will be no need for a reply. Here's for your trouble."

She offered the owl treats on the palm of her hand and the owl took them in its beak, swallowing them down whole. "Off you go, then," she said cheerfully.

The owl spread its great wings, cuffing her lightly on the side of the head as it took flight into the cold, wintry evening. Hermione watched it go, knowing she was doing the right thing. For a little while, Hermione revelled in the silence of her thoughts. Then, as if slowly turning up the volume on a radio in her mind, she became aware of something Minerva had said to her at lunch.

_"I've been trying to convince Severus to take the Head of Slytherin position, but he refuses. I've never met a man more stubborn than Severus Snape!"_

Was that a hint? Did she somehow think that Hermione would be able to convince Severus to take the position he didn't want? More importantly, why didn't he want it? Hermione knew the answer to that already, had guessed it the very night she returned to finish her final year.

Having betrayed the Dark side, it was only to be expected that relatives of Death Eaters would not take kindly to him. Heck, nobody, but a select few, took kindly to him, no matter what their house was. After the difficult life he'd lead, it was only reasonable that he would try to make the remainder of it as easy and comfortable as possible.

But why would Minerva think that Hermione would be able to change his mind? For she was sure the older witch had informed her of the situation with a purpose in mind. She thought of the times she'd been with him in the presence of Minerva and briefly worried whether she had been not so discreet in hiding her true feelings for the man.

She brushed the thought aside as quickly as it had come. It was ridiculous; if she'd been so obvious, Severus would never have opened up to her.

So why would Minerva drop the hint? Was it perhaps that she'd noticed something about Severus? That was the more likely explanation. The sudden changes in addressing each other was evidence enough that they had come to an understanding.

Of course, there were many things Minerva didn't know, such as his visit to her parents to talk sense to her mother. How much did she know of last night when she'd been in Severus' quarters being looked after? And she highly doubted that Minerva knew of their night time meeting in the library where she had learned some truly horrifying truths about his past.

But a simple use of first names was not enough to convince Minerva that she would be able to change Severus' mind about anything. There had to be something she'd missed, but for the life of her she couldn't guess what.

Lost in thought, Hermione didn't hear the owlery door open and it wasn't until a rough voice spoke behind her did she realise that she had company.

"Shouldn't you be with Minerva, coming up to date with the work you have missed?"

For the third time that day, Hermione jumped into the air, gasping loudly. "You really are determined to give me that heart attack, aren't you, Severus?" she said, turning to see him smirking at her from behind his curtain of ink-black hair.

His black eyes glittered strangely as he looked at her. "I thought I had already made myself clear that I have no wish to do such a thing. Why are you here?"

"Just sending off my resignation," she shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for Hades," he replied, searching the rafters. When she didn't say anything, he added, "He's my owl. I have an order form to send off for those ingredients you will be needing for that potion you explained about in the library."

Just as he finished speaking, Severus stopped below the closest cluster of owls, a mere foot away from Hermione. A handsome tawny owl, that she'd only seen once before, flew down and rested on his out-stretched arm.

"He's a good-looking bird, isn't he?" said Hermione, trying not to feel disappointed when he didn't say anything back. As soon as the bird had taken off with his delivery, Severus looked down to meet Hermione's gaze. He seemed to realise just how close they were standing, for he took one large step back and averted his eyes.

"So…" started Hermione, unsure of what to say next. Severus raised an eyebrow, looking at her again. "I - er - just wanted to say thank you for speaking to Minerva. She came to me halfway through lunch and offered it to me. I accepted, of course - "

"Yes, I surmised as much when you informed me of the letter of resignation now winging its way toward London." His tone was guarded, wary, as if he was waiting for her to say something in particular. "If that is all, I have other matters to take care of."

He made it halfway to the door when Hermione called out, "Actually, there is something else. Minerva mentioned it, just in passing. Something about Head of Slytherin?"

She saw his back stiffen as he stopped in the middle of the circular room, his robes gently swaying to a halt. "What did she say, exactly?" he asked without turning round.

"Just that you were refusing to take the position, she called you stubborn. The usual, in other words," smiled Hermione. "Why won't you take it? I didn't realise you ever had a problem with it before."

Severus turned slowly to face her and took a couple of steps back toward her, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Before, I was not despised by Death Eaters and their…offspring. I was not under the threat of being shredded for betraying their Dark Lord. Now, however, I am always under that threat."

"Oh, please, Severus," giggled Hermione. "They might hate you, but do you remember that night with Todd, where you were arguing over me? I remember those students leaving as soon as they saw a glint in your eye that meant danger. You don't have trouble in your classes, besides the occasional melted cauldron. I've had not a single troublesome student today, all because you spoke to them and word spread. You still strike fear into the hearts of students, no matter what truths came to light.

"So whatever lame excuse you've been working on, it is absolutely pointless. If you don't want it, then fair enough. But I know different. After spending more time in your presence, I've sort of started noticing little things about you," she admitted, blushing to the roots of her hair. "I can usually tell what each of your smirks mean, your body language changes, depending on what your mood is. The differences are so small, you can barely notice, but let's just say that I have an eye for detail."

"How does that have anything to do with my refusal to take the Head of Slytherin position?" he asked.

"Let me explain. When I see you standing at the front of a class full of students, you stand straight and proud, your shoulders pulling back ever so slightly," she said, eying his shoulders as she spoke. "You might deny it to yourself, but I can see how much you enjoy passing your knowledge onto others; why else would you teach? You can't bear the thought of them going out in the world unprepared.

"Then when you're angry, you draw yourself to your full height, towering over everyone else -" (Her gaze travelled to the top of his head) " - When you're anxious, or upset, your hands ball into fists and your shoulders hunch forward slightly."

Again, her eyes moved over his shoulders, then down to his hands, finally going back up toward his face. "And when someone puts you in your place, you look exactly like that."

Severus stood before Hermione, his face more open that she had ever seen it before. His eyes were wide in mild surprise, his hollow cheeks emphasised by his slightly agape mouth. His hair dangled in front of his face, but he made no attempt to move it. She saw his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath, his broad shoulders sagging ever so slightly.

"Hermione," Severus said, his voice coming out more gravely than usual. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

In answer, Hermione squeaked and stuttered a denial, not wanting to make him think she was just a silly girl with a school-girl crush.

"No! Of - of course not! I was j - just saying that y - you have no reason to refuse Minerva when you're still s - so intimidating. I didn't mean to go on; I just wanted to prove my point that it's easy to see that you enjoy what you do, no matter how much you deny it. Each sarcastic remark you make to the students, while they're hurtful, it encourages them to want to improve, to prove to you that they're not the dunderheads you make them out to be.

"I should know. I certainly worked hard enough."

Severus was confused. Oh, so _bloody_ confused.

Where the hell had that come from? He'd tried to leave as soon as possible, suddenly realising that he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was, if and when it came to a confrontation. One moment she'd been complimenting his owl, the next she was admitting things that made him hope. Foolishly hope that perhaps he had been right in thinking she saw something more in him.

Certainly, she had paid enough attention to him to interpret and remember his body language. It had to mean something, right? But before that hope could develop into something greater, she'd denied it.

He couldn't deny the other thing, though. Her argument was certainly better than anything he could come up with. Now he came to think about it, he realised he'd been hiding himself away. What was the use in hiding from the students when he could remind them where they stand, that the better side won, that he was not the one in Azkaban, but their relatives were?

Perhaps it was wrong to want to take pleasure out of that, but should he be denied it, after everything he'd done? Hermione was right; he still frightened the students, no matter what house they were in. A few foolish Slytherin's would stand up to him once in a while, but he always brought them down a few steps.

"Just think," Hermione said. "If you were Head of Slytherin, you'll have the double authority to punish them, should they talk back. I know it's probably a perversion of the rules, but you'd have a definite say in their punishment. You'd have the choice of writing to their families, let them know that you're not going to be pushed around, that you're not going to be frightened into hiding. Discreetly, of course."

Severus was speechless. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be her? Why did Minerva have to learn of his one and only weakness? Damn that infernal woman!

What was he supposed to say? Perhaps he should just burn his reputation right here, in the owlery, on a cold winters evening. Maybe he should just say goodbye to everything that was and tell Hermione how he felt, for he knew that as soon as his voice came back to him, he was going to admit that she was right and say yes to Minerva.

So much for preparation. So much for being intelligent, sharp and quick. So much for being stubborn and proud.

"Hermione," he said, coughing gruffly to clear his throat. He tried not to stutter as he continued, "As much as it pains me to say this, I do believe that you are correct. You're right about everything. I realise now that I have been running away from having to face those who remember me from my…darker days."

Severus wasn't sure what he was saying, so he stopped before he started babbling incessantly. Feeling frustrated with himself, he removed a bit of stray hair that he hadn't realised was dangling in his face. He was saved from having to say anything by Hermione.

"Wow," she said in a daze. "That was unexpected. You just admitted that I was right? What is this world coming to?"

She laughed to herself and Severus couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips at the delightful sound. Hermione moved forward so that they were just feet apart again and looked up at him, uncertainty suddenly in her eyes.

"Does that mean that you're going to go to Minerva and accept the position?"

"She was rather adamant that I take it - " He was cut short by another burst of laughter and he frowned. "What is so amusing?"

"That's exactly the same thing that she said when she told me about your visit at lunch. I could hardly believe what she was telling me."

"Minerva tends to over-dramatise things when she feels the need for it," he said, hoping she would drop the matter.

"So you didn't march up to her office, _'all but demanded'_ that I be offered the job? I knew it!" she exclaimed at the look on Severus' face. He didn't know who he should be more angry with. Hermione, because she was the reason he couldn't hide his emotions when he was with her. Or himself, because he was letting his control slip.

Suddenly, all thought was wiped from his mind as she flung her arms round him, much like she had that time in detention so long ago. The difference this time was that she wasn't crying. Instead, she was still laughing at him, her warm arms circling his waist, her hands clinging to his robes.

Severus held his arms out awkwardly, fighting the impulse to put them around her, while also trying to ignore the tantalising scent of lavender, fresh laundry and what he could only describe as morning dew. "Hermione, I've told you before - "

"I know you have, Severus. Why do you think I didn't ask for permission? You would have said no! Besides, this is part of your thank you for everything you've done."

_Do it_, a small voice said in the back of his mind. _Put your arms around her! This might be your only chance!_

Slowly, so as not to startle her, Severus brought his arms down and rested his hands gently on Hermione's back, feeling her warmth emanating through her robes.

He could definitely get used to having her in his arms and in that moment, Severus let himself hope that this wouldn't be the last time he would hold her. He let himself believe that perhaps things could work out the way he wanted them to.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	43. Changes In Staff

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

Changes In Staffing

"I knew it!" she exclaimed and without conscious thought, threw herself forward and wrapped her arms about Severus' slim waist, laughing at herself, at Severus and with relief. She couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was right now. It was one thing to hear it from Minerva, but to hear that he hadn't objected to anything from his own lips was the biggest indicator of hope.

"Hermione," said Severus, his voice sounding wistful, and she stopped laughing immediately. Was he going to throw her off? "I've told you before - "

"I know you have, Severus. Why do you think I didn't ask for permission? You would have said no! Besides, this is part of your thank you for everything you've done."

Hardly daring to believe her senses, Hermione felt Severus slowly lower his hands until they were resting on her back. She could feel the warmth from his fingers seeping through her robes, through her skin and into her bones and she struggled to hold in a sigh of contentment. Equally slowly, Hermione lay her ear against his chest, hearing the regular heartbeat coming from his chest, and she closed her eyes, willing the moment to last.

They stayed like for a what could have been hours, but was only minutes, lost in the warmth and scent of each other. Hermione could smell the rich tea, parchment and cinnamon flavour that was Severus and he was drinking in the enriching fresh laundry, lavender and morning dew that was her.

The only sounds to break the silence was the odd hoot coming from the owls above them, the rustling of wings as they fluffed up their feathers against the chill. Like all good things, though, it had to end sometime, so Hermione pulled back to look Severus in the face.

She smiled lightly when she saw the peaceful look on his face, happy that she'd put it there. At least now she knew that hugs would be allowed. "I suppose I should really go to Minerva; she'll be wondering where I am. And I think you have something to say to her, too."

Severus sighed deeply and looked over the top of her head, appearing lost in thought. "You're right - again."

"I usually am," smirked Hermione.

"Don't let it go to your head," he retorted, smirking with her. "Come along, Minerva has a fearsome temper and I do not wish to cross her wand again."

Hermione was reluctant to go, but she knew that if they kept Minerva waiting, there would be endless questions to face later. So she wrapped her arms around herself and side-stepped Severus, walking silently to the owlery door.

They walked silently through the castle, neither quite knowing what they should say after what they'd just shared. Upon reaching Minerva's classroom, Severus held open the door for Hermione to enter first, then closed it firmly behind them.

"Ah, I see you've brought Severus!" exclaimed Minerva, who was sat expectantly behind her desk waiting for them.

"Yes," said Hermione. "And he has something to say to you."

She couldn't help smiling at the noise of disgust coming from Severus, who felt as though he was a naughty child being told to say sorry. He stepped up beside Hermione and faced Minerva squarely. Though he wasn't exactly admitting he was wrong, she knew it was still going to cause a lot of damage to his pride.

"After some consideration," he started awkwardly. "I have decided that - "

"It's alright, Severus," interrupted Minerva, smiling wryly. "You don't need to say it. I don't think I could handle Gryffindor losing more house points than necessary as a result of your newest foul mood, not that I'm supposed to take sides as Headmistress. You should probably go to the Slytherin common room and let them know of the changes."

Severus turned away from both Minerva and Hermione, showing a gentle smile to the latter, then left to confront his new Slytherin's. Minerva waited until the door was shut before saying anything else.

"How did you convince him to change his mind?" she asked.

"I just reminded him of the benefits that come with the job," shrugged Hermione, taking out her wand and leaning against the front desk. "You wouldn't believe what came from his mouth, though. He admitted I was right!"

"Do you know, in all my years of knowing Severus, he has never once confessed that he's been wrong. Though, with a mind like his, he very rarely is wrong. You mark my words, Hermione, at this rate, you'll be seeing far more extraordinary things coming from him."

"I hope so," said Hermione wistfully, missing the knowing look on Minerva's face. She allowed herself a moment to contemplate the possible future, before lifting her head and asking what new spell she would be learning that evening.

Severus left the classroom with one final glance at Hermione, unknowingly smiling at her, trying to run through what he was supposed to say to the students in the dungeons. He obviously couldn't lie to them; he was sure the story of Todd and Skeeter's arrest would be in the papers soon enough. But could he face their leers if he told them what had happened to Hermione?

No, of course he couldn't. He'd have to make it up as he went along, something he very rarely did. In everything he did, he almost always had a plan, and if that didn't work, he'd use his back-up plan. Then, if that didn't work, he'd go out on a limb and hope for the best.

It was only when he reached the bare, stone wall in the dungeons that he realised he didn't know the password. _A serious malfunction on Minerva's behalf_, he thought.

If it was still the time before the fall of the Dark Lord, guessing the password would have been easy. They were always related to the pure-blood mania, in one way or another. However, the Dark Lord was dead and Todd had been their new Head of House.

He wasn't in the mood for guessing games, though, so he cast a quick Disillusionment Charm on himself, then stood back in the shadows waiting for a student to make an appearance. Severus didn't have to wait long, when a couple of fifth years arrived.

"What's the password again?" asked the first.

"Einstein, I think," answered the second. "I've no idea what one is, though. That stupid Muggle loving fool would never pick a password that makes sense to us."

Severus snorted under his breath. Some people really had no idea about Muggles. He gave it another five minutes before he lifted the Disillusionment Charm from himself and said the password. He stepped into the low-ceilinged common room and stood for perhaps a whole minute before the students realised who had just entered their midst. A heavy silence fell as they all turned to look at him, some curious, others angry.

He scowled as he walked to stand in front of the fireplace, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. He stood before them and fixed each face with a fierce glare, before he finally spoke.

"After the recent events that will make themselves known in the media, your Head of House, Professor Todd, is no longer able to carry out his duties, due to his incarceration. Professor McGonagall has therefore appointed me as your new Head of House."

Severus glared at each of them again, daring them to argue back. To his surprise, they didn't. Instead, they turned to each other, whispering so loudly they sounded like hissing snakes. Furthermore, he realised they weren't whispering about him.

"I wonder what he did…"

"He's in Azkaban?"

"But why?"

"It must have been something big!"

"Sir!" shouted one student from across the room. "Why is Todd gone?"

At last, the room fell silent, looking at Severus expectantly. "The reasons are sure to be exposed in Mondays edition of the _Daily Prophet_," he said, showing no emotion, but his insides were reeling. Were they going to report the attempted rape of Hermione? He didn't even want to think what it would do to her.

"Who's going to be teaching Muggle Studies, then?" asked another.

"Miss Hermione Granger," answered Severus, then left as quickly as he could, lest anyone should recognise the warmth that had leaked into his tone. He was going to have to control that if he had to spend more time with the Slytherin's.

But then should he? Was he really so ashamed of Hermione that he couldn't admit there was some feeling there? Then again, they were his students and had no right to know about his personal life. Or was he afraid for his reputation? It had already been brought down a notch because of the whole spy thing. Throw Lily in there as well and he was shocked he was still able to control a class.

If their new found friendship went no further than what it already was (and he thought that likely), then did he need to change anyway? So far, it had only been Hermione who'd seen this new, softer side of him. Perhaps they could keep it that way. But what if she wanted him to change?

Answerless questions ran round Severus' head mercilessly. Feeling suddenly exhausted, he went straight to his private quarters and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass, intent on chasing the thoughts away.

The last coherent thought he had before drifting off in his armchair was that he should be grateful that Hermione wanted to be his friend at all, and that she didn't care what anyone else said. The students he would deal with when the time came. If it ever did.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	44. Laughter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

Laughter

When Hermione woke up the next morning, snuggled deep in a collection of blankets, she took the time to reflect back on her previous day, Crookshanks curled into her side. Her lessons had all gone according to plan and she had made serious headway with Severus. She remembered the warmth emanating from his sheathed body, the tantalising scent that made her head swim just remembering. What wouldn't she give just to be held again, to know that she was wanted and safe.

Deciding to risk the morning chill in favour of getting dressed for a whole day spent with Severus in his dungeon, Hermione rolled out of bed and pulled on her warmest set of robes. She quickly spooned some food into a bowl for Crookshanks and placed it next to his water bowl, then grabbed her wand and notes and left immediately for the Great Hall.

The corridors were deserted in the earliness of the day and Hermione savoured it, knowing that now she was a teacher, she wouldn't get quality alone time like she had before. The snow had stopped falling in the night, leaving a thick blanket of sparkling, white powder over the grounds and tree tops. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue without a cloud in sight. It was a perfect winter morning and Hermione was almost sad that she was going to be stuck in the dungeons. Almost.

She took her seat at the staff table, noticing that she was the only person there, and helped herself to some fresh kippers. While she ate, Hermione looked over her notes again. If she was to get the potion to work properly for Severus, he would need to consume a regular dose to confirm how it affected him. Getting him to agree wasn't going to be easy; there was no way he was going to damage his already damaged pride.

But she'd gotten him to take Minerva up on the position of Head of Slytherin. Maybe there was hope, after all.

Scraping the last morsels from her plate and lifting her fork to her mouth, Hermione's pulse suddenly quickened and her breaths came more shallow. Severus had just entered the Great Hall, his ever-present black robes no longer present. Instead, he was once again in plain black trousers, a crisp, white cotton shirt and highly polished black boots.

He looked distracted; one arm was held stiffly at his side as he walked, the other lifted with his hand resting under his chin. His brow was furrowed and his steps were short and slow. Though the Hall was not overly large, it took him a full five minutes for him to reach the staff table. When he finally reached the table, he took his usual seat, seeming to not even notice that Hermione was there.

"Good morning, Severus," said Hermione pleasantly to bring him out of his thoughts.

Severus looked up and saw her there for the first time. His eyes widened momentarily, before his features relaxed into a gentle half-smile. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you manage to cover everything you missed with Minerva?"

"I did, thank you," she answered before changing the subject. "Would you care to tell me why you look so distracted? You look like a child in a sweet shop trying to decide whether they should buy sugar quills or acid pops. Not to mention that you're not even in your usual robes."

He looked down at his attire as a light blush tainted his chiselled cheeks. _Wait - blush?_

"Severus Snape," said Hermione, the amusement evident in her voice. "I do believe you are blushing! You have to tell me now."

Scowling at her, Severus said, "Hermione, what is it you want out of our friendship? There are details which do not make sense to me."

"Like what?" asked Hermione, surprised, keeping her eyes firmly on his face to keep from being distracted by his firm body.

"It doesn't make sense that you would want to become a friend to a bitter, old man such as myself. It only stands to reason that you would therefore want me to change who I am and - "

"Severus, stop," she said, gently laying a hand on his arm. "We've had this discussion before. I like you for who you are. I know that you can smile, laugh and be caring underneath the cold façade. You're not changing and I don't expect you to. All of those gentler, kinder notions were always there; they just had no reason to be brought forward. And so long as no one else sees, what have you to fear? You'll still be the scary Professor Snape from my school days."

She pulled her hand back and finally put the last forkful of food into her mouth, giving Severus a couple of minutes to think over her words. After a quick wipe at the edges of her mouth with her napkin and one last sip of pumpkin juice, Hermione changed the subject again.

"For this potion, I need you to take a small dose of the original to see how it affects you. Usually, to a normal drinker, it goes to the complete opposite of the drinkers normal voice, sticking to the same sex boundaries. For example, if someone with a normally smooth voice drank it, like you used to have, their voice would turn gravelly and sound like a chain-smoker, like you do now. But because you've had both voices as normal, I'm going to have to test it, in case it changes. The potion might focus on different aspects of your voice, instead."

"So you are saying that I have to drink the potion and sound like a complete idiot for the rest of the day?" said Severus, sounding irritated and scared at the same time.

"It's a good job there are no classes, then," she grinned. "It might be a good idea if you have something to eat before we start. While you're doing that, I'll go and prepare the ingredients. It might be a good idea if you write down everything you know about the damage to your neck, too. I'm going to see if I can work on a Healing Potion and infuse it with the Volubilis."

She got up from the table and smoothed her robes out, then picked up her notes and left Severus to eat in peace. As she reached the double doors, Hermione turned to look at him once more in his white shirt to see him watching her. She lifted her hand to wave, then exited the Hall quickly, missing the raised hand of Severus' farewell.

When she opened the dungeon door, Hermione saw that her cauldron, knives and stirring rod were already out on the front row of desks and she smiled to herself. Severus really was taking this friendship thing seriously.

Hermione put her notes down and rolled back her sleeves as she walked to the student store cupboard. The Volubilis Potion wasn't difficult to make and it wouldn't take long. As she set about chopping mandrake leaves to be stewed, Hermione tried to think of a few components that would help in healing his vocal chords. She made a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey for a sample of the anti-venin they used for Severus. It would be helpful to know what exactly was in that, too.

Just as Hermione was lighting the fire under her cauldron so that she could stew the mandrake leaves, the classroom door opened to reveal Severus looking far more composed than he had in the Great Hall. He joined her at the front of the classroom and leant against his desk, watching her work.

Despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, Severus woke up early enough for him to go up to the Great Hall for a cup of tea and a quick bite to eat before spending the whole day with Hermione in his classroom. However, one thing that came back to him in the morning light was the thoughts that were running through his head last night. He couldn't explain why, but he was actually quite worried that Hermione would want him to change. He'd been so distracted that he'd even forgotten to put his robes on.

But then she'd been there in the Great Hall (not that he'd noticed, to begin with) and she told him what he realised now was the truth. These new emotions and feelings had always been in him, but they'd just been buried behind hatred. After all, hadn't he loved Lily? He wondered if the day Hermione was no longer right about him would ever come, then decided no, it never would.

When he managed to finally force something down, Severus then left the Great Hall, no longer distracted and once again in his own state of mind. He'd been planning to mark a set of potions his N.E.W.T students had brewed, but seeing Hermione working at the front of the class changed his mind.

He watched her small, careful movements, reminding him of himself, and wondered how he'd never noticed that before. He always knew she was a good student, but he'd been too full of hatred and undercover to inform her of it. Her hair, once so frustrating to him, was now growing bushier and bushier in the steam coming from her cauldron, making her all the more endearing.

Every now and then, she would look up at him through her eyelashes and he had to fight the urge to just take her there on the desk. He knew he needed to stop looking at her; it was probably unnerving her and he didn't want her to ruin the potion, especially if he had to drink it once it was finished. But still he couldn't move. At last, she spoke as she added a few peppermint sprigs.

"I think this is just about done, Severus. I know you don't want to sound like an idiot for the rest of the day, so you should take only one tablespoon. It should last only an hour. Now don't forget, your voice will go to the complete opposite of what it is now," she said as she ladled the potion into a vial.

She Transfigured a stirring rod into a tablespoon, then poured some of the potion onto it and handed it over to him. Severus took it reluctantly; was he about to make a fool of himself in front of Hermione? He supposed it could be considered payback for every last cruel comment he'd ever given her. He put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed, giving it a minute for the potion to take effect.

But still he wouldn't speak. It was a matter of pride versus Hermione. He knew he would sound like an idiot, but he wanted Hermione to receive top marks in her Degree. He couldn't let her fail because his pride was standing in the way. But did he want to suffer the embarrassment and have her laugh at him?

"Severus," said Hermione uncertainly. "You need to speak so I know how it affects you. Severus? Say something. Repeat the ingredients for a Draught of Living Death."

_Just speak_, said a voice in the back of his head. _Get it over with and help her. Just think of the happiness she would feel if she passed._

Severus swallowed once, twice, three times, then opened his mouth to recite ingredients. "Valerian ro - "

He stopped speaking almost immediately, his jaw dropping in horror, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. He had to clutch his desk for support as Hermione mirrored his reaction, before bursting into a paroxysm of giggles.

"This is not funny, Hermione!" Severus tried to shout. "What have you done?"

"You - sound - like - Filius!" gasped Hermione through her laughter.

Severus couldn't believe it. His usually deep voice was no longer deep, but instead it was high-pitched and did indeed bear a resemblance to Filius Flitwick. Hermione had been right again. His normal voice had once been deep and soft, then it had been deep and gravelly, hoarse if he spoke too much. Soft and gravelly were complete opposites, so it only stood to reason that the potion would change his voice from deep to the opposite end of the scale.

He didn't dare speak again, but he wanted to tell Hermione to stop laughing at him, pleasant though the sound of her laughter was. After several minutes, she finally managed to stop laughing. As she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, she looked at him, then fell about laughing again.

After several more attempts to control her reaction, Hermione managed to stop laughing altogether. Severus sat behind his desk with his head in his hands, determined not to speak until the hour was up.

"I - I'm sorry, Severus," said Hermione, her voice trembling with choked back laughter. "I know I shouldn't have laughed, but it was just so out of place!"

He refused to look up, afraid that he might see her smirking at him, something that told him she would regale the tale to Potter and Weasley. Then he felt ashamed of himself for having had such a thought. Severus lifted his head and saw that Hermione no longer looked thrilled or amused. Now she appeared serious and concerned.

"You're not angry with me, are you? I mean, I didn't force you to drink it and - "

"Hermione," squeaked Severus, wincing at the sound, while Hermione bit her lip to keep the new wave of giggles back. "I am not angry with you. I am merely not going to speak until the effects have worn off."

"But if you don't speak, how will you know that the effects have worn away?" she countered.

She had him there, that was for sure. He might as well let her have her fun, so he told her to take a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and copy down what he said next. Then he quoted everything he could from the medical notes Poppy Pomfrey had taken after he'd regained consciousness.

Though Hermione was no longer laughing openly, her hand was shaking with suppressed emotion as she wrote. As the clock ticked on, Severus noticed that his voice was slowly changing back, until there was not a single trace of a squeak left.

When Severus expressed his relief, Hermione smirked and said, "Savour it while you can. When I've made some changes, you need to test that one, too, and so on until you're fully healed and back to your normal self."

"Oh, joy" said Severus sardonically. "More chances to make a fool of myself."

But under his mocking tone, Severus was secretly pleased. Not only would he be able to feel like himself again after the end result, but he was sure he would get to hear more of Hermione's laughter, something that was growing on him and made him feel lighter than ever before.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	45. Mrs Weasley Suspects

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

Mrs Weasley Suspects

Hermione couldn't remember when she had last laughed quite so much as she had earlier that day in Severus' classroom. To hear that voice coming from his own lips was almost unreal. If she hadn't been looking at him, she would have thought that Professor Flitwick had entered the room. As it was, it had definitely been Severus speaking and it had to have been the funniest thing she'd witnessed in a long time.

She left him shortly before dinner so that she could put her notes away and get changed. When she arrived in the Great Hall, Severus was already seated and refused to look at her, which was quite lucky, really. Hermione was sure that she would burst into another fit of giggles if he did.

Sitting next to him, Hermione helped herself to the delicious food offered, trying to think of a topic for conversation that wouldn't bring about a relapse. Fortunately, Severus saved her the trouble.

"Are you planning on visiting the Weasley's this weekend?" he asked. "They'll be concerned about you, I'm sure."

"Harry will have told them how I am, but I suppose that won't stop Mrs Weasley from fussing," she said, adding with a sigh, "so long as I don't have to tell them everything that happened. It was bad enough having to relive it for Kingsley. Not to mention I have to tell the Wizengamot when the hearing takes place."

"You will be fine, Hermione," said Severus quietly, turning to face her. "You are made of stronger stuff than you know. After all, you managed to survive Bellatrix Lestrange's Cruciatus Curse and, as you know, not many people can boast such a feat."

"You're right," she conceded, thinking of Neville's parents. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

And that she did. After saying good night to Severus, Hermione had gone straight to bed, so as not to oversleep. As soon as she was up, Hermione washed and dressed, trying to decide what to tell the Weasley's, and what to keep from them. She didn't want them to fret, make a fuss over her or lose their tempers and break into Azkaban, all of which were likely to happen.

On the other hand, she had no idea how Ron was going to behave to toward her, or indeed if he was even going to be there when she was.

Once she was ready, Hermione left her rooms, deciding against saying good bye to Severus before leaving the castle. She would be back in just a few hours and were they really close enough for that sort of thing yet? She wanted the answer to be yes, but forced herself straight out of the castle, not wanting to be overly enthusiastic and scare him away.

Hermione stepped out of the castle doors and down the icy front steps, feeling the crunch of fresh snow as she stepped onto the driveway. She didn't intend to stay at the Burrow for too long. Just long enough to assure the whole family that she was fine and inform them of her new teaching job. She wondered what they would all say to that; not even Harry knew yet.

When she reached the front gates, Hermione tapped the lock with her wand, muttering the incantation, and slipped out onto the lane. After locking the gates, she twisted on the spot into the suffocation darkness, reappearing seconds later in a snow scattered lane leading up to the Burrow.

A lonely chicken was braving the cold, scratching at the snow in search of seed. From the gate she could see a couple of gnomes wrestling in the small garden and in the kitchen window she could see Mrs Weasley bustling about, cooking breakfast for whomever was staying over the weekend.

She walked across the yard and, taking a deep breath, knocked tentatively on the kitchen door. Almost immediately the door flung open, revealing Mrs Weasley smiling widely.

"Hermione, dear!" she exclaimed. "There's no need for you to knock. Come in, come in!"

Hermione was ushered into the warm house and forced into a chair at the table. "We weren't expecting you until later," Mrs Weasley was saying as she set a plate of eggs in front of Hermione. "The boys will be pleased, though. Harry's been staying here for the past few days and Ron's taken a couple of days off from the shop. And Ginny's been eager to see you, too. I must say, when Harry told us what happened to you, we were ever so shocked. It was all Harry and I could do to stop the others from marching into the Ministry and getting their hands on Todd. Now, tell me, how are you getting on?"

Mrs Weasley stopped her morning routine and sat opposite Hermione, studying her carefully. Hermione, who'd been tucking into her eggs, stopped eating and said, "Really, Mrs Weasley. I've been fine. Se - I mean, Professor Snape has been really helpful. He's been helping me take my mind off of it, talking about other things, like my lessons. It's only been three days, but already it feels as though it happened years ago."

The older witch didn't look convinced, maybe even a little suspicious, but before she could say anything else, Harry came stumbling into the room.

"I thought I heard your voice, Hermione," he said, giving her a hug from behind. "Did you catch up on all that work?"

"What a stupid thing to ask," smirked Hermione as Harry sat beside her. "You know me better than that. Of course I caught up on everything."

"And how's Professor Snape?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh, um - " she stammered. "He's alright, I suppose. W-why do you ask?" She kicked him under the table before he could even open his mouth and he grabbed his leg, his eyes watering.

"No reason," he winced.

Neither of them noticed Mrs Weasley watching them closely, her eyes narrowing further with each word. What were they talking about? Or rather, what were they not talking about? Furthermore, why would Hermione know how Severus Snape was? Even if she was only his student, she wouldn't know how he was doing. He was the most secretive man she'd ever met. After all, how many times had they blamed him for doing something he hadn't. It just proved they didn't know him. There had to be something more to this and she resolved to find out what.

"Hermione," she started. "Have you sent the invites out yet? I know that Ginny and Harry wanted to invite a few of the professors to the wedding and I was just wondering who."

"Oh, well there'll only be Professor McGonagall and Hagrid," said Harry. "We weren't really sure who else to invite because obviously the school will need some staff left."

"Yes, but then there are those who contributed to the war effort," Mrs Weasley reminded him with a suddenly watery smile. "They were all fighting for you, Harry."

"I know they were, and I'd like nothing more than to invite them, but we just don't have the space -"

"Harry," interrupted Hermione, hating herself for what she was about to say. "I'm not going to sound very tactful, but who will be sat on your side? Ginny has all of her family and I know there's the D.A and Order of the Phoenix, but it will still be pretty empty. Why not invite a few more teachers?"

"Gee, Hermione," replied Harry sarcastically. "You're right; that wasn't very tactful."

Hermione apologised, looking sheepish.

"Don't apologise. You're right; it will still be empty on my side, so I was thinking that maybe we should invite the Dursley's, though I doubt they'll come. Maybe Professors Sprout and Flitwick, too. Hang on, I've forgotten someone…Professor Snape."

Hermione choked on the eggs she'd just put in her mouth, meriting a clap on the back from Harry and an even more suspicious look from Mrs Weasley. Harry wanted to invite Severus to his wedding? She didn't even want to know how that was going to turn out.

"I don't think weddings are really his forte," rushed Hermione. "I mean, don't you think he might be reminded of your parents? You're almost an exact clone of your father and with Ginny's red hair, from behind it could almost be like watching the wedding he never went to."

Harry looked at her understandingly, while Mrs Weasley said, "Don't be silly. We'll see what Ginny says, then send him an invite. He'll come, I know he will."

She smiled at them both, then got up and left the kitchen, presumably to wake the rest of the household. As soon as she was gone, Hermione turned on Harry.

"What are you playing at?" she hissed. "Severus doesn't want to go to a wedding. Can you imagine him trying to congratulate you? I'm sure he'd rather chew his own arm off than shake your hand!"

"I wasn't inviting him for me! I'm inviting him for you. You'll be looking your absolute best, because Ginny won't allow any less, and he'll see what he's missing and it might encourage him to hurry up."

"But Harry," sighed Hermione. "He's already agreed to be friends with me, already opened up to me. I swear you and Ginny are together in this planning. She made me ask for extra lessons and you're forcing us together at your wedding."

"That's if he even comes," she retorted.

What had she gotten herself into? Her life was calm one day, then completely hectic the next. Ever since she'd gone to Hogwarts, her life had gotten ever more confusing, each year bringing on something worse than the year before. As if it wasn't horrible enough that she'd been attacked just a few days ago, though it seemed like more, and that she was at a complete loss as to what to do to get Severus to like her more and trust her!

All of Hermione's worries were pushed out of her mind when Ron entered the kitchen. He didn't even look at her, though she knew that he knew she was there because he was attacking his breakfast with more force than was necessary.

"Have you heard from the Ministry yet about the hearing?" asked Harry, deliberately changing the subject.

"Not yet. It all depends on when they've finished questioning him and Skeeter, then they have to set the date. These things take time and in the meantime, I'm going to just not think about it. There's no point in losing sleep over what happened when I know that I have witnesses on my side, whereas they only have each other and no one to back them up. Well, I'll leave you to write out a few more invites, while I find Ginny and see what she thinks about inviting Severus -"

There was an almighty _clang!_ and _crash!_ as Ron dropped his knife and fork on his plate and stood up so fast that his chair toppled backwards. He stormed from the kitchen, still not looking at Hermione, and stomped his way up the stairs, all the way to the top floor, his footfalls echoing down the stair cases.

"Oh, why did I have to mention Severus?" Hermione moaned. Now she'd really put her foot in it; there really would be no way now that she could make it up to Ron like she'd been hoping to today.

"Don't worry about," said Harry, coming up behind her. "He still doesn't know what Professor Snape did to save you and when he does, he might realise that he's not so bad, after all. Just give him time."

"I hope you're right. Well, I suppose worrying about it now isn't going to do a lot of good. Come on, we'll go ask Ginny together, though I doubt she'll say no if it helps with her crazy plan."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	46. The Invite

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

The Invite

Although Hermione's day at the Burrow was marred by Ron's sudden exit and refusal to speak to her, she remained positive and hopeful that he would one day see sense. Other aspects of her day had gone exceedingly well, thankfully. Ginny had agreed instantly on inviting Severus to the wedding, running through the plans again and re-sorting the seating arrangements.

Various Weasley's arrived throughout the course of the day, each asking how she was doing, though none asked her for details. Not only that, but they all told her that they would be there for her when the hearing was in session and none of them would take 'no' for an answer.

She still couldn't believe that they considered her a part of their family, even though there was no chance of her joining it officially. But she understood how they felt. Hermione thought of them as her extended family, too, much in the same way that Harry was like a brother to her. They may not be the richest family around, but they had so much more.

The family atmosphere was almost solid in the air, an almost visible aura that hung about the house. Why was Hermione reminiscing now? As she sat listening to Ginny about the wedding plans, the thought of how lovely it would be to have her own family, to have a home of her own and someone to share it with, came crashing down on her, making her longing for Severus increase ten-fold.

Growing up as an only-child, Hermione always wanted a brother or sister, someone to look out for, to pass knowledge onto. Maybe that was why she was so eager to take to the Muggle Studies position. It was doing something for others that Hermione felt truly herself, whether it be writing legislations for werewolves and house-elves, helping Harry and Ron correct their homework back in the day or helping Severus get his voice back.

But where would Severus draw the line? Good friends? Lovers? Perhaps even marriage, if it ever came about. Hermione stopped that thought there; she'd already decided that weddings were not really his thing. If he wouldn't attend someone else's, she was sure he would never attend his own.

She was sure, though, that he would never want children. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to deal with teenagers all day, everyday. He was hardly going to want even younger children in his presence, more likely to blow something up by accident, break into his store cupboards and destroy his work.

Children were loud, snotty nosed, poop machines and he would never, in a million lifetimes, pick up a child and reassure them that nothing was broken, it's just a scratch.

No, Severus wouldn't want children, but Hermione did. So would he be the better choice for the life she imagined? Could she settle for simply teaching other peoples children, never having her own to raise and love?

_I'm being silly_, thought Hermione. _We're only friends and that's all we'll ever be. As if he'd ever want to get married, anyway._

Despite what she'd told Ginny about Severus being capable of love and that it could be possible for him to move on, she was sure that he would never move on for her. What would he want with her, after all? She probably still annoyed him, though maybe a little less if their conversations were anything to go by.

Stood in the doorway, wrapped up to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione was saying good-bye and thank you to the Weasley's. "It's been a lovely day and thank you for the meal, Mrs Weasley. It was as good as ever. And Ginny, are you sure about these invites? I'm going to give them to the professors tonight and by then it will be too late."

"Hermione, we're absolutely sure about the invites, so stop stalling and give them out," answered Ginny, giving her a meaningful look, while the others looked on with confused faces.

"Alright, well, I'll let you know when the hearing is and I'll see you all next Sunday. Bye!"

Hermione stepped out into the fresh swirling snow and turned to wave once more, seeing Ron in the background, watching her go. He didn't smile and he didn't wave, but Hermione still felt appreciated at the fact that he had come to watch her go.

She raced across the dark yard, snow crunching under her feet, and as soon as she was out of the gate, Hermione turned on the spot and Disapparated. The snow was falling harder and thicker here in the north than it had been in the south, but it didn't take her long to get through the gates and start her way to the castle, all the time worrying about how Severus was going to take the news of his invite. To forestall the moment, Hermione decided to hand out the others first.

Changing direction, Hermione went to Hagrid's cabin, blanketed in snow, firewood stacked against one wall. After knocking on the door, setting off Fang's howling and barking, she heard footsteps coming from the other side. Then the door burst open and heat flooded out, sending a shiver up her spine where it warmed her almost instantly.

"Hermione!" boomed Hagrid, while Fang jumped up, trying to lick her ears. "What are yer doin' out in this weather? Come in and I'll get yer a nice cup o' tea. Fang, get down, yer dozy dog!"

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Hermione, getting in the warm and stroking Fang's head. "Harry and Ginny have finished their invites for the wedding and they asked if I would give out the ones that needed to come here. I have yours here."

She pulled out a small white envelope with his name on it and handed it to Hagrid. Surprisingly, his eyes filled with tears and he gave a great sniff.

"Seems on'y yesterday that I was giving Harry over ter Dumbledore ter give to the Dursley's. And then I was getting' him from them and telling him he was a wizard. He didn't believe me at first, yer know. Thought it must o' been a mistake, he did, but now look at him! Saved the world, finished school, in Auror trainin' and getting married!"

Hagrid heaved a great sigh, then added, "Where does the time go, eh, Hermione?"

For reasons she couldn't quite explain to herself, Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. He was right, time really did seem to fly by. They were no longer children now, though she supposed that with his upbringing, Harry had never really been a child. Hermione had always been grown up and older than her years, having to learn to stand up to the bullying children who saw her as different because she could do things they couldn't. Ron seemed to be the only one out of the three of them who seemed to have had a relatively normal childhood, even though it had been in the shadow of five older brothers.

And now one of their number was getting married! She'd been looking forward to the wedding, to see Harry and Ginny both happy together and to know that nothing was going to stand in their way, but after hearing what Hagrid had to say, she saw it in a different perspective, though she looked forward to it no less than before.

"I'd better go," she said, trying to wipe away the tears. "I don't want to get lost in that blizzard out there."

Hagrid pulled her into a rib cracking hug, then let go so she could scratch Fang behind the ears. "Want me ter walk yer to the castle?"

"No, it's alright. It's not quite dark yet, so I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

Hermione left quickly, pulling her scarf up to cover her face and hoping that nobody would notice that she'd been crying. Trudging through the snow, Hermione forgot her worries about Severus' invite, until she reached the castle doors and saw he was stood there, his silhouette tall and dark against the light flooding from within. He stood back so she could get past, then firmly closed the doors behind her.

Hermione thought he looked slightly hesitant, as if he wanted to ask her how her day had been, but wasn't sure whether he had the right to. So she took it upon herself and, noticing as she did that she sounded like she had a bad head cold, asked, "How was your day, then?"

"Uneventful," he answered. He looked at her properly then and his face clouded over. "Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing, honestly," she said, hastily wiping her face. "Hagrid was just being sentimental, which reminds me. I have something for you." Seeing the look on his face, she added, "It's a wedding invite from Harry and Ginny. They feel it's only right that you're invited, but whether you actually go or not is entirely up to you."

Hermione took the invite out of her pocket and held it out, waiting for him to take it. Severus stared at it and when he still didn't take it, she grew nervous.

"I'll just tell them that you won't be able to make it then," she said quietly, starting to pull her hand back, but Severus caught her arm with one hand and took the invite with the other. He stared at it still, as though he couldn't believe that he'd actually been asked to attend the wedding of someone who'd hated him for many years, and vice versa.

Realising that he was still holding her arm, Severus took his hand back as though he'd been stung and slowly opened the envelope and took out the small card, reading through it quickly. "You may tell Pot - Mr Potter and Miss Weasley that I shall be able to attend."

"Really? I mean, what about the fact that it's Harry getting married?" Hermione hadn't expected Severus to come to a decision so soon. She thought he would at least want to think it through before making his final choice.

Severus looked back to Hermione, hesitant again. "I…owe it to his mother. To Lily."

What he didn't tell her, though, was that this wedding would be closure for him. A sign that it was time for him to move on. He'd spent most of his life protecting Harry Potter, keeping him alive, all for Lily Potter, and now that his job was complete, he felt as though he could finally let go of the past and move on. Start a new chapter in his life and look forward to the future.

As soon as the two were married, Severus was going to do all within his power to know how she felt, if she could ever love him the same way and to make her his.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	47. Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

Fire

_"I…owe it to his mother. To Lily."_

Hadn't he endangered his own life more times than he could count, actually took Nagini's venom and accepted that he was going to die, all for Lily's son? What more could he possibly owe to her? Unless it was that Harry was her son and Severus felt like he had to be there, the only link back to _her_?

Hermione frowned at her hands twisting themselves together, unsure of how to phrase her question, something Severus was quick to notice.

"You're wondering how I can owe my presence at the wedding for Lily," he murmered, also frowning. "I have spent half my life doing what I can for the Order and for her memory and her son. Now that there is no longer any threat to him, from the Dark Lord at least, my purpose has ended, but if I attend the ceremony for her - I mean -"

"It's alright," interrupted Hermione. "I think I know what you're going to say. By going to their wedding, you're sort of passing over your duty to Ginny and Harry himself, to see for yourself and Lily that he's settled and in one piece, just like you promised her."

Severus looked at her suspiciously, but then inclined his head slightly, smirking a little. "Something along those lines, yes, I believe so. Who are the other invites for?" he asked, gesturing to her pocket where the other invites were poking out.

"These ones are for Minerva, Filius and Pomona. Harry and Ginny would have invited a few others, but some of them they'd rather weren't there and the others need to be here for the students. Which reminds me, I'd better be getting these to them -"

"Leave it until breakfast. In the meantime, I suggest you go to your rooms and warm yourself. Unless you'd rather get pneumonia?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him, silently asking him to explain. Severus huffed a little before doing so, perhaps a little impatiently. "You have just come in from a snow storm, your clothes are soaked and if you are not careful, you will get a chill."

Hermione didn't want to leave Severus so soon after he'd just opened up to her again, but if she didn't go and have a hot shower and get changed, she would surely be ill by morning and she wouldn't be able to do her Monday classes. She sighed, about to say goodnight, when Severus said, "I'll come with you; I have a few questions about your potion."

They trekked through the castle in silence, their footfalls echoing off the stone walls, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was wondering what else he could possibly want to know about her potion, unable to think of anything as he already knew everything she was doing and planning on.

Upon reaching her rooms, Hermione opened the door and they entered, a streak of ginger racing out the door before it closed as Crookshank's left to go hunting for mice. She paid no attention to Severus as she concentrated on taking off her sopping wet coat and boots and hanging them in front of the fireplace. Then she flicked her wand and flames appeared, the logs crackling as they burned. Once done, she turned back to Severus to see that he was watching her, as though he were examining her every move.

_That's silly_, she thought to herself. _He's just being polite and not nosing around._

"I'm going to have a quick bath to warm up and then I'll be back," she told him, adding, "Feel free to look around while you wait."

As soon as the door closed after Hermione, Severus' shoulders slumped forward. What the heck was he supposed to ask her when she came back? He knew everything about the potion; he would never have agreed to be her guinea pig if he didn't know every detail. Why did he have to offer to walk her to her rooms? He should be down in his own, wondering how she managed to guess his reasons for wanting to attend the Potter-Weasley wedding. Unless it really wasn't that difficult to see? Had he become that obvious? He certainly hoped not; people would be expecting him to prance about in a field with flowers in his hair next.

To stop him from worrying about what to say to Hermione, Severus walked slowly about the small living room, stopping to look at the many photographs that were on the dresser. Some of the occupants were still and unmoving, their faces captured in a time from long ago. He recognised a couple of Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione stood between them; one of them was a shot taken when Hermione was about seven or eight years old, and Severus saw that her front teeth were missing, new ones beginning to take their place.

Others were of her, Potter and various Weasley's, along with Viktor Krum and the Delacour girl, now another Weasley. All of the occupants were moving, smiling and waving at the camera, the family atmosphere evident. Severus felt something in his chest tighten and his throat constricted. He realised that he was jealous; they had each other and still Severus had no one. At least until Hermione had come along, but he still only had her to a certain degree.

She had her own family, the Weasley's, all of her friends. Yes, he knew he'd brought his isolation upon himself, chosen it instead of the company he had lacked all his life. But what did he want now that the war was over and his chance at a new beginning? The answer to that was easy; he wanted Hermione, but she wasn't all that he wanted.

Severus knew he wasn't a cheery man, never had been and probably never would be, but to have people around him that cared about him would help him to lighten up a little. Hermione had already managed to do it; he'd smiled, genuinely smiled, and even laughed a couple of times, more in the past week than he ever had in his life, all because of Hermione.

He tried to imagine himself at the up-coming wedding, surrounded by happy people and trying to act as part of the crowd, but he couldn't. It would be like being thrown into the deep end of a pool after only having just learnt how to tread water. He would survive, but he would never truly feel comfortable, never fit in.

So was Hermione the right choice for him? Of course she was; how often had she visited anyone in the past week? Today was the only day she'd actually left the castle, and when he'd spoken to her at dinner last night she'd seemed reluctant. Yes, she was definitely the right choice for him and he needed to stop questioning it.

Looking over the rest of the photos, Severus' sense of jealousy increased. He'd never had all of this; parents who loved him, a close-knit family to belong to, the true friends. Once again, he told himself that he was definitely turning soft and no longer made of stone. Although the students still obeyed him, to a degree, which he supposed would have to do from now on.

The door through which Hermione had disappeared clicked open and out stepped Hermione, making all thoughts of family vanish from his mind. Her wet hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a thick, emerald green dressing gown, her supple calves flexing with each step, padding barefoot across the carpet to the small sofa.

She seemed not to notice his sudden mind wipe, for as she walked she was talking to him and he had to force himself to focus on her voice, rather than the glimpse of creamy thigh that appeared as she sat down.

"Sorry I took so long, once I was in the water I just didn't want to get back out. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I was keeping you waiting, I would have fallen asleep in there."

Severus had to clear his throat before he answered, conscious that his voice would sound more scratchy that usual. "Your health is more important and if you hadn't come out soon I would have left."

"Well, thanks for staying, anyway," she said, completely unaware that Severus was trying his hardest to keep from looking at her legs. She crossed them, one over the other, so that her dressing gown creep up further, revealing more. In the end the temptation was too much for him and he had to see for himself that her legs were real and not a figment of his imagination.

He followed the gentle curves of her foot, from her toes to her ankle, the way their shape flowed into the soft curvatures of her calf muscle, the graceful arc of her knee, resting over the other. Her smooth skin lay over the sinuous muscles of her thigh, glowing slightly from the light of the fire before them.

There was a small cough and he realised his quick glance had become a stare…and Hermione had noticed.

"My apologies," he rushed, turning his eyes to his feet, instantly feeling guilty for ogling her and allowing himself the pleasure. He shifted in his seat, his hands gripping his knees in an effort to stop from reaching out to her. "It is getting late, perhaps I should go. You have invites to give out in the morning."

He stood up rigidly, his back poker straight, as though the moment he relaxed, his body would do exactly what he was preventing. Severus moved away from Hermione, taking deep calming breaths and listing potion ingredients in his mind, anything to stop from feeling the stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Severus didn't even give Hermione the chance to get out of her seat; he strode across the room and opened the door, turning his head to look at her one last time. She was still sat down, frowning in confusion and he hated himself for leaving without giving a real reason. It was only 9 o'clock, not late at all, and now she was going to think he was an old man who needed early nights.

He murmured a small farewell, then stepped out into the corridor, closing the door firmly behind him. He leant against the wood for a moment, gathering his wits and the determination to walk away, rather than going back in and telling her everything.

After listing enough ingredients and feeling calm enough, Severus started walking, paying no attention to where he was going. His feet took him automatically down to the dungeons and his hand lifted of its own accord to stroke the length of the North Tower in the painting that concealed his door.

He went straight to his whiskey cabinet, took out an old bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey and a glass tumbler, filled it to halfway and downed it in one. He put the tumbler back down and finally let his mind wander to what he'd just seen and he gave a groan of longing as the fire crawled in his belly.

Hermione still sat in her seat, wondering what the hell just happened. They'd been getting along fine, then she'd caught him staring at her legs and while that made her curious as to what he was thinking, it also made her nervous. Had she made a mistake in only putting on her dressing gown, rather than putting on clean clothes? She saw the way he held himself and, even though she didn't think herself particularly attractive, she knew that he definitely liked what he saw and felt a sense of pride that she had been the one to bring the heat to his eyes. But then she was also saddened that he'd left so quickly, denied himself any pleasure he might have felt.

"A masochist through and through," whispered Hermione to nothing in particular.

She got up from the sofa and felt her coat that was still hanging near the fire. Deciding it was dry enough, she took it down and hung it on the hook by the portrait door and rather than looking over the lesson plans for the next day, Hermione went straight to bed, puzzling over Severus' possible feelings for her, if the look he gave her before closing the door behind him was anything to go by.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	48. Unicorn Hair and Hiccoughing Solution

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

Unicorn Hair and Hiccoughing Solution

"Minerva, I was asked to pass this along to you," said Hermione as she reached behind a cold and silent Severus to give the headmistress her invite. "It's an invite to Harry and Ginny's wedding. There's one each for Filius and Pomona too," she added.

It was Monday morning and after a sleepless night, Hermione was sat in the Great Hall in her usual seat next to Severus, who refused to even look at her. She wondered what she had done now, or if he was just in one of those moods, perhaps worried that he had once again said too much about himself the night before.

"I wondered when we would be getting these," Minerva said, looking across Severus to see Hermione, apparently unaware of his lack of participation. "If you don't mind my asking, who else from Hogwarts has been invited?"

"Just you, Severus, Hagrid, Pomona and Filius. They would have invited a few others, but with a school this big, staff will still need to be on hand and others…well, let's not go into that here."

As Hermione trailed off, she and Minerva each looked to the far end of the table to see Professor Trelawney muttering to herself as she shuffled through a pack of playing cards, the faint aroma of cooking sherry wafting down the table.

"I see what you mean," smirked Minerva, her distaste for Trelawney evident in her tone. "If you will excuse me, I have to attend a meeting with the school governors. They're talking about trying to remove Moaning Myrtle from the second floor bathroom, seeing as she floods it about once a month. I don't even know why they're bothering."

Minerva left the table and Hermione panicked slightly. Should she start a conversation with Severus, or leave him in peace if he refused to look at her? She was saved the necessity of choosing by the arrival of the morning post, a large grey owl landing in front of her, an official looking envelope in its beak.

She took the envelope from the bird and turned it over to see the Ministry of Magic seal. Quickly opening it and scanning the letter, she breathed a sigh of relief. The Ministry had accepted her resignation, telling her that her wages to date would be going into her Gringotts vault within the next couple of days, and wished her luck in her future endeavours. Well, that was one thing that could be crossed off her list of things to do. All that was left now was the hearing, a date still yet to be fixed.

The Great Hall was slowly emptying of students, so Hermione got to her feet and murmured, "See you at lunch," to Severus, leaving before he had a chance to say anything back to her. If he was Harry or Ron, she would have pursued the subject, knowing that they would tell her eventually. But with Severus she wasn't sure whether she would be welcomed as being nosy again. She'd already had to apologise once for being too nosy for her own good and she was not going to risk losing him because she couldn't keep her curiosity satiated.

Her lessons that day went well; she suspected the students were still in fear that Professor Snape would still put his punishment into effect if any of them misbehaved. But as lunch neared, Hermione became more and more dejected. Why hadn't he come to see how she was doing? He had done last Friday and surely he would want to make sure that the students were still fearful of him?

Then again, this was now her second day of teaching, she knew what was what and already had her lessons planned out in her mind. She could handle the small number of people in each class, so why would he need to check up on her now?

Hermione concluded that it must have been because he was afraid he'd said too much after all. She resolved to speak to him about it at lunch, catch him before he entered the Great Hall so that they wouldn't be over-heard.

As the bell for lunch neared, Hermione let her fourth year students out a few minutes early, setting them an essay to be handed in next lesson. She followed the last student out and rushed off before her classroom door had even swung shut. She needed to catch him before he entered the Great Hall, otherwise she would have to wait until lunch was over and by then she would loose her nerve.

Trying her best to remain inconspicuous amongst the students, while hurrying to catch Severus, was difficult, but with her minimal knowledge of the secret passageways, she was able to reach the entrance hall quickly, without causin too much suspicion. She stood in the doorway to the Great Hall and scanned the staff table, pleased that she'd beaten him there. She turned back round to search for his dark profile and saw him almost immediately, just coming up from the dungeons.

He was head and shoulders above everyone else, his shoulder-length, black hair falling about his face, his all-too-familiar sneer in place. He didn't look at her, whether that was to do with the fact that he didn't see her, or he was ignoring her, she couldn't tell. He would have walked right past her if she hadn't called out.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word with you, please?" she asked politely, keeping up the façade that their relationship was strictly professional. He finally looked at her and she fancied she saw his face soften a little, though she couldn't be sure.

"What is it, Miss Granger? Some of us need sustenance to survive the tedious teaching of dunderheads," he said grouchily, though the uncharacteristic light in his eyes took the harshness out of his words.

"I have a question about," she searched wildly for a subject, needing an acceptable reason in case any eaves-droppers were listening in. "The use of, er, unicorn hair in, erm, a Hiccoughing Solution."

Hermione's voice trailed off into a question, as if asking him whether she'd come up with a good enough excuse. If they'd been alone, she was sure he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he pressed his lips together and breathed out heavily through his nose, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. He should have known it wouldn't take her long to face him.

He silently beckoned her to a door off the entrance hall, which turned out to be a disused classroom. Severus leant against the teachers desk, unconsciously folding his robes around him as if to protect himself from an oncoming attack. _An insecurity thing,_ Hermione told herself, standing in front of him.

"Unicorn hair in a Hiccoughing Solution? That was the worst excuse I have ever heard, and I've heard many of them in my time," he said, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Well, I'm sorry if it wasn't up to scratch, but I actually hadn't thought how I would get you away from everyone without kidnapping you," she snapped nervously.

Severus watched her silently, waiting for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say, but when she did nothing, he prompted her by saying, "I was being serious when I said some of us need sustenance. We don't all run on thin air, Hermione."

Hermione took a steadying breath, finding that her determination was slowly waning. It was now or never, so she said, "Why were you ignoring me at breakfast? Was it because you thought you'd said too much to me last night? About why you're going to Harry and Ginny's wedding? I understand your reasons, really I do, and I think they're admirable, so why did you have to ignore me?"

"Hermione -"

"I know that this must be difficult for you, suddenly having someone you can talk to, consider as a friend, but every time you tell me something about yourself, your reasoning, you can't keep hiding from me. It's as if you're waiting for my approval to keep speaking to me."

"Hermione -"

"I know it's only been a matter of days since we agreed on this friendship, and I know that you're going to need time to adjust, but I want you to know that I'm not going to just desert you, treat you like everyone else has. I'm not going to use you for my own means, use you at will, then forget about you like some old toy."

"Hermione, will you stop interrupting me?" Severus said, raising his hoarse voice as loud as he could. She stopped her never-ending flow of words and her mouth snapped shut in surprise. "Firstly, I could not speak with you this morning because you were in discussion with Minerva and I was not included. You yourself did not say a word to me as you sat down and so I assumed that perhaps you did not 'agree with my reasoning', as you put it.

"It is a sensitive enough subject as it is, and to discuss it in front of the entire school would be self-destructive. As for us, I want nothing more than to maintain our friendship. It is almost impossible for me to comprehend why you could possibly want this, but I am coming to terms with it. It's all up here, in my head, how I want this to be, but expressing it is another thing entirely. You've seen how I am, how cold and angry I am all the time. That has been me for the past twenty years, Hermione, it's not like I can drop it at will. It takes a lot of effort on my part to even say this to you. What I have told you of my past already…it was difficult for me to tell you that, a past and present student who has only ever been that to me; a student."

"And now? Am I still only just a student to you?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, afraid to hear the answer.

"No," he replied, and that one word was so definite and strong that Hermione believed him straight away. "You are a friend to me, Hermione, and I could not bear it if you were to leave. Even in these past few days, you have been more of a friend to me than anyone else ever has, and that includes Lily too. I have done unimaginable things that I haven't done in over twenty years. You have made me smile, laugh, feel lighter, somehow."

As he said this, a faint tinge of colour flooded his pale cheeks. He couldn't believe he was actually admitting aloud how Hermione made him feel, especially to her. He watched as her face split into a wide smile and she stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug, pinioning his arms to his chest, and squeezing as hard as she could.

With difficulty, Severus extracted his arms and wrapped them round her, breathing in the warm scent of her erratic hair, both of them happy that they'd sorted out the situation.

"No more evasiveness from now on," said Hermione, her voice muffled by the fabric of Severus' robes.

"No more evasiveness," he agreed, smirking as he added, "Now, about unicorn hair in a Hiccoughing Solution. You should know that we don't use the hair in that particular potion. The effects would be catastrophic. The hair is far to powerful for such a simple mixture -"

"Oh, shut up, Severus," Hermione laughed, lifting her head and resting her chin on his chest so as to see his face, both of them wishing they could move just another foot so that their lips would meet. "Just think, those dunderheads you teach won't know the difference. Now come on, not all of us run on thin air, just like you said."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	49. New Ties

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

New Ties

As the cold winter days flowed by, Hermione became more and more restless when no news about the upcoming trial reached her. Apart from the letter she'd had from the Ministry, accepting her resignation, they had not been in touch with her, and she grew worried that perhaps they would let Todd go without trial.

Severus, on the other hand, tried his best to reassure her. He lay his quill down on the essay he was marking and looked up to face Hermione.

"It takes time to question criminals like him. Without the use of veritaserum, it will take just that much longer to get him to speak. Not only that, but they also need to question Skeeter, too and it is common knowledge that she skates over the facts and weaves her own lies."

It was a Saturday morning, two weeks since the incident with Todd, and Hermione was perched on a stool in front of her cauldron. She'd been to see Minerva about her tutoring and they'd agreed that she spend Thursday and Friday evening with Minerva and all day Saturday brewing her potion with Severus, a far more simpler arrangement than alternating between the two.

"I know that," she sighed, sprinkling the final touches of peppermint into her cauldron. "But what if he doesn't speak? They have no case against him that way. All they have is our statements -"

"Do you honestly think that they are going to ignore such a serious statement as yours? Insulting articles appeared weekly in the Daily Prophet, but not a single one has been printed now that Skeeter is in custody. As for Todd, considering what he is being charged for, what he tried to do to you, they are not going to let that go lightly. The Minister will make sure that neither shall see daylight for a long time to come.

"Now take your cauldron off the fire; it's going to over-heat and I do not wish to be poisoned today," he added with a small smirk.

Hermione jumped into action, using her wand to extinguish the small fire. As she let the potion cool down, she started packing away her ingredients, washing up the chopping knives and stirring rods. Severus went back to marking his essays, trying not to think how his voice was going to sound this week. After that first time, he'd refused to take it, adamant that Hermione would laugh in his face again. He was only agreeing now because it was the last weekend before the Christmas holidays and he would most likely not be seeing her in the two week break.

"Right, I think it's cool enough to drink now," Hermione dried her hands on her robes, peering into the cauldron and seeing that it had turned the expected shade of yellow. She grabbed a tablespoon and scooped it into the liquid and held it out. "When you're ready, Severus."

"No laughing this time," he scowled, taking the spoon from her, his long fingers brushing against hers momentarily.

"You know I can't promise that after last time," she smiled sweetly, unknowingly taunting him. "Just think, depending on how you react to this dose, this could be the last time you have to take it. I still need to focus on healing your vocal chords entirely and until that's out of the way, there isn't much else I can do with the final result. Now if you could just take it, then repeat the ingredients of the Draught of Living Death."

Severus clamped his mouth shut, frowning at her. She sure could be persuasive, when she wanted to be. Unless it was his will that was weakening? He felt sure he was going to wish he had never agreed to being her guinea-pig, but it was too late for that now. He sighed heavily, then opened his mouth just wide enough to put the spoon in, and swallowed.

Laying the spoon back on the desk, they waited for a minute to let it take effect, then Severus tried to speak, only no sound came out. His eyes widened in horror as he realised he now had no voice. He could only hope that the effect wasn't permanent.

"Well?" prompted Hermione. "You can't have forgotten the ingredients!"

Severus tried yelling at her, flinging his hands in the air and prodding himself in the chest, wanting to tell her that of course he hadn't bloody well forgotten them, that if he had a voice he would be reciting them. But thanks to her little potion, he now had no voice and no idea whether it would come back or not.

"Wha -? Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm so sorry, Severus, this isn't meant to happen. Although, you're the first person to be tested, so it's difficult to predict the results. But don't worry, the effects aren't permanent. Not until I've figured out the component to make it permanent, so we only have to wait an hour…I think."

He stared at her, not daring to believe what she'd just said. She wasn't even sure if the effects were permanent or not? And she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age, not to mention she was being taught by him, so it was almost impossible for her to go wrong.

Severus withdrew his wand from inside his robes, flicked it at the chalk board and the words, _'It had better not be permanent; I have a detention this afternoon and I can't serve it like this_,' appeared there.

"It won't be permanent, Severus," she whimpered, wringing her hands together. "Don't panic," she told him, showing every sign of panic herself. "Let me think."

Well, he couldn't exactly interrupt her, now, could he? Severus went and sat at his desk, waiting for her to calm down and work out what must have gone wrong. His own initial shock was wearing off as Hermione's panic increased, and he watched as her slender fingers flipped rapidly through the pages of her notes; her enticing lips mouthing all her calculations as she went over them in her head.

Realising he was staring again, Severus gave a silent cough and picked up his quill, pretending to mark the essay, though his attention was still focused on Hermione. Two weeks later he was still wondering how she hadn't realised that he found her so attractive; he'd made it so obvious that night in her rooms. He couldn't get the image of her creamy thigh glowing in the firelight out of his mind. It made him long to see more, though he was sure it would never happen. Instead, he'd let her think that the only reason he'd avoided her was because of what he'd said.

"Right," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "It's definitely not permanent, Severus, so you have nothing to worry about. We just need to wait for your voice to come back."

She looked up at him, smiling tentatively, hoping he wouldn't be too angry, only to see his head bent, marking the essay again. "Severus, did you hear me? The effects aren't permanent."

He looked up again and flicked his wand at the board. _'Then the only thing we can do now is wait_.' He didn't mean to be so blunt, but he was so focused on trying not to make his feelings obvious, that he'd written the first thing that came to mind.

Hermione's eyes became downcast as she thought she'd upset him in some way, though she didn't know that Severus was trying not to make it obvious that he was still watching her. Rather than push him on the matter, she Vanished the remainder of the potion and sat to write the results, one part of her mind nagging her to ask Severus what was the matter again. His mood swings were worse then any females and if she wasn't careful, she was going to seriously upset him one of these days.

The minutes ticked by, the scratching of quills and the rustling of parchment the only noise in the cold dungeon. At last, the hour slipped by and Hermione braved asking Severus to test his voice.

"And what am I supposed to -? Ah."

"At least you can yell at your student this afternoon," grinned Hermione, happily writing the end result.

"Indeed. Well, I suppose that was another opposite reaction, having no voice, rather than having one. There can't be many more possibilities, surely?" he asked.

"No, you're right. This is only the second time you've taken it, but there are only so many variations that can be made. I just need to figure out the component that will make your voice go back to normal, then to make it permanent. It could take up to several months."

"Hermione, you know you don't have to do this particular potion for your course. If it proves too difficult, find something else to modify; I can find other ways of terrifying the students."

She rolled her eyes; yet again he was showing that he didn't care about himself as much as he should. "Don't be silly, Severus. I said I would do it and I'm going to finish it."

Severus scowled at the parchment in front of him, still unable to comprehend why she would be doing this for him, but he knew better than to question it. She'd already explained her reasoning to him on several occasions and he didn't want to irritate her by asking again. _Deal with it_, he told himself.

"So," said Hermione, trying to change the subject. "Have you got anything planned for the Christmas holidays?"

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she'd just asked him that question. What did he usually do, other than watch over the students who stayed behind? He didn't have family to visit and his only other friends (if you could call them that) were death eaters, almost all of whom were now in Azkaban.

"The same as every other year, forget it exists," he muttered, not wishing to discuss it, sure she would pity him. "Yours?"

"I'm spending the days leading up to Christmas with mum and dad at home, then we're going to spend a couple of days at the Weasley's. After that, it's back here, prepare for the new term. You should come with us; I'm sure Mr and Mrs Weasley won't mind."

"While they may not, the younger ones will -"

"Most of them don't live at the Burrow any more. Bill's with Fleur, Charlie's back in Romania, though he is coming back for a couple of days, Percy has his flat in London to go back to, Fred's -" she broke off quickly and averted her eyes to stop Severus from seeing the tears. She cleared her throat quietly and continued, "- George will be going back to the shop and Ron will be helping him with most of the preparations for the new year and Ginny will be going back to Grimmauld Place with Harry. There will be plenty of spare rooms.

"Please come," she added pleadingly. She didn't tell him that she wanted him there because she'd also gotten him a present. "It's going to be quiet anyway; it's only our second Christmas since the end of the war and no one is really going to be up for it. Please come; it will be nice for you to get away from the castle."

"You don't often stick to your promises, do you? You are interfering into my life again and -"

"It was only a suggestion, really," she panicked. "I won't make you go, if you don't want to. I just thought it would be a nice change for you."

"Let me finish," said Severus sternly. He'd seen the tears in her eyes at the mention of Frederick Weasley and he didn't want to upset her more by refusing to join her. "While it pains me to admit it, I agree that it would do me good to get away from the castle for a day or so. If you are so insistent, you may write to the Weasley's and check with them."

"Really?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "You would really spend a day with a house full of Gryffindor's? Most of who messed about in your classes?"

"Do I really have a choice?" joked Severus, his lips curving at the corners slightly, Hermione smiling warmly back.

As they settled down to continue their work, they both felt that this Christmas would definitely be worth it if they could spend it together. They may not have their all their old friends and family to spend the day with after the loss at the end of the war, but it was now all about building up a better future with the people who were lucky enough to survive, to remember those they'd lost. It was time to build new ties with new people, and this Christmas would be just the beginning for them.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	50. And So It Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty

...And So It Begins

As soon as Hermione had a spare moment, she sat down to write a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley about inviting Severus to the Burrow on Christmas day. Despite her reassurances to Severus, she lost faith in them agreeing to putting him up for the night in one of the old bedrooms, but then she told herself not to be so silly. Her parents were going to be staying, so Mrs Weasley wouldn't mind at all about Severus staying too.

Finally, she was content with what she'd written and went straight to the Owlery to find a willing owl to deliver it. As she watched it fly away, she thought about what Severus had said about his usual plans at Christmas time; _'Forget it exists'_.

She knew he was not a social man, and knew the reasons behind it, but to have no one to celebrate with at this time of year was depressing to her. She thought of her Christmas' past, spent either at home with her parents, or else at the Burrow, Grimmauld Place, or Hogwarts (she tried not to think about the time at Godric's Hollow as it still gave her the odd nightmare now and again).

She meant what she said that getting away from the castle would do him good, and he obviously agreed with her for he would be joining her. He was already a changed man, she'd seen that, but could this be the beginning of a changed Severus for everyone to see? Or would she be the only person to ever see who he truly was and not the cruel man he made himself out to be?

Either way, Hermione was glad that he would be doing something this year and not hiding away in his dungeon rooms.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the Owlery, looking out of the glassless window, but she soon became aware that she was getting cold and her stomach was grumbling. Sure that dinner would soon be on the tables, Hermione left the circular room and journeyed through the chilly castle, food and Severus uppermost on her mind, and not in that order.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for him to arrive, and when he did, she couldn't help but watch him every step of the way. Her eyes were drawn to the way his long legs flowed as each one moved forward, the way his robes rippled about his ankles as he walked slowly, looking out for wrongdoers. His sharp, black eyes scanned each table, until they settled on the staff table, looking from the left and going up the table, resting on Hermione a second longer than was needed, before continuing to the end and travelling back to her.

She swallowed nervously and cursed herself for blushing at this particular moment in time. Severus smirked, his public version of a smile, and finally joined her at the table.

"Good evening, Hermione," he said, pouring pumpkin juice into a goblet. He'd noticed her blush and could hardly hide his pleasure at the colour. She was all the more beautiful when she was flushed, the colour making her glow and he hoped that someday he would be able to tell her that.

Hermione smiled at him, willing the blood to fade from her cheeks and her throat to unclog.

"What, no pleasantries in return?" he teased quietly.

"Oh, shush, Severus!" she chastised. "There is no need for pleasantries when we spend near enough the whole weekend together and almost every evening in the week. I'm amazed you aren't sick at the sight of me yet."

"What is there to be sick about?" he asked, not thinking before he spoke. She didn't say anything in return, but blushed more ferociously than ever before. It took her several moments before she could form coherent enough words to say to him.

"There's plenty, Severus, but we're at dinner. We don't want you vomiting over the table." She gave a small laugh, but Severus didn't find anything funny. Couldn't she see just how beautiful she was? He wanted to tell her, but he was sure she would run away from him, or else curse him. "But if it makes you happy, good evening, Severus."

After helping themselves to the food offered to them, Hermione said, "Just so you know, I've sent a letter to the Weasley's asking them whether they could put you up for the night. I should have their reply within the next couple of days."

She saw him nod once to her, acknowledging her efforts. Hermione knew not to expect too many words from him; this was a big step for him and she wasn't going to force him into anything if he didn't want to do.

There was a piercing tinkling sound as Minerva held up her wand, mimicking the sound of a spoon hitting a goblet. The effect it had on the students was instant; silence fell and the sound of robes rustling filled the Great Hall as everyone turned to look at the staff table.

Minerva stood up and cleared her throat. "Now that everyone has had their full, I would like to remind you that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving Hogsmeade Station at precisely eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. For the first years, remember to leave your luggage waiting at the ends of your beds and they will be loaded onto the train for you. Thank you."

She sat back down and, as the students scraped their benches back to head up to their dormitories, watched Severus and Hermione closely, not quite able to hear what was being said between the two, though it was most likely about the usual potion, book or classroom practices. They might be blind to each others emotions, but Minerva could see them plain as day and if anyone else took the time to look, she was sure they would see it too.

There had to be a way that she could get them to realise the truth, and the only way she could do it was at a large social event. Suddenly a plan started to form in her mind, though it couldn't be put into action for another few months yet.

First up, though, was Christmas…

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	51. Anticipation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

Anticipation

As soon as the students had left on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione immediately went back to her rooms to gather her own things ready to Apparate straight to her parents home. But first she needed to say goodbye to Severus.

She searched all over the castle for him, delving into the darkest corners of the library, knocking for a full ten minutes on his portrait door, checked the chilly Owlery and the Hospital Wing. She inspected every classroom in the building before deciding that he had to be outside somewhere.

Braving the cold, she trudged through the heavy blanket of snow on the ground until she found a set of prints. Following them, she knew she was heading to the lake, which was frozen solid by the below freezing temperatures.

At last she found him, sat on the very boulder that she used to sit on when she would come out here in the middle of the night. From where she was standing he was just a black silhouette against the dark shadow of the forest, the ice of the lake reflecting the purplish hue of the darkening sky, hinting at a snow storm.

"It's dangerous to be out here on your own like this," she said just loud enough for him to hear. He jumped a little, obviously not expecting to be interrupted. He twisted round to see her standing just a little way away, her hair twitching a little in the small breeze that was starting to pick up.

He turned his head away and continued to look out over the lake, saying in a teasing tone, "I'm a fully grown wizard, Hermione. You, on the other hand, were just a student wanted as much as Mr Potter."

Hermione walked up behind him and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You're wanted just as much by the Death Eaters as anyone. Besides, the Ministry is slowly rounding them all up, meaning I can come back out here at night."

"You mean you haven't been down here on your own since I last caught you?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Of course not. Like you said, it wasn't safe. Plus I started sleeping through the night again. I only ever used to come down when I really couldn't sleep. Seeing as I can't come here, it's the library now. Anyway, I wasn't talking about Death Eaters; I meant there's a snow storm coming, we're in the coldest part of Scotland and no one knew you were here. I've searched the whole castle looking for you to say goodbye before I go."

Severus immediately stood up and turned to her, not sure what to say. It was only going to be a week until he saw her again, but what if it was all she needed to change her mind about him? She'd promised she would never leave him forever and he'd promised to himself to stop doubting her, but this was the first time that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a length of time. Without being around him, she would have time to think and he was sure she would change her mind. That was why he'd come down to the lake; it was the last place anyone would think he'd be and he needed to think.

"I've told the Weasley's to send their letter to my parents house, so when it arrives I'll send you an owl." Hermione felt miserable as she looked over at the view that Severus was admiring before. She sighed and whispered, "I'm going to miss you," half hoping he wouldn't hear.

With surprising ease, Severus said, "I will miss you, too. My classroom is going to feel empty without you haunting it." He paused, then let out a deep chuckle, all his previous worries drowning in the lake. "Listen to us, behaving as if we're never going to see each other again. It's only a week; one week is not going to change anything, I hope."

Hermione knew what he meant and she assured him that it would change nothing. "It can't change anything., because we have to face up to everyone at the Burrow. We can't have you sat in the corner looking grouchy all on your own."

She watched as his face split into a bashful, crooked smile and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She looked away quickly, sure that her emotions would show on her face.

"Well, I'll send you word of when to go to the Burrow. I'll be there with my parents on Christmas Eve, most likely in the morning. I'm sure Mrs Weasley would love some help in the kitchen, so I'll be busy with that. I'll see you soon, Severus."

Hermione looked nervously into his eyes, wondering if she dared. Of course she did; she'd done it once before, so she could do it again. Putting her hands on Severus' shoulders, she reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, feeling his smooth skin under her lips, inhaling his enchanting scent as his arms wound round her waist and pulled her into a hug.

Severus wanted to kiss her in return, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared of her reaction. Would she blush as she had at dinner last night when he looked at her, or would she push him away and tell him she didn't want that? Either way, he supposed that as long as she was there he could live without the feel of her soft lips beneath his, however tempting they were.

"I'll walk you back to the castle," he said, releasing her from his arms.

Neither of them said much on their way back, to distracted with struggling through the deep snow. When Severus saw Hermione lagging behind a little, he offered his hand instinctively to her and felt warmth surge through him as he felt her own small one slip into his. Hermione offered a tentative smile, both surprised and honoured that he'd allowed such a gesture.

Using Severus for support, Hermione managed to keep up and they reached the front doors just as the snow started to fall. She hadn't expected it, but he walked her to her rooms, both of them looking out the windows and seeing just how thick the snow was now falling.

"How were you planning on getting to your parents?" he asked, concerned that she would try to Apparate in this weather.

"Well, I was going to Apparate, but I guess I will have to use the Floo Network now," she sighed, thinking of just how uncomfortable it would be with her cases, spinning round until she fell out of the right grate.

"Would you like some assistance? You can go ahead and I will send your belongings after you," he offered, feeling her dislike of travelling in fireplaces hanging in the air.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to -"

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. It's obvious you don't like the Floo and I'm trying to make it easier for you."

Feeling a little shocked, though with no idea why, Hermione kept quiet and let them both into her rooms. She saw a ginger shadow try to dart by them, heading for the open door, but before Crookshanks had the chance, Hermione bent down and scooped him up in her arms.

"He's not going to love me for making him travel by Floo; he hates it even more than I do. The only way to escape his claws is to force him into his carrier, then stand well back when you open it at the other end."

"If I could suggest an easier way, I would," said Severus, picking up the empty carrier that stood with the rest of Hermione's luggage. "You will let me know when you hear from the Weasley's, won't you?"

"Of course I will, Severus," she answered, struggling to get a hold of all four of Crookshanks legs to stop him clawing them as she forced him into his holder. At last they managed it between them, both of them unscathed. She took the carrier from Severus and put it on the floor at her feet, before straightening up to look him in the eye. "Until then, I'll see you soon."

Though neither of them knew the others thoughts, they both wanted to take each other in their arms once more, but neither could bring themselves to do it, unsure of the others reaction. Instead, Hermione picked up Crookshanks in his carrier and turned to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and chucked it into the empty grate. Emerald flames burnt into existence and Hermione stepped into them, feeling the cool flames lick at her body. Clearly stating her destination, her stomach gave a sudden lurch and she began to spin uncontrollably. The last thing she saw before she disappeared was Severus' face, his mouth turned down and a small frown on his face.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione finally fell out of the grate, landing sprawled on the living room floor of her parents home. Crookshanks was howling and hissing from inside his prison, clearly not happy with his travel arrangements, or about the fact that he'd been thrown across the room as Hermione hit the floor.

Groaning, she rolled over, eyes closed, hating herself for leaving Severus looking so forlorn, even after she'd promised him before that she would never leave him. Though she wasn't leaving him, per se, they wouldn't be seeing each other for a week and she was sure that would be long enough to convince Severus of false truths. She decided she would have to write him letters, hoping they would reach him through the snow storm that was sure to last for several days.

"Are you alright there, Hermione? That was quite a fall."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see her mother and father stood over her, both looking concerned. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy. It's really not the best form of travel, but there's a bad storm up at the school, so it would have taken me all night to get down to the gates to Apparate."

Suddenly remembering that Severus was going to send her belongings along after her, she quickly got to her feet and reached for the cat carrier, saying as she did so, "You might want to move back a bit. My cases are being sent along behind me and they should be here any minute. Professor Snape is sending them."

Hermione knew they were both curious as to why her professor would be doing such a thing for her. It made her wonder what they would say if she called him 'Severus' and resolved to settle in first before she said anything. Praying that Crookshanks wouldn't kick up a fuss, she cautiously opened the door to the carrier and quickly mover her hands out of the ways as ginger claws swiped the air. She put the carrier carefully down on the floor and watched as her cat streaked out and climbed the nearest chair and leapt on top of the book case out of reach, hissing furiously.

It didn't take long for her cases to arrive; they spilled out on the floor and she remained grateful that they stayed shut. She didn't much fancy having to explain Severus' Christmas present to them. Not yet, anyway. She wondered whether he would even like it. It wasn't your average present and what if he turned it away on the principle that it was a gift to him? When was the last time he'd even been given a gift? Once more she felt pity for him, but willed it away quickly, sure that he wouldn't want pity from anyone, let alone her.

Mr Granger leant over to pick up the scattered luggage, while Mrs Granger pulled her daughter into a bone-cracking hug. "It's good to see you again, sweetheart. We were starting to get worried; you haven't been to visit for a few of weeks, then we got your owl telling us what had happened with that professor that night. How are you coping with it?"

"I'm fine, really I am. All of my friends have been there every step of the way."

"Oh, my poor baby, having to deal with that on top of everything else that happened before. I don't know what I would have done if it was me. I'm amazed with the way you're coping, dear. But we won't talk about that now, not with it being so close to Christmas. Now, are you sure the Weasley's won't mind if we visit? We've only met a couple of times and I don't like to intrude, not after what you've all been through."

_She's as bad as Severus is_, thought Hermione, chuckling internally.

"Don't worry about it, Mum. Mrs Weasley is the most hospitable person you will have ever met. She loves having people to care for; that's when she's in her element. It's when there's no one around and she goes quiet that you have to start worrying. She doesn't know what to do with herself then."

"As long as you're sure, we'll come quietly," said Mr Granger as he lifted the last of her cases onto the pile by the door. "Blimey, girl, what have you got in these? Feels like there's half a shop in there."

"Only enough clothes to last me until I go back to the school, plus everyone's presents. And no peeking, Dad, I've got everything Charmed so that they're for my eyes only," she added, knowing exactly what he would be doing as soon as her back was turned.

"Who said I was going to peek? Besides, don't you remember all those times you cheated when you were a kid, unlocking our bedroom door with magic? We were hard-done by to keep any secrets from you."

Mr Granger laughed at the memories, wondering where those days had gone. Hermione had always been grown-up for her age, but once in a while, her inner-child would be let loose, especially when she was little.

"I haven't done that since I was nine! Besides, can't a daughter surprise her parents once in a while? You just need to learn to be patient."

"Talking of patience," said Mrs Granger, "I'm dying to know why Professor Snape sent that lot for you. Why not send it ahead yourself?"

Hermione sighed, knowing there would be no use in lying to her parents. She sat down in an armchair and waited for her mother to follow suit as Mr Granger left the room to give them some mother-daughter time as he put the kettle on. He was sure that Jean would tell him all about it later.

As soon as the living room door closed behind her father, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "You should probably know that Professor Snape and I have become friends. It wasn't an easy feat, I can tell you. It was Severus that stopped Todd from getting any further. He's the one who caught him and looked after me when he saw I was hurt. He won't thank me for telling you this, but he really is a nice man and there is so much more to him than what I'd told you when I was in school."

"Is that sort of thing allowed, though? He's you're teacher, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's also my colleague. Anyway, you should be seeing him soon, because I've written to the Weasley's asking if he can stay at the Burrow when we're there. Their letter should be here in a day or two."

And come it did. Hermione had been home for only a day when Errol, the old family owl arrived at the kitchen window. She was sat at the table, eating scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast when there was a sharp tap on the window. She saw him and hurried to open the window to let him in before the neighbours noticed.

He hopped onto the window sill, close to passing out. Hermione took the envelope from his beak and busied herself with filling a shallow bowl with water, but before she'd even opened a cupboard door, there came a strangled screech and a muffled thump as Errol collapsed in the kitchen sink.

Hermione sighed; the owl really was getting too old to be delivering letters and she knew she would have to travel to the Post Office in Diagon Alley to send a letter to Severus. Lifting Errol out of the sink, she put him on the draining board and tried prodding him to wake him up, praying he hadn't died at long last. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione let out a long breath as the owl jumped to attention, ruffling his feathers. Feeding him a bit of her toast and egg, Hermione pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_We would love nothing more than to have Professor Snape stay with us for the holidays. It might be a tight squeeze, but we will manage somehow. Bill and Fleur will be going home and so will Percy, but Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry will be staying. Plus there are your parents and yourself, but don't worry yourself, because we'll make room._

_We can't wait to see you again. With love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. She would get to spend this Christmas with all the people she loved, on whatever level. She could hardly wait and she hoped that Severus would finally have something to look forward to, no matter how much he might pretend otherwise. He was human after all, and wouldn't escape their infectious festivity for long. Or so she told herself.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy =]**


	52. Christmas At The Burrow

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

Christmas At The Burrow

Hermione sat at the kitchen table deep in thought, her quill tickling the corner of her lips as she ran it back forth across her mouth. How should she start her letter to Severus? It wasn't the telling him that he was more than welcome at the Burrow that was the problem; it was how to address him. It was such a trivial thing to ponder, but she couldn't help it. What would he think if she addressed it as, 'Dear Severus'?

Would he think she wanted to be more than a friend, or would he welcome it as a sign of their friendship? Then again, would he scorn her for such endearments. Hermione stopped herself right there. She was being silly. She would write it as if she was writing to any of her friends and before she changed her mind, she wrote, 'Dear Severus,' at the very top of the page.

"It's about time you wrote something, Hermione," said Mrs Granger. She'd been standing in the doorway, unnoticed, for the past ten minutes, wondering what her daughter was thinking about to look so agitated.

"Mum!" said Hermione, jumping a little in her seat. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know something's wrong. What is it?" she asked, sitting opposite at the table.

"It's nothing, really. So what's on the agenda for today? I was thinking of maybe taking you and Dad to Diagon Alley. You haven't been for years and you'll get to see how it's changed since the end of the war."

"That would be wonderful. I want to visit the post office, ask about their owl service. It's all just so interesting. Your father keeps talking about that sports shop, too, and I doubt he'll stop until he's been there again."

"Brilliant! I need to go to the post office too, so let me finish writing this and we'll go." Bending her head over the parchment, Hermione scribbled away, filling Severus in on the details. As soon as she got to the end, she paused, wondering how to sign it. Before she could fret too much, Mrs Granger took the quill from her, dipped it in the inkwell, wrote her answer on a scrap of parchment, then left the kitchen without a word.

She wasn't blind; she knew exactly what was wrong with Hermione once she saw only two words on the parchment. There was clearly much more to this friendship than what she'd been told, at least on Hermione's part, and she wondered if the man had seen it yet, for it was plain as day to her.

Severus sat behind his desk in his office, staring blankly at the back of the door opposite. Uncharacteristically, he thought of how dull the past couple of days had been without Hermione here. He rarely went up to meals, for she wouldn't be there to make them bearable.

Slamming his hand down on the desk, Severus cursed himself for being like this. He was turning soppy and he was wallowing in self-pity. She would only be gone a few days and then they would meet at the Burrow. It was simple enough and if he could survive Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, then he could certainly survive the week.

He pushed himself out of his chair and walked round to the front of the desk, leaning against it, resting his chin in his hand. A thought had just occurred to him and he wondered what he was going to do about it. She was such an avid fan of Christmas and he wanted to get her a gift, but what would be the most acceptable thing? Further more, he would have no choice but to give it to her in the company of the Weasleys and he wasn't keen on the idea of letting them see his changed self.

As he stood there lost in thought, there was a small tap on the door. He opened it to see a small owl flapping its wings to keep in place. It landed on his shoulder and held its leg out, expecting him to take the envelope, which he did.

_Dear Severus,_

_You may or may not be delighted to know that the Weasleys are more than happy to have you stay. It will be a tight squeeze, but you will have your privacy once they've finished the arrangements._

_It's hard to believe that it's only been a few days since I left. I've been kept busy, of course, and I can only hope that you've been keeping yourself occupied too. I already miss our discussions and I'm constantly itching to get back to work on the potion._

_I hope this letter finds you well and not sulking in the dungeons._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Hermione._

Severus scarcely looked at the rest of the letter. The one thing that caught his eye was the ending and his heart swelled uncomfortably. It wasn't enough to see only those three words: he wanted to see more, but it was an impossible wish that she could love him. He was grateful for what they already had, but it just wasn't enough for him. If only the wedding would come sooner, his job would be done and he could focus all his energy on Hermione.

Now, though, Severus sat back behind his desk and dipped his quill in the ink and wrote a hasty reply, telling her that she would surely see him on the twenty-fourth, though he left out the time. He was going to have to force himself to go and if he left it too late, he would never go, but if he went too early, it was more time he would have to spend there.

Taking a leaf out of Hermione's book, he signed it with a simple, 'Your friend, Severus', and prayed that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The media would have a field day and neither he nor Hermione would get another peaceful moment.

After folding up the parchment and putting it in an envelope, he left his office to go in search of Hades, his own owl, seeing as the other had already flown off after its deliverance. Severus entered his rooms and immediately saw Hades on his perch in the darkest corner of the living room. As soon as his owl had disappeared, Severus sat in his armchair, deep in thought about what to get Hermione and soon the answer came to him.

"Now do you both have everything?" asked Mrs Granger as they stood in the living room, preparing to Apparate to the Burrow. "I don't want to get there and find out one of us has left something behind."

"Mum, stop fretting," interrupted Hermione. "If we need anything else, I'll come back and get it. Grab your bags and don't let go of my hands. Oh, and take a deep breath. One…two…three!"

Thinking of the small lane leading up to the Burrow, Hermione twisted on the spot, feeling both her parents hands squeeze hers tightly, her mother emitting a small squeak of surprise as the sensation shocked her. The moment soon vanished as their feet slammed into the ground, all three of them struggling to regain their balance as they dropped their luggage on the frozen ground.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," gasped Mr Granger as he set about picking up their bags. "It knocks the wind right out of you!"

"Sorry, Dad, but it's the only way to get here without you getting lost in the Floo," said Hermione. "Come on, Mrs Weasley will be waiting for us."

The three of them followed the lane round to the left and as they turned the corner, the Burrow came into sight. Smoke curled from the chimney, most of the curtains were still drawn, signalling that most of the Weasleys were in bed asleep, and in the distance, a couple of gnomes could be seen scrabbling at the ground in the hope of extracting a worm or two.

Hermione's face split into a wide grin as she looked out on the familiar building, knowing that almost all of her favourite people were inside. She opened the small gate and led her parents across the yard, eager to get inside and see everyone again.

She knocked on the back door, which was immediately swung open to reveal Mrs Weasley wearing a thick dressing gown and an apron over the top.

"Goodness, Hermione! You gave me a fright. I thought you would be Severus and I'm not even dressed. He might be a good man, but I don't much fancy letting him see me like this. Any idea what time he'll be coming, dear?" she asked, barely pausing for breath. Before Hermione could answer, Mrs Weasley continued, "Hello, Mr and Mrs Granger. It's so lovely to see you again!"

"Please, call us 'Richard' and 'Jean'. It makes us sound old, otherwise," joked Mr Granger.

"So long as you call me 'Molly', then," she smiled. "Come on in: just put your things down by the door and I'll get one of the boys to take them up to your rooms later. You can hang your coats on the back of the door there. Would you care for a drink?"

It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley had everyone up and out of bed, rushing about the house in preparation of Christmas day. She had George, Ron and Harry making up beds for their guests, much to their annoyance, and no one but Harry knew where Ginny had sneaked off to and why, much to Hermione's annoyance because he kept giving her knowing looks.

Hermione was kept busy all day in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, who asked her to help with preparing the legendary Christmas dinner, along with Mrs Granger. Mr Granger, on the other hand, spent most of the day with Arthur in the garage, explaining to him all about the many Muggle artefacts that were hidden in there.

Throughout the day, Hermione would keep glancing out of the window in the hope that she would see Severus walking to the door, but she was disappointed and resigned herself to believing that maybe he'd changed his mind last minute and decided not to come.

It was late on Christmas Eve and everyone was sat in the living room, thinking back on Christmas' past and learning more about the Muggle world from the Grangers. Hermione was just starting to feel aggravated by Ginny's smirks when there was a loud knock at the back door. Hermione looked up hopefully, itching to open it herself, but Mr Weasley beat her to it. He got out of his comfortable armchair and left through the door to the kitchen.

They heard the back door open and a deep rumble of voices, becoming clearer as both Mr Weasley and Severus stepped into the warm room. Severus looked about the room, feeling disgruntled by the amount of red hair that was actually there and regretting even thinking of coming. That was until his eyes fell upon a tangled mess of brown hair and he saw the brilliant face of Hermione, smiling brightly at him.

"Severus! It's so good to see you again," exclaimed Mrs Weasley, who got out of her seat to take his cloak. There was snow in his hair and on his shoulders, slowly melting in the heat of the fire, and his cheeks were tinged with the palest pink from the cold outside.

"Likewise, Molly," he said, his voice as scratchy as ever. "I apologise for my lateness."

He offered no explanation for being late as he handed over his cloak to dry by the fire. He noticed the youngest male Weasley giving him filthy looks and retaliated in much the same way. Otherwise everyone else either smiled briefly or nodded their heads in appreciation. He wondered where he should sit when it became apparent that Hermione had made space beside her on the small two-seater armchair.

Severus stepped around those seated on the floor and took his place, sitting rigidly until Hermione poked him in the ribs and mouthed at him to relax. He quietly accepted a glass of firewhiskey and settled back to observe rather than participate, though indeed he did start to relax.

It was late that evening when Mrs Granger yawned widely and said she was ready for bed that Mrs Weasley hurried up and told everyone where each of them would be staying. After much rearranging of rooms, it was decided that Mr and Mrs Granger would be staying in Bill's old room, seeing as he and Fleur would be going home, Severus was in Charlie's room, Hermione in Percy's, Charlie would be sharing with George in his old room that was once shared with Fred, Harry would be sharing with Ron in his attic room and Ginny would remain in her own room, much to Harry's pleasure who was sure to sneak down in the night.

After Bill, Fleur and Percy had each gone home, it was with some trepidation that Severus followed Hermione up the stairs to be shown where he would be staying. It turned out that both their rooms were opposite each others, which when it came to giving each other their presents, they both figured was an advantage. Neither wanted to give when they were with everyone else for fear of embarrassment.

They stood facing each other, Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest and Severus with one hand on the door handle, eager to for solitude, but less than eager to leave Hermione after almost a week of not seeing her.

"Thank you ever so much for coming, Severus," she said, smiling lightly. "I thought you were going to change your mind last minute. I suppose that's why you were late in getting here?"

"Yes, well," he conceded. "Spend a couple of days in the presence of Weasleys by your side, or another couple of days before we see each other again? Which would you prefer?"

"I see your point," chuckled Hermione, making Severus smile a little, the first time in days. At that moment, Harry and Ron strode past, Ron's footsteps louder than was necessary to drown out their conversation. The smiles immediately left their faces and Harry hung back to talk to them.

"I really don't see what is taking him so long to get over the fact that you two are friends," he sighed, knowing it was far more complicated than that, but unable to say so in front of his ex-professor.

Hermione sighed, understanding the complications herself and wondering whether he would ever come round if he hadn't yet. Severus stayed quiet, not really caring for the youngest male Weasley, but he knew it was hurting Hermione for them to be apart.

"Well," continued Harry. "Maybe it's going to take something big to make him realise that he's being a git. See you in the morning!"

Harry left them and as soon as his footfalls died away and the sound of a door closing echoed down the stairs, Hermione said, "Severus, I hope you don't mind, but I got you a little something for Christmas. I'm not even sure you will like it, but if you meet me here in the morning, I can give it to you."

Now that she'd said it, Hermione was half-hoping that he would say no to receiving a gift for Christmas. Surprising them both, Severus said, "Thank you…in advance. I shall see you here at, shall we say, 7 o'clock?"

"Brilliant! See you in the morning, Severus," Hermione stretched up on her toes and kissed Severus on the cheek, feeling the warmth of his slightly flushed skin beneath her lips.

That night, Hermione slept in bursts, eager to give Severus his present, yet anxious to know how he was going to react. When, at last, sounds could be heard from the kitchen as Mrs Weasley started her day, Hermione deemed it acceptable to get dressed and wait for Severus in the hallway.

Picking out the parcel from on top of the pile in her trunk, Hermione opened her bedroom door to see Severus already waiting for her, his arms seeming to conceal something behind his back. Before she could ask him about it, he said, "I hope you don't mind, but I thought it best if I got you something in return for all of your help. I couldn't wrap it, though, for obvious reasons," he added as he brought one arm round to reveal a cage with a large tawny owl blinking at her.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He'd gotten her an owl for Christmas? They weren't cheap, especially one this handsome. It suddenly made her own gift feeble in comparison.

"Severus," she gasped. "I don't know what to say! I mean, thank you, he's beautiful -"

"- She," interrupted Severus. "I took the liberty of naming her Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not! It's beautiful and I can't thank you enough. This definitely saves money, rather than having to keep going to the post office. Here. Your present."

Severus took the gift from her hands and gently unwrapped it, wondering what on earth she could have gotten him. When the last of the paper fell away, his eyes fell on a small chest, and upon opening it, he saw a whole array of coloured inks, quills and parchment, perfect for note taking and letter writing.

"The inks refill themselves when they sense they're getting low, so you need never buy more. The quills are the finest eagle feathers and the parchment is high quality too. I thought it would be useful for when you're experimenting. I know I've often run out of ink half-way through a paragraph and I know how annoying it is."

"Hermione," croaked Severus, wondering what to say. No one had ever given him something like this, something useful and from someone he cared deeply about. "This is perfect, exactly what I need. Thank you."

He smiled down at Hermione, wishing he could kiss her, show her just how much he appreciated her gift to him.

"Come on, we'd better make use of the early hour and take our turn in the bathroom, otherwise you just know we'll be queuing all morning."

Trying to fit fourteen people round one newly scrubbed kitchen table was proven difficult, but with the use of the marquee that had been left behind after Bill and Fleur's wedding, a warming spell and extra chairs, they managed it.

With help from Mrs Granger and Hermione, Mrs Weasley provided them all with large tureens of mashed swede and carrots, parsnips, potatoes, peas, numerous gravy boats and jars of cranberry sauce to sweeten the giant turkey that was the centre piece of the table. Bottles of elf-made wine were placed strategically up and down the table, along with jugs of water and orange juice. All-in-all, it was a sight none of them would ever forget.

"Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "This looks absolutely amazing. You've really excelled yourself this time."

"Thank you, dear," she smiled. "Perhaps you would like to carve the turkey?"

"It would be my honour."

Much to Ron's displeasure, he was seated next to Severus, who didn't look over-enthusiastic either. They both refused to say a word to each other for fear of upsetting Hermione in some way. Throughout the entire meal, Hermione threw worried glances down the table at Ron, wondering whether he would say something, but when she saw the look on his face, she knew her secret was still safe.

Despite there being enough food to feed twice as many people, everyone, except Fleur and Severus, managed second and third helpings until nearly all of the bowls were practically empty. Finally, Fleur got up and cleared the table, making room for dessert. Several people groaned when they saw the size of the Christmas pudding, or the number of cheesecakes and meringues. Pots of cream were brought out next and as Fleur sat down again, Mr Weasley said, "Don't make yourselves sick, boys," looking in particular at Ron.

Hermione couldn't remember when she had enjoyed herself more. She was surrounded by people she loved and the only damper was that the people they had loved and lost were not there to join them. Perhaps the reason everyone was enjoying themselves so much was because they each swore that they would enjoy it twice as much, just for them. To prove her theory correct, Mr Weasley stood up at the head of the table and raised his glass in the air.

Silence fell immediately, seeing unshed tears in his eyes and knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Everyone," he started. "I would like to propose a toast to those who couldn't be here today. To Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and everyone else who gave their lives for us. Without their help, we would not be here today and we will never forget the sacrifice they made in order to win. May their memories live on in their children, friends and family. We will miss them, but never forget them, so I would like to say 'thank you' to them, where ever they are. Thank you."

Everyone murmured those same two words in unison, each of them touched by a loss from somewhere along the line. Every single one of them felt their insides twist, felt grief take hold of their hearts and clench. Silent tears ran down Mrs Weasleys cheeks as she drank from her glass, George was looking lost again as he stared down at his empty plate, Harry and Ginny both took comfort from each other by squeezing the others hand and Severus was looking at the opposite side of the marquee, his gaze unseeing.

What came next, though, no one would have guessed, because Percy said, trying to lighten the mood, "Who remembers that Christmas when Fred, George and Ginny threw mashed parsnips at me? I was still finding it in my hair a week later!"

A few people chuckled and Ginny said, "Sorry about that. You were being a bit of a pain, to be honest."

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. Anyway, who wants their presents? Last one inside is a fresh water plimpy!"

George snapped out of his daze and looked curiously at his brother. "Are you feeling alright, Perce? When was the last time you joked?"

Percy knew exactly the last time he joked, but he had no desire to return the topic of conversation back to the loss of Fred. Instead, he said, "Who cares? What's life without a bit of fun?"

He barely even finished his sentence before he was out of his chair and running back to the house. "Wait for it…" said George, an evil smile starting to appear on his face. From their seats they could hear a yelp of surprise and a muffle thud as Percy slipped on a patch of ice and landed head first in the snow. "Now everyone get inside before he manages to get up."

One by one they each left the marquee, leaving it standing for dinner later. As they went up the garden path to the back door, they saw Percy struggling in the snow with a dozen or so gnomes holding down his ankles, cackling evilly. One or two nodded their heads at George as he passed by, which made them all wonder what he'd done this time.

"George," laughed Harry. "How the hell did you manage to convince the gnomes to do that?"

"I gave them worms, seeing as they can't get many with the ground being frozen, and I promised I would never stupefy them, paint them gold, or stuff them in a tutu again. Pretty simple when you think about it."

A little while later, Percy stormed inside, wet with snow, the back of his neck a deep shade of scarlet and breathing heavily. "Who did that? George, was it you? Because if it was -"

"Hey! What's life without a bit of fun, eh? Isn't that what you just told us? Besides, it was one of Fred's ideas. We were meant to do it years ago, but trying to convince them is not as easy as it sounds, especially when we keep throwing them over the hedge into the next field."

Percy seemed to deflate under their eyes and a grin spread across his face. I suppose I can forgive you for then."

Mrs Weasley's face split into a wide smile; never before had she seen any of her children get on so well with Percy. The war had taught them to live each day like it was their last and she was thankful that they were no longer at each others throats all the time.

It wasn't long before the presents were handed round and it turned out Hermione wasn't the only person to have gotten Severus something. Mrs Weasley had hand knitted him a scarf in the deepest green, along with a pair of thick woollen socks to match.

Try as he might, Severus couldn't help but curve his lips in a small smile of gratitude. He never even got anything from his colleagues in all his time at Hogwarts, never had anything from his parents because they couldn't afford it and Lily never gave him anything as thoughtful as this because he refused to let her.

It took well over an hour to unwrap all of their gifts and when they were done, wrapping paper in various colours littered the floor. As everyone settled into their own conversations, Severus sat back and breathed a silent sigh of content. He'd never had a Christmas like this one and he could only hope that he would have many more that were just as joyous, no matter how little he expressed his happiness.

Although no one felt like eating, they just couldn't help themselves to Mrs Weasley's evening spread of hams, cheeses, crackers and sandwiches and it was with exceedingly full stomachs that everyone went to bed late that evening.

Hermione and Severus remained in the living room for a while, taking their chance of solitude to talk like they hadn't been able to for a few days.

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione, ignoring the laughs coming from the hallway.

"About what?"

"You know what. How do you feel about everyone accepting you on such a special day? No one has given you a single dirty look all day, Mrs Weasley gave you a Weasley scarf and socks, but only because she thought you wouldn't wear the jumper."

"What about Ronald Weasley, then? I don't think I've ever seen his face looking more grotesque than when he looks at me like he does."

"It's only because he's prejudiced. He knows how to hold a grudge and he's not likely to forget any time soon. Everyone else, however, knows how to move on and are more mature about it. Seriously don't let it bother you."

"Not that I care what he thinks of me," said Severus, telling the truth. "I've lived all my life being hated by almost everyone; what's one more person?"

"Come on, let's go to bed. That way I don't have to move until tomorrow. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. I feel like I could burst!"

As they stepped into the hallway, they clearly saw what everyone else had been laughing about as they went up the stairs. Hanging above the bottom step was a large sprig of mistletoe.

As he saw it, Severus cleared his throat and tried to race up the stairs, but Hermione grabbed hold of his sleeve and yanked him back down the last couple of steps. "You can't honestly think I would let you get away from such a tradition, did you? Besides, we're friends and there's nothing wrong with kissing friends."

"Hermione," gulped Severus. "This is highly unorthodox -"

"Actually, I think you'll find it's quite the opposite. Like I said, it's traditional."

Without saying another word, Severus stepped down from the last step and faced Hermione. He swallowed again as he took her face gently in his palms and brought his face level with hers, keeping his eyes on her lips, afraid to see the look in her eyes.

Hermione felt her heart pick up pace, scared to believe that the moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. She closed her eyes as he drew nearer, her lips parting slightly in anticipation. As she felt his warm lips touch hers, she thought her heart might have actually stopped.

She forgot about everything, her thoughts becoming foggy and unclear. Something stirred deep down inside her as she memorised the feel of his mouth against hers, his scent filling her nose, his taste making her taste buds tingle. She kept her eyes closed, still not believing this was real and it was only when she heard a murmured apology and muffled footsteps on the stairs that she opened her eyes at last and realised that Severus had gone.

Feeling dejected, Hermione traipsed slowly in his footsteps and entered her own bedroom, not seeing the lithe shadow of Ginny hiding in a small alcove, the ghost of her smile disappearing as she saw the look on Hermione's face and wondering what Severus had done to ruin her perfect plan.

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy :)**


	53. Boxing Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

Boxing Day

There were only three people who knew what had occurred under the mistletoe: one was refusing to get out of bed lest she should she meet the man she loved, wondering whether it had really happened; one who was unusually quiet at the breakfast table, trying to figure out what had gone wrong; and one who was awake, restless and grouchy.

Footsteps could be heard pacing on the creaking floorboards in the room above the kitchen the next morning. Those who were sat at the table would look up occasionally, wondering what had caused the man they'd all hated for so long to be this restless. They knew it was normal for him to pace: he did it often enough in lesson, but after last night, they thought he would have relaxed a little more. Most of them decided he was probably just eager to get back to Hogwarts, possibly to try out a whole new collection of torture methods for his pupils.

Hermione had her head buried under the duvet, all sound and light blocked by its warm thickness. She tried to recall the feel of his hands as they cupped her face, the touch of his lips against hers, but the more she thought about it, the less she could actually remember. The one thing that stuck clearly in her mind though, the only proof that he had actually kissed her, was his apology. The words, "I'm so sorry," played over and over in her head like a stuck record and no matter how hard she clamped her hands over her ears, she still couldn't block it out.

What was she going to do? She couldn't hide from him; he was her tutor and colleague, not to mention friend! There was only one thing for it: she would have to run away to Hawaii, change her name and start a new life. But before she could let her imagination run wild, Hermione told herself not to be ridiculous, that the Swiss Alps would be a far better location, being able to hide under a hat and scarf 24/7. Before she could formulate a plan, however, there came a knock at the door.

She stayed quiet, hoping they would think she was still asleep and go away. Maybe it was her mother, wanting the latest gossip between her and Severus, but she could never tell her what had happened. Or perhaps it was Ron, coming to apologise and beg her to take him back. But alas, no. It was Severus, his deep scratchy voice echoing through the door.

"Hermione, I know you are awake," he started, sounding unsure of what he was saying. "What happened last night, well, it's like you said, there is no harm in…friends kissing. I should be grateful that it was you and not Po - Mr Potter or one of the Weasleys, Merlin forbid. Please, Hermione, come out. I'm not going to judge you. Perhaps it is you who should be judging me."

Hermione pulled the duvet from over her head to hear Severus more clearly. Did he just say that he was glad it was her he had to kiss? To be fair, the Weasleys were mainly made up of men, so it was understandable that he should prefer to kiss her. And why should she be judging him? He'd kissed her! She kissed Severus Snape!

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she sat bolt up-right as the truth hit her. She wasn't normally one for squealing, but this time she could barely keep it in. She wondered if she should tell Ginny or Harry what happened, but then again Ginny would most likely over-react and Harry would kill Severus for leaving her like that. No, the best option would be to tell neither of them, sort this out first and if anything ever came of it, then there would be no harm in telling them how it happened.

"Hermione," came Severus' voice again. "Please open the door so we can discuss this like adults."

She threw the duvet off herself and jumped out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown and shoving her feet in her slippers. Hermione took a deep breath as she grasped the handle and turned it. Severus stood there in his usual black trousers and overcoat, his hair dangling about his face, a tinge of blood staining the surface of his cheeks, as if he was embarrassed at being caught outside her door..

"Finally," he muttered.

"Why would I judge you?" she asked. "I shouldn't have made you do it. I knew you weren't happy about it, but I guess I just wondered what…well, tradition is tradition." Hermione could feel her face heating up and she knew Severus could see her now-scarlet colouring. Had she given him a bit too much information to work with? What if he guessed the truth now? There was no winning at this: she wanted him to know so that she could find out how he felt, but then again, would she be better off if he didn't know? It would stop her heart from being broken, that was for sure.

"Hermione," he said. "Look at the differences in us, both visually and socially. I am certain you have shared a kiss with a person or two, have something to compare to, but I -" Severus sighed; this was much more difficult than he'd imagined. How was he supposed to tell her that he'd never shared a real kiss with anyone before? He might have had a peck or two on the cheek from Lily, but no one else dared to come near enough to him. But he didn't have to say anything more, because Hermione could understand just by the look in his eye.

"It's alright, Severus," she said. "You don't have to give me details. Everyone is different; my great aunt, for example, was single and never interested in ever having a relationship. 'Men are too much hassle' she used to tell me."

Severus wanted to say to Hermione that her great aunts single lifestyle was by choice, not because no one wanted her. But then again, wasn't his lifestyle by choice? When he was just a small boy, most girls and boys his age were so finicky and picky, whereas he was advanced and ahead of everyone else. And he always knew that Lily was out of his league. To tell the truth, so was Hermione, but it was time he had some happiness brought into his life and she was the perfect person for that.

If only she could see that herself.

"I just wish you hadn't disappeared before I had a chance to say thank you," Hermione continued. "Not only for sticking to tradition, but also for Athena and coming to spend the day with us here. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, so thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he said in a low voice. "Come down for breakfast. Molly's cooking sausages and egg with toast."

As they sat down at the table in the kitchen, Ginny looked up from her last morsels of egg and tried to read their behaviour. They were both being completely normal, as if the kiss had never happened between them, and neither of them looked as though they were hiding something. Ginny was desperate to ask Hermione about it all, but then that would mean admitting she'd set up the mistletoe and watched them the night before.

The arrival of an owl created a distraction as it landed on the window ledge outside. Mrs Weasley bustled by to open the window and the owl hopped inside. She took two envelopes from its beak and read the names on them, then looked at Hermione and Severus.

"It looks official, dears," she said. "I think they might be about the hearing." She handed them their envelopes and they opened them at the same time, Severus with sure fingers, Hermione with trembling hands. Hermione pulled out a letter and scanned through it quickly. It was a summons to court, detailing the date, time, place and the case. She knew she would have to stand in front of the entire Wizengamot and relive what happened that night. She wasn't looking forward to it, but if it meant the end of Todd and Skeeter, then she would have to.

Severus, on the other hand, was almost looking forward it. Anything to see that Todd get what he deserves for hurting Hermione and Skeeter trying to ruin her life. No one was going to mess with Hermione ever again, and if they tried, they'd get much worse than a cell in Azkaban.

"You're right, Molly," he said. "It's set for the 12th of January, at eleven o'clock in the morning. I should think you would be able to accompany Hermione for support, as I'm sure she will need it." Beside him, Hermione gave a small nod and Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about to cry.

"Of course we'll be there, dear. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to be there by yourselves." Hermione smiled thankfully at Mrs Weasley, put down her letter and picked up her fork. "What are you all going to be doing today?" asked Mrs Weasley as she went back to cooking breakfast.

"I was going to ask Hermione to come with me into the village, have a little catch-up," said Ginny, eager to talk about what happed the night before. "Have a look in the shop windows, talk about the wedding and things. If that's alright with you, though," she added, looking at Hermione.

"That's fine with me," said Hermione, hoping Severus would be alright on his own. "Maybe you've finally decided on the flowers for your bouquet."

"And what about you, Severus?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I was intending to visit somewhere today," he said, giving no details away. He knew no one would ask for more information; he was still a closed book to them, something to be included, but danced around because they didn't want to pry into his private life.

He saw Hermione look at him, though, and knew she would want to know where he was going. He'd tell her later, but for now he got up and said, "I'd better go, actually. Thank you for the breakfast, Molly."

He nodded to the others as he left through the back door, a little too eager to escape for an hour or so. After being in a crowded house for a couple of days at such a chaotic time, he needed a breath of air and he intended to get it by going to Godrics Hollow, something he had never done before. He'd never been able to go before because he was sure there would be someone on the lookout, but now that the war was over, it was safe for him to visit the resting place of his once best friend.

Hermione watched Severus leave, wondering where he was going, but then she reminded herself that it was probably none of her business. So instead, she finished off her breakfast and ran up the stairs to get dressed and ready.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" shouted Hermione up the stairs as her friend had yet to come down from saying goodbye to Harry. "We won't be too long, Mrs Weasley, but if mum asks where I am, could you just let her know?"

"Of course, dear," smiled Mrs Weasley. "You girls go and have some fun. And make sure you let me know what flowers she wants. I need to order them in good enough time and if I don't, goodness knows there'll be hell to pay!"

"Don't worry. I'll get it out of her today." Hermione wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and pulled it up over her face to protect it against the cold. Ginny came up behind her and shoved a woolly hat down over her ears.

"We need to keep warm! I don't want anyone losing their ears or noses to frost-bite," she joked. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the back door. "Come on, will you! We have loads to talk about."

Hermione couldn't understand Ginny's eagerness. She'd rather they'd stayed at the Burrow to talk over the plans for the wedding instead of going out into the cold, but Ginny obviously had other ideas.

They reached the small village of Ottery St Catchpole and after looking in a few of the shop windows, Ginny stopped outside a small charity shop and turned on Hermione. "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. Can we go back? I'm cold."

"No, I mean how are you feeling after what happened yesterday? After last night?"

"Wha-? How do you know about that?" Hermione gasped. "It was you, wasn't it? You put the mistletoe there!"

"Of course I did. It's tradition, remember," she winked cheekily at Hermione, then asked, "Did you actually kiss him? How was it? What did he say afterwards? I saw you come up the stairs looking really upset about something. Is he not as good as you'd hoped?"

Hermione's head span with the questions that were being thrown at her. It was difficult to choose which one to start with. "Yes, I did actually kiss him. Or rather, he kissed me and it was just perfect. But then he stopped and said sorry, as if he regretted it. That's why I was so upset, but then he came to me this morning before breakfast and we sorted it out. He said that there was nothing wrong with friends kissing, which is what I was saying to try and convince him that it was ok. It's not like I'm going to go to a reporter and spread it all over the world."

She didn't tell Ginny about Severus never really kissing anyone before, but then again, she could probably work that one out for herself.

"So you two are still dancing round each other over the whole subject?"

"We're not dancing round anything, Ginny. It's just that there was only one person who ever dared to bring up the subject of love with Severus and that was Professor Dumbledore. I should think that even then Severus wouldn't have liked it. It's just going to take time, Ginny, that's all. He's lived alone for a very long time and he's been in love with someone he could never have in all that time. I appreciate you trying to help, I really do, but there are more important things to think about at the moment than my love life."

"Like?"

"Your wedding! It's in four months time and you haven't picked the flowers, the seating arrangements, the dresses aren't finished yet, and you still need to choose how you want your, mine and Luna's hair to be on the big day."

"That's easily sorted," said Ginny, waving her hand in the air. "Yours and Luna's hair will be pinned up with loose curls and mine will be in a French plait with small flowers woven in. Fleur's mother is going to be doing our hair; she's got a real knack for it with a wand. The seating arrangements are being done by me and Harry once we have all the replies back and know who exactly is and isn't coming. As for the flowers, I'll have white roses and blue violets…or maybe yellow rose and white lilies…or how about a mesh of ivy with red roses threaded through? Oh, I don't know! I might as well have a Bubotuber plant and just as they take the photographs, it bursts and covers everyone in pus!"

"I sincerely hope not," laughed Hermione, trying to cheer her up. "Do you remember when I got it all over my hands undiluted? Are you really sure you want swollen faces in your wedding photos? What if you have a mixture of all of them? How about the mesh of ivy with a few of the red, white and yellow roses, with the white lilies and blue violets mixed in amongst them? When we get back, I'll conjure up a few samples and you can choose the one you like the most? How does that sound?"

"Thanks, Hermione. And I'm really sorry for trying to interfere with you and Professor Snape. It's just I want to see you both happy with each other and you're just taking too long. I've not seen you together very much, but when I do, I can just see it. It's not easy to spot, because he keeps his emotions all cooped up, but over the last day, I've seen him let loose. And I swear I see it in his face, in the way he looks at you, almost as if he's looking at some amazing new creature and can't get enough of it. But then before I can reassure myself that I really did see it, it's gone and his usual face comes back."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. What could he possibly want with someone like me?"

"Hermione! You're the one who wants to know how he feels about you and I'm trying to tell you what I've seen. Ask Harry; he's seen it too and he'll tell you exactly the same thing. Ask anyone! The only people who can't see each others feelings are you and him. You're never going to get anywhere like that and I'm just trying to help. All you've got to do is bring the subject up with each other and you'll finally have things the way you want them."

Hermione stared at the ground, not sure what to think. Was it possible that what Ginny had seen could be true? Was the night before under the mistletoe a clue as to how he felt about her? He'd kissed her so gently and slowly, cupped his hands around her face, caressed her cheeks, almost lovingly.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, thudding against her ribs. Now that the answer she'd been wanting to here for so long was finally here, she wasn't sure what she should do about it. She couldn't go on ignoring it, scared to bring the subject up with him. What if he then tried to deny it, or Ginny was wrong? She'd have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"If you want to get anywhere, you've got to raise the subject up with him. That's the only way you're going to know for sure. Come on, let's go back and let mum know about the flowers."

They soon made it back to the Burrow and as they were wiping their feet on the doormat, the back door opened and Harry stepped out. He had a thick travelling cloak on and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'm just going out," he said to them. "Only for an hour or so."

"Where to?" asked Hermione.

"Godrics Hollow. I didn't go yesterday, so I thought I'd better go today instead. I'll be back soon." Harry kissed Ginny on the mouth in goodbye, smiled at Hermione, then stepped between them on his way to the back gate. Once outside the garden boundaries, he waved to them once and Disapparated on the spot.

Harry Apparated behind a large yew tree, grave stones lining the back wall of the church, and as he stepped out from behind the tree, more came into view. Some were old, crumbling and covered in moss. Others newer and reflecting the winter sun off their smooth surfaces.

He slowly made his way through the rows of graves, his eyes fixed firmly on the spot where he knew his parents lay under the frozen ground. As he got closer, however, his eyes fell on a black-cloaked figure, kneeling in front of the very grave Harry was heading to. He knew instantly who this man was and why he was here.

The mans cloak lay in folds around him on the ground, his head hung forward, his long, dank hair hiding his face. One hand was outstretched and placed on top of the headstone and the mans shoulders were quivering slightly, though with cold or otherwise, Harry didn't dare to ask.

Instead, Harry knelt down beside Severus Snape and took out his wand to conjure up a wreath. He caught it out o the air and rested it up against the stone, then sat back on his feet. Neither he nor the professor said anything, so they stayed there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Harry didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but he decided it was time to head back when his knees started to go numb and he started to shiver.

"We should be going back," said Harry cautiously. "Mrs Weasley will be wondering where we are. And you just know Hermione will be bursting to know where you've been."

For the first time since Harry arrived at Godrics Hollow, Severus lifted his head and looked at Harry. His face was blank, wiped of all emotion. It was still and unusual thing to be looked at, not scowled at, but Harry appreciated it all the same.

"Do you regret coming to the Burrow?" he asked, eager for some sort of communication. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

"It was adequate," said Severus and Harry scowled.

"Just adequate? Is that all there is to say?"

The scowl came back and Harry expected to be ignored. However -.

"Everyone was more welcoming than I had imagined they would be. And I appreciate Molly and Arthur's gifts. I was more than I expected. Does that answer you question, Mr Potter?"

"I'm glad," said Harry. "It can't have been easy for you, but thank you for coming. It means a lot to Hermione; she was scare you would change your mind." From the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw a cheek rise, almost as if Severus was smiling. "She likes you a lot, you know. She's fascinated by you -"

"I am not some creature that can be observed, Potter!"

"Hear me out, will you? She's been fascinated with you ever since you were in the hospital wing. She believes you deserve a second chance and let me just say that she IS that chance. Like I said, she likes you a lot. Now let's go, I'm freezing."

Harry half expected Severus to say no, but instead he stood up and wrapped his cloak about him tightly. Together they walked across the graveyard and out of the kissing gate. They found a small alley to Disapparate in and within a couple of minutes they appeared side by side at the back gate of the Burrow.

* * *

**F.W.P :)**


	54. The Hearing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 54

The Hearing

Hermione was anxiously counting down the days to the hearing at the Ministry of Magic. As the day got nearer, she got more and more panicky. She started losing out on more sleep than usual and with each meal, she ate less and less. But as Severus kept trying to tell her, she had no reason to be afraid. She was in the right and Todd and Skeeter were in the wrong. That didn't appease her, though. The hardships of war had brought on paranoia and she couldn't help but think that the Wizengamot would rule in favour of Todd and Skeeter, regardless of Hermione's testament.

She supposed that Severus wouldn't stand for it and neither would Harry. At least they would stand up and say something to help her case. It was one thing not to trust herself, but another thing entirely not to trust her friends. So when Severus was trying, yet again, to convince Hermione that everything would be fine, she listened and said, "You're right, Severus. With all the things that Skeeter had been writing and what Todd tried to do, there's no way they'll be getting off lightly."

"Finally, you're going to listen to what I've been trying to tell you all week." Severus held back a sigh. They were sat in his classroom, Hermione working on her potion, Severus keeping a close eye on her. Normally, when they were alone like this, Severus wouldn't hold back things such as sighing, but he decided he needed to be stern with Hermione. It was the only way to get her to listen and it had worked. She was finally going to take his advice.

Hermione scribbled a few notes, then looked up at Severus, chewing her lip. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but had lost her nerve. Severus tried to reassure her again, but she interrupted him, saying, "It's not that, it's just… I was wondering where you went on Boxing Day. You were gone all morning and you looked absolutely freezing when you got back. Plus Harry was with you."

Severus definitely sighed this time. He knew they should have gone back to the Burrow separately. There was no way Hermione was going to miss a thing like that. He looked at Hermione, her eyes showing all of her concern for him. "I went to Godrics Hollow, the graveyard specifically."

"Oh," said Hermione. Severus had gone to visit Lily Potters grave. She wondered whether it was something he did regularly. Surely it was an annual thing, at least? Whether it was or not, Hermione decided not to pry. When it came to this subject, she knew he would talk when he was ready and it was no use pushing him.

"It's alright, Severus. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want -"

Severus interrupted her. "It was the first time I've ever actually been. I went because I feel as though I can now finally move on to the next step. I will never forgive myself for the things I have done, but I can now accept that what's done is done and I can do nothing to change that. That's why I went to Godrics Hollow; to come to terms with what happened. A form of closure, if you like. I am now ready to move on with my life and start the next chapter."

His eyes softened as he spoke and Hermione felt a pang of worry. Was he going to leave Hogwarts? Start afresh somewhere new? Did his new start include her? Or maybe Severus didn't even know what he was going to do next. It had only been a few days since he'd made his decision and he was a logical thinker. He wouldn't make life changing decisions in just a matter of days. He would take his time to think it through properly.

They had only just started making progress with each other. Surely he wouldn't go to all this trouble of making friends, just to leave her behind when he started somewhere new. At least, she hoped not. Either way, Hermione decided to put it to the back of her mind for now.

"That's good," she said, trying to keep her voice even. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she went back to her potion.

Severus wasn't sure if he'd said the right thing to make Hermione understand what he'd been trying to say. His visit to Godrics Hollow had been just one small part of the process in finally saying goodbye to Lily. The Potter/Weasley wedding was the very last step he would have to take and he didn't know how to make her understand that it would be like handing over his duty to Miss Weasley. Only then would he be a free man.

In an attempt to make conversation, Severus said, "When do I have to drink another concoction of your Volubilis Potion?"

"In a couple of days," she said, not looking up from her work. "I'm not far from the final result. You should only have to drink two or three more samples and then once I've made it permanent, you will need one last dose and you will be back to normal."

Severus blinked several times in shock. Was she really going to be finished so soon? There would be no more sitting in his classroom, keeping each other company. Would she still want to be friends with him once she no longer had something to occupy her in his presence? How did he know she wasn't just using him? Severus' conscience was loud and clear in his head, but his heart, which was usually locked away in the darkest corner, started to take over.

_She's not using you_, it said. _She's denied it enough times and you can easily tell that she's not lying._

But his conscience kicked in again. Of course she would deny it. _She's reeled you in and when you're at your weakest, she's going to break you._ It's happened before, so it can happen again.

Severus didn't know what to do. He was either going to lose her, or keep her forever. If fate should make him lose her, at least he would get one thing from it: his voice. As long as Hermione's potion remained permanent, he would never have to put up with the humility of sounding like Hagrid singing. It would be a lasting reminder of the short amount of time he actually got to spend with Hermione.

But if he got to keep her forever, then who knew? They would have years ahead of them. Years of friendship, at the very least. If that was all he would ever get, then he would be happy with his lot.

* * *

As the twelfth of January came nearer, time seemed to speed up, until it was the morning of the hearing and time had run out. Hermione could be found in her bedroom at Hogwarts, stood in front of her full length mirror, attempting to neaten her hair. After much huffing and tutting, she gave up and put her wand in the sleeve of her robes and turned her back on the mirror. She slipped on her shoes, took a deep breath, and opened her door to reveal Severus Snape sat in front of her fire, waiting for her.

He'd come to make sure she was out of bed and not hiding away. He wanted to be there for her; he knew it was going to be difficult for her and the more he could do, the better off she would be. The Weasleys and Potter would be meeting them outside the courtroom in an hour. In that time, Severus had to make sure Hermione was ready, had breakfast and arrived on time. If this was a hearing for a Death Eater, such as those she'd attended after the end of the war, he was sure she wouldn't need help from anyone. She'd been able to detach herself from the cases and look at things as an outsider. But this was a more personal case, making it much more difficult for her.

"Ok," she said, stepping out into the living room. "I'm ready."

Severus stood up from his chair and looked her up and down. She looked more nervous than a house elf trying to keep a secret. He wouldn't be surprised if she started hitting herself over the head with the lamp that stood on the chest of drawers beside her.

"I had your breakfast brought up for you," Severus informed her. "I hope eggs on toast is enough?"

He gestured to the small coffee table in front of him and Hermione saw two slices of toast with two large fried eggs perched on top. Hermione wasn't hungry; her stomach was too full of nerves to digest anything. She took a bite then put it back on the plate. There was no way she was ever going to be able to eat an entire two slices, not when she was this nervous. This was worse than any exam she'd ever sat, than having to give witness at Severus' own hearing.

"Let's go," she said, daring him to force her breakfast down her throat. He gave her a look which clearly meant he wasn't happy with her choice, but he followed her out of the door nevertheless. If she didn't want to eat then that was her decision. He only hoped she wouldn't collapse with hunger and nerves put together. Instead, they left for the Ministry, snow gently falling from purple-grey clouds that threatened a storm.

* * *

Hermione settled into her seat in Courtroom 3, deep in the bowls of the Ministry of Magic. Next to her was Severus and in the benches behind her sat her friends, including Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Mrs Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Mundungus Fletcher, some to give evidence, others there purely for support. It upset her that Ron had not made an appearance. She'd hoped that he would have finally decided to accept her friendship with Severus after he had saved her from Todd, but apparently that wasn't so.

No one questioned why she'd insisted on having Severus sit with her. They each had their suspicions but no one voiced them for fear of being overheard and it then being published in the next edition of the Daily Prophet. Instead, they waited in silence for the trial to begin, a knot growing bigger in Hermione's stomach.

* * *

"Mr Todd, my patience is running thin. Did you, or did you not, attack Miss Granger and attempt to rape her? The Wizengamot has heard Professor Snape's witness account and there is enough evidence to put you away for a very long time. So for the last time, did you force an attack on Miss Granger?"

"You're going to take the word of a sneak, spy and murderer? I am from a respectable Pure-blood family, with no previous convictions and a serious profession. Why would I want to attack Granger?" Todd wasn't his usual cheery self. Instead he looked bitter and hateful, glaring occasionally at Hermione who was attempting to hide behind Severus' sleeve.

"I was hoping you could help me there," said Kingsley. "If you continue to deny being guilty, I will leave the decision with the Wizengamot. We have enough evidence to convict you whether you plead guilty or not."

"Go ahead, Shacklebolt," he said, sneering at the Minister.

Kingsley looked long and hard at Todd for a while then, seeming to make a decision, he said, "You will be taken back to your cell while the Wizengamot makes their verdict. Take him away."

Two wizards stepped forward from the back of the room and took him by the arms. They led him through the door which he'd first been brought in and it shut heavily behind him. As soon as it shut everyone burst out, some declaring that he was most definitely guilty, others questioning the trustworthiness of Severus Snape's witness.

Hermione sat in her seat listening to everyone around her. She was feeling sick and now she was quite glad she hadn't eaten breakfast. Severus, who sat beside her, was seething. These people were imbeciles! They were seriously considering basing their verdict on the word and reputation of an ex-Death Eater. All anyone wanted was for this to be solved. He knew how much it was tormenting Hermione and if Todd was to go free, she would quite possibly have a nervous breakdown.

"I don't understand what else they need to convict him," said Harry who was sat in the row behind Hermione. "They have Hermione's word, your word, Professor, and the letter he was about to send. They've heard everything Skeeter had to say when she was questioned by Proudfoot and Williamson and it will all be brought up again when they hold her trial."

"Well done, Mr Potter," said Severus sarcastically. "But you forget that it is my word that no one is willing to trust. If I wasn't involved he would be in Azkaban under lock and key already. As it is, despite the final verdict of my own trial, no one will ever trust me again."

Harry frowned. He had a point and there was nothing either of them could do about it. They might not, but Harry knew who could. "Bear with me a minute. I need to have a word with Kingsley." He stood up and cleared his throat so that everyone in the room went silent. "Minister, may I have a private word with you?"

Kingsley nodded and stepped down, leading Harry away from eaves-droppers. "What can I do for you?"

"You've got to do something. No one is willing to believe Professor Snape after everything they've ever heard about him. As Minister you need to make them see sense. Otherwise a guilty man is going to go free, leaving Hermione in danger again. Who knows what he might do if he's let go?"

"There's no need to tell me that no one will believe Snape. But what are you suggesting I do? Over rule them and send him to Azkaban anyway?"

"You're the Minister."

"Harry, it doesn't work that way. We both know he's guilty and if he is allowed to walk free, we only have to wait for him to step one toe out of line before we arrest him and put him away for good. Besides, the Wizengamot may yet decide that he is guilty and no one will be victimised by him again. These things take time, Harry. I understand your frustration; I am close to losing my temper and as you know I do not lose it lightly."

Harry sighed. Kingsley was right, of course, but he didn't like it. If Todd was to go free he could do something worse as an act of revenge. At that moment an elderly witch came up behind Harry and spoke to Kingsley.

"We've made our decision, Minister."

"Come, Harry, take a seat and we shall see what needs to be done when it comes." Together they walked back to the front of the courtroom and each took their seat. Hermione turned round to ask Harry what he'd said, but he put his finger to his mouth and nodded to the front. She turned round, frowning a little, and awaited nervously for the verdict. She started wringing her hands together and chewing her bottom lip. Severus noticed and gently lay his hand on top of Hermione's, careful to make sure no one else noticed, and whispered, "Don't worry, Hermione. Either way he will never come near you again. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione stopped wringing her hands, blissfully aware that Severus was touching her, but she couldn't stop chewing her lip. She watched the elderly witch talking to Kingsley, wondering what she was saying. Eventually, Kingsley turned away from her and called for Todd to be brought back in. Once he was sat and restrained once more, Kingsley stood up and said, "Anthony Todd, you are hereby declared guilty by the members of the Wizengamot. You are sentenced to three years in Azkaban for the crime of attempted rape and a further year for the attempted sabotage of Miss Hermione Granger. Furthermore, you will also pay a compensation fee of one hundred Galleons. Case closed."

Immediately Todd began to fight against his bonds, shouting at the top of his voice. "How dare you! When I get out you'll regret this! And you, Granger, just you wait!"

Severus stood up faster than the strike of lightening, with a face like thunder, as Kingsley said, "I think that confirms our verdict. Take him away, Williamson."

The two wizards struggle with Todd as he kicked out and tried to escape them, but they held tight to his arms, almost having to drag him out of the door. Hermione sat frozen in her seat, hardly daring to believe her ears. It wasn't until Harry and Ginny both grabbed her in a hug did she finally register that she wouldn't have to watch over her shoulder for at least the next four years.

"Isn't this fantastic? He finally gets what he deserves. Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be all that bad, Hermione?" said Harry, letting go of her at last. Hermione didn't know what to say. Instead, she giggled nervously, giving Severus a sideward glance. He was looking at her, his eyes gleaming and she knew that if they were alone, he would have smiled.

"Shall we go?" she suggested, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I need some lunch. I'm starving all of a sudden."

* * *

**Fresh Water Plimpy :)**


	55. I Do It For You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

I Do It For You

It was dark when Hermione and Severus finally made it back to the gates of Hogwarts. While they had been in London the Heavens had opened and a thick layer of snow had blanketed the grounds and mountains in and around the school. Thin clouds drifted across the moon, it's light reflecting on the surface of the lake in the distance.

As they headed up the path to the castle doors Severus turned to Hermione and said, "Would you like to take a walk around the lake? I think a breath of air is what we need after everything that has happened. It will do us both some good."

"I don't see why not," she said, threading her arm through Severus'offered one. The snow was deep and she was struggling to keep up with his long strides. He slowed his pace to match Hermione's, helping her along and they soon found themselves by the boulder they both liked to occupy when they came down on their own individual night time strolls.

"I miss coming here," said Hermione. "It always used to help me think whenever I was too stressed over something. I want to thank you, Severus, for everything you've done to help me these past few weeks. For catching Todd and discovering what he's been doing with Skeeter. For spending Christmas at the Burrow with everyone, for my owl, Athena. For coming to the trial today and for keeping me calm. Thank you for everything, Severus."

She wanted to reach up and kiss him, but she feared rejection, so she settled for wrapping her arms about his slim waist and burrowing her face in his broad chest. She felt his strong arms pull her closer and she revelled in the warmth emanating from his body. She wished to be told that he loved her, but she knew it was foolish. She knew Severus wanted to start the next chapter of his life, but she didn't know what that was going to contain.

They were friends and there was nothing to suggest that they would ever be more. Ginny could say that she knew the look Severus had given her when he thought no one was looking at Christmas, but Hermione had never seen it herself. He opened up and became more relaxed when they were alone together, but there was nothing to suggest that he had any romantic feelings for her. There was only Hermione's emotions playing havoc with her mind and body and it upset her that she had to hide it in case he turned her away so as not to hurt her.

"Hermione," he said, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. Hermione pulled back so as to see his face properly. "You do not need to thank me for anything. Everything I have done within the last year; speaking to your parents, Christmas, today, I have only done for you. You are the first person to accept me for who I truly am in a very long time. You understand that I have my reasons for being the way I am. You have stuck by me despite my stubbornness for privacy. I have opened up to you more than I have ever done to anyone else. You do not understand how much of a milestone that is for me. You have changed me more than you realise. You have made me happier than I have ever been. You have seen me smile, laugh, you even got me to join in with the festive celebrations."

Severus faltered, wondering whether he'd said too much already. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection of the moon as it peeped between the clouds.

"I care for you very much, Hermione, and I want you to know that I am always going to be here should you need someone to confide in. You have helped me realise that holding onto a love for a dead woman is not healthy. What I wanted to explain that night when I told you about the graveyard is that by attending the wedding of your friends I can finally hand my duty of keeping Mr Potter alive over to Miss Weasley. Only then can I move on with my life.

I want you to be there still, to help me up when I'm down."

Hermione pulled away from Severus completely and it was like an ice shard in his heart. He'd opened up and now he was about to regret it. Hermione didn't know what to say. He'd told her things before, about his past, but he'd never told her how he'd truly felt about anything this sensitive. This was what made her so speechless.

Severus' face went blank as he looked past Hermione, avoiding her gaze. Was he regretting opening up to her? Did he think he'd said too much? She had to reassure him before he lost all his confidence in her.

"Thank you," she said. Severus' eyes snapped back to her, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Thank you for really opening up to me and telling me these things. It's nice to understand and to know that what I'm trying to do is not a wasted effort. I'm always going to be your friend, for as long as you want me here. I'll be here for you to talk to, whenever you like. I'm here until you tell me to leave. That's a promise, Professor."

One corner of Severus' mouth pulled up in a half-smile as she called him 'Professor'. Hermione linked her fingers through Severus' and pulled him down to sit on the boulder, only just big enough to seat them both, though it was a squeeze. Neither of them was going to complain, though. They were never able to sit this close and this was the first time there was a valid excuse for it.

Hermione's small frame was pushed up against his side and it was the only thing Severus could concentrate on. He didn't care for the view of the lake in front of them, the clouds drifting across the moon above the tree line. He didn't care for the snow sparkling in the faint light or the occasional owl leaving the castle to go hunting. All he did care about was having Hermione this close, the feel of her body, a strand of her hair tickling his chin, the scent of lavender reaching his nose.

Neither of them spoke for a long time after that. There was no need; they had come to a silent, mutual understanding that neither one was going to leave the other. They didn't know how long they stayed there and it wasn't until flakes of snow started to fall did they decide to make a move. Severus helped Hermione back through the snow, her small hand holding onto Severus' arm. After much struggling they made it back to the castle, the snow falling thick and fast now.

Severus didn't want to part this early, but he didn't know how to get her to stay with him any longer than she already had. Instead, he bid her goodnight and watched her go up the stairs. As she reached the top, she turned to smile at him again and his heart skipped a beat. He hoped he would be seeing that smile a bit more often now that the trial was done and she knew she was safe. She'd be able to focus entirely on her studies and her newly discovered teaching prospects.

Turning away, Severus went down into the dungeons. He wasn't usually and optimistic man, but he had a good feeling that things were going to get better from now on.

* * *

**F.W.P :)**


	56. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 56

Why?

"I think I prefer these ones," said Ginny, pointing to one of the bouquets laying on the coffee table in Hermione's living room. Three months had passed since the trial and, more importantly, since Hermione and Severus had spent an evening down by the lake together. It was now the middle of April and the air was warm for the time of year. The windows and portrait door were thrown wide open to allow a cool breeze to circulate.

It was the weekend and most of the students were out in the grounds, enjoying the sun while it lasted. Every now and then footsteps would pass the door as they charged their way out of the castle. Hermione wasn't worried about eavesdroppers anymore. Who were they going to tell? The only article to have appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ since the trial was about Skeeter and Todd being imprisoned and the reasons for it. After that, Hermione's life had quietened down a lot and she relished the privacy.

"Are you sure? You're not going to change your mind again are you?"

"No, I'm sticking with these ones. We only have two weeks until the wedding. I can't afford to change my mind again."

Hermione sighed with relief. Ginny had been changing her mind up to three times a week and it was starting to drive her insane. They'd just come back from their final dress fitting and the excitement was starting to build. Ginny, normally so cool and calm, sat bouncing up and down in her seat as she decided on the final flower arrangements. Everything was done and now they could relax.

"I'm going to miss all this planning once you're married," said Hermione, turning her wand over and over in her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be next. I'll give it a year and if you're not engaged by then I'll eat an entire bowl of horklumps."

"Ginny! There's no way that's going to happen. You may as well save yourself the wait and eat them now. I seriously doubt he'll ever suggest marriage. He really doesn't seem the sort."

"And how would you know that? Love changes people, as you should already know. When you both finally realise the others feelings for yourselves, it will most definitely be on the agenda. I can guarantee it."

"I'll buy the horklumps for you then."

Ginny rolled her eyes as another set of footsteps approached the door. "Honestly, Hermione, do I have to drag you down to see him and make him tell you the truth? It wouldn't hurt you to be a bit more open with him either. I understand the reasons for the baby steps, I really do, but you need to just jump right in there and go for it. I've told you before that you're never going to get anywhere if you keep skirting round each other. One of you has to go for it!"

Hermione didn't answer. If she did what Ginny was suggesting and jumped into the deep end, would he reject her? She could see it now. He'd be angry at her and he'd say it would be better if they didn't see each other again. He would speed up her potions lessons and get them over and done with. Worse still, he would cancel altogether and find someone else to take his place. But that was the worst that could happen. What was the best that could come of it?

"You just need to talk to Snape-"

"Professor Snape," mumbled Hermione.

"Fine, _Professor Snape! _Just talk to him and you will finally see what everyone else can see. He tries to hide it, and he succeeded to begin with, but the more time you spend together, the less he can actually hide it. I told you this at Christmas and I can't believe you still haven't seen it yourself."

Hermione didn't say anything. Was it really possible that Ginny was right about this? She and Severus had spent a lot of time together, mainly in his dungeon class room as they worked side by side. After that night by the lake, Severus had become a bit more open about himself. Not that he wasn't before, but he began to tell her more about himself, such as why he loved Potions so much, more about his childhood in Spinners End and his time at Hogwarts as a student.

"I don't know," Hermione said eventually. There was so much to think about, so much she would lose if she lay her heart on the line. "I'm happy with our friendship as it is. I don't want to lose that over something silly."

Ginny threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "It is not silly, Hermione! This is love!"

"Sshhh! Keep your voice down," she hissed as another pair of footsteps disappeared down the hall. There were still some things she didn't want other people to know, especially students. They always managed to blow things up out of proportion and the news would spread like wild fire.

"Relax, it's no one. I'm sure they have more important things to worry about than your love life," said Ginny. She decided to finally change the subject. "So, I didn't really want to say anything, but Ron's been seeing someone. They've only gone out a couple of times, but she seems really nice. She walked into the shop one day and they got talking. Who knows if it will last, but it's got to be good news for you? You can stop beating yourself up over it now."

Ginny looked at Hermione, trying to guess her mood as she processed this information. Ron must definitely be over the worst after what happened between them if he was seeing someone else. But then why was he still treating her like this? Was it really just the hurt of thinking she'd chosen Severus over him? Betrayal because he thought she would hate him just as much as Harry and Ron and now Ron was the only person who actually hated Severus? But then why wasn't Harry getting the same treatment as Hermione?

"Well? Don't you have anything to say? I thought you would be relieved, at least."

"I am," she said. "I just don't understand why he still won't speak to me.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny reassured her. "I'll talk to him, see if I can get him to come round. Ok, now the dresses are sorted, flowers done, caterers have everyone's orders, seating plans are finished. Oh, Hermione I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

Ginny's excitement created the perfect distraction. It was infectious and before long Hermione forgot all about her worries for the present.

* * *

Severus was sat in an armchair in front of his empty fireplace, musing about what he'd just over heard. He had only gone to see Hermione to ask her if she would join him for in cup of tea, but as he reached her rooms he could hear Hermione and Miss Weasley's voices floating down the hall. Apparently he hadn't hidden his feelings for Hermione very well? Maybe this had all been a bad idea. But when love was mentioned, he knew that he'd been right to let Hermione in. His feelings were growing more and more everyday. In the two months since the trial, they had both become more open about themselves. He'd learnt all about Hermione's childhood, how she'd been bullied for being different. Then when she found out the truth she'd thought that maybe she would finally fit in, but still no one wanted to befriend her because she was still a threat to them, intellectually at least.

But what was the best way to go about it? Yes, it was possible that Hermione might feel something other than friendship toward him, but how deep did those feelings run? Did he really want to lose everything they had, have his heart crushed into a pulp again? But perhaps Miss Weasley was right. They just had to go for it. But then who should make that first terrifying move that could diminish all?

Severus spent all afternoon going over different scenarios in his mind. Maybe they should go out for a meal and he would tell her as they were eating? Or should he ask her to go for a walk around the lake? He imagined what he would say, the embarrassment he would feel, the hurt he would go through if she turned him away and in the end he decided that he would do it when he felt ready. If Miss Weasley was correct in saying that Hermione felt the same way then there was no rush.

* * *

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts, just days away from the wedding, and both Severus and Hermione were frustrated at their lack of courage to tell the other how they felt. They sat side by side at the staff table, enjoying the casual conversation about the effects of sunlight on potions, though neither really concentrating particularly hard. For all the war and destruction they had seen, you would have thought that a few words would be the easiest thing in the world. But at least in war, if you put yourself in the line of fire it's a clean shot, with no suffering afterwards. It would be the end. With words, however, the ground wouldn't open to swallow you up, lightning wouldn't strike you down, but you would have to go on living, nothing would be the same between two people again.

That was what they both feared more than anything. Both valued their friendship too much to risk losing it. Other people could give their opinions, tell them what they saw, but the only two people who could really know the truth was Hermione and Severus. So why was it so difficult for them to do it?

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. For anyone wondering about the 'effects of sunlight on potions': why does potions always take place in the dungeons where no sunlight has ever touched the flagstones on the floor? Food for thought!**

**We are almost at our journeys end!**

**F.W.P :)**


End file.
